Los mensajeros del cambio Amor prohibido II
by Carrie10
Summary: Capitulo 19! Siento la demora! gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, sin ellos no podría seguir. Secretos guardados tras una única mente manipuladora. ¿Qué oculta Idionés? ¿Quién es ese joven?
1. Default Chapter

Vuelta a empezar  
  
El manto de la noche envolvía toda la ciudad. Los fríos vientos habían encerrado a la población en sus casas y los tejados eran bañados por las fuertes lluvias que insistían en interrumpir el silencio con sus constantes truenos a la vez que iluminaban el oscuro cielo con una furia desatada. Las calles estaban desiertas. Las familias se cobijaban bajo el calor hogareño y buscaban entretenimiento en la televisión para olvidar el extraño tiempo. Los árboles se batían con fuerza. Los rayos y truenos estaban cada vez mas cerca. Una energía poderosa se estaba concentrando en Tokio.   
  
-¡Con esta lluvia no puedo ver nada en absoluto! ¿Crees que este cerca?   
-Estoy segura Amy. Insisto, algo muy grave nos acecha y aprovecha el extraño temporal a modo de escondite. Además este bosque esta cargado de presencias espirituales, de espectros que no pueden descansar. ¿Tu ordenador no ubica ningún dato?   
-Estoy en ello, pero me resulta difícil ver la pantalla. Esta empañada por el frío y además tiemblo como una hoja. Me resulta difícil teclear.   
-Estos truenos y estos rayos no son comunes... No me atraen ni afectan mi cuerpo. Mi poder se rige en ellos, debería notar su presencia, pero en vez de eso es como si no estuvieran, como si fueran una ilusión.   
-¿Estas segura de lo que dices Makoto? Yo no noto nada de extraño en este temporal...  
-Mina... si no vas a decir algo inteligente no hables. - El ceño de Ray se contrajo levemente.   
-¿Qué? Sólo digo mi opinión.   
-Chicas, no es momento para discutir. Ya hace mucho desde el último ataque... si ella estuviera aquí... quizá...   
-No debemos darle más vueltas al asunto Darien. Ella debe estar en algún lugar... cumpliendo su misión. Estoy segura. - Ray se acercó hasta el príncipe Endimión y levantando el rostro de este le dijo- Serena esta viva, lo sé.  
  
Darien respondió a sus palabras con una sonrisa. Hacia mucho tiempo que sufría en silencio por la extraña desaparición de Serena. Al poco tiempo de volver a Tokio ella... simplemente... desapareció. No dejó ninguna nota, no explicó nada a nadie. Lo último que podía recordar era aquel mal presentimiento que guió toda la noche, aquella extraña noche, en la que ella lo abandonó. En ese día Ray sintió como extrañas fuerzas se intensificaban durante breves instantes alterando el orden natural para seguidamente sentir su total desaparición. Algo la inquietaba y esa noche todo se le confirmó al descubrir la falta de su princesa. Las chicas habían intentado ubicarla por todo Tokio. Amy buscó su energía ayudada por la computadora. Nada. Eso fue lo que obtuvieron. Asustadas y confundidas le explicaron a Darien lo sucedido y él solo atinó a relacionar los sucesos con los vampiros.   
  
Había transcurrido un año desde entonces y nunca supieron nada. La desesperación de Darien crecía y crecía y las esperanzas de que ella estuviera con vida se hacían cada vez más nulas. La extraña paz que inundó Tokio no ayudó en mucho, pues tras un periodo de paz estalla una fuerte rebelión. El miedo a perderla, el miedo a lo desconocido y el dolor de su ausencia habían causado grandes estragos en él. Su personalidad era la misma, pero su humor y estima estaban por los suelos. Volvía a ser totalmente inútil.   
  
-Ya he encontrado el paradero de la energía. Esta a unos 50 metros, justo frente a nosotras. Cuidado chicas. Ray... ¿crees que su energía es negativa?  
-Nefasta y perversa sería más exacto. Nos acecha, sin duda esta esperando el momento idóneo para atacar. Me atrevería a decir incluso que no es un solo ser... no... por lo menos deben ser 5.   
-Eso podría ser bueno ya que significaría que la energía que notas esta dividida y así es menos peligrosa.   
-Podría ser de ese modo, pero aún así nos sobrepasa Darien. Si nos atacan juntos estamos perdidos. Sin el cristal de plata nos será imposible una victoria.   
  
Unos espeluznantes crujidos empezaron a envolverles. Algo se acercaba y sus movimientos eran lentos pero acertados. Parecían venir por todas partes y a la vez de ninguna. La tensión estaba empezando a crecer hasta limites inimaginables y sus respiraciones se agitaban con cada movimiento del enemigo.   
  
-¡Chicas los tenemos a escasos metros!  
-¡Con esta lluvia y la fuerte oscuridad me resulta imposible ver nada!  
  
Un rayo iluminó oportunamente los cielos y ante sus negros ojos apareció la criatura más decrepita que había visto en la vida. Fue apenas un instante, pero sus fieros ojos, inyectados en sangre y su pelaje oscuro y viscoso inmovilizaron todo su cuerpo. Estaba a unos dos metros de ella y lo peor de todo es que con la vuelta de la oscuridad había perdido el enfoque.   
-¡Cuidado los tenemos encima!  
  
Inesperados golpes cayeron a la vez en todas y cada una de las chicas que cayeron heridas al suelo. Unas profundas y sucias garras habían rasgado sus trajes y raspado su fina piel. Darien restaba también en el suelo pero había corrido mejor suerte que las chicas, su espada había parado el golpe. Se levantó rápidamente y como por acto reflejo cubrió a las guerreros.   
  
-¡Darien! Ten cuidado, aprovechan la oscuridad para camuflarse. Su piel es negra y sus ojos rojos. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para poder ver donde están!  
  
Una fugaz idea pasó por su mente y en cuestión de segundos dejó escapar su poder. Un carácter chino se formó en su frente de un color verde lima intenso y dos hermosas alas color canela rompieron el escudo que cubría su fornido torso. Su espada se había encendido en un extraño color dorado e iluminaba levemente el lugar, como la luz de una vela.   
  
Las chicas estaban sorprendidas y confusas. Era la primera vez que veían el poder de Darien, y aunque Serena les había contado con lujo de detalles lo sucedido en la batalla contra Lestat , no pudieron evitar su asombro ante tan bella escena. Amy fue la primera en reaccionar.   
  
-Darien con esa luz solo podrás distinguir la figura del oponente y además cuando ya este muy cerca. Apenas tendrás tiempo de reaccionar.  
  
Casi respondiendo al aviso de Amy una negra sombra se abalanzó sobre el chico que apenas tubo tiempo de esquivarlo. Rápidamente la sombra fue ganando terreno hasta lanzar de un feroz ataque a Darien contra las chicas. Sin embargo sus alas ayudaron a amortiguar el golpe y le permitieron salir ileso. Las chicas tomaron entonces la iniciativa y se colocaron de forma protectora frente a Darien que no tardó en situarse a su lado en posición de ataque formando un circulo. Un rayo volvió a caer en el cielo cegándoles instantáneamente y lo último que pudieron distinguir fue unos tétricos ojos rojos frente todos y cada uno de ellos.   
  
Un dolor intenso y un golpe contra el mojado pavimento fue lo próximo que sus cuerpos sintieron y un leve grito de dolor escapó de sus labios. Otra vez oscuridad y de nuevo completamente vulnerables a ellos.   
  
-No... no podemos seguir así... nos matarán si no hacemos algo. Están perfectamente sincronizados. Debemos reaccionar, pensad en algo.  
-¿Pero qué? No les vemos y además su fuerza es muy superior... esta vez... esta vez estamos perdidas.   
  
De nuevo el mismo sonido, esta vez mucho más rápido. Se disponían a atacar. Las chicas no podían hacer más que cerrar los ojos y esperar.   
  
Un golpe, un grito y un quejido. De nuevo silencio. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y rápidamente se buscaron las unas a las otras. Darien también estaba con ellas. No veían nada a su alrededor más que oscuridad. De nuevo unos pasos acercándose, velozmente. Parecían dos... no eran tres... ¿cuantos eran ya?. Las chicas y Darien se situaron en posición de ataque débilmente a la vez que buscaban entre la tenebrosa oscuridad hallar a un feroz y cruel contrincante.   
  
Una figura humana se empezó a dibujar frente a ellos y rápidamente fueron rodeados por tres más. No eran los seres de antes. Una de ellas se abalanzó contra Darien lanzándolo contra el suelo. Las chicas estaban por reaccionar pero entonces vieron una lanza cruzar por el lugar donde antes había estado su príncipe.   
  
-¡Buscan al príncipe. Proteged a las chicas yo me encargo de su alteza!  
-Recibido- tres cabezas asintieron ante el asombro general de las guerreros.  
Frente a Darien una figura femenina le ofrecía el brazo como apoyo para levantarse. El príncipe la miró desconfiado pero recordando que le había salvado la vida aceptó sin ningún reparo.   
  
-Su alteza, por favor le pido que confíe en mi y me siga, su seguridad esta en juego. Las guerreros estarán bien protegidas. El problema lo tenemos nosotros. - Darien miró la figura algo confundido. Tenía una voz muy dulce y segura. Sin embargo no podía distinguir ningún rasgo de su rostro y desconocía completamente su identidad.- No hay tiempo para dudas príncipe. Sígame, se lo ruego. - Darien asintió levemente con la cabeza y pudo ver como la chica le ofrecía la mano de nuevo. El príncipe miró a las guerreros y seguidamente siguió a la misteriosa figura que antes le había protegido.   
  
Un poco más lejos ya del bosque donde se estaba llevando la terrible batalla Darien se atrevió a preguntar la identidad de la joven que guiaba sus pasos hasta un lugar desconocido.   
  
-Soy vuestra subordinada, vuestra protección. Soy un guerrero Alteza. Deprisa, no tardarán en ubicarnos. Ocultad las alas, entraremos en la ciudad.   
-¿En la ciudad? Podríamos poner la vida de inocentes en peligro.   
-Si usamos nuestra energía para desplazarnos nos encontraran. Debemos usar métodos terrestres alteza. No os preocupéis. Yo os protegeré.   
  
Darien se sintió algo cohibido por la forma de hablar de la chica. Se sentía débil y de nuevo algo impotente. ¿Acaso estaba destinado a que una chica lo protegiera? No quería parecer machista pero la idea de ser el protegido no le gustaba en absoluto.  
  
Ya estaban llegando a la ciudad. Por suerte y gracias al desastroso temporal, la calle estaba desierta. Darien pudo distinguir al fin con mucho más detalle la figura de su guía. Era una chica, sin duda. De mediana estatura, cuerpo esbelto y buen talle. La chica se paró en ese instante y giró su rostro buscando el del príncipe. Darien la miró muy sorprendido. La faz de la chica estaba tapada por lo que parecía un pasamontañas de cuero negro (imagínense a cat woman) que sólo dejaba entrever sus hermosos ojos azules. Su pelo, rubio, estaba recogido en una impresionante cola de caballo. El cuerpo estaba tapado por un traje muy provocativo y sensual. Una armadura negra la cubría como si fuera un bañador de cuello alto. Sus brazos estaban enguantados hasta casi el hombro por cuero negro y sus piernas por dos botas del mismo material. Un altísimo tacón acentuaba su figura haciendo de ella una de las criaturas más hermosas que Darien había visto.   
  
-Nos han encontrado ¡Corra!  
-¿Qué?   
  
La chica se puso tras el príncipe y con una seña le indicó que corriera en una dirección. Darien quiso oponerse pero una fría mirada por parte de ella hizo que cambiara de opinión. Este empezó a alejarse y cuando estaba a una distancia prudente se paró para coger aire. No había podido respirar todavía que la chica ya estaba a su lado y cogiendo su mano empezó a correr obligando al príncipe que fuera tras ella.   
  
-Son cuatro. En el bosque eran 7, eso significa que están luchando 3 con vuestras guerreros y con los míos.   
-¡Pero eso significa... que... deberemos enfrentarnos a 2 por cabeza!  
-No os preocupéis alteza, vos no peleareis con nadie.   
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres proteger?  
-Por qué es mi destino y mi misión.   
  
Una figura roñosa y deformada saltó justo enfrente de ellos parando su carrera. Una asquerosa criatura de ojos rojos y pelaje viscoso y putrefacto les sonreía maléficamente mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Rápidamente la chica se colocó frente a Darien y citó un conjuro que lanzó al monstruo a unos cuantos metros. Seguidamente la misteriosa guerrera agarró de nuevo la mano de Darien y lo dirigió a un callejón oscuro. En el cielo los rayos y truenos seguían alterando la noche y la lluvia no cesaba. El príncipe seguía a duras penas el ritmo de la muchacha que sorpresivamente paró en seco su huida para girarse y proteger al príncipe de un enemigo invisible. De la nada aparecieron de nuevo un par de lanzas que la chica rompió con un solo movimiento de muñeca y rápidamente dos de esas criaturas se abalanzaron hasta su cuello.   
  
-Príncipe, huid. Debeis correr lo más rápido que os permitan las piernas.  
  
La guerrera invocó en una de sus manos una espada y con una maña inigualable partió en dos una de las criaturas a la vez que lanzaba la otra contra un muro dejándola inconsciente. No había tenido tiempo aún de suspirar que ya estaba siguiendo la energía de su príncipe. Pero algo la hizo cambiar de idea y interrumpió su carrera unos momentos.   
  
Darien corría a toda velocidad por los callejones. Notaba unos pasos detrás de él y no eran precisamente los de un humano. Los pasos se oían cada vez más y más cerca y rápidamente llegó al centro de la ciudad. La lluvia era cada vez más intensa y por suerte incluso en plena ciudad no había ni un alma. No había recorrido diez metros que otra de esas criaturas se situó en su camino sonriendo malévolamente. Las pezuñas de sus garras se alargaron y empezó a moverse velozmente buscando atacar. Darien se puso en guardia y esperaba el ataque de la criatura. Esta estaba ya por saltarle encima cuando algo la golpeó violentamente. Un coche deportivo arroyó a la criatura sin ninguna piedad lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros. La puerta del automóvil se abrió y ante los sorprendidos ojos de Darien distinguió al conductor.  
  
-¡Suba!- Darien seguía inmóvil por la sorpresa- ¡¡Suba!! -Por fin reaccionó y rápidamente abrió la puerta del copiloto. - ¡Agáchese!- La guerrera invocó de nuevo su espada y atacó con furia a la criatura, que estaba detrás del príncipe, lista para clavarle sus mortales garras. - Ahora sí, ya puede subir.  
-Ya...- Una gota caía por el rostro de Darien.   
  
  
La misteriosa guerrera pisó el acelerador y emprendieron su huída una vez más. Darien miraba por el retrovisor. La criatura permanecía en el suelo inmóvil, pero no tardó en distinguir una criatura más acercándose. Miró a la chica intentando avisarla, pero ella estaba también mirando por el retrovisor con unos ojos no muy amables. El horrible ser había mirado el cuerpo de su compañero y sin prestar más atención a la herida criatura empezó a seguir el deportivo rojo que huía a gran velocidad.  
  
-Eso... ven a por nosotros... bestia...- La chica dejó escapar una sonrisa agria y miró a su príncipe cambiando su mirada fría por una de realmente cálida. - No os preocupéis señor. Los 3 guerreros que dejé con Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus ya han vencido. En estos momentos están en camino, acabarán con la criatura que esta inconsciente en la carretera. Sólo nos resta acabar con una.- Darien la miró sorprendido.   
-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?  
-Mis guerreros y yo estamos comunicados por una línea mental. Yo sé todo lo que les ocurre y, a su vez, ellos saben lo que me sucede a mí, y por consiguiente, a vos. Ahora si me disculpa el atrevimiento le agradecería que se pusiera el cinturón. Va a ser un viaje movidito.   
  
Darien obedeció sin rechistar y en cuanto lo tubo puesto la guerrera aceleró aún más. La criatura les estaba pisando los talones y ya empezaba a rasgar la parte trasera del deportivo. No tardó mucho en clavar sus garras y empezar a subir por el lomo del coche.   
  
-Justo lo que quería. Agarraos alteza. - De un giró de volante muy certero la chica envió a la criatura contra un poste de luz a la vez que frenaba ruidosamente el coche con un perfecto derrape.- Esperadme aquí, no tardaré.  
  
La chica se bajó rápidamente observando a la torpe criatura que la miraba odiosamente. La luz del poste roto iluminaba perfectamente la figura de la criatura y por primera vez Darien distinguió perfectamente al oponente. Su cuerpo era bastante esbelto y alargado, parecía el de una persona, claro que sin tener en cuanta esas enormes garras y la posición en la que se encontraba. Agachado como un gorila y reposando su peso en los enormes nudillos. Todo él estaba cubierto de un viscoso pelaje negro y sus ojos parecían dos rubís. La criatura respiraba con dificultad y de su asquerosa boca caía un liquido verde oscuro.   
  
-Me pregunto por que todas las criaturas que sirven a los vampiros son tan asquerosas. Malditos gradioxs. ¿Puedes entenderme criatura endemoniada? Tu señor ha sido muy imprudente al mandaros. He matado a dos de los tuyos y mis fieles guerreros ya han eliminado al resto. ¿Acaso crees que tu suerte será distinta? Si hay algo más que roña en tu asquerosa cabeza lárgate y dile a tu señor que no podrá tocar a mi príncipe.   
-Maldita humana... mi señor acabará con vuestra raza y aunque tenga que morir en ello, no saldréis ilesa de esta batalla. - la voz tétrica y ahogada de la criatura resonó por toda la calle estremeciendo a Darien que miraba todo desde el coche. Había intentado salir pero la chica se lo negó con un golpe de cabeza.  
-Bien, que así sea. Más no os será fácil herirme.   
  
Sin dar apenas tiempo a que la chica acabará su frase, la criatura se lanzó contra ella empuñando una lanza verde lima que se formó en sus garras. La guerrera empuñó su afilada espada y esquivando el feroz ataque rodó por el suelo hasta estar a unos metros de distancia. Se irguió rápidamente con el tiempo justo para parar el siguiente golpe del horrible ser. La fuerza de este era extremadamente fuerte y comparada con la de ella estaba en clara desventaja. Debía enfrentarse a él con armas, pues cuerpo a cuerpo la chica tenía todas las de perder. La guerrera vio a unos metros algo que le sería de mucha utilidad y empezó a retroceder obligando a la criatura a ir hasta allí. El monstruo alzó entonces su pezuña para dar un golpe mortal a la joven que sonrió satisfecha. En un movimiento veloz esquivó el ataque y pudo ver como la garra de la criatura se hundía en una de las jardineras de la calle quedando momentáneamente atrapada por el barro. Rápida como el viento y antes de que se liberase la chica dio un golpe seco a un camión de cemento situado justo al lado y vertiendo todo su contenido encima de la bestia que quedó sepultada. Darien salió entonces del coche y miró asombrado la escena.   
  
-Justo como lo había planeado. Criatura estúpida te di la oportunidad de salvar tu miserable vida, sois demasiado tercos.- Un hilo de sangre escapó de uno de los hombros de la chica que dejó escapar una sonrisa- Cierto, no he salido ilesa, has logrado rozarme. Felicidades.   
  
La guerrera se acercó hasta Darien que no le quitaba ojo a la petrificada figura del monstruo. Suavemente posó su mano en el hombro del príncipe y con una cálida sonrisa le indicó que subiera al coche. El camino fue corto y transcurrió en un extraño silencio. Darien permanecía pensativo y con la mirada baja y la chica parecía absolutamente concentrada en la carretera. No fue hasta que pararon que el príncipe no se percató del tiempo. La lluvia había cesado y los fuertes vientos se habían vuelto calmados y cálidos.   
  
-Este es el tiempo normal en primavera y no el de hace unos minutos. ¿no cree? Sus guerreros y los míos están en este templo. - Darien miró el lugar y sonrió por primera vez en la noche. Estaban en el templo Hikawa. - Ahora responderé todas sus preguntas alteza. Sólo espere unos minutos más hasta que estemos todos reunidos. Por favor un poco de paciencia. - Darien observó los ojos cálidos de la chica y pudo ver dibujada, bajo la ropa de cuero, una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
  
  
Las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Estaban reunidas en el templo, como siempre que ocurría algo. Más esta vez no estaban solas. Tres figuras permanecían en pie frente a ellas con sus miradas perdidas en el cielo estrellado. El tiempo era ahora cálido y tranquilo. Ray no podía evitar ver en ellos algo de melancolía. Por otro lado les debían mucho, la vida para ser más concretos. Esas tres figuras habían matado a las criaturas y afirmaban que Darien se reuniría con ellas en breve. Amy les miraba con disimulo y empezó a recordar los sucesos que habían ocurrido hace sólo unos momentos.   
  
-¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Dónde se llevan a nuestro príncipe?!- Silencio, fue todo lo que recibió Ray como respuesta- ¡No me ignoren y contesten! ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?  
-Tranquilízate y calla. Lo único que vas a conseguir con gritar es excitar al enemigo. - Uno de los guerreros, de voz varonil y fuerte le había contestado seca y fríamente.   
-¿Cómo...?  
-¡Cállate Ray! Nos quieren ayudar. Estoy segura. - La voz dulce de Amy tranquilizó la furia de la guerrero del fuego que más calmada miró a los tres desconocidos.   
  
Por las siluetas habían descubierto que eran dos hombres y una mujer. Llevaban ropas oscuras y el rostro cubierto. Sus cuerpos despedían una gran energía que no pasó desapercibida por Rey. Ambos hombres parecían fornidos y fuertes. La joven, por el contrario, parecía delgada y débil. Los tres empuñaban espadas y miraban incansablemente un punto fijo.   
  
De golpe 3 criaturas se abalanzaron contra los guerreros y todas y cada una de ellas fue vencida rápidamente. Las chicas no salían de su asombro. Ellas habían estado luchando sin ningún resultado contra las criaturas y no les había servido ni para hacerles un rasguño. Pero estos tres guerreros habían empuñado su espada certeramente y derrotado a su enemigo con una facilidad asombrosa.   
-Las criaturas más fuertes han ido en busca del príncipe. Deberíamos ir en su ayuda.   
-Guerrero Láctea podrá sola, estoy segura de ello. Pero acabaremos más rápido si vamos a matar a alguna de las criaturas. - La chica miró hacia donde estaban las 4 guerreras. - Será mejor que vengáis con nosotras, vuestro príncipe también lo hará más tarde.   
  
Así las chicas habían ido detrás de los misteriosos guerreros que les habían ayudado. Se adentraron en la ciudad y no tardaron mucho en encontrar una de las criaturas tumbada en el suelo cubierta por su propia sangre. Al parecer, por las marcas de rueda en el suelo, había sido arrollada por un coche.   
  
-Como no... siempre nos lo deja en bandeja.- Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus rostros enmascarados y con un corte limpio de espada uno de los guerreros terminó con la vida de aquel miserable ser. Rápidamente el cuerpo de la criatura se evaporizó como si nunca hubiera existido. Cómo si nunca hubiera estado allí. Antes de que se dieran cuenta el mal tiempo empezó a ceder y en menos de diez segundos los fuertes vientos y la fría lluvia habían cesado.   
-La última de las criaturas ha sido vencida. Chicas, ¿nos conducirían a un lugar donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones? Láctea se ocupará de llevar a vuestro príncipe hasta allí.   
-Cla... claro...- Ray sólo pudo pensar en un lugar, el templo Hikawa. Y sin pensarlo los condujo hasta allí, que por cierto, estaba a pocas manzanas.   
  
Y así habían terminado en el lugar de siempre, esperando ver aparecer a Darien por la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo y ya el príncipe ingresaba en el lugar. Las chicas sonrieron mucho más calmadas y saludaron efusivamente al chico que las recibió encantado. Por detrás apareció la misteriosa guerrera que con una sonrisa fue a buscar a sus guerreros.  
  
-Tan impecable como siempre. ¿Pero tienes un rasguño? Acaso una de esas criaturas logró tocarte?- La chica guerrero miró a su amiga algo sorprendida.  
-Su fuerza de voluntad era muy fuerte, no quería defraudar a su señor.   
-Debió ser muy fuerte para poder llegar a tocar a Láctea.   
-No, simplemente no deseaba morir. Lástima que tuviera que hacerlo.  
-Debes dejar de compadecerte de esas criaturas, son seres sin escrúpulos, crueles y fieros, y además, asquerosos.- Uno de los hombres se acercó hasta Láctea y acarició con cuidado la cabeza de esta. - Mi niña, siempre tan bondadosa. - Las cuatro figuras se pusieron a reír, no fue hasta entonces que Darien pudo notar que en comparación de las otros tres, la guerrera que le había protegido era bastante pequeña. Sin embargo parecía la líder del grupo.   
- ¿Y bien? Creo que tienen mucho que contar. - Darien, un poco más relajado encaró a los cuatro guerreros, que, para su sorpresa se arrodillaron ante su figura. Las chicas, también sorprendidas, se miraron las unas a las otras.   
-Mi señor, es un placer conocerle al fin. Nosotros somos los 4. Nuestra misión es protegerle a vos, nuestro príncipe y futuro Rey. Pero sobretodo, nuestra misión es ayudarle en el día X. Somos los guerreros finales, entrenados por dioses, inmortales herederos de la fuerza. Mi señor, somos los mensajeros del cambio.   
  
  
Continuará...  
  
Autora: Madre mía... al fin... estoy emocionadísima con esta segunda parte. La verdad es que quería hacerla mucho más tarde. Pero si hay una cosa que no soporto es tener una idea en la cabeza y no poder llevarla a cabo. Así que aquí esta. Espero que les guste, y no se preocupen si están perdidos. Eso es lo que quiero! A medida que se desarrolle la historia irán entendiendo. Espero que les guste y claro, también espero comentarios. Me dan la vida! Un beso y hasta la próxima. 


	2. Un relato tan antiguo como el sol

Un relato tan antiguo como el sol  
  
Un incomodo silencio se formo en la sala tras las palabras de Láctea. Las chicas y Darien permanecían quietos frente a los misteriosos guerreros y sus dudas habían aumentado en vez de disiparse. La chica que había protegido al príncipe parecía el líder del grupo.   
  
-No entiendo nada... ¿mensajeros del cambio? ¿Entrenados por dioses? Te ruego que te expliques con más claridad.   
-Mi señor. Mi relato es largo y complicado, le pido que tome asiento junto con sus guerreros y así procederé a contarle nuestro cometido.   
  
Darien y las chicas tomaron asiento en la gran mesa sin perder de vista a la chica que seguía inclinada en señal de respeto. Una vez acomodados Láctea miró a sus guerreros y sonriendo les indicó que se levantaran y tomaran asiento. Seguidamente ella se alzó dando ejemplo y ocupó el asiento principal, frente a su príncipe aunque a distancia. ( para que me entiendan estaban en lugares opuestos, donde se sientan los cabeza de familia ). Los demás guerreros se situaron al lado de las chicas.   
  
-La historia que les voy a relatar a continuación data en los principios del universo, antes de la Tierra, antes de la galaxia, antes de la creación. Dice la leyenda que un ser supremo, cuyo poder supera la imaginación humana, creó todo cuanto nuestros ojos aprecian. Lo material y lo inestable, la bondad y la maldad. Todo cuanto existe ha sido creado por un único ser, un ser al que los humanos llaman "Dios". Sin embargo este ser supremo, al cual debemos todo, no es ni será nunca perfecto. Su creación había salido algo inestable y los seres vivos que habían crecido en él empezaban a luchar entre ellos por ambición y poder. Dios vio ante sus ojos como sus hijos se mataban entre ellos y como la maldad, la cual fue creada con el único propósito de mantener el equilibrio, crecía por encima de la bondad causando una evidente destrucción. Ante esto se vio obligado a tomar medidas. Así, creó otra forma de vida. Una mucho más fuerte, inteligente, bondadosa y firme. Alguien con el único deseo de ayudar y ser útil a la gente que ama. Un humano con poderes que sobrepasaban el limite, un hijo. Dios sufrió mucho al traer al mundo tal criatura con poderes tan similares a los suyos, sin embargo sonrió satisfecho al ver como su "hijo" crecía en el planeta al cual había sido destinado. Sintió orgullo de padre al ver como era de gran ayuda en ese planeta y como su bondad se extendía por la galaxia. Pero no todo salió como él lo había planeado. La maldad había crecido hasta puntos tan desmesurados que se había podido unificar creando una nueva vida, un mensajero, el señor del mal al cual llamaron "Caos".  
-¿Caos? Dios... otra vez...- Mina no pudo evitar suspirar al oír de nuevo el nombre de su peor enemigo.  
-¿Otra vez?  
-Ya nos enfrentamos a él en el pasado.   
-Imposible... nadie ha combatido al caos en estado puro. Debieron luchar con uno de sus esbirros.   
-El caos se apoderó del cuerpo de una joven guerrera, de nuestra misma estirpe, y poseyó su mente hasta el punto de enloquecerla. - Darien hablaba tranquilo- Pero eso ya esta en el pasado. Por favor, continua.  
-Una vez creado este ser, tan poderoso como el mismísimo Dios, el "Caos" tenía muy claro su objetivo. Destruir al hijo de su rival. Sin dar tiempo a que nadie se percatase de su poder, el caos se adentró en la galaxia dónde el ser con la gracia de dios vivía. A pesar de la resistencia del "hijo" el caos venció y acabó con la vida del muchacho. Más algo se le había pasado por alto, pues dios había otorgado a su más querida creación un don. Le había dotado de una estrella de luz eterna, una estrella con brillo inmortal que permitiría a su portador una larga longevidad, una vida inmortal. Pero cansado de ver como el mal crecía más y más, destruyendo las galaxias que con tanto amor había creado Dios tomó una decisión. El único modo de devolver la paz a la galaxia sin destruir el equilibrio existente entre el bien y el mal era destruyendo a ambos. Con mucho pesar "dios" creo 4 criaturas más. Ayies, representante de la Galaxia Kakyu y guardián del cristal "Dardies". Aísha, representante de la galaxia Galaxy y guardiana del cristal "Zauron". Shin, representante de la galaxia Shinitao y guardián del cristal "Verde" y por último Láctea, representante de la Vía Láctea y guardiana del cristal de "Platinium". Estos guerreros nacidos de las entrañas de Dios fueron criados y entrenados por dioses, iniciados en artes blancas y oscuras. Con grandes conocimientos de lucha y magia. Portadores de una gran inteligencia y sentido de lucha natos. Estos cuatro seres, igual de supremos que el "hijo" debían llevar a cabo una misión.   
-¿Una misión?- Rey estaba impaciente- ¿qué clase de misión?  
-Una vez preparados debían acudir al planeta "Tierra". Lugar mítico del universo dónde todo empezó, los planetas, el aire, la vida... todo. Allí debían dedicar la vida a proteger al heredero y a entrenarlo para su misión final. Acabar con el caos. Sólo el "hijo" posee el arma capaz de vencer la madre del caos, la diosa Akasha, nacida en las tinieblas, entre los temores de los humanos. Se desconoce cual es esa potente arma y cuando o porque será activada. Pero una vez empezado el proceso todo el universo quedará reducido a cenizas para así renacer nuevamente libre de toda maldad. Con cada renacimiento del universo vamos aprendiendo de los errores y cometiendo de nuevos, pero el único modo de acabar con un mundo viejo e instaurar uno de nuevo y mejor es destruyendo el antiguo. Nuestra misión, la de los guerreros del cambio, es encontrar al heredero y guiarlo hasta el momento 0, el momento de la muerte y el renacimiento.   
-¡Pero ese "hijo" no puede destruir nuestro Universo! Todos y todo cuanto conocemos desaparecería, dejaría de existir! No se pueden matar vidas inocentes! Me niego!- Darien se levantó alterado y miró los ojos de la chica que permanecían serenos.   
-No hay otra opción. Todo volverá a sus inicios, la gente que ahora vive volverá a renacer y para los seres humanos normales y corrientes no habrá ocurrido nada. Su memoria será borrada y la destrucción de la vida un hecho ajeno para ellos.   
-Pero todos nosotros moriremos... ¿cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que renazcamos? ¿y todos nuestros recuerdos de esta vida? ¿qué será de ellos?  
-No debes preocuparte Sailor Mars, vuestro renacimiento, al igual que el de todos, será en esta época, con esta vida. Lo único que olvidareis será los sucesos que ocurran a partir de ahora y, claro esta, a nosotros, los guerreros del cambio.  
Un silencio arrollador se hizo en la habitación. Todos reflexionaban sobre lo que les habían revelado. Destruir un universo para crear otro exactamente igual, ¿qué sentido tiene eso?  
-Todo el del mundo Amy. El universo renacerá limpio del caos, pero no desaparecerá del todo.   
-¿Cómo? ¿Puedes leer lo que pienso?- Amy se sobresaltó, estaba igual que las demás, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la chica parecía responder sus dudas.  
-Así es, pero no lo aré más, lo siento. - Una dulce sonrisa escapó de sus labios- Sé que están asustados, y se preguntan porque... pero es nuestra misión.   
-Has dicho que el caos no desaparecerá del todo. ¿A que te refieres?  
-Mi príncipe... me refiero a que el caos en su forma física desaparecerá, pero el equilibrio debe mantenerse. Todos y cada uno de nosotros lleva parte de maldad en su corazón, ha sido y será siempre así.   
-¿Entonces están aquí buscando al heredero?- Lita se había perdido en la conversación.- ¿Pero que pintamos nosotros en todo esto? Por que nos han contado toda esta historia?   
La líder de los guerreros clavó entonces su mirada en Darien, el cual apartó la suya algo intimidado. Esa chica de mirada azulada y profunda le ponía tremendamente nervioso y hacía que perdiera toda la serenidad. Láctea miró entonces seriamente a Lita y casi en un susurro dijo:   
-El heredero estaba en peligro, nuestra misión era defenderle, y junto a él las guerreros de esta galaxia. Ustedes.   
-Pero... entonces el heredero... es... - Amy miró a Darien que pareció entenderlo todo de golpe.   
-Sí. El príncipe de este planeta, poseedor del cristal Dorado. El príncipe Endimión. Hijo de Dios y heredero de su poder.   
Las caras de asombro no tardaron en hacerse notar y lo que antes fue silencio se había convertido en preocupación. Darien volvió a sentarse desfallecido. Sintió caer sobre sus espaldas un gran peso y responsabilidad. Si era cierto, si realmente él era el elegido, todos y todo dependía de él. Sus fuerzas le fallaron y su mirada se perdió en la nada. "Ahora... tenía que pasar justo ahora que ella no está... cuanto te necesito... sin ti no lo lograré... ¿dónde estas?  
-¿Ella? ¿A quién os referís alteza?- Darien se sorprendió y miró con pasmo a la chica- Lo siento, lo he vuelto a hacer. Lo lamento alteza.   
-No... no pasa nada. Me refería a la princesa de la Luna, Serena. - El rostro de los cuatro guerreros cambió de sereno a inquieto.   
-¿Serena?- uno de los guerreros masculinos habló por primera vez, como si ese nombre le resultará muy familiar.   
-Sí, es un guerrero, al igual que nosotras. Serena es la guerrero Luna. Junto con nosotras ha luchado por la paz en este planeta y además es nuestra líder y futura gobernante de la Tierra.- Mina explicó orgullosa quién era su princesa. Láctea pareció reaccionar.  
-Sí. Nos han hablado muchísimo sobre Guerrero Luna. Toda su historia nos ha sido narrada, al igual que la de nuestro príncipe y la de ustedes. Más desconocíamos su falta.   
-Ella estaba luchando contra los vampiros en una ciudad Española. Una vez concluida su misión allí se mudó de nuevo a Tokio, pero unas semanas después ella desapareció. Suponemos que fue sola a acabar con su deber, destruir a Akasha.- Los cuatro guerreros se miraron entre si ante las palabras de Rei.- Ella siempre quiso involucrarnos lo menos posible. Por más que la buscamos no pudimos hallar nada. El mismo guerrero que antes preguntó por ella alzó levemente una ceja para luego fruncir el ceño.   
-Si es cierto que la princesa de la Luna ha ido sola a luchar contra la "madre" deberían darla por muerta. - su voz sonó espeluznantemente fría e insensible y provocó una lluvia de sentimientos entre las chicas. Temor, ira, furia y rencor. Pero sobretodo angustia.   
-¡Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así de nuestra princesa! Serena es muy fuerte y tiene un espíritu de lucha nato. Ella es la mejor de nosotras y si pudo vencer a todos los vampiros que se le cruzaron estoy segura de que sigue haciéndolo. - Rei saltó alterada y miró amenazadoramente a los cuatro guerreros que parecieron apenados. Darien simplemente puso su mano en el pecho y apretó con fuerza su puño.   
-Nadie excepto el elegido puede vencer a Akasha, es un echo, es la verdad. No se puede creer en los imposibles. Es inútil esperar que siga con vida. - la voz del otro guerrero sonó aún más aterradora y certera. La ira de las chicas crecía por momentos hasta estar todas en pie acusando de insensibles e ignorantes a los guerreros. Láctea parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y permanecía ajena a la situación. A cada palabra de las chicas y de los guerreros el sufrimiento de Darien y su temor crecía más y más.   
-Ustedes no conocen a Serena... no pueden venir aquí y juzgarla. Ella esta bien... algo en mi corazón me dice que mi princesa esta bien...- la voz de Darien sonó quebradiza y débil. Todos se miraron entre sí con arrepentimiento. Sobretodo los cuatro guerreros que se sabían causantes de despertar en su príncipe el dolor. Láctea levantó entonces la vista y miró a su príncipe. Este le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada intensa y confundida. Algo en su interior estaba quebrado.   
-Lo lamento majestad. No era la intención de mis guerreros causar más dolor en su corazón. Pero no descarten esa posibilidad. Todos hemos oído hablar de las hazañas de dicha mujer, y del profundo amor que vos le ofrecéis. Más hablamos del mal en estado puro. Los poderes de los vampiros a los cuales ella se enfrentó no se pueden comparar con los de ella. Akasha es infinitamente más poderosa.- El corazón de Darien se exprimió aún más y aceleró los latidos. - Pero no os preocupéis alteza. Si vuestra princesa sigue viva yo la encontraré. - Una mirada confiada se clavó en los ojos de Darien, que sorprendido, respondió con una sonrisa. - Ahora debemos partir, pero no os preocupéis. Cuando el enemigo ataque nosotros apareceremos para ayudarles y cuando sea el momento idóneo, nosotros, alteza, le ayudaremos a prepararse. - Los cuatro guerreros se alzaron y lentamente se acercaron a la puerta de la salida. Una vez allí se giraron e hicieron una última reverencia a su príncipe.   
-Una cosa más antes de iros. Láctea.   
-¿Sí majestad?- la chica se estremeció al oír su nombre en labios del príncipe.  
-¿Por qué no os descubrís el rostro? Ya nos es bastante difícil confiar en desconocidos como para que sigan con el rostro tapado.  
-Lo siento alteza, tenemos ordenes explícitas de no mostrar nuestro rostro. Los mensajeros del cambio deben permanecer en las sombras por ahora. Ya llegará el momento mi príncipe.   
  
Los cuatro guerreros se inclinaron nuevamente y sin más dilación salieron del lugar. Las chicas y Darien seguían en el mismo sitio. Demasiado sorprendidas y angustiadas por la situación. El príncipe tenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Rei le miraba fijamente. Darien estaba ausente y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. "Serena... donde estás ahora que tu príncipe te necesita... ¿realmente debemos pensar que ya no estas con nosotras? Has muerto... ¡no! Me niego a creerlo. Tú, tan buena y sincera. Tan dulce y confiada, pero sobretodo tan amable y cariñosa. Serena... vuelve con nosotras, todas te necesitamos, Mina, Lita, Amy, yo... todas... ¿Dónde estas?"   
  
Darien se levantó y lentamente se acercó hasta la ventana. La noche se había calmado completamente y el viento era ahora cálido y suave. Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna iluminaba la noche con su cálida luz. "Mi princesa... hoy hay luna llena. Tengo miedo Serena... algo en mi interior me dice que se avecinan problemas. Por favor vuelve a mi lado amor..." Una estrella cruzó el cielo fugaz atravesando la luna y dejando un hermoso rastro. Una melancólica sonrisa escapó de sus labios a la vez que se giraba con más ánimo.   
  
-Estoy seguro de que vienen para ayudarnos chicas, no debemos preocuparnos. Todo saldrá bien y ella volverá. Lo sé.   
-Sí- Mina se alzó feliz- Serena vendrá en nuestra ayuda pronto, y con los nuevos guerreros y ella podremos vencer.   
-Nada ha podido con nosotras y tenemos un hermoso futuro por delante que proteger- Lita se puso en pié junto a Mina y Darien.- Debemos proteger lo que tanto queremos.   
-La lucha será dura chicas, pero protegeremos a nuestro príncipe y a nuestra princesa. - Amy se unió al grupo feliz- Debemos hacer que cuando Serena llegue se sienta orgullosa de nosotras. ¿No crees Rei?- La mencionada chica alzó el rostro algo inquieta. Su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien y que muchos problemas y dudas amenazarían su victoria. La lucha sería dura y su corazón le decía que esta vez no saldrían bien paradas. Aún así rápidamente escondió sus miedos y se alzó junto a los demás.  
-Sí. Somos las guerreras que protegen esta galaxia, y ni el mismísimo caos se apoderará de ella.   
  
Las chicas se abrazaron mucho más animadas y luego se abalanzaron sobre Darien que reía feliz ante la escena de las guerreros. "Todo irá bien, ¿verdad amor?"  
  
  
En una cueva fuera de la ciudad, cerca de los bosques oscuros dónde las criaturas más malvadas reinan en la oscuridad, cuatro guerreros descendían por los peliagudos laberintos de roca de las profundas cuevas de Morthackt. Una luz se avecinaba al final, una luz tenue pero que a cada paso se hacía algo más intensa. La luz de una antorcha. Por fin llegaron a destino y con un movimiento de muñeca alzaron el pesado muro que cubría su guarida. Un hermoso paraíso se abrió ante sus ojos. Una pequeña selva tropical escondida en el interior de la tierra. Aire fresco causado por las múltiples plantas, el aroma a flores y el sonido del agua de una pequeña pero hermosa cascada. Un pequeño paraíso a ojos de cualquiera, hermoso, digno y a la vez misterioso. A un lado, como una cabaña de madera, se alzaban paredes que guardaban en su interior todas las comodidades que podía pedir un mortal.   
  
-Por fin en casa Láctea. Parece mentira que un lugar tan hermoso pueda existir dentro de las oscuras cuevas de Morthackt.  
-Si Aísha, es cómo un sueño, es nuestro hogar. - Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la chica. Lentamente se quitó el turbante que cubría su rostro dejando caer su sedoso pelo. Uno de los guerreros no tardó en acercarse a ella y abrazar dulcemente su cintura por atrás.   
-No es un sueño. Nos esperan duras luchas y grandes hazañas. Nuestro príncipe es inmaduro y sigue esperanzado en encontrar a la princesa de la Luna. No sé que don posee el heredero, pero creo que tendremos mucho trabajo antes de que lo despierte. - Láctea se aferró en el abrazo mientras todos y cada uno de ellos se quitaba la tela que cubría sus rostros.   
-Si es el elegido debemos confiar en él. Puede que la princesa este muerta, pero no conseguiremos nada diciéndole la verdad.- Láctea escuchó atenta las palabras de su compañera. Aísha era una joven hermosa, de tez blanca y ojos dorados. Su pelo era largo hasta los tobillos y caía como una cascada cambiando de color rubio a grana.- Si nuestro príncipe es feliz manteniendo la esperanza nos aprovecharemos de ello para despertar más fácilmente su poder.  
-Más no será tan fácil.- La voz del otro guerrero sonó detrás de Láctea y Ayies, que seguía apretando entre sus brazos a la chica- Nuestra misión será muy compleja. Sobretodo la tuya Láctea. - Esta analizó el serio rostro de su compañero, Shin, y le sonrió dulcemente. El chico era realmente apuesto. Sus azulados ojos se clavaban en la mirada y su permanente ceño le daba un toque misterioso y sexy. Su oscuro pelo negro caía revoltoso sobre su frente y se dejaba peinar por el viento.  
-Mi bombón lo logrará, estoy seguro de ello. - Ayies la miró confiado y sonrió cariñosamente a la joven. Él era tan o más apuesto que Shin. Su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en una cola y sus preciosos ojos azules miraban con dulzura los de ella. La chica se soltó delicadamente y se situó frente a todos ellos.   
-No tenemos nada de que preocuparnos. El príncipe es un buen hombre y nosotros preparados guerreros. Todo saldrá como está planeado y nuestra misión será culminada con éxito.- La hermosa chica de azulados ojos y hermosa sonrisa levantó una mano confiada. - Hicimos un juramento ¿recuerdan? Protegeremos al príncipe. Hasta el momento 0.   
  
Continuará...  
  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿qué tal? Perdón si se hace algo pesado, es normal pues tengo que dejar clara más o menos y lentamente toda la historia. A partir de ahora habrá más acción, misterios, y sobretodo, amor. Un beso y hasta pronto. 


	3. Consumido por los recuerdos

Consumido por los recuerdos  
  
  
La brisa entraba caprichosamente por entre las cortinas de la habitación. La luz de la luna bañaba con suma delicadeza los muebles y rincones con un suave tono plateado. El silbido del viento se oía melodiosamente inundando y alejando un poco el silencio del lugar. Una figura miraba tristemente desde la cama un hermoso retrato de la pared. El rostro estaba pálidamente iluminado por la luz lunar y un brillo aguamarina escapaba de sus hermosos ojos azules. Los brazos reposaban en una de sus rodillas y la cabeza reposaba entre confortantes cojines. La noche estaba ya muy alta en el firmamento y acontecimientos recientes y pasados atormentaban su sueño. No podía desviar la atención del retrato. Era la ilustración de una hermosa joven de sedoso pelo rubio que caía caprichosamente por su fino rostro. Los ojos parecían brillar con luz propia y se veían más azules y mágicos que nunca. Una hermosa y fina nariz. Finos y fogosos labios, tan irresistiblemente atractivos que parecían estar pidiendo un beso. Piel pálida y fina, sin ninguna imperfección. Y una sonrisa arrebatadora que mostraba la alegría y viveza que poseía la joven. Hermosa, simplemente era una joven muy hermosa. Darien no pudo evitar rememorar épocas pasadas, mejores, a su lado. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su boca. Podía ver a la chica despistada de catorce años que conoció. Con los dos moños en la cabeza y aquel despreocupado e inocente carácter. Caprichosa y chillona. Su sonrisa se amplió dulcemente. Recordó su rostro decidido y firme en la lucha contra Alex y Anny, los dos extraterrestres, y como le protegió con su propio cuerpo de los ataques. Vio navegar por su mente las peleas de la chica con Chibi Usa, aquella niña venida del futuro y que resultó ser mucho más del lo que aparentaba ser. Le pareció ver de nuevo a la joven sosteniendo firmemente el cristal de plata contra la luna negra y el miedo dibujado en su propio rostro al pensar en la posibilidad de perderla. Los combates contra el circo Dead Moon y la fuerte pelea que ella tuvo con galaxia, la guerrera que fue poseída por el caos. Todo parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan presente... pero su sonrisa se fue ligeramente. Las imágenes de los vampiros y las luchas sucedidas en Madrid ocuparon su mente como una estampida trayendo recuerdos amargos, pero otros de tan dulces... Jamás olvidaría a la chica que conoció en Madrid. Valiente, decidida y madura. Rostro angelical y hermosa figura. Un ángel con una terrible fuerza. Sintió las lágrimas recorrer su rostro al recordar cuando fue más suya que nunca. Tenía demasiado presente aquella noche. Su corazón latía como nunca y los nervios no le dejaban respirar con normalidad. Ella estaba hermosa, con ese delicado color carmín en sus mejillas. Su piel... tan suave y blanca, como si fuera porcelana. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo y su impotencia creció de forma descomunal. Pero no pudo contener su llanto más tiempo. Un recuerdo más le vino como un rayo y su mirada se clavó aún con más fijeza en el retrato.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Darien corre! Ya tengo ganas de verlo... ah... seguro que he quedado soñada...- Una hermosa chica corría por las calles de Tokio con una hermosa sonrisa. Tras de ella un joven corría torpemente intentando seguirla.- Amor... te estas volviendo lento.- La chica se paró a esperar a su novio que andaba cargado de paquetes y sudaba a mares. - Pero te ves gracioso.- Darien iba a protestar pero al ver la ancha y maravillosa sonrisa de la joven se sintió sin fuerzas. Ella se acercó juguetonamente con las manos en la espalda y con una velocidad sorprendente y para el total asombro del chico sacó una cámara y le hizo una foto. - Jajajaja, te pillé desprevenido!   
-¿Y eso a que vino Serena?- Darien sonreía divertido ante la acción de su novia.   
-Nada, me pareció una situación cómica y como tenía la cámara a mano... estoy haciendo fotos a la ciudad, le dije a Alex que le enviaría una a Madrid.   
-Cierto, que estarán haciendo esos tres?   
-Supongo que estudiando de valiente, lo necesitan.- Serena se acercó un poco más y clavó su mirada en él. - ¿Te ayudo? Vas muy cargado. - Sin dar tiempo al chico de contestar cogió un par de bolsas algo pesadas y siguió corriendo.- Vamos, no quiero que me cierren.   
-Serena es muy pronto. Tranquila. ¿No quieres ir a tomar algo antes? Te invito a un pastel. ¿qué me dices?  
-Luego. Primero quiero ir a la tienda.- Darien la miró perplejo. Era realmente raro que su novia rechazara una invitación de esas.- Ya la veo. Corre!  
  
Serena salió disparada velozmente y se adentró en una acogedora tienda de cuadros. Darien la siguió como pudo y al entrar la pudo ver mirando embelesada todos los cuadros expuestos. Sonrió cariñosamente. Un joven moreno y de rostro amable salió a recibirla.   
  
-Serena! ¡Que gusto verte! Ya lo tengo terminado.  
-Hola Ricardo. Que ilusión que ya este listo. Fuiste muy malo al no dejar que lo viera... - Un gracioso gesto de berrinche por parte de ella provocó una sonrisa en ambos chicos.   
-Hola Darien, veo que Serena te ha cargado, jeje.   
-Mujeres, todas se vuelven locas comprando.- Darien guiñó un ojo al chico y el ceño de Serena se amplió graciosamente.  
-Oh vale, poneos ambos en mi contra. Pero dejemos el tema. Corre tráelo, estoy ansiosa.   
-Sí mujer, no tardo.   
  
Ricardo se adentró en lo que parecía un almacén y en pocos segundos volvía con un paquete en sus brazos. Serena se lanzó prácticamente a su cuello y se lo arrebató de las manos con impaciencia. Abrió la caja sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y sacó un retrato de dentro. Una ilusionada sonrisa se asomó en su rostro casi inmediatamente para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de excitación.   
  
-Ricardo es hermoso, no parezco yo. ¡Estoy soñada!  
-Es curioso que digas eso, la mayoría siempre dice que son más hermosas que en el retrato. ¿Recuerdas? Yo pinto la realidad, y esa es la realidad Serena, tú eres hermosa. No te molestes Darien.   
-Claro que no, lo es.- Darien dejó los paquetes en el suelo y se acercó hacia su novia que estaba sonrojadísima ante las palabras de Ricardo. Miró el cuadro y sonrió ampliamente.- Es clavada a ella. Te ha quedado divino.   
-¡Podrías hacerme de modelo más a menudo Serena!  
-Ya cállense ambos que me estoy poniendo rojísima.- La chica dejó delicadamente el retrato de nuevo en la caja y, ahora mucho más pacientemente, cerró la caja. - No se como darte las gracias Ricardo. ¿De veras que no quieres nada a cambio?  
-En absoluto. Considéralo un regalo de agradecimiento por la vez que me acogiste en tu casa.   
-Es cierto. Te encontré con Chibi Usa en el parque, estabas muerto de hambre y te llevé a mi casa a comer arroz. - Serena enrojeció todavía más. - Siento mucho no haberte podido hacer nada más... comestible. Ahora cocino mucho mejor. Tienes que venir a nuestra casa a cenar un día de estos. Así te pagaré de algún modo el cuadro.   
-Claro.  
  
A los pocos minutos entraron más clientes a la tienda, por lo que la pareja tuvo que dejar a Ricardo. Ahora ambos andaban cogidos de la mano por las calles de Tokio. Serena miraba todos los escaparates felizmente y Darien era el hombre más dichoso del mundo por tenerla a su lado. A paso tranquilo llegaron hasta el apartamento del chico. Serena entró decididamente y corrió a la habitación del chico con un paquete en sus brazos. El joven quedó muy sorprendido y siguió a su novia con curiosidad. Ella desenvolvió el paquete y dejó su retrato sobre la cama. Se giró y descolgó delicadamente un cuadro de la pared, lo deposito en el suelo y con maña colocó su retrato en su lugar. Darien la miraba perplejo. Serena se alejó un poco y miró el cuadro con una sonrisa.  
  
-Deseo que se quede aquí, contigo.   
-Pero Serena, el cuadro es tuyo, te ves hermosa. Seguro que a tus padres les encantaría tenerlo en su casa.   
-No. Debe estar aquí, lo sé.- Ella se giró coquetamente y le sonrió dulcemente. - A menos, claro esta, de que no lo quieras.   
-Tonta. - Darien se acercó a ella pícaramente y la tomó en sus fuertes brazos. - Cada noche antes de acostarme le diré buenas noches, pensando que te lo digo a ti.   
-Así lo espero amor. - Ella levantó su rostro y beso sus labios cálidamente. - Pero esta noche no tendrás que hacerlo. - Darien la miró con un gracioso rostro de confusión. - Esta noche me lo dirás a mí. - El chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó el rostro. Serena sonrió dulcemente y busco con sus manos la barbilla del chico para levantarla y dejar los ojos de él a su altura. - ¿El príncipe Endimión esta sonrojado? Alteza no esperaba una reacción tan infantil por su parte.  
  
Sus labios se juntaron casi por inercia y rápidamente el la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Le encantaba tener su esbelta figura entre sus brazos. Ella respondía sus besos con ardiente pasión y no pasó mucho tiempo que ya estaban ambos tumbados en la cama, acariciándose dulcemente y dejando rienda suelta a la pasión. Estaba en una nube, sin duda. Ella le hacía sentir siempre así. Sentir su cuerpo cálido contra el de él. Aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos y el perfume en su suave cuello. Sentir sus delicados jadeos en sus orejas como una petición, un susurro irresistible. La hacía suya, solamente y increíblemente suya.   
  
Ambos descansaban entre las sabanas. La cabeza de Serena estaba recostada en su pecho y podía disfrutar libremente de su delicado aroma. Las manos de Darien acariciaban caprichosamente su sedoso cabello mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el plácido y calmado rostro de ella.   
  
-Te amo Serena, no sabes cuanto te amo. - esas palabras hicieron que ella se levantará lentamente y clavara sus ojos en los de él. - Dime que siempre estarás a mi lado, que nunca me dejarás.   
-Amor, sabes que lo único que me hace feliz es estar a tu lado. No podría soportar ni un día más sin ti. Te amo Darien, sólo a ti, para siempre.- Serena acercó su rostro y una vez más besó al hombre que amaba con toda su pasión.   
-Serena...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los puños se contraían de dolor, sus lagrimas caían sin reparo en las blancas sabanas. El silencio se había roto y un llanto se escuchaba en su lugar.   
  
-Mentirosa... mentirosa...  
  
La noche parecía caerle encima y los ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Esa era sin duda sólo otra noche más sin ella, sin su ángel. Una noche más que se sumaba al resto. Su callado sufrimiento que parecía ya mera rutina.   
  
-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!   
  
Darien no se inmuto ante el ruidoso sonido del teléfono. Ni siquiera alzó la vista. Al cabo de varios tonos saltó el contestador causando aún más dolor en su corazón. Una voz alegre y juguetona salió de él.   
  
-Has llamad a casa de Darien Chiva y Serena Tsukino, en estos momentos no estamos en casa. Si quieres contactar con nosotros llama más tarde o deja un mensaje después de la señal. Un beso y hasta pronto!  
-¡DARIEN! ¿ESTAS AHÍ? ¡CONTESTA DARIEN! HEMOS AVERIGUADO ALGO IMPORTANTE, ES SOBRE SERENA.   
  
Su cara cambió de golpe y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el teléfono tropezando ruidosamente por el camino.  
  
-¡RAI! ESTOY AQUÍ. ¿QUÉ SABEIS DE SERENA? ¡DIME!  
-Darien... ven rápido, el detector de Amy ha detectado la energía de Serena. Rápido!  
-DIOS... VOY CORRIENDO! ¿ESTAIS EN EL TEMPLO?  
-Sí, te esperamos, ven rápido.  
  
Sin dar tiempo a terminar a la chica Darien colgó y salió velozmente del lugar. La pena de su rostro había desaparecido y en su lugar se asomaba una hermosa sonrisa de esperanza. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo.   
  
-Lo sabía Serena, estas viva. Espera amor.   
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la autora: Dios... que cansada estoy... lo he escrito de tirón, sé que no es muy largo, pero es que no puedo hacer más, estoy de exámenes y quería escribir algo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Un beso! Espero Comentarios! 


	4. Tras su rastro

Tras su rastro  
  
La ciudad volvía a tener el bullicio nocturno habitual en esas fechas. Las cafeterías estaban abiertas, los casinos y salones hacían negocio y muchas parejas salían del cine con una sonrisa. Eran más o menos las doce de la noche, la luna estaba ya muy alta e iluminaba con sus hermosos rayos plata la oscuridad del cielo. Un grupo de cuatro chicas, un chico y dos gatos corría a toda prisa por entre las concurridas calles de Tokio. Todos parecían atentos a los movimientos de un punto azul en una pantalla de ordenador. Una chica de corta melena azulada y ojos de igual color iba en cabeza con la mini computadora en sus manos. Todos parecían nerviosos y agitados, en especial el chico que seguía muy de cerca la muchacha del ordenador. Esta paró en seco delante de un gran edificio situado frente a un importante centro comercial. El resto del grupo se situó alrededor de ella y miraron con atención el punto inmóvil de la pantalla.  
  
-Es aquí. No tengo la menor duda. - la chica de pelo azulado alzó la vista mirando el ático del edificio.   
-¿Crees que será el ático Amy?  
-Sí, por la distancia y las coordenadas no hay la menor duda Rei. Será mejor que planeemos que vamos a hacer...  
-Creo que ya es tarde para eso.  
  
Una gota quilométrica bajó por sus rostros. Darien había salido disparado y ya estaba en la entrada.   
  
-Bien... sin planes. ADELANTE!  
  
Las chicas corrieron tras su príncipe y se adentraron sin más dilación en el edificio. El recibidor era enorme y muy hermoso. Paredes revestidas con madera de roble, tapices y cuadros de alto precio, lámparas elegantes y finas y una alfombra que tapizaba todo el suelo. Una chica estaba en la entrada ojeando unos papeles. La recepcionista sin duda. Rei hizo indicios de acercarse a preguntar algo, pero Amy la agarró antes de que pudiera hacer un solo paso.   
  
-Parece que no se ha enterado de que estamos aquí, mejor no preguntar nada. ¿Qué haríamos si esta mujer nos impidiera el paso?   
-Id vosotras delante chicas, escondeos tras la puerta, yo la distraeré. - Artemis se acercó a la mesa de la recepcionista y de un certero salto se colocó encima. La recepcionista dio un salto y por poco se cae de la silla.   
-¡Maldito gato! Sal de ahí bestia! Aquí no se permiten animales!- La recepcionista salió corriendo tras la gata que empezó a subir por las escaleras.   
-Bien. Cojamos el ascensor antes de que vuelva.   
  
Las chicas, Darien y Luna subieron rápidamente por el ascensor hasta el ático. En total había veinte pisos. Una vez arriba observaron horrorizados que debía haber un total de diez viviendas sólo en la parte superior.   
  
-Este edificio es realmente grande... dime Amy, ¿dónde esta?   
-El ordenador no es tan preciso. El aura de Serena es muy extensa y en estos momentos ocupa toda esta planta y parte de la de abajo.   
-¿Entonces es posible que no sea el ático?- Darien estaba muy nervioso, apenas podía contenerse y no empezar a llamar a todas y cada una de ellas.   
-Es posible. A ver... a lo mejor puedo adentrarme en el ordenador principal de la recepcionista... allí habrá datos de los inquilinos. Tal vez si entro por aquí e intento establecer un enlace con..  
-No será necesario tanto alborota Amy- La voz de Lita se hizo con la atención de todos.- No sé por que me da que es aquí. - La chica señaló una placa en la puerta derecha al ascensor. " Sr. Tsukino" Las bocas de todos no podían estar más abiertas. Darien se acercó rápidamente e iba a llamar a la puerta cuando la mano de Rei le paró negando con la cabeza.   
-Si Serena no quiere que la encontremos y llamamos se nos va a escapar. Debemos pillarla por sorpresa. - Todos asintieron con la cabeza. - ¿Pero cómo podemos hacerlo?  
-Jejejeje....- la sonrisa misteriosa de Mina se hizo eco en el pasadizo.- Chicas, esto es cosa mía. Soy toda una experta. - Llevando sus manos a la cabeza extrajo un clip de su larga melena y se acercó a la cerradura. Bastaron dos giros del clip para que la puerta cediese. - Jejeje... soy la mejor.   
-¿Dónde aprendiste eso Mina?   
-Oigan, no me miren con esas caras acusadoras, ¿cómo creen que lograba la información cuando era Sailor V? ¿Engañando a viejecitas? - y por supuesto, montones de gotas bajando por todos y cada uno de los rostros presentes.  
  
Entraron sigilosamente. Las luces estaban apagadas y todos los muebles cubiertos por una capa de polvo. Algunas cajas se amontonaban en el suelo y varios paquetes estaban sobre la mesa del comedor. No parecía que hubiera entrado alguien en mucho tiempo.   
  
-¿Amy aún esta tu señal en el edificio?  
-Si Lita, no se ha movido. Pero aquí parece no haber entrado nadie en años.   
-Miren, estas cajas tienen escrito algo... - Rei fue quien atrajo ahora su atención. - Lo sabia... "Serena Tsukino", no hay duda, Serena estuvo aquí.   
-Sí, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.  
-No tiene por que ser así, puede que haya estado aquí hoy mismo y que no haya tocado nada- Mina habló secamente y con cara de sabelotodo.   
-No Mina, fíjate en el suelo, esta lleno de nuestras huellas.   
-¿Y qué Amy?  
-Que si hubiera venido alguien en los últimos días habría dejado huellas como nosotros y cuando entramos no había ni una.   
-....  
-Pero entonces... ¿porqué se nota aquí la presencia de Serena? - En la cabeza de Rei había todo un signo de interrogación.   
-No lo sé... es curioso... no entiendo nada! - Amy estaba alterada estrujándose la cabeza.  
-Puede que al marcharse Serena dejará su aura aquí cerrada para que la encontrásemos y pensáramos que seguía aquí.- Mina sonrió satisfecha pero una gota volvió a bajar por el rostro de todos.   
-Mina eres tonta. Si la energía de Serena hubiera estado aquí todo este tiempo la hubiéramos notado mucho antes. Además ni la tonta de Serena pensaría en dejar su energía aquí.   
-Cállate Rei, a lo mejor dejó su energía acumulada para que se soltara en algún momento.   
-Sí claro, y superman la ayudó en ello. - Ambas chicas estaban mirándose con sumo desprecio.   
-Lo que dice Mina no es del todo un disparate Rei.- Todas miraron a la chica de gafas, sobretodo Mina que sonreía triunfante- Dudo que Serena fuera tan tonta como para dejar una señal con un tiempo de plazo, pero si que su energía podía haber quedado acumulada aquí por alguna misteriosa razón y de algún modo... no se como pero de algún modo... se liberó.   
-Pero Amy son solo suposiciones. Sería una posibilidad extrema.- Rei no podía soportar la cara de Mina.  
-Sí. Tienen razón Amy, Serena debe haber estado aquí, no sé cuando, ni por qué, pero hoy ha estado aquí.   
-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?  
  
Todos dieron un salto de asombro. Una dulce voz femenina había interrumpido su conversación y ahora clavaba su mirada azulada en los rostros de todos, en especial en los de Darien. Todos estaban con la boca abierta mirando a la hermosa figura que les observaba desde una de las habitaciones. Darien se levantó repentinamente.   
  
-¿Láctea?   
-Alteza.- la joven se inclinó ante su príncipe con sumo respeto.   
-¿Pero que haces aquí?   
-Le prometí que haría cuanto pudiera para encontrar a su princesa y siguiendo un rastro he llegado a este lugar.   
-¡Ah! ¡El rastro de la energía de Serena ha desaparecido por completo!- Amy chilló con fuerza al ver la pantalla de su ordenador.   
-¿Qué? ¿Así, de repente?  
-Eso solo nos indica... que el rastro que notábamos no era algo que hubiera permanecido por meses. Por la velocidad en que se ha esfumado... Serena estaba aquí.   
-¿Dónde esta ahora el punto Amy? Busca en la calle!- Darien se acercó corriendo y miró la computadora.   
-No hay rastro, ha desaparecido por completo.   
-¿Es posible que Serena esconda su aura?- Lita se había marchitado de golpe y toda la emoción que sentían anteriormente había desaparecido.   
-Es posible, pero eso agota mucho el espíritu. Pero su princesa también puede haber utilizado la transportación. ¿Con el ordenador puedes captar auras?   
-Sí Láctea.- Amy miró algo recelosa a la chica.- Entonces fue cuando Amy se percató de algo muy raro. - No es posible...   
-¿Qué ocurre Amy?  
-Darien... pues... es que al poner en marcha el buscador de auras he puesto solo la de Serena, pero ahora esta activado para todas las auras que se encuentren en esta habitación.   
-¿Y?  
-Sólo hay 6, la mía, la de Marte, Venus, Júpiter, la tuya y la de Luna. Falta la de Láctea.- Todos clavaron la mirada en ella buscando una explicación.- ¿Has ocultado tu aura?  
-No. Para tener aura hay que tener recuerdos. El alma se alimenta del amor que sienten los corazones y el corazón se alimenta de recuerdos y sueños. A mí me borraron la memoria de toda mi vida anterior. Sólo conservo los recuerdos de esta época y estos fueron controlados y encerrados en mi interior para mantener el alma a salvo de cualquier emoción externa que pudiera alterar de alguna forma mis decisiones. En definitiva, para que no me enamorara e hiciera alguna locura por amor. Todos nosotros carecemos de aura. - Las chicas la observaron alteradas y tristes.   
-¿Te borraron tus recuerdos? Eso es muy triste... ¿pero que quieres decir con lo de tu vida pasada?  
-Los guerreros del cambio vivimos vidas normales hasta que llegue el momento X, el momento del renacimiento. El momento 0. Cuando este esta a punto de llegar nuestros cuerpos mueren y reviven en otra galaxia dónde el sabio nos espera para prepararnos. - La cara de las chicas ahora no era solo triste sino que en algunas empezaba a haber lágrimas.- No sé por qué reaccionan así, corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente. Ahora nuestras almas están del todo a salvo de impurezas externas y de nuestro pasado.   
-Ya... pero... es muy triste no recordar a las personas que amaste en tu anterior vida. ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber tu pasado?   
-No Júpiter, en absoluto. He sido entrenada para una misión y como guerrera mi mente también ha sido educada correctamente. He tenido 15 años para ello.  
-(Susurrando a Amy) esta chica es de hielo.   
-(susurrando a Lita) no seas cruel...  
-¿Un momento, has dicho 15 años?  
-Sí, es mi edad actual.   
  
Decir que las caras de asombro eran impresionantes sería quedarse corto. Las chicas miraron el cuerpo uniformado de la joven y el rostro tapado de ella. Sí, era bajita, un metro sesenta tal vez, quizá menos, pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente desarrollado y su carácter era el de toda una adulta.   
  
-Eso sí nos pilló por sorpresa... quince años...   
-Hay algo que no entiendo, y siento cambiarte así de tema... pero... si has llegado hasta aquí es por qué tu puedes notar el aura de Serena.   
-Os equivocáis alteza. No tengo el poder de captar las auras a tanta distancia. Lo que me ha atraído hasta aquí son estas fotos. - La chica alzó su mano y en ella había un sobre. - Las encontré en una de nuestras guaridas. Son fotos de ustedes. De su alteza y de las chicas. - la chica le entrego el sobre a Darien que sonrió melancólico al ver su nombre, el de ella, escrito.  
-Es la letra de Serena. ¿Pero que hacia esto en una de sus guaridas?  
-No lo sé alteza. Quizá la princesa nos buscaba por alguna razón y se las dejó allí. En el sobre grande había una dirección, esta dirección. Así que he venido aquí a ver si encontraba algo. Pero esta casa me resulta extraña... no sé... me produce un sentimiento difícil de describir.   
-No sé a que se debe, pero Serena no está aquí. Si ha vuelto hoy será por algo, al menos ahora sabemos que esta viva. - Mina miró a las chicas con una sonrisa.- Debemos buscar en todos y cada uno de los rincones de esta casa, seguro que encontramos algo.   
-Sí, pero les sugiero que no lo hagan hoy. Vuelvan mañana. Sobre la mesa hay una llave, seguro que es la del piso. Si su princesa es tan lista como parece no habrá dejado ningún rastro. Además es de noche y no hay luz, no encontrarán nada.   
Mina iba a protestar cuando Darien la calló con una mano. Se acercó lentamente hasta la mesa y recogió la llave. La miró con una media sonrisa y finalmente suspiró.   
  
-Mañana vendré a ver que encuentro. Pero dudo que hallemos nada. Tratándose de Serena habrá hecho los imposibles para no dejar ningún rastro. Si fue lo suficientemente astuta como para evitar que ustedes dijeran algo de su estancia en Madrid el año pasado lo será para borrar sus huellas. Pero aquí hay tantas cosas suyas... es muy raro que tuviera este piso.   
-Según los datos del ordenador principal el señor Gosho Tsukino compró este piso hará cosa de 5 años y hará unos 4 que falleció dejando esta propiedad a su sobrina, Serena Tsukino que se mudó a mediados de ese mismo año. Es decir, que durante el año que se estuvo preparando para su partida a Madrid estuvo viniendo aquí. - Amy estaba leyendo con atención los datos en su ordenador.  
-¿Decías de veras lo de entrar en el ordenador principal?- Mina miró sorprendida a Amy.  
-Serena jamás nos lo comentó. Creo que cuando vuelva tendrá muchas cosas que contarnos. Le daré un mandoblazo en cuanto la vea entrar por la puerta.   
-Si me disculpan yo debo regresar. Espero que encuentre algo alteza y me alegro de que su princesa siga con vida. Aré todos los posibles por localizarla, pero posiblemente este muy lejos.   
-Gracias Láctea. Para tener quince años eres muy adulta. - la chica sonrió a su príncipe discretamente bajo la tela que cubría su rostro y salió por una de las ventanas extendiendo sus alas.   
-Ahora entiendo por qué no había huellas de ella en la entrada. Ya me parecía extraño. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas al tema.  
-¡AMY!- todas tenían gotas en la cabeza.   
-En fin chicas, no hay más que hacer. Será mejor que busquemos a Artemis y nos vayamos a casa. Mañana empiezan las clases.   
-¡OH NO! ¡TENIAS QUE DECIR LA FRASE PROHIBIDA DARIEN!- Mina miró enfadada a Darien que sonreía algo triste.   
-Es cierto! No he podido repasar todas las lecciones de mañana!   
  
Después de unos cuantos gritos, golpes y broncas sobre Amy el grupo se alejó del lugar. Darien miró nuevamente el piso y sonrió. " Serena... me hubiera gustado verte, no sabes cuanto. Pero ahora llevo el alma mucho más relajada. Sabía que estabas viva, lo sabía. No sé cuando ni como pero nos veremos de nuevo y cuando te tenga delante voy a pedirte que me devuelvas todo el tiempo perdido amor."   
  
Continuará....  
  
  
Comentarios de Autor: Bien, otro más para la colección. Espero que les guste. Un beso y hasta pronto. 


	5. Suposiciones e intrigas

Suposiciones e intrigas  
  
A pesar de sus alas y la gran velocidad que adquiría con ellas el viaje hacia su guarida se le estaba haciendo eterno. Algo muy raro había pasado aquella noche, algo que la había dejado trastornada. El viento soplaba frío como el hielo contra su rostro despejando así un poco su preocupación. Había muchas cosas que no encajaban en toda esta historia.   
  
Nada más instalarse en la guarida junto con los otros guerreros del cambio había encontrado esas fotos en su recamara. Si bien le resultaba difícil de creer que alguien, a parte de los elegidos, había podido entrar allí, lo que más turbaba sus pensamientos era el por qué la princesa de la luna habría querido dejar las fotos allí. Estaba claro que lo había hecho con intención, no era cosa de un descuido. Se veía claramente pues la princesa había dejado escritos en el sobre su nombre, dirección (la del piso) y fecha de entrega (la cual coincidía con el día exacto de su desaparición). Además y para dejar claro que estaba planeado, al lado de las fotos había una nota que decía. "Mi príncipe no ha podido verlas, le pido a quién las encuentre que se las entregue personalmente y también me tomo la libertad de pedirle por favor que no le comente nada sobre esta nota. Yo tengo las que faltan, pues en ellas hay algo que debe permanecer aún oculto". Bien, ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Qué era lo que debía permanecer en las sombras? ¿Qué misterio podría haber descubierto la princesa para tener que desaparecer de esa forma? Y peor, ¿cómo lo hacia para esconder su aura? Porque estaba claro que tenía aura. Además, lo que había ocurrido en el piso... todo le resultaba muy confuso. Al llegar todo estaba en sombras y cubierto de polvo. Entró por la ventana con su poder de telequinesia y se había puesto a registrar el cuarto. Pero algo la había trastornado y ahora le resultaba imposible recordar nada. Se había levantado del suelo con un punzante dolor de cabeza y había oído voces procedentes de la entrada. Al salir pudo ver a su príncipe y a las guerreros. Si eso ya era extraño el hecho de que dijeran que la princesa había estado allí, que habían notado su presencia ya fue la gota que colmo el baso. ¿Acaso la princesa la había dejado inconsciente y por eso le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Pero cómo un ser inferior en poder a ella la había podido dejar sin conciencia? No, esa posibilidad debía ser descartada, no sabía si era por su orgullo de guerrera, pero se negaba a pensar que la princesa podía ser más poderosa que ella. No, era irrisorio, no podía ser. Pero entonces... ¿qué explicación había? ¿Qué papel estaba jugando la princesa en esta historia? Su majestad estaba sufriendo por su ausencia, aún así ella no da señales de vida. Lo normal y probable sería que estuviera muerta. Todos lo habían dado por echo, pero las guerreras se habían negado a creerlo. Pero si estuviera muerta el ordenador no habría detectado nada. ¿Por qué noto su aura? ¿Y por qué ahora?   
  
Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegó a la guarida, completamente helada y exhausta. Se adentró por los peligrosos laberintos y como un murciélago en la oscuridad detectó la entrada. Las luces del pequeño paraíso se filtraron dolorosamente en sus cansados ojos mientras descendía hasta tocar el suelo. Tres pares de ojos aguardaban su llegada con sumo interés y preocupación. Láctea sonrío y sin decir nada se adentró a un pequeño ropero que había a su izquierda. (ya sé que parece difícil de imaginar el lugar dónde se encuentran, pero imagínense una selva tropical en pequeño y con una casa de madera muy amplia en una cala hermosa que daba a un lago artificial. Las típicas comodidades de playa, tumbonas, palmeras, cocos, y tras la casa toda una selva con plantas y flores exóticas. Además el vestidor, o ropero, que a veces vemos en esos lugares, como un armario para cambiarse, ¿me siguen? Si tienen dudas me lo preguntan ¿vale? Sé que es difícil de imaginar, pero también lo es explicarlo. ) Bien, Láctea sonrío y sin decir nada se adentró a un pequeño ropero que había a su izquierda. Los tres se miraron unos a otros para luego dirigir su mirada acusadora hasta ella. La figura de la guerrera se podía divisar entre la cortina del ropero mientras cambiaba su traje de lucha por uno de más cómodo.   
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?- Ayies le miraba preocupado.  
-No la he encontrado.- Miradas de desconfianza por parte de todos.  
-Ya... ¿pero habrás descubierto algo...  
-Parece estar viva. Me he encontrado a su majestad y a las guerreras en el piso, al parecer han detectado su energía en una computadora que contenía sus datos y se han encaminado hasta allí. Pero al llegar ellos su aura ha desaparecido por completo. Yo no he visto nada ni he captado nada, así que hay dos posibilidades. Que su ordenador este mal codificado y no haya captado en realidad nada y ella esté muerta, que creo que es la más probable (pero entonces no entiendo como encontró el piso, quién sabe). O que la princesa siga viva, haya estado allí y sea lo suficientemente fuerte y astuta como para haber podido impedir que la hallara.   
-Es decir, que esta muerta. Si tú no la has encontrado es que no esta. - Ayies sonreía con orgullo.- ¿Nada más?   
La chica pareció demorarse en contestar, cosa que extrañó a los tres guerreros. Además de que su voz sonó temblorosa.   
  
-Nada más. Nuestro príncipe volverá al piso a mirar si encuentra algo. Yo también volveré mañana por la tarde. En cuanto a lo de la posible muerte de la princesa les recuerdo que no deben decir nada. Su majestad no quiere ni oír hablar de ello. Después de lo de hoy esta completamente seguro de que esta viva.   
-No sé por qué quieres perder el tiempo buscando a esa princesa- Shin era ahora el que hablaba, recostado en una tumbona y mirando fijamente a la chica - Según las leyendas que nos contaron es muy poderosa, pero no lo puede ser más que tú, y por lo tanto me parece difícil creer que haya podido ocultar su presencia.   
-Pero no es imposible- Aísha volvía a sus cosas pero sin dejar de prestar atención.- Si el príncipe necesita tanto a la princesa esta claro que su motivación en la lucha será más positiva con ella cerca o como mínimo con la esperanza de volver a verla. Si le borramos sus ilusiones ya no tendrá motivos por los cuales luchar. Nos conviene.   
-Tú siempre tan fría y calculadora. Es cierto que el príncipe tiene un papel y que debemos hacer que lo cumpla, pero no es un objeto. - Láctea salió del pequeño vestidor con un hermoso bikini estampado.- Ahora me voy a bañar en el hermoso lago que tenemos e intentaré olvidar lo que ha pasado.   
-¿Bombón quieres que haga que sea de noche? Es mejor bañarse con la vista nocturna de las estrellas.   
-Sí gracias, pero al fin y al cabo no dejará de ser un cielo creado por tu magia, no es la realidad Ayies.   
-Quítale el romanticismo bombón, total, que importa lo que piense Ayies... - Ayies estaba hablando sarcásticamente y con tono dolido mientras la chica sonreía y se acercaba a él.  
-Mi amor, no te enfurezcas. - Sus labios se juntaron ardientemente- ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?   
  
Ayies no dejo ni que acabara la petición que ya estaba en el agua. El cielo oscureció y las estrellas aparecieron brillantes en la bella oscuridad.   
  
-Lo bueno de los cielos artificiales es que no tienes que pensar en si habrá o no nubes.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Láctea que se sumergió delicadamente en el agua dejando que alejara todos sus pensamientos contradictorios. No quería preocupar de más a los chicos así que se guardó para ella mucho de lo sucedido aquella noche. Aquel paraíso era suficiente para amainar notablemente todas sus dudas y poder así relajarse. Pronto volvería al piso y quizá descubría algo más. Por ahora sólo debía pensar en su vuelta. Ella había iniciado más tarde su entrenamiento y debía volver con su maestro a concluir su preparación. La razón por la cual había sido despertada más tarde que los demás le era desconocida. Su maestro le había dicho que antes de su iniciación debía concluir una misión de su otra vida. Eso significaba que ella había sido alguien importante en su vida pasada, alguien con poder y magia. Dentro de unas horas, tras su investigación, se dirigiría a la "Miríada", galaxia dónde se había criado y el lugar dónde había madurado y progresado en esta vida.   
  
Nota informativa: Para que no haya confusiones. Láctea no tiene aura por qué no tiene pasado y por lo tanto carece de recuerdos y sentimientos. Pero os preguntareis (y sus 15 años de vida?) Bien, tiene fácil explicación. Recordad que en el capitulo anterior se dijo que al nacer habían encerrado sus sentimientos y los habían dejado protegidos de cualquier amenaza exterior. Es decir, que Láctea puede amar, puede reír, llorar, y puede hacer de todo! No es un trozo de hielo. Como habréis notado algo se come entre Ayies y ella. Así que no descartéis la posibilidad de un romance entre ellos, pero si es verdad que su misión esta por delante, ellos lo saben y lo respetan. Su amor jamás podrá ser tan intenso como el de Serena y Darien, pues sus sentimientos están controlados, pero eso no significa que no sientan.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Estaba realmente cansado. La noche había sido más larga de lo habitual y además durante el poco tiempo que concilió el sueño tuvo miles de pesadillas. Por alguna razón se le repetían en la cabeza imágenes de una de ellas, confusas y sin sentido. Una luz verde en su frente, un rayo de esperanza, un dolor en su pecho y los ojos llorosos de Serena frente a él, apenas a unos centímetros. Él intentaba decir algo a su amada, pero las palabras se morían en sus labios a la vez que despertaba. Era la segunda vez que lo tenía y se empezaba a inquietar.   
  
Ahora estaba liadísimo recogiendo todas esas cajas y amontonándolas en una sola habitación. Llevaba en el piso un par de horas y todavía tenía muchas cajas por mover. Luego, limpiaría el polvo, barrería el suelo y fregaría. Tal vez sí tenía tiempo luego se pondría a mirar el contenido de las cajas y a colocar las cosas en el piso. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. Esa sería su sorpresa para Serena, en cuanto viniera encontraría el piso montado y listo para ser habitado. Quién sabe.. quizá sería ahora su pequeño refugio, uno sólo para él, hasta que ella volviese. Un lugar dónde nadie le encontraría.   
  
-Buenas tardes alteza. - Darien se sobresaltó sobre manera y giró el rostro impresionado.   
-La... Láctea...Siempre me asustas.- Láctea se acercó hasta el príncipe y se inclinó en señal de respeto.  
-Lo lamento alteza, no era mi intención asustarle. - Darien la miró de arriba a bajo. Ella siempre llevaba el mismo traje de lucha y el rostro tapado. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación- Perdón por mi impertinencia alteza, pero me gustaría preguntarle si habéis hallado algo.   
-Sí... bueno... no he hallado nada, he descubierto algo.   
-¿Puedo preguntaros que majestad?  
-Al llegar he hablado con la recepcionista. Ella me ha preguntado si me llamaba Darien Chiva, al contestarle que sí, muy sorprendido por que supiera mi nombre, me ha entregado esto.- El príncipe le extiende un sobre a la guerrera.   
  
Querido Darien:  
  
Sabia que encontrarías este lugar tarde o temprano. En fin, si estas leyendo esta nota es que mis premoniciones han sido acertadas y en estos momentos no estoy a tu lado. Pero no debes preocuparte amor, mi corazón me dice que algún día, no muy lejano espero, nos veremos de nuevo y entonces ya nada nos volverá a separar. Sólo espero que no me guardes rencor por haberme ido sin ti. Sabes que tengo mis motivos, siempre los tengo y también quiero que sepas que ocurra lo que ocurra siempre te querré Darien. En fin, nueva misión nueva lucha, esta será muy dura. Te ruego que intentes entenderme y ponerte en mi lugar. Se bueno con los guerreros que aparecerán o ya han aparecido en tu vida y sobretodo, amor, no me olvides. Dale recuerdos a las chicas y cuida de este piso.   
  
De tu conejita: un beso.  
  
Láctea levantó la cabeza sorprendida. La princesa ya sabía que tendría que irse, que Darien encontraría el piso y lo peor, que ellos llegarían. ¿Cómo podía ser?   
  
-Serena sabía lo que ocurriría. ¿No es asombroso? Siempre tuvo un don, pero poder ver el futuro con tanta claridad... eso es nuevo.  
-Príncipe... no tengo palabras. Vuestra princesa debe ser muy poderosa, sin duda. Pero es muy extraño que no notemos su aura. No logro entender nada.   
-La recepcionista me ha dicho que ella le dio permiso para que yo me instalara en el piso si era mi deseo. Serena me conocía muy bien, sabía que querría venir a menudo aquí. He decidido pagar los gastos de electricidad, agua y luz y así poder venir aquí cuando me apetezca. Estoy seguro de que las chicas me ayudarán a recogerlo todo y a colocar las cosas de Serena. - Darien miraba ilusionado el piso con una sonrisa de lo más melancólica.   
-Mi príncipe debo comunicaros algo. - La voz de Láctea se tornó muy seria y segura.  
-Dime Láctea, que te preocupa.  
-Mi señor, yo debo volver a mi hogar ahora. Debo acabar mi entrenamiento para poder ser más eficiente en la lucha y en vuestro entrenamiento. Durante 6 meses estaréis sin mi protección. Ayies, Shin y Aísha estarán para todo lo que podáis necesitar. Lamento tener que partir tan rápido, pero es por el bien de la misión. - Darien la miró algo sorprendido para luego sonreír.   
-Claro, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, sé cuidarme. Además si me dejas a tan buenos guerreros...  
-Gracias mi señor por entender. Ahora debo partir. Estaré ansiosa por volver y poder ver el piso perfectamente arreglado y decorado. Le deseo mucha suerte alteza y espero que encuentre a su princesa pronto. - Láctea se inclinó y miró a los ojos a su príncipe.- No debéis preocuparos alteza, vos tenéis bondad en vuestro corazón, fuerza y deseos de proteger vuestro planeta. No necesitáis más que eso para vencer en esta batalla.   
-En eso te equivocas, la necesito a ella. - Darien le sonrío dulcemente a la vez que apretaba en sus manos la nota que su princesa le había dejado.   
-La tenéis, quizá no delante, pero sí en el corazón. Adiós majestad. Espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro.   
-Buen viaje. Que te vaya bien.   
  
Láctea desapareció tal y como llegó. Se esfumó en cuestión de segundos dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. Darien no sabía por qué pero sentía una gran confianza por esa chica. Quizá era demasiado respetuosa y servicial, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle. Había algo muy cálido en ella, y él lo sabia. Darien miró a su alrededor y una gota caía por su frente.   
  
-Mejor que me ponga a trabajar o esta noche la paso aquí.   
-Tranquilo nene, las guerreras del amor y la justicia han llegado! - La voz de Mina despejó a Darien de todas sus preocupaciones y miró a las cuatro chicas con una sonrisa.   
-Pues entonces...- Darien coge una escoba y se la entrega a Mina- Puedes empezar.   
  
Se pasaron toda la tarde liados con las tareas domesticas, y aún así sólo lograron despejar todo el polvo. No tuvieron tiempo para fregar ni mucho menos para empezar a colocar las cosas de las cajas. Esa tarde había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo para Darien, con una sonrisa y sin tener tiempo a pensar en otras cosas. Simplemente había vuelto a ser el de antes, por una tarde.   
  
Continuara....  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, ahora me ha dado por escribir a toda pastilla. Pero es que estoy pasando por una lluvia de ideas y ya que se han acabado los exámenes. Pues escribo! Espero que les este gustando. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho. Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	6. Sin recuerdos

Sin recuerdos  
  
El aire acariciaba su rostro dulcemente y mecía los dorados cabellos. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad del lugar reflejando la luz de las estrellas. Su respiración era algo agitada y sus alas restaban inmóviles en la espalda. Miraba el lugar con cierta melancolía y reproche. Era hermoso, un paraíso sólo para los elegidos. Un hermoso lago y una cascada fluían a sus pies. Bosques tropicales lucían salvajes ante sus azulados ojos y lo que antaño fue su hogar le parecía aún más hermoso. Sin embargo no podía sentirse feliz. El estar allí sólo significaba una cosa: la separación y el olvido.   
  
Serena acarició con sus manos la madera de la ancha cabaña. Sus delicados pies subieron lentamente la vieja escalera que crujía a cada paso rompiendo el llanto de la cascada. Se adentró en ella. Miles de sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo y los recuerdos de antiguas épocas la invadieron. Cuatro guerreros, todos con una misión y un destino, sin recuerdos ni alma. Sus sentimientos controlados y su amor atado dentro de limites. Un príncipe, su príncipe. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al pensar en él. Todo caería en sus espaldas, y ella no podría hacer más que protegerle ajena a todo antiguo sentimiento. Olvidaría quién era, olvidaría cómo era, y lo que más le dolía, olvidaría lo que siente por él. Dejaría de amarlo. "Darien... te amo... lo digo ahora pues ya no te veré, en unos cuantos años... amor...volveré. Lo sabes, nuestro amor a luchado y ha vencido siempre. Una nueva batalla se aproxima y nuestro amor esta prohibido una vez más. Pero aún así estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote muy de cerca y cuando todo termine volveremos a estar juntos. A mí todavía me falta mucho, años, pero para ti todo será más leve, no te preocupes amor. Te amo" Ella miró fijamente el cielo estrellado, sabía que era sólo un conjuro, que no era el cielo real, pero aún así ver la luna calmaba profundamente su ser. Debía partir, lo sabía, pronto estaría lejos de todo cuanto ama. Volvería a ver a sus compañeros, de nuevo. Volvería a ser una de las guerreras y con ello, volvería a olvidar y a sufrir. Salió de la cabaña y se adentró en la playa. Sus pies rozaban las cálidas aguas del lago y con una sonrisa miraba la peculiar casa. "Te he dejado un mensaje, sé que la guerrera lo encontrará y que te lo traerá Darien. El resto del mensaje queda en mi bolsillo y cuando sea el momento yo misma lo descubriré recuperando así por fin mis sentimientos por ti." Serena se adentró lentamente en el agua. Nadaba con gracia y delicadeza hasta la hermosa cascada que fluía con más fuerza a cada brazada de ella. Ya estaba cerca, muy pronto olvidaría toda su felicidad y volvería a nacer como una guerrera del cambio.   
  
  
Láctea se despertó alterada. Su respiración era sumamente agitada y los latidos del corazón eran tan rápidos que le quitaban las fuerzas. Había soñado algo, no recordaba qué, pero era importante. Sus ojos buscaron en la oscuridad el reloj de mesa. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, hora Míriadana, es decir, de la galaxia en la que se encontraba. Ya había pasado el tiempo acordado para su entrenamiento, seis meses terrestres, pero para ella seis años vívidos en Miria, planeta en el que se encontraba, centro de la galaxia. Su corazón empezaba a calmarse. Miró el espejo que tenía frente la cama y analizó su aspecto. En seis años había madurado mucho. Su estatura actual era la de toda una mujer adulta, medía aproximadamente entre 1,63 y 1,65. El pelo le caía caprichosamente sobre su rostro y llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, le había crecido increíblemente y en cierto modo le molestaba, pero le gustaba tan largo y sedoso. Sus ojos seguían tan azules y brillantes como antes y su sonrisa igual de blanca y limpia. Sin embargo lo que más había cambiado era su cuerpo. Su pecho y caderas habían crecido en gran medida y su cintura se remarcaba con más sensualidad. Sus piernas parecían más largas y más torneadas y sus pies ahora medían casi un 38. Pero no se sentía afortunada por su actual aspecto, al contrario. Se recogía su melena en una cola de caballo y vendaba su pecho. A su parecer era mucho más cómodo en la batalla.   
  
Láctea se levantó lentamente y miró por la ventana. En unas horas partiría hacia la Tierra nuevamente. Ardía en deseos de ver a sus compañeros, en especial a Aiyes. Pero por alguna extraña razón también quería volver a ver a su príncipe, lo deseaba fervientemente. Su entrenamiento había concluido con éxito, y sus maestros la habían elogiado sinceramente. Estaba lista para la batalla, muy pronto volvería a la lucha.   
  
Idiones, su maestra de concentración, diosa de las artes de Míriadana, le había besado la frente en señal de respeto y deseado buena suerte. Era como una madre para ella y bueno... aunque fuera una contradicción, ella era él. La madre de Darien, la diosa, la creadora, era todo. Ella le había dicho todo cuanto debería hacer a partir de ahora. La advirtió de que en cuanto el príncipe y las demás vieran el rostro de los guerreros sería el momento de la verdad, en cuanto su rostro fuera descubierto llegaría la hora de entrenar al príncipe de la Tierra. Idiones era una hermosa diosa, con un poder de adivinación sorprendente y con un don muy especial, el de ver a través de las personas. Idiones era "Dios", tal y como los humanos le llamaban, pero para Láctea era como una madre que nunca tuvo y, junto con los demás maestros, su familia. Se despidió de ella esa misma noche, sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo y le daba pena, pero su misión estaba por delante de todo, a partir de ahora se dedicaría solo a cumplir. Entrenaría al príncipe, lucharía contra el caos y luego, con la ayuda del príncipe destruiría toda la galaxia para crear una nueva. El sol empezaba a salir anunciando un nuevo día. (Allí el sol sale a las 5 de la mañana y se hace de noche a las 6 de la tarde). La hora había llegado ya, debía partir.   
  
  
El día había sido por lo demás, cansado, muy cansado. Tres accidentes y cuatro operaciones de urgencia. La ronda habitual a sus pacientes y la comprobación de miles de casos simples. Por si fuera poco, al llegar a su apartamento había encontrado la nevera bacía y la cama sin hacer. Eran las doce de la noche y no podía ni tenía ganas de salir a comprar algo. Así que se acostó tal cual, se desnudó pesadamente y sin tomarse una ducha ni comer nada se quedó dormido sobre las desordenadas sabanas. La brisa tardía entraba por entre la ventana que en un descuido se había quedado abierta. Las cortinas se mecían al compás del viento y acariciaban dulcemente su espalda. Un extraño silbido despertó levemente a Darien, que se giró pesadamente cubriendo sus oídos con las almohadas. Una mano se posó entonces en su hombro alterando al joven que rápidamente se puso en guardia.   
  
-Tranquilo, alteza. Somos nosotros. Tenemos problemas, los idroc están atacando la zona, le buscan.   
-Ah... ¿qué? Me han asustado...  
-Lo lamento alteza, pero es importante. Debemos ir a luchar.   
-¿Luchar? Pero si en seis meses no ha pasado nada... ¿por qué ahora? ¿Y quién son esos idrocs?  
-Son sirvientes del mal- La voz de Shin, ya de por sí fría y seca había sonado terrorífica- Lo lamento alteza pero debe venir con nosotros, no podemos dejarle solo, los idrocs son listos y rastrean los olores a larga distancia, si le encuentran sólo sería su fin.   
-Bien... esperen... me cambio y... - Aísha se sonrojó levemente al notar que su príncipe estaba desnudo y lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran las finas sabanas.   
-Le dejamos solo un instante alteza. - Aísha salió hacia el comedor, seguida muy de cerca por los dos guerreros. Darien empezó a vestirse con un mal presentimiento.   
-Chicos... ya han pasado los seis meses, ella volverá muy pronto, y seguramente con ella los problemas, Idiones sabe que ocurrirá y por eso durante el entrenamiento de Láctea no ha ocurrido nada en la tierra, pero ahora que ha acabado el plazo... ¿creen que ella sabía cuando atacaría de nuevo el enemigo?   
-Posiblemente. Idiones es la diosa mayor, sus poderes se salen de nuestra imaginación. Es muy posible que domine el tiempo.- Aiyes estaba inquieto. Sentía en su corazón que pronto vería a su Láctea, y aunque eso significara olvidarse de la paz, para él era un alivio.   
-Ya estoy listo.   
-Marchemos entonces alteza. Me temo que esta noche será algo larga.   
-Sí, claro... cómo no... - Las ojeras de Darien se veían en varios kilómetros a la manzana.   
  
Viajaron bajo el cielo nocturno de Tokio durante unos veinte minutos. El aire era cálido y acariciaba el rostro del príncipe despertando un poco así sus sentidos. Los tres guerreros patrullaban delante muy atentos a su alrededor. Se movían sincronizadamente y sus movimientos dibujaban una danza en el aire. Darien los observaba perplejo. Era increíble ver a esos tres guerreros, tan seguros, tan audaces y poderosos, pero sobretodo tan fríos. Láctea le había contado que habían perdido todos sus recuerdos pasados y carecían de alma. Para una persona como Darien eso significaba una vida muy triste y desesperante, pero para ellos era rutina, simplemente no conocían otra cosa. El joven príncipe siempre se preguntó quien podría ser tan cruel como para borrar los sentimientos del corazón de una persona. Parecía injusto que tuvieran que vivir siempre de batalla en batalla. Una luz de color rojo sangre llamó la atención de Darien rompiendo así su cadena de pensamientos. Los tres guerreros se hicieron señas con la cabeza y el chico observó como Aísha dejaba a los guerreros y se dirigía hacia él. Estaban encima de un boque.   
  
-Aiyes y Shin irán ahora a comprobar quién es el enemigo. Yo me ocuparé de protegerle alteza.   
-Gracias, pero no hace falta. Se como cuidar de mí mismo.   
-Lo siento alteza, pero es mi misión. No piense ni por un momento que le dejaré solo, no con enemigos sueltos. - Darien miró a la chica con cierto pesar. Nunca había aceptado que le protegieran, y por alguna razón todavía le hacia menos gracia que fuera una chica quién cuidara de él. Se sentía como un niño indefenso.   
-Bien, pero bajemos, no vamos a dejar que se enfrenten solos a la situación.   
-Pero alteza...  
-He dicho que bajemos.- Por primera vez en su vida hizo voto de su autoridad, otorgada por su rango de príncipe y ordenó a la chica que siguieran juntos a los dos guerreros. Aísha acató las ordenes con algo de humillación.   
  
Los dos guerreros luchaban contra unas criaturas nuevas para él. Parecidos a hombres lobo, cinco guerreros se alzaban en armas contra ellos. Median unos dos metros y su fuerza equivalía a la de cuatro hombres. Darien les observaba algo inquieto. En cuanto él llegó las criaturas dejaron sus armas y le miraron con recelo. Dos de ellas se abalanzaron hasta él dejando la batalla contra los otros dos. Aísha, sin embargo, se interpuso en su camino sin dar oportunidad al príncipe de que luchara. Este gruñó por dentro mientras la chica acababa fácilmente con la vida de las dos criaturas y los otros hacían el resto. En menos de un par de minutos las cinco criaturas estaban muertas. Los dos guerreros miraron a Aísha con recelo.   
  
-¿Por qué has bajado? Te dijimos que mantuvieras lejos al príncipe.   
-Lo hubiera hecho si el príncipe no me hubiera ordenado lo contrario.- Ambos guerreros miraron a Darien con algo de ira, la cual no pasó inadvertida por él.   
-Siento haber usado mi rango, pero no tolero que se me excluya de esta manera en las batallas.   
-Alteza, no pretendo irritarle, pero recuerde que nosotros estamos para cuidar que su crisma real siga en su lugar y permítame decirle que no lo pone fácil.   
-Mi vida, Shin, no ha corrido peligro en ningún momento. Soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo gracias.   
  
Pero un brazo en su cuello interrumpió su pequeño discurso. Una criatura de piel pálida y ojos azules cristalinos apretaba fuertemente su cuello sin dejarlo respirar. Darien intentó restar la fuerza de la criatura aferrándose al brazo y tirando de él. Pero la diferencia de fuerzas era muy superior. Los tres guerreros se pusieron en guardia y atacaron al oponente, que lejos de soltar su presa, le apretó con más fuerza y se alzó en el cielo nocturno. Los tres guerreros alzaron el vuelo tras él, pero a pesar de la resistencia de su príncipe el malvado ser corría increíblemente.   
  
-Creo que deberías soltar a su alteza, no eres digno de tocar su real cuello.- Una voz dulce y muy familiar resonó en el aire. Como un as de luz algo golpeó la criatura que soltó con un quejido a Darien. Este no tardó en alzar sus alas y salir volando mientras acariciaba su dañado cuello. El mismo as de luz cruzó nuevamente delante de sus ojos acabando con la vida de la criatura - Alteza, ¿os encontráis bien?   
-¿Láctea?- La voz de Darien sonó grave y ahogada, esa maldita criatura había apretado con furia su brazo contra su cuello. Sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían una hermosa figura se posó delante de él comprobando su estado. Una chica de hermosa y larga cabellera rubia contemplaba con sus preciosos ojos azules que él no tuviera ningún rasguño. Sin ningún disimulo miró el cuerpo de la joven algo sorprendido. El rostro de la chica seguía cubierto como siempre, y el traje era exactamente el mismo, pero ahora... ahora... se veía mucho más hecha y... mucho más alta y formada. Si antes ya era una belleza ahora era una diosa.   
-Sí alteza, he vuelto, gracias a dios, por qué os encontrabais en graves apuros.   
-Alteza... ¿Láctea?   
-Hola Aísha, Ayies, Shin, que gusto verles de nuevo- Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó debajo de la tela que cubría su rostro. Ella corrió y se lanzó en brazos de sus amigos para luego saltar jovialmente en brazos de Ayies, que la recibió muy sorprendido.   
-Que cambio chica... estas hermosa, divina, esta es mi láctea, los seis años te han sentado de maravilla.   
-¿Seis años?  
-Sí alteza, en esta galaxia transcurre el tiempo mucho más lentamente que en Míriadana, galaxia en la que me he entrenado, un mes terrestre equivale a un año allí. - Darien miró sorprendido a la chica y sin poder disimular un sonrojo. Ahora aún le parecía más madura y soberbia.   
-Pero veo que su alteza no estaba muy bien protegido. ¿Cómo es que un vampiro de segunda clase ha alcanzado al príncipe?  
-Lo lamentamos Láctea, pero el príncipe se muestra muy reacio a recibir nuestra ayuda. Ordenó a Aísha que bajara hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, luchando contra unos idrocs. Luego nos ha mostrado su profundo desacuerdo a ser protegido y entonces ha aparecido el vampiro, completamente demasiado lejos de nuestro alcance.   
-Ya veo Shin. Pero tu tono se sale del protocolo, deberías tratar a su alteza con más respeto. - Shin gruñó con cierto desagrado mientras la chica sonreía. Estaba claro que la relación entre el príncipe y los guerreros no había mejorado, o mejor dicho, no había ningún tipo de relación entre ellos.- Alteza, lamento deciros esto, pero debéis saber que el destino del universo esta en vuestras manos. No deberíais tomar vuestra seguridad a la ligera.   
-Nadie habla a Darien de esa forma. ¿Qué os habéis creído?- La voz de Rei se oyó en el lugar.   
-¡Chicas! ¿Que hacen aquí?  
-Hola Darien, hemos notado energías fuera de lo común y las hemos seguido con el ordenador.- Amy sonrió al príncipe con dulzura para luego clavar una mirada fría a Láctea. Todas se sorprendieron por su gran cambio.   
-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí.- La mirada fría de Aísha se clavó en las miradas de ellas.- No son nadie para decirnos como debemos luchar o hablar. Tienen un poder insignificante y jamás podrán proteger a su príncipe.   
-Vasta Aísha, por favor.- La mirada suplicante de Láctea se clavó en ella.- No nos peleemos entre nosotras. Chicas, lamento si mi tono no les ha agradado y pido disculpas. Pero deben saber que no solo la vida de este planeta esta en juego, todo un universo depende de que su alteza este con vida, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de descuidarnos un solo momento. Les pido que se unan a nosotras y que protejan a su príncipe con la vida.   
-Tú eres Láctea... has cambiado mucho...   
-Sí, mi entrenamiento ha sido largo y duro, pero me ha dotado de una fuerza difícil de imaginar.   
-¡Chicas! ¡Algo se acerca!  
-Son vampiros Amy. No os preocupéis. Aísha, Ayies, Shin, en menos de un minuto tendremos a unos 30 vampiros de segunda división y sólo uno de primera. Os dejo los de segunda, yo me encargaré del de primera.   
-A sus ordenes.   
-Alteza, vos estaréis escondido con las chicas tras esas rocas. Le pido por favor que no salga en ningún momento, aún si nuestras vidas corren peligro. Chicas, les dejo a su cargo la protección de su alteza, cuiden de él. Ahora corran. No tenemos mucho tiempo.   
  
Las chicas corrieron hacia las rocas, arrastrando a Darien que protestaba constantemente. Pocos segundos después de su marcha vieron como un gran número de criaturas ascendían hasta los guerreros y empezaban una lucha fría y difícil. Láctea mataba algunas de las criaturas mientras buscaba con los ojos a uno en especial. Sin embargo un grito por parte de ella alteró a las chicas y al príncipe.   
  
-¡Cuidado, esta frente a vosotras!  
  
Una figura parecida a un hombre se abalanzó contra ellas golpeando fuertemente sus cuerpos y dejándolas casi inconscientes. Sólo quedaba Amy que protegía a su alteza. Un ser blanco como la porcelana miraba sus azules ojos con mofa. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ya había sido golpeada y restaba con sus compañeras, incapaz de mover más que la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía levantarse. Las demás estaban igual. Darien dejó escapar su poder. Un carácter chino se dibujó en su frente y las alas aparecieron majestuosamente en su espalda. Una brillante y dorada espada se formó en su mano y la empuñó con fuerza. La criatura sonrió satisfecha y se abalanzó contra él. Darien esquivó a duras penas el golpe y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para parar el siguiente. Un látigo negro se acercaba a su rostro y no podía hacer nada para pararlo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pero no notó ningún golpe. En vez de eso abrió los ojos encontrándose a Láctea frente a él. Había parado el látigo con su mano y esta sangraba levemente. Darien se sintió culpable.   
  
-Maldito... juegas sucio, yo soy tu rival.   
-Niña, aparta de mi camino, el príncipe de la Tierra es mi blanco y una mujer no podrá impedir que lo mate.   
-¿Niña? Habéis firmado vuestra pena de muerte. Ahora pereced sanguijuela.  
  
La chica saltó velozmente tirando del látigo y haciendo que la criatura perdiera el equilibrio. Láctea cerró sus ojos y sus labios pronunciaron un fuerte conjuro.   
  
-¡Unmaso kiogada! ¡Unmaso kiogada!  
  
Una luz plateada salió de sus manos hasta alcanzar al vampiro que se retorció de dolor. Este se alzó en el aire y con movimientos veloces recuperó su látigo y atacó el brazo de la joven, que lo esquivó fácilmente. Sin embargo un par de vampiros de segunda distrajeron su atención. Estaban atacando al príncipe con gran fuerza y aunque este se defendía bastante bien había recibido varios golpes. Las chicas permanecían en el suelo sin poder ayudar. Así la chica saltó esquivando a su rival y atacó a los dos vampiros con otro conjuro que quemó sus cuerpos y los redujo a cenizas, pero había sido demasiado confiada y el vampiro del látigo ahora estaba delante de Darien, apuntando hacia él su mortífero látigo. Darien había perdido la espada y no sabía como defenderse de su atacante. Ella no podía hacer mucho, pero no dudo dos veces.   
  
Todo fue muy rápido. Tenía al vampiro frente a él. Este le miraba con una sonrisa fría y cargada de ironía. Había perdido su espada y no tenía nada a mano con que parar el golpe del látigo.   
  
-Adiós, alteza.   
  
La criatura empuñó el látigo fuertemente y le atacó sin miramientos. Pero una sombra cubrió el cuerpo de Darien y paró con sus manos el golpe del látigo. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida y el látigo había golpeado levemente y con la punta, su hermoso rostro rompiendo la negra tela que lo cubría. Un gran chorro de sangre caía de su mano. Darien observó la espalda de la chica asustado y vio como el trozo de tela que antes cubría la faz de la chica caía a sus pies. Ella seguía de espaldas a él.   
  
-Ya me he cansado. ¡Muere!  
  
Una gran fuerza salió de la chica y golpeó al vampiro que gritó de dolor a la vez que empezaba a quemarse lentamente hasta desaparecer. No fue hasta entonces que la chica soltó el látigo y respiró tranquila. Los guerreros habían acabado con los vampiros de segunda y ahora corrían hasta ella. Ayies se quedó aterrado al ver un corte en la ceja de la chica y la tela que cubría su rostro en el suelo. Láctea estaba aún dando la espalda a las chicas y a Darien, que aún no reaccionaban.   
  
-Láctea...   
-No os preocupéis. Idiones me había informado de que pronto habría llegado el momento de revelar nuestros rostros. Quitaos las mascaras.- Los tres guerreros la miraron dubitativos. - Vamos... ¿a qué esperáis?   
  
Uno a uno se despojaron de la tela que cubría su faz y alzaron la vista fijándola en Darien y las chicas y esperando su reacción. Ellas estaban con la boca completamente abierta y Darien se había sentado en el suelo pesadamente. Todos reconocían a dos de los guerreros. A la chica, Aísha y a Ayies, el único de los tres que no habían visto nunca era Shin. Darien alzó la vista y la clavó en Ayies que le miraba seriamente. " Es Seiya, no me lo puedo creer es Seiya." Las chicas miraban sorprendidas al joven y a la chica. No lo podían creer. Lita estuvo apunto de llamar al chico pero Amy la detuvo diciéndole en un susurro que ellos no recordaban nada ni debían recordar nada de sus antiguas vidas. Rei miraba a la chica con asombro. " Galaxia... sabia que tu peinado me era familiar... pero no te reconocí, dios, que destino tan cruel el vuestro. No le desearía a nadie una vida sin recuerdos ni amor. Sólo luchas." Láctea seguía de espaldas a ellos y miró el rostro serio de sus guerreros.   
  
-Bien. Ha llegado el momento de que el príncipe reciba nuestras lecciones. Le entrenaremos para la batalla final. - Láctea giró por fin el rostro y miró directamente a los ojos del príncipe.   
  
El corazón de Darien dejó de latir. Su respiración se paró en seco y un fuerte sentimiento de desesperación y angustia inundó su ser. Sus azulados ojos se salían de sus orbitas y miraban el rostro de la chica con frustración. Una lágrima escapó de ellos y aterrizó en el suelo mientras sus labios dibujaban un susurro que ningún oído sería capaz de escuchar. "SERENA"   
  
Continuará.....   
  
Comentarios de la autora: Madre... esto se pone interesante. Ya estoy deseando escribir el siguiente capítulo. Un beso y hasta pronto. No aguanto la intriga! 


	7. Fría realidad

Fría realidad  
  
El aire parecía haberse parado de golpe. Su respiración al igual que los latidos de su corazón habían dejado de ser una necesidad para su cuerpo. El silencio inundó su ser y lo único que podía oír era su propia voz interior susurrando el nombre de la mujer que estaba ante sus abiertos ojos. Aquella faz que él conocía tan bien, aquella mirada color cielo y brillante cómo la más hermosa estrella, unos ojos tan anhelados y que sin embargo no fue capaz de reconocer tras la negra máscara. Aquellos labios, tan carnosos, rojos y dulces, simplemente irresistibles. Su cuerpo, tan suave y delicado, cómo un día de primavera. Aquella chica que estaba ante él era nada más y nada menos que su princesa. Quería correr a abrazarla, quería llorar de alegría y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo una vez más y para siempre. Pero la fría realidad se posaba ante él. "Ella no le recordaba." Su antiguo y poderoso amor, aquel que había luchado y vencido en numerosas ocasiones, se veía frustrado una vez más. Ella se había convertido en una guerrera del cambio, en su más leal protectora, en su guardia personal, pero había olvidado que el hombre al que debía proteger era la persona que ella amaba. Todos sus recuerdos, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, los buenos, los malos, los ideales, los imprevistos... todos y cada uno de ellos ya no existían para ella. Su agonía crecía por momentos y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos sin poder llegar a salir. Silencio, un vacío en el alma, dolor, un llanto interno que no puede salir, pena, una carga que su corazón cargaba y carga ahora más perceptiblemente. ¿Qué podría ser más doloroso que perder al ser amado una y otra vez?   
  
Las chicas estaban completamente petrificadas. Si antes sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles ahora estos habían quedado inertes. Primero un rostro de felicidad, por ver al fin a su princesa, luego uno de confusión por las incoherencias de la situación y uno de dolor y angustia, al recordar que como guerrera del cambio su princesa las había olvidado. Finalmente lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas, muestra del profundo dolor que sentían en su interior.   
  
Todos los presentes sentían impotencia. No podían hacer nada. Algunos pensaron en correr hacía ella y decirle todo, que ella es Serena, su princesa. Pero rápidamente volvía a sus cabezas que un guerrero del cambio, según ellos mismos les habían contado, no pude tener recuerdos de su vida pasada. Además nada garantizaba el hecho de que ella pudiera recordar al saber quién fue. Ella les miraba fríamente y no parecía sorprendida por la reacción de ellos. Serena, o mejor dicho Láctea permanecía en pie mirando sus rostros con suma tranquilidad. Los otros tres aguardaban nerviosos tras ella esperando la reacción de su líder. Láctea miró entonces al príncipe y se pudo notar en su mirada un eje de tristeza.   
  
-Ahora ya han visto nuestros rostros y estoy segura de que un sentimiento de recuerdo inunda su ser, al igual que nos pasó a todos y cada uno de nosotros.- Darien miraba a la chica dubitativo, ¿quizá ella sabía que se conocían en el pasado?- Él me dijo que vuestra reacción sería muy exagerada y sorpresiva, tenía razón. Pero esto tan solo se debe a que ya hemos luchado juntos en otras épocas. No es la primera vez que se convocan los guerreros del cambio, así pues debe quedar en nuestra mente algún tipo de recuerdo que nos hace reaccionar de ese modo. Supongo que no es una sensación agradable para ustedes, al fin y al cabo el hecho de que estemos aquí es que algo no va bien, así pues sus recuerdos deben ser de angustia. Lo entiendo y siento que tengan que pasar por esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Aísha, Aiyes, Shin, nos vamos. El enemigo ha sido derrotado y no aparecerá hasta mañana, estoy segura de ello. Nuestro príncipe estará a salvo.   
-¿Estas segura de ello Láctea?- Aísha miraba algo confusa a la chica.  
-Del todo, no te preocupes, mis poderes son muy precisos ahora, incluso los de adivinación y predicción. Ahora si nos disculpa- Láctea miró al príncipe y el corazón de el chico volvió a latir, ahora con tanta fuerza que le daba miedo que los demás lo escucharan.- Alteza iré al apartamento de su princesa mañana a eso de las nueve, debo hablar con vos, sólo con vos. Le ruego que acuda al encuentro. Buenas noches.  
  
Los cuatro guerreros se inclinaron como ya era costumbre en señal de respeto y se alzaron en el cielo antes de que nadie pudiera abrir boca. Silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Todos meditaban en silencio la situación en la que se encontraban y de vez en cuando alzaban la vista para ver la reacción de las demás. Lita se alzó al fin y miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes que le devolvieron la mirada, todos menos Darien, que seguía absorto.   
  
-Vayamos al templo, aquí hace mucho frío y el príncipe necesita descanso.  
  
Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Lentamente se fueron alzando al lado de Lita, el esfuerzo era inmenso pues su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de los golpes sufridos por el vampiro. Una vez todas estaban en pie miraron al príncipe. Este no se había movido en absoluto y parecía perdido en un mar de confusiones. Amy se acercó lentamente y se agachó con gran esfuerzo a su lado.   
  
-Darien... debemos irnos- la chica ofreció su mano al príncipe. Los ojos de este siguieron el movimiento sin ningún tipo de brillo, fríos y cansados. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y al fin cogió suavemente la mano de la joven que dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Es increíble, sublime, magnífico. Tu poder es mucho mayor de lo que me esperaba bombón, eres una diosa de la fuerza y la belleza.   
-Aish... Ayies no digas esas cosas... ya sabes que me sonrojo con facilidad... porfa... - la chica miró a Ayies con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Además la situación no esta para que perdamos el tiempo en tonterías. - El joven hizo un pequeño gesto de fastidio.- La situación se nos esta complicando. Idiones me dijo que en cuanto nuestros rostros fueran revelados llegaría el momento de actuar. No nos podemos permitir distracciones ahora.   
-La reacción de ellos me pareció muy extraña. Sobretodo cuando vieron tu rostro, era como si nos conocieran a la perfección. Parecieron nerviosos y muy alterados, como si algo les angustiase.   
-Sí, ya me habían avisado que reaccionarían así. Yures me comentó que era por un tipo de deja vu, sus mentes deben guardar algo de sus antiguas reencarnaciones, y claro, de nuestras luchas también deben tener recuerdos ocultos en su corazón. Por eso nosotros también tuvimos una reacción extraña la primera vez que los vimos, ¿recordáis?  
-Yo jamás he sentido nada al mirarlos- Shin dejó escapar su voz de forma que parecía un reproche.   
-Eres el único de nosotros que parece no sentir ninguna confusión, como si todo esto fuera nuevo para ti. No lo entiendo...  
-Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Ahora Láctea cuenta todo lo que has vivido en estos 6 meses, para ti han sido seis largos años... Además de tu nueva y hermosa apariencia debes haber aprendido muchas cosas.   
-Sí. Pero no quiero ni debo hablar de ello. Ahora debemos ir a descansar. Mañana iré a ver a nuestro príncipe y necesito un descanso. - Los chicos la miraron algo desilusionados.- Por cierto, Idiones me pidió que os dijera que no podemos salir a la ciudad sin tapar nuestro rostro.   
-¿Pero por qué?   
-No lo sé. Sólo cumplo ordenes. Ahora buenas noches. Ayies, ¿vienes?  
-¡Sí!  
  
El chico corrió a reunirse con ella mientras esta le sonreía gustosa. Los demás sólo contenían un suspiro de resignación. Ayies miraba ahora mucho más serio a la joven que tenía a su lado. Era una diosa, sin ninguna imperfección. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su personalidad, era como un sueño, simplemente un sueño.   
  
-¿Por que me miras con ese asombro amor?- La voz dulce de ella le hizo bajar de la nube en la que se había subido.  
-Es solo que me alegro de volver a estar a tu lado. Te he extrañado como loco.   
-Y yo Ayies, no sabes cuanto.- La chica se paró justo delante de la puerta de su habitación. Él la miró algo inquieto. Su corazón latía con fuerza.   
- Te quiero, sé que por ahora nuestros sentimientos se ven por atrás de nuestra misión y que hasta que esto acabe no podremos sentir un amor de verdad, puro y sincero. Pero para mí lo que estoy sintiendo ya es un milagro, imagínate como será cuando nuestros deseos y anhelos puedan ocupar el principal lugar de nuestro corazón y ya no tengamos el peso de nuestra misión por delante de todo.   
-Sí, será magnifico amor.- El rostro de la chica se ensombreció de repente pero esta intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche acompañas mis sueños?  
-Será un placer bombón- Ayies y ella sonrieron a la vez que un brillo juguetón aparecía en sus ojos. Él no se contuvo más y besó a la chica con una pasión que no soportaba reprimir más. Sus brazos se fueron por inercia a la cintura de ella y sin que ella pudiera rechistar la cogió en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama.- Bombón... mi bombón... ¿por qué eres la única que me vuelve completamente loco?  
-Quizá porqué soy la única que soporta tus bromas- La chica sonrió caprichosa y juguetona y él la abrazó con fuerza apretándola contra su cuerpo y acariciando sus dorados y largos cabellos.   
  
Para ella esa situación era nueva. Jamás había estado en una situación tan íntima con nadie y por alguna razón se sentía extremadamente nerviosa. Él, por el contrario, parecía saber lo que hacía y cada vez la atrapaba más en su juego. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía y simplemente se dejaba llevar por él. Los brazos de Ayies habían dejado de apretar su fina cintura para poder explorar libremente su cuerpo con tanta calidez y delicadeza que Láctea no podía reprimir ahogados gemidos de placer. Las manos cálidas del joven la acariciaban con tanto cariño que rápidamente ella empezó a responder las caricias. Tomo en sus suaves manos los hombros del chico y acariciaba sus fuertes espaldas por encima de la ropa con algo de impaciencia. El modo en que él la había acariciado y besado hasta ahora había cambiado tan sutilmente que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sus movimientos eran mucho más atrevidos y desesperados. La respiración de él se había acelerado increíblemente y sus manos empezaban a despojarla de su traje de lucha. Se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que sus jadeos eran tan o más intensos a los de él. Ayies la besaba con intensidad y ya la había despojado por completo de su traje dejándola en ropa interior. Algo en su interior le decía que lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir no era correcto y que parara, pero el deseo ya era demasiado intenso y pronto se vio a sí misma desnudando el torso de su compañero. Ambos se sentían en una nube y para ellos fue de lo más natural llegar al punto cumbre, pues la situación ya no se regía por el sentido común, sino por el mutuo deseo que ambos sentían y las ganas de disfrutar de la compañía del ser amado. Fue hermoso, algo inolvidable y magnífico.   
  
Láctea estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Aiyes, que ahora restaba dormido. Se sentía muy extraña ahora que todo había pasado. Se había sentido en las nubes unos minutos antes, pero ahora no sabía por qué se sentía ruin. Estaba muy a gusto recostada en su pecho, pero tenía una sensación difícil de describir. Sin saber qué le ocurría exactamente se quedó dormida abrazada en la calidez de aquel al que ella ama ( o cree amar... que mala soy...).  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El grupo permanecía sentado en el templo sin decir nada. Era suficiente ver sus ojos para comprender que algo malo ocurría. Rei tenía la vista perdida en el fuego, Amy miraba la mesa fijamente, Lita servía el té sin nada de entusiasmo y Mina estrujaba un pañuelo en sus manos con suma indiferencia. La reacción de Darien no había sido mejor, más bien al contrario. No había dicho nada en todo el trayecto hasta el templo y parecía reaccionar por inercia no por que se lo propusiera. Estaba en un extraño estado de shoc que sorprendió a las chicas. Luna había llegado al templo junto con Artemis, y había sido Rei quién les había hablado sobre lo ocurrido. Ambos estaban petrificados y no sabían tampoco como reaccionar.   
  
-No lo entiendo... aún no lo entiendo... ella... ella... desapareció hace unos meses... es imposible que sea ella... - Mina reaccionó de repente rompiendo el silencio y despertando a las demás de su largo letargo.  
-Es cierto... según ellos hace años que se entrenan, renacieron... no entiendo como puede ser Serena... no tiene sentido...- Lita dio la razón a Mina.  
-Sí lo tiene. En algunas galaxias el tiempo transcurre con gran velocidad, mucho más rápido que aquí.- Amy dejó escapar sus conocimientos en un susurro.   
-Serena desapareció hace exactamente un año y nueve meses. Cuando la vimos por primera vez como guerrera del cambio tenía quince años, ella misma nos lo dijo y en ese momento hacía quince meses que había desaparecido. Ahora hace seis meses desde la última vez que la vimos, así suma exactamente el tiempo que lleva Serena desaparecida, 21 meses. Ella me comentó que un año en la galaxia en la que se ha entrenado equivale a un mes en la tierra. Por eso ha cambiado tan rápido. Serena tiene ahora 21 años, como ustedes, exactamente la edad que le correspondía tener. - Darien acabó su relato igual como lo había comenzado. En un suspiro. Sus ojos se habían alzado y miraban la nada mostrando la profunda tristeza que ocultaban.   
-Ahora cuadra todo... entonces no hay duda de que en nuestra Serena... - luna dejó escapar lágrimas silenciosas.   
-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SUFRIR SIEMPRE ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ LE HA TOCADO A ELLA CARGAR CON EL DESTINO DE LA TIERRA UNA VEZ MÁS?   
-Calma Rei.- La voz de Artemis llamó la atención de todos, incluso la de Darien que parecía haber salido levemente de su estado de shoc para prestar atención a su alrededor. - Serena es la más poderosa de todas ustedes, es normal que sea ella y no ustedes la que cargue con nuestros destinos. Es su deber, ha nacido para ello y es la única que puede lograrlo. Si no hubiera sido por el dios al que ella sirve no estaría en este mundo, así que debemos mostrarnos agradecidos. Además, Darien también carga con mucho, no sé si es más de lo que ella debe cargar.  
-Artemis... ¿cómo puedes hablar tan fríamente?- Mina miró al gato con gran sorpresa.  
-Por qué yo sabía que algún día ocurriría.- todas miraron al gato sorprendidas y Darien lo hizo con cierto reproche.- Y tú, Luna, también lo sabias, pero no que sería la princesa quién estaría involucrada y lo aceptabas. La leyenda estaba muy extendida en el milenio de plata y nosotros la estudiamos muchas veces. Sabíamos que el hijo estaba en la tierra y sospechábamos de Endimión, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero entonces aparecieron los enemigos y seguidamente sucumbimos a la destrucción. El mal se estaba empezando a desatar. - El rostro de todos no podía ser más alarmado.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. Sabíamos que la historia se repetiría, pero no sabíamos cuando. Por eso la reina nos ordenó que lo estudiáramos y si descubríamos algo lo mantuviéramos en completo secreto. Sólo ella lo debería saber.   
-¿Creen que su alteza, la reina, sospechaba que su hija era una guerrera del cambio?  
-Posiblemente Amy, pero nosotras no descubrimos nada. Jamás.   
  
Todos se miraron confusos y algo alterados. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y buscaban una explicación racional para la situación. Su princesa sufría una vez y otra y no podían hacer nada por ella. La impotencia era su compañera desde que el caos apareció en sus vidas.  
  
-Es muy triste... no es justo que Serena haya olvidado todo lo referente a nuestras vidas. Las luchas, las peleas, el dolor y el sufrimiento, si solo fuera eso lo que hubiera olvidado sería afortunada, pero los momentos que pasamos juntas, la felicidad de los días de instituto, nuestra amistad y su familia... el amor que compartía con Darien... no... no es justo.- Una lágrima descendió por el rostro de Rei que miraba a las chicas con profunda tristeza.   
-Debemos permanecer callados. Sé que os duele, lo sé, por qué a mí también me duele, pero ella sufrirá más si le decimos. Chicas, por su bien, intenten fingir que no ocurre nada. - Artemis acarició a Luna con un dulce golpe de cabeza y miró a las chicas a la vez que volvía a hablar.- Por favor.   
  
Todas ellas se miraron algo confusas y conteniendo las lágrimas asintieron levemente. Sería muy difícil y doloroso, no sabían si podrían hacerlo, pero era por el bien de todas.   
  
-Yo no sé si podré hacerlo Artemis.- La voz de Darien resonó en la silenciosa habitación.- Con sólo mirarla el corazón se me para y no podré contener mis sentimientos. Es demasiado doloroso perderla una y otra vez. ¡NO QUIERO RENUNCIAR A ELLA! No puedo ser tan frío...  
-Darien...- Luna se acercó al príncipe que no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.- ¿Recuerdas el esfuerzo que hiciste cuando empezaste a tener esos sueños y tuviste que dejar a Serena? ¿Recuerdas lo que sufrió Serena al tener que hacer ver que no te conocía en Madrid? Vuestro amor lucha una y otra vez para vencer, no dejes que te venza el cansancio. Ahora más que nunca debes luchar para que ella no sufra más.   
-Sí... siempre es lo mismo... nos pasamos más tiempo luchando por nuestra relación que teniéndola... es agotador... no quiero renunciar a ella. ¿No lo entiendes? Cuanto... ¿cuanto se supone que debo esperar más para poder amarla sin que sea un impedimento para la lucha?  
-Sé que es duro... lo sé... pero no tenemos otra opción. Debes ser fuerte una vez más y recibirla mañana lo más normal que puedas.   
-Claro... como no... debo ser fuerte... ¿qué otra opción me queda?  
  
La voz de Darien sonó cargada de reproche y rencor. Por primera vez su príncipe parecía haber perdido del todo la esperanza y su acostumbrada amabilidad. Las chicas le miraron algo cohibidas. Darien se levantó completamente callado y salió por la puerta principal. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, más que caminar en la oscura noche hasta el apartamento de ella. Miles de recuerdos volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza y el dolor parecía no poder desaparecer nunca. Se tumbó pesadamente en la cama, esa sería una noche demasiado larga, otra noche sin poder dormir. Una noche más en la oscuridad.   
  
Continuará......  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Siento si ha quedado muy triste... pero debemos ponernos en la situación de Darien... no debe resultar fácil... por cierto... no me peguen por la relación de Seiya y Serena... es que... simplemente no puedo evitar hacer sufrir al trío... lo siento... Pero todo tiene su fin, esta historia también lo tendrá. Bueno, malo, el tiempo lo dirá (yo ya lo sé! Jejeje) Un beso, y espero sus comentarios. 


	8. Lo que ocultan sus ojos

Lo que ocultan sus ojos  
  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas de su apartamento. ¿Era un nuevo día quizá? Un calor muy placentero lo envolvía. Un aroma muy conocido y anhelado penetraba en su nariz adormecida. Los cálidos rayos solares acariciaban sus párpados animándolos a despertar. Se sentía realmente bien. Hacía muchos meses que no sentía ese bienestar interior. Abrió los azulados ojos lentamente. El retrato de Serena estaba frente sus ojos brillante y reluciendo con el sol. Miró dulcemente a la chica del retrato y notó una mano cruzando su pecho. Lentamente e incrédulo desvió la vista encontrando a una hermosa chica con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. No cabía en si de gozo al mirar a la joven de dorados cabellos dormir plácidamente a su lado. Sintiendo un cariño inmenso en el corazón, acarició lentamente la cabellera rubia de la chica mientras susurraba su nombre al oído de esta. La joven empezó a moverse perezosamente en su regazo y lentamente alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él. Darien se perdió en esa mirada que conseguía que en el interior del corazón naciesen cosas increíbles. Sus ojos azul cielo le reconfortaban y le daba un calor a su corazón que jamás había podido sentir con otra persona. Ella le sonrió abiertamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de él y le abrazaba. Los sonrosados labios de Serena susurraron delicias en los oídos de su príncipe mientras este se derretía más a cada palabra. Ella sonrió una vez más y con un sutil pero sensual movimiento sus labios encontraron los de él en un beso suave, cálido, pero apasionado.   
  
-¿Estoy soñando?  
-Sí amor.   
-Pues entonces no quiero despertar. Quiero quedarme así para siempre, contigo mi amor.   
-No puedes, pero nos volveremos a ver, y cuando eso ocurra ningún mal será lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarnos una vez más, ni tan siquiera el olvido. - Sus palabras eran susurros que tranquilizaban el alma del joven. Este la abrazó dulcemente y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.   
-Sí mi amor, pero ahora estas aquí. Conmigo.  
-Debes despertar, lo sabes.   
-No quiero - El chico apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, abrazándola con fuerza.   
-Debes mi amor, no te preocupes, despierta...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas del apartamento. ¿Era un nuevo día quizá? El frío de la mañana lo había despertado. Los encargados de la limpieza estaban limpiando los pasillos y el fuerte olor a lejía se introducía en su nariz adormecida. Los cálidos rayos del sol quemaban sus párpados obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Una mañana más, como todas, fría y solitaria. Al fin pudo abrir sus azulados ojos. Un cuadro de un hermoso unicornio fue el primero en darle los buenos días. Desvió la vista hacia el lado opuesto de la cama. Vacío, como siempre. Su corazón volvió a sentir el dolor y la angustia de la noche anterior, ahora con más fuerza pues se posaba ante sus ojos la dolorosa realidad y le despertaba cruelmente de un irreal pero hermoso sueño. Darien restaba sin camisa y una fina sabana era lo único que cubría su torso desnudo. Miró el reloj de la mesita, las 7.15. Había logrado conciliar el sueño un par de horas. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en el apartamento de ella, de su princesa. Lentamente y sin ánimos se incorporó. Nada podría calmar el dolor de su corazón, ni el llanto que sus ojos retenían con fuerza. Pero una ducha de agua caliente quizá aligeraría un poco la pesada carga y despejaría ligeramente el frío que sentía. Sin hacer mucho caso del olor a desinfectante proveniente del pasillo y arrastrando los pies Darien se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Por suerte era un día festivo y no debía trabajar en el hospital. Recordó entonces que a eso de las nueve ella vendría a hablar con él. ¿Pero como actuar? ¿Cómo reprimir sus sentimientos cuando la tenga frente a él mirándole con esos hermosos y cálidos ojos azulados?   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas de la cabaña. ¿Era un nuevo día quizá? Un calor muy placentero lo envolvía. Un aroma muy conocido y dulce penetraba en su nariz adormecida. Los cálidos rayos solares acariciaban sus párpados animándolos a despertar. Se sentía realmente bien. Hacía muchos meses que no sentía ese bienestar interior. Abrió sus azulados ojos lentamente. Miro perezosamente las cortinas de la ventana cuando notó una mano cruzando su pecho. Lentamente desvió la vista encontrando a una hermosa chica con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. No cabía en si de gozo al mirar a la joven de dorados cabellos dormir plácidamente a su lado. Sintiendo un cariño inmenso en su corazón acarició lentamente la cabellera rubia de la chica mientras susurraba su nombre al oído de esta. La joven empezó a moverse perezosamente en su regazo y lentamente alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al contemplar los hermosos ojos color cielo de su amante. Ella sonrió gustosa al encontrarse con Aiyes. Apretó su cuerpo al de él mientras bostezaba ligeramente. Él sonrió por el cómico gesto de ella y cogió su rostro acercándolo hasta él. Sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso que despertó todos los sentidos de ambos. No podían creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ella desvió el rostro y miró hacia el exterior.   
  
-Aísha ha hecho que amaneciera.   
-Sí, pero los rayos del sol parecen tan cálidos como los de verdad. Y contigo a mi lado aún más.   
-Eres demasiado amable conmigo.- Láctea sonrió con picardía al chico y se incorporó lentamente. Otro bostezo escapó de sus sonrosados labios. Alzó sus brazos estirándose graciosamente y dejó escapar una pequeña queja a la vez que intentaba levantarse. Pero unos fuertes brazos agarraron su cintura y la atrajeron hacia atrás. Su espalda quedó oprimida contra el fuerte pecho de Aiyes que no tenía intención de soltarla. El chico hundió su rostro en el suave y largo cabello de ella que sonrió juguetona.   
-Amor... tengo que ir a ver al príncipe.   
-Aún es temprano, seguro que Aísha a levantado el sol antes de hora, ya sabes que es muy madrugadora. - El chico giró el rostro de ella besando nuevamente sus dulces labios.  
-El reloj marca las 8.00, tengo que irme prepararme para irme. No seas niño.  
-No soy niño- Aiyes dejó escapar las palabras en un puchero.- Pero si lo fuera aferraría a mi juguete con la misma intensidad que te estoy aferrando a ti.   
-¿Ah... soy un juguete Aiyes?- La chica le miró fingiendo enfado para luego dejar escapar una sonrisa- Vamos amor, suéltame ya.   
-Vale, como ordene señorita Barbie - El chico la soltó también fingiendo un pequeño enfado provocando una carcajada en ella que una vez liberada de los fuertes brazos de su amante se incorporó del todo para luego arrojarse a los brazos de Aiyes que la recibió sorprendido. Ella besó apasionadamente sus labios y acarició con sus suaves manos el pelo azabache de él.   
-Ahora debo irme.  
  
Láctea se levantó nuevamente ante el sorprendido Aiyes y salió con una provocativa sonrisa por la puerta. Aiyes se quedó sin habla un momento, sentado en la cama y aún mirando por dónde ella había salido. Una sonrisa apareció entonces en sus labios y se tiró para atrás mientras reía a carcajadas. Ella siempre lograba hacerle sentir en una nube. La quería más que a su vida y no pensaba perderla una vez más. Perdió la sonrisa de golpe y se incorporó de la cama completamente serio. Se acercó a la ventana y observó como Láctea saludaba sonriente a Aísha que entrenaba en la orilla del lago. Sus ojos miraron los movimientos de la chica llenos de deseo y una sonrisa confiada escapó de sus labios para luego recuperar el semblante serio.   
  
-Darien, esta vez Serena es mía.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
El aroma a café había substituido el horroroso olor de la lejía. Sus párpados caían pesadamente entrecerrando sus cansados ojos y las ojeras se hacían perceptibles en su rostro. Su ceño huraño era más profundo que de costumbre y su serio semblante ahora era triste. Su mano derecha sujetaba la cucharita y la hacía moverse pesadamente removiendo el café, ya frió. La otra mano sujetaba la cabeza con flojera mientras sus ojos observaban el vacío. Unos pasos delicados despertaron sus sentidos y se giró rápidamente algo alterado. Una figura femenina apareció entonces por la puerta de la cocina. El cuerpo de la chica estaba cubierto por una extraña capa de color negro y una capucha cubría su pelo y parte de su rostro. La joven alzó el rostro y clavó sus hermosos ojos en los del príncipe que se sintió desfallecer una vez más.   
  
-Soy yo alteza, no os preocupéis. Parecéis cansado. ¿Os encontráis bien?  
-Eh... sí, sí. ¿Se.. Láctea?   
-Oh, disculpe. Se me olvidaba. - La chica retiró entonces la capucha que cubría su cabeza dejando caer su sedoso cabello dorado. Levantó la vista una vez más y sonrió a su príncipe con una dulzura inusual en ella.- Buenos días alteza. - Darien suspiró hondo al ver el hermoso rostro de la chica. El cabello de ella le caía sobre los hombros libre y mecido por el viento, bajaba delicadamente por su espalda y acababa un poco más debajo de la cintura. Se sorprendió al ver lo largo que lo llevaba ahora la joven y una enorme nostalgia inundó su ser al recordar el peinado que ella lucía en la preparatoria.   
-Buenos días Láctea. Llegas puntual.   
-Siempre procuro llegar a la hora alteza. Pero de verás le noto cansado.   
-No he dormido bien...- Darien no podía dejar de mirar sus azulados ojos y la chica empezó a sentirse algo cohibida por la profunda mirada de él.   
-Oh, veo que ha hecho café, hace años que no pruebo una taza.   
-Oh, claro, perdona mi descortesía. ¿Te sirvo una taza?  
-Oh no alteza, no quería decir eso, simplemente era un comentario. Usted no debe perder el tiempo con esas cosas.   
-Permíteme, no es ninguna molestia servir una taza más.   
-Pero su alteza no debería... yo puedo señor...  
-Por favor, de verás, no es molestia.- La chica se había acercado hasta su príncipe para impedir que este preparara más café pero el chico le dijo que se sentara dulcemente. El corazón de ella latió velozmente sorprendiéndola. Algo en él hacia que su corazón no encontrara el equilibrio. - Me temo que está algo frío. Lo caliento en un momento. - Darien puso nuevamente la cafetera en el fuego y se sentó frente a la chica que restaba algo incomoda. Él la miraba cohibido y deseoso de que ella levantara la vista una vez más. Su corazón saltó cuando esta le miró a los ojos con nerviosismo. Se sentía como un niño ante la mirada de ella. Un profundo dolor atravesó su corazón al recordar nuevamente que ella estaba prohibida.   
-Alteza, he venido hasta aquí para hablar sólo con vos de la misión que recae sobre sus espaldas.   
-Sí, si, pero dime Láctea ¿qué me dices de ti?   
-¿Disculpe?   
-Tú también soportas una pesada carga sobre tus espaldas, incluso me atrevería a decir que mayor a la mía.   
-No debe preocuparse por mí. Yo he sido entrenada para la batalla.   
-Sí, lo sé. Pero tienes también sentimientos, ¿no es así?- La chica se sonrojó hasta más no poder y agachó la vista una vez más. La profunda y analizante mirada del príncipe la ponía muy nerviosa. Daba la sensación de que él la desnudaba con la mirada.   
-Mis sentimientos no son importantes, además ya le dije que están controlados, no pueden alterar la misión. Jamás pueden ser más importantes que la misión alteza.   
-¿Entonces no puedes amar?- El sonrojo de ella aumentó exageradamente. Darien sonrió al observar la reacción de la joven. Deseaba que le contestara, necesitaba saber si aún como guerrera del cambio él podía esperar que se enamorara nuevamente de él.   
-Si puedo alteza. Pero hasta que termine la misión jamás será un amor real.   
-No entiendo que quieres decir.   
-La misión que me encomendó mi señora esta por delante de todo. Si tuviera que elegir entre la muerte de un ser amado y cumplir mi misión, con la de salvarlo a él y poner a la misión en peligro mi corazón decidiría sin duda cumplir con la misión encomendada. Es mi mayor prioridad, por eso no puedo amar con la misma libertad que vos, que habéis dado la vida innumerables veces por vuestra princesa. Ese amor es inimaginable para mí señor. Simplemente puedo sentir una representación irreal de este, como un reflejo, pero es más que suficiente alteza. - El rostro de Darien se endureció repentinamente. Su corazón se heló ante las frías palabras mientras observaba el rostro impasible de ella.   
-Tus palabras son muy frías y crueles.   
-Lo siento alteza, pero no sé como explicarlo de otra forma.   
-¿No te sientes sola?  
-En absoluto. Pero señor, sin querer ser impertinente, yo he venido para hablar con vos de la misión, no de mí alteza.   
-Claro, perdona- Darien se dejó caer hacia atrás. Miró entonces el café que empezaba a hervir. Se levantó pesadamente y alcanzo la cafetera. Con maña sirvió el café a la chica que sonrió agradecida. A Darien le parecía imposible creer que aquella cariñosa sonrisa que ella le brindaba era una ilusión, un reflejo de los sentimientos que ella es incapaz de sentir.   
-Gracias alteza. Permítame que le sea directa alteza. Desde el momento en que se revelaron nuestros rostros el peligro ha aumentado considerablemente. Ahora el enemigo sabe a quién se enfrenta. Akasha recuerda a la perfección todas las batallas en que nos hemos enfrentado, y sabe que siempre ha sido derrotada. Incapaz de darse por vencida intentará encontrarnos en los momentos más imprevistos y en los cuales estemos más indefensos. A partir de ahora sois una presa fácil. Es por ello que debemos empezar el entrenamiento cuanto antes. Nosotros estamos para protegerle, yo en especial soy su guarda real. Es de suma importancia que hoy aplique un hechizo sobre usted para mejorar su protección.   
-¿Un hechizo?  
-Sí. Nosotros nos resguardamos en las cuevas de Morthackt y usted deberá venir a resguardarse allí.   
-¿Morthackt? Esas cuevas son muy misteriosas. Hay miles de leyendas sobre esas cuevas. Se dice que nadie ha logrado penetrar en ellas y todos aquellos que se han acercado han sido asesinados violentamente.   
-Así es alteza. Es muy grande la maldad que reina allí. Es por esa razón que nuestra guarida está en las profundidades de esas cuevas. Allí estamos completamente aislados. Akasha nunca nos buscará en las entrañas de las malvadas cuevas de Morthackt. ¿Cómo sospechar que el enemigo del mal descansa en el mal mismo? Nuestro refugio es un lugar santo. Aunque un mortal logrará vencer el mal que resta dormido en las cuevas jamás podría cruzar las puertas de nuestra guarida. Sólo los dioses pueden adentrarse en él.   
-¿Dioses? Entonces ustedes...  
-Sí. Somos dioses, al igual que vos alteza. - Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Qué explicación encontrabais a vuestra vida inmortal? Al morir vuestro cuerpo vuestra alma duerme hasta llegado el momento de la reencarnación. No siempre fue así. Al enamoraros de la princesa de la luna renunciasteis voluntariamente a vuestra divinidad para poder vivir con ella una vida mortal.   
-Pero tú... quiero decir... la princesa tiene también alma inmortal.   
-Así es, pero no como la que teníais vos. Al ser hijo del dios supremo teníais un don especial y diferente. Erais invulnerable al paso del tiempo. Una vez vuestro cuerpo adquiría la forma de un joven de unos 20 años, vuestro crecimiento se paró en seco. Al igual que Idiones, vuestra madre y creadora vuestro cuerpo no sufría ninguna alteración con el pasar de los años. Hasta que conocisteis a la princesa. Ella también había sido bendecida con la gracia de la inmortalidad, pero desde un ángulo muy distinto. Su cuerpo disponía de una gran longevidad y permanecía joven a lo largo de los años. Pero una vez agotado su tiempo de vida su cuerpo desaparecía dejando paso a la muerte. Entonces su estrella escapaba del consumido cuerpo y permanecía dormida miles de años hasta el momento de su reencarnación. Pero al reencarnar no recordaba sus vida pasada hasta alcanzar una edad madura o si alguien provocaba que sus recuerdos despertaran bruscamente.   
-Sí, recuerdo que la reina de la Luna ya nos lo explicó más o menos en el pasado.   
-Sí alteza. Entonces vos, que habíais quedado prendado de la hermosa diosa de la luna, incapaz de imaginar una separación de miles de años, renunciasteis a la idea de la tener un cuerpo inmortal como el de vuestra madre, Idiones, y aceptasteis el mismo destino que la princesa. Vuestro cuerpo moriría al cumplir los mil años más o menos, y vuestra estrella inmortal dormiría junto a la de la princesa esperando el momento para renacer las dos juntas.   
-No soy capaz de recordar eso.   
-Mi señor, vos conocisteis a la princesa en el milenio de plata, pero la historia es siempre la misma. Se ha repetido una y otra vez alteza. Con el morir y el renacer de la galaxia siempre se volvía a repetir.   
-Pero tú dijiste que volveríamos a esta época. ¿Me estas diciendo que todo volverá a empezar? ¿Qué tendré que pasar por todo una vez más y que el futuro que hemos visto jamás llegará?   
-No alteza. Por fin el poder que duerme en vuestro interior se ha endurecido lo suficiente como para impedir que la galaxia tenga que volver a sus inicios. Por fin sois lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirlo alteza. Yo sólo debo enseñaros la forma de controlar vuestro poder y junto con el mío impedirlo por primera vez en la historia.   
-¿Pero entonces cual es tu poder?  
-El mío alteza es el de destruir la galaxia y permitir que esta pueda nacer nuevamente.   
-Entonces...  
-Hasta ahora yo he llevado la misión final alteza. Vos jamás intervinisteis directamente en el momento final, pero esta vez, lo haréis.   
-¿Cómo estar seguros de que saldrá bien?  
-No se puede alteza. Pero debemos confiar en que saldrá bien. Idiones cree que es el momento propicio. Debemos confiar en ella.   
-¿Por qué no puedo recordar todas esas batallas anteriores?  
-Sería demasiada información para un cerebro mortal. Vos renunciasteis a la divinidad que os había sido otorgada, por ello vuestra mente necesita olvidar. Sería demasiado peso para vos.   
-¿Y tú? Tú lo recuerdas ¿no?- Los ojos de Darien seguían analizando cada gesto de la joven. Su corazón intentaba asimilar las mil sensaciones que recorrían todo su ser.   
-No alteza, a mí sólo me han contado la historia. Tan sólo respondo con los conocimientos que Idiones me dio.   
-Entonces "dios" es en realidad ella.   
-Sí.   
-Esto es demasiado confuso par mí.   
-Lo sé. Pero debe dejarme que aplique el conjuro sobre usted cuanto antes. Luego habrá tiempo para responder todas sus preguntas.   
-¿En que consiste el hechizo?  
-Os lo contaré en cuanto lo aplique alteza. ¿Confiáis en mi?- Darien la miró algo nervioso. Láctea le sonreía dulcemente y no podía evitar complacer a la joven en todo lo que podía.   
-Sí, claro.   
  
Láctea se incorporó lentamente y se acercó hasta su príncipe. Cogió las manos de él entre las suyas sin ser consciente de los miles de choques eléctricos que despertaba en el joven. Ella misma se sorprendió al notar la calidez de las manos del príncipe y le costó lo suyo evitar otro sonrojo. No entendía lo que su corazón sentía al estar junto al príncipe. Sujetando fuertemente las manos de él le indicó que se incorporará junto a ella y acercó nerviosa su rostro al de él.   
  
-Ahora alteza permaneced quieto y callado. - Sus palabras resonaron delicadamente en los oídos de Darien mientras este notaba como sus piernas apenas le sujetaban.   
  
Las manos de Láctea soltaron las del príncipe y empezaron a dibujar a su alrededor un circulo. Unas palabras que parecían élfico antiguo escaparon de sus labios a la vez que su mano derecha reseguía la silueta del príncipe. Ella calló su musical voz repentinamente y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.   
  
-Ya.. ya esta....- Darien se agachó preocupado al lado de ella.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí. No es nada. Sólo estoy cansada.  
-Ahora dime, ¿para qué sirve el hechizo?  
-Es un hechizo de protección. A partir de ahora, todas las heridas que le hagan desaparecerán de su cuerpo.   
-¿Cómo?  
-Desaparecerán de su cuerpo para aparecer en el mío. A partir de ahora su dolor se traspasará a mí. - Darien abrió los ojos como platos y agarró a la joven por los hombros.  
-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?  
-Es mi deber procurar que su alteza no sufra ningún daño. Mientras yo siga con vida vos no sufriréis más.   
-Pero no deberías... ¡vuestra vida es igual de importante que la mía!  
-En eso os equivocáis. Ya os dije que lo más importante ahora sois vos.   
  
La chica no podía contener más los latidos de su corazón ante la proximidad de su príncipe. No podía interpretar lo que sentía y eso la confundía cada vez más. Se separó delicadamente de los brazos que sujetaban su cuerpo cansado y miró al príncipe a los ojos.   
  
-Debo irme ya alteza. Estaréis más seguro en nuestra guarida, las chicas nos informarán cuando ataque el enemigo. Esta tarde Aiyes vendrá a buscaros y os llevará hasta allí. Aísha informará a las chicas.   
-¿Y tú?  
-Shin esta llegando al apartamento en estos momentos para llevarme hasta la guarida. Yo estoy demasiado cansada y debo reponerme en Morthackt. Os espero allí. Por favor, acudid sin reparos, es por vuestra seguridad.   
-¿Pero y el hospital, y mis pacientes?  
-Aísha ya se ha encargado de ello. Ha cambiado la memoria de los encargados. Están convencidos de que sufres una fuerte enfermedad y que estas dado de baja. - La chica se alzó lentamente ante los ojos de Darien que se había sentado en el suelo por la impresión.- Ahora debe pensar sólo en la misión.  
  
Láctea perdió las fuerzas por un momento desmayándose en brazos de Darien que se levantó alarmado. La chica se incorporó pesadamente y miró al chico a los ojos. Sentía una gran atracción hacia él, quería acercarse más. Quería sentir más el calor de su inesperado abrazo. Sin saber que hacia la chica se abrazó a Darien que no supo como reaccionar. Rápidamente apretó el suave cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Sintió aquel aroma una vez más, el aroma de su hermoso cabello y no pudo reprimir el deseo de hundir su rostro en él. Láctea estaba sumida en un extraño letargo y no fue consciente de que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su príncipe. Rápidamente se incorporó algo asustada y se separó bruscamente de él que no tuvo apenas tiempo de disfrutar el momento.   
  
-Lo lamento alteza, apenas puedo con mi propio peso- Láctea estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza y miraba el suelo con impaciencia. Darien no podía aguantar más el impulso y quiso lanzarse en busca de sus labios.  
-¿Láctea?- La voz de Shin resonó en el apartamento sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes. La chica se giró agradeciendo la oportuna aparición del chico. Se había comportado de forma muy extraña y se sentía avergonzada.- Buenos días alteza. Vengo en busca de Láctea, veo que ya ha podido terminar el conjuro.- Darien le miró fríamente y Shin le devolvió la mirada de igual forma.- Si me disculpa, debo llevármela.   
-Adiós alteza, le espero esta tarde. - La chica le sonrió aún muy sonrojada, pero un poco más tranquila por la presencia de Shin.   
-Sí...  
  
Darien no tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar que Shin ya había cogido en sus brazos a Láctea y se la había llevado volando. Darien se acercó hacia la ventana mirando como sus veloces siluetas se perdían en el cielo azul.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Bueno, otro más, espero que les guste. Supongo que tendrán dudas en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Tranquilos que ya se irán resolviendo todas. Por cierto... ¿Acaso Aiyes lo recuerda todo? Ahhhhh, jejejejejejejeje 


	9. Confusión ¿amor o engaño?

Confusión; ¿Amor o engaño?  
  
-No, no, no. Alteza, no me cansaré de repetirlo. Debéis empuñar la espada mucho más alto y en ningún momento debéis contener vuestra fuerza, seré chica, pero os supero en lucha.   
-Ah... ah... esto... esto es agotador...   
-Menos quejas- La chica se incorporó en la orilla del lago y miró al príncipe a los ojos con gesto duro- ¿Acaso creéis que el enemigo escuchara suplicas? Ahora alzaos alteza, y volved a la posición inicial. - Darien la miró sorprendido y alarmado.- ¿Una vez más? Pero...- Una mirada reprobadora de la chica izo que se le pasaran las ganas de seguir hablando y con un suspiro de resignación se colocó una vez más en posición. - Listo.   
-¡Una vez más!  
  
Llevaban horas entrenando con la espada. La chica se desenvolvía tremendamente bien, y sus movimientos eran tan fuertes, rápidos y feroces que a Darien casi le era imposible verlos. A la vez este se sentía incapaz de contraatacar. Levantaba la vista y miraba los ojos de ella, tan azules, tan bellos, serios y concentrados. Era la viva imagen de la belleza. Su cabello estaba recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo y golpeaba el viento con cada movimiento. El sudor empezaba a resbalar por su frente dando más brillo a su blanca piel. En vez del traje de batalla que cubría su rostro, la chica luchaba con unos pantalones piratas estrechos muy bajos de cintura, un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto estomago y unos guantes hasta la muñeca que le permitían un mejor dominio de la espada. Sus pies permanecían desnudos y le permitían sentir las olas golpeando en sus desnudos tobillos. El chico simplemente no podía concentrarse. Aún así, su técnica estaba mejorando notablemente. Ella era una maestra tenaz y persuasiva que lograba mejorar todos sus ataques con sólo observarlos una vez. El ruido de las espadas se mezclaba con el caer del agua en la cascada. Sus jadeos de cansancio se confundían con el silbido del viento, y sus pasos y saltos eran amortiguados por la suave arena. Láctea levantó la espada en el cielo y contraataco al príncipe, que había lanzado por fin un ataque algo fuerte y este pedió el arma en las aguas del lago.   
  
-Bien, vamos mejorando. En cuanto perdáis el miedo a herirme, quizá lograréis aguantar unos cinco minutos.- La chica le sonrió algo malévola y burlona, pero aún así con mucha dulzura. Era increíble cómo dominaba su carácter. Ella que era siempre tan educada y formal, hasta el punto de exasperar a Darien que recordaba a la Serena despreocupada y simple de antaño. Sin embargo en la lucha se volvía dura y fría. Parecía carecer de sentimientos y le daba miedo que realmente fuera así. Más su rostro, sus ojos, su voz... era ella sin duda, y muchas de las caras que ponía, muchas de las salidas que se le escapaban, le mostraban a la verdadera Serena, a su princesa. Y era increíblemente irresistible.  
-Eres muy mala conmigo. Me explotas, me desafías y además te aprovechas de mi caballerosidad para burlarte de mí. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal trato?   
-Lo lamento mucho alteza- La chica pareció alterarse un poco- No era mi intención ofenderos. Pero tengo que ser dura en el entrenamiento, lo hago por vuestro bien. Lo lamento de veras alteza.   
-Vale, vale, no estoy enfadado ni ofendido. ¿Por qué me tratas de repente con tanta formalidad?   
-Porque el entrenamiento a concluido. Podéis ir a descansar. Mañana será otro día.   
-Al fin...   
-Siento si el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro, pero ha de ser así. A partir de mañana aumentaremos aún más el horario. Shin también le dará clases.   
-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya me dan clases de hechizos, concentración y lucha!   
-Exacto. Shin os dará clases de vuelo.   
-¿Vuelo?- Darien estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.   
-Sí. El mayor tiempo luchareis en el aire. Así que debéis controlar perfectamente vuestro cuerpo y conocer las técnicas para controlar la velocidad y la trayectoria. Shin es todo un experto en la materia. Lo hará muy bien. - Darien se dejó caer en la arena y se tumbó con el ceño fruncido.   
-Pues no me hace gracia.   
-Os comportáis como un niño.- Láctea permanecía en pie y miraba al joven príncipe muy seria, casi se podía decir con algo de resentimiento. Era la primera vez que ella le miraba de esa forma. A diferencia de los demás siempre se había mostrado educada y dulce, pero ahora parecía actuar de forma fría y calculadora.- El mundo depende de vos y no podéis hacer más que quejaros continuamente. ¿Qué creéis que pensaría la princesa de la Luna alteza? ¿Admiración?  
-Yo...- Darien se quedó petrificado. Las palabras habían calado hondo en su corazón, rasgando profundamente su ser. Se sentía tremendamente culpable e insensato. Realmente se sentía como un niño egoísta que no había pensado en más que en su felicidad.   
-Oh, lo lamento alteza. No me hagáis caso.- Láctea se inclinó algo alterada y bajó la mirada al suelo.- Lo lamento de verás alteza, no sé en que estaba pensando.   
-No lo lamentes. Es verdad... me he comportando cómo un crío.   
  
Láctea se sintió tremendamente culpable por sus palabras y se acercó al príncipe hasta estar agachada frente a él. Agachó la cabeza y dijo "lo siento" una vez más. Darien sonrió dulcemente y acarició su cabeza con dulzura. Ella solo sintió estremecer su cuerpo, y se sonrojó apenada. "Es tan difícil para mi Serena contener mis sentimientos. Te tengo todo el tiempo tan cerca... y sin embargo no puedo ni tocarte. Aunque mi soledad se ha calmado un poco ahora que te puedo ver todos los días, el deseo me atormenta y el saberte prohibida me duele cada vez más. Mi corazón esta más tranquilo ahora que sé que estas bien, pero me atormenta al recordarme continuamente que esta enamorado locamente de tu mirar. Es tan triste ver como la persona que más amas no te recuerda..." Láctea notaba los ojos del príncipe clavados en ella, y por alguna razón le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad. No entendía el porque, pero ese hombre despertaba algo raro en ella, y se sentía muy cansada siempre que había estado con él, como si su sola presencia la agotara. No entendía nada, sin embargo para ella era como un imán que la atraía. Cada vez le era más difícil tratar al príncipe con indiferencia. Con esa educación y formalidades que ella sabía que debía tener para con él. Sin embargo el corazón se le había acelerado, sus labios habían pronunciado palabras irrespetuosas y movidas por sus sentimientos y había dejado toda formalidad ante una rabieta infantil. ¿Cómo podía haber contestado a su príncipe de esa manera? Le había herido, y en vez de sentirse avergonzada por sus palabras estaba ruborizada por la cercanía de él.   
  
-Tú también pareces cansada. ¿Te parece que nos quedemos aquí un rato? El agua esta deliciosa y la temperatura es ideal para un refrescante baño. ¿Qué me dices?   
-Sí... ¡No! No alteza... no puedo... debo... debo irme adentro. Los chicos no tardarán en llegar, será mejor que cocine algo para cuando vengan. Además no sería correcto alteza. Usted báñese tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo.   
-¿Es que jamás te relajas?- Darien sostuvo a la joven del brazo mientras esta intentaba enderezarse. Ella se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules y sonrió algo cohibida.   
-Claro alteza, pero ahora no puedo.   
  
Ella se zafó de sus fuertes brazos y se adentró con pasos rápidos pero seguros hasta la cabaña. Darien se quedó mirando la puerta que se cerró con firmeza. Su corazón se había acelerado sorprendentemente con la sonrisa tímida de ella. Lo estaba logrando, estaba seguro. Debía volver a enamorar a su princesa y lo haría, fuera como fuera. Al fin y al cabo, él era su príncipe. ¿Qué podía salir mal?   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Láctea estaba recargada contra la puerta que acababa de cruzar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y apenas podía controlar su respiración. Se sentía muy extraña y alterada. ¿Por qué se sentía así al estar con el príncipe? Jamás había sentido latir su corazón tan fuerte, jamás había temblando bajo el contacto de la piel de alguien y sobretodo, jamás había encontrado a un hombre tan perfecto. La imagen de él se dibujó entonces en su mente. La luz del sol hacía brillar los azulados ojos, el viento mecía su mojado cabello con delicadeza. El bronceado del torso resaltaba con las finas gotas de sudor y la falta de la camisa le hacía lucir simplemente soñado. Brazos fuertes, musculados y firmes. Torso suave, cálido y fornido. Simplemente ideal. Notó como el calor volvía a subir hasta su cabeza y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.   
  
-¿Pero que me pasa?  
  
Caminó entonces hasta una ventana cercana y miró en dirección al lago. El príncipe nadaba entre las aguas con estilo y soltura. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y le pasó una idea por la cabeza. Sus labios formularon el hechizo adecuado y en cuestión de segundos el cielo oscureció dando paso a las estrellas. Darien se sorprendió un poco por el cambio del tiempo y miró hacia la cabaña encontrando a la chica asomada a la ventana. Él sonrió enamorado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y nuevamente se adentró para desaparecer de la vista de él.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Estoy muerto, necesito los cuidados de mi Láctea esta noche...   
-Ya Ayies, siempre pensando en lo mismo, deja de pensar tanto en ella y céntrate más. Esta pelea ha sido muy dura y has estado a punto de ser herido un par de veces.   
-Ya, no me sermonees Shin, soy mayorcito. Hay alguien en el lago ¿no?  
-Sí, es el príncipe. Parece que le sobra tiempo para descansar. Pero mañana empezaré a darle clases de vuelo a esta hora.   
-Creo que Láctea es demasiado blanda con él- Aísha no tenia la más remota idea del daño que sus palabras habían causado en Ayies.- Es como si ya no le tratara con respeto, y se quejaba de que nosotros no le tratábamos con el respeto que se merece.   
-Sí, pero nuestra querida Láctea le ha dado su favor, jejeje, parece que le ha cogido cariño al príncipe y que le cuesta ser dura, sino ahora mismo seguiría entrenándole. A nosotros nos machaca en lucha. A ver si tendremos que recordarle cual es su misión...- La voz normalmente seria y fría de Shin había adquirido un aire juguetón y malicioso que no sorprendió a ambos chicos. Ayies porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y Aísha porque ya conocía a ese encantador Shin que sólo se mostraba en el ámbito familiar.   
-¡Buenas noches alteza! Veo que Láctea os ha dado un descanso.- Darien se giró al notar la presencia de los tres guerreros.   
-Sí, al final me ha dejado un poco de cuerda.- No le simpatizaban mucho los dos chicos, pero Aísha era algo más dulce, pero no mucho.   
-Pero no os acostumbréis alteza, yo no voy a ser tan blando y mañana soportaréis un duro entrenamiento.   
-Bien, ningún problema Shin.- Las miradas frías y desafiantes de ambos siempre desconcertaban a Aísha. - Láctea estaba preocupada por ustedes, creo que ya les ha hecho la cena.   
-¿Mi bombón esta dentro? Bien, chicos vamos, será mejor dejar a su alteza para que descanse. No queremos que se rompa su crisma real del esfuerzo.- Ahora eran los dos guerreros y el príncipe los sorprendidos por la actitud de Aiyes. Si era cierto que se mostraba algo distante, pero jamás había desafiado al príncipe, y sobretodo jamás le había faltado al respeto cómo lo hacía ahora. Shin notó una chispa de celos en sus ojos.   
-No te preocupes por mí Ayies, sé cuidarme sólo.   
-Lo mismo dijo el día que volvió Láctea, y si no hubiera sido por ella vos estarías muerto. - Esas palabras dejaron mudo a Darien y Ayies se alejó triunfante. Aísha se acercó hasta Shin y le susurró algo así como "Qué mosca le ha picado?".   
-Celos. El príncipe pasa demasiado tiempo con su amada Láctea. Jejeje, esto se pone interesante. Creo que me uniré a él en la lucha verbal contra el príncipe.   
-No tenéis remedio, en cuanto ella se entere os capa.   
-Si se entera... dudo que Ayies sea tan estúpido de ofender al príncipe en presencia de Láctea.   
-Yo no lo dudaría tanto... ya le conoces...   
  
Darien observó como se alejaban y volvió a nadar algo intranquilo. El comentario de Seiya le había dolido. Parecía que incluso cómo Aiyes amaba a Serena, y que sentía recelo por aquel que podía conquistarla. Sin embargo él no logró enamorarla en el pasado, no debía preocuparse. Serena jamás se enamoraría de un tipo tan descarado cómo él.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Chicos! Al fin, me tenían preocupada.- Láctea se acercó a ellos y recibió sorprendida a un cariñoso Ayies que la besó dulcemente.   
-Buenas bombón.- Shin y Aísha sonrieron mientras se miraban de forma sospechosa.  
-Hola Ayies. Bien cuéntenme. ¿Qué tal todo?  
-El enemigo se está haciendo más fuerte, ya no podemos confiarnos tanto, Láctea, será mejor que nos acompañes la próxima vez.   
-Pero no podemos detener el entrenamiento del príncipe.   
-Estas mucho tiempo con él ¿no?- Ayies se giró mirando a la chica algo enfadado.  
-¿A qué viene eso Ayies? Sabes que debo entrenarle, ustedes y yo somos los encargados de que sea entrenado como es debido. Perderemos tiempo si cada vez que viene el enemigo acudimos todos para luchar. ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo de repente Ayies?   
-Esta celoso...   
-¡No es verdad! - Shin y Aísha se rieron ante la confusión de Láctea y el sonrojo de Ayies.- Es solo que no le veo el caso. Si el príncipe es un completo inútil.   
-¿Quién es el completo inútil?   
-¡Príncipe!- Láctea se sorprendió y mordió el labio al recordar las palabras de Ayies.   
-Lamento interrumpirles, pero no pude evitar oír la frase. "El príncipe es un completo inútil".   
-Lo lamento alteza, no era mi intención ofenderle.   
-Ja, que educado te has vuelto de repente Ayies... tienes unos sorprendentes cambios de humor. Láctea voy a la ducha, si me permites cenaré luego, cuando ustedes hayan terminado. - Darien miró desafiante a Seiya y luego se retiró.   
-¿Que te ocurre? Te ha oído Ayies, ¡eres un irresponsable! Debemos tratar al príncipe con respeto, además no es un inútil, progresa con rapidez y ya controla mejor los ataques. Eres un crío ¿sabes?  
-¿Se puede saber por qué le defiendes tanto ahora Láctea? Tratas al príncipe con una familiaridad sorprendente, ¿acaso te empieza a atraer? No sé quien se comporta como un crío aquí.   
-¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un desconsiderado y un iluso. ¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy enamorada de él?   
-¿Enamorada? Yo he dicho atraída...   
-Da igual lo que hayas dicho o insinuado, la respuesta es ¡no!. Estoy cansada de esta actitud que has tomado desde que llegó el príncipe y me avergüenzo de ello. Idionés te daría una buena reprimenda.   
-¿Y que crees que te haría a ti?¿ No debías entrenar al príncipe con dureza?  
-¿Y que crees que ago?  
-Eres una blanda con él, le favoreces en todo.   
-Chicos... ya basta por favor... ambos se comportan como críos...  
-¡Tú calla Aísha, estas fuera de esta conversación!  
-¡No le hables así Ayies! Ya basta, me he cansado de soportar tus quejas, la cena esta servida, así que sentaos y comed.   
  
Láctea salió del lugar enfadada y dando un portazo. Era la primera vez que la veían comportase de ese modo tan infantil. En Ayies ya era algo más o menos normal, pero en ella no. Era cómo si desde que había llegado el príncipe realmente se hubiera vuelto más temperamental. Ayies se sintió mal en cuanto la vio salir, pero seguía resentido por sus palabras y se sentó a la mesa con enfado. Shin y Aísha solo se miraron confusos y empezaron a comer. Por otro lado Darien estaba tras la puerta con una extraña expresión de sorpresa. " Sabía que la amabas Seiya, pero ella no te corresponde. Hacia tiempo que no la veía tan... no se como decirlo... humana...quizá la barrera que protegía sus sentimientos se está rompiendo, ¿seré yo el causante?." Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Pero una ventana llamó su atención por el camino. Se paró ante ella y miró afuera. Láctea estaba en la orilla del lago sentada, mirando las estrellas. Sonrió al verla tan hermosa bajo el manto de la noche. Aún así reprimió sus deseos de quedarse mirándola y se dirigió nuevamente a la ducha.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Se sentía renovado. No había nada como un buen baño en el lago y luego una cálida ducha para calmar su corazón. El día había sido agotador, pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo. Veía ante sus ojos la posibilidad de tener de nuevo a su princesa. Recordando que antes de adentrarse en la ducha ella estaba en el lago, decidió salir a ver si seguía allí. Así podría hablar con ella.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Láctea....  
-....  
-¿Contéstame quieres?   
-Dame una razón para hacerlo.   
-Por que me amas.   
-Esa no es una buena razón.   
-¿A no? Láctea... por favor... siento mucho mi comportamiento- Ayies se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado con delicadeza. La chica seguía con la mirada en las calmadas aguas. - Sé que me he comportado cómo un crío, pero realmente no me gusta ese príncipe. No me gusta como te mira, ni cómo te habla.   
-Estas paranoico.- Por alguna razón el cuerpo de ella se estremeció al oír esas palabras.   
-No, no lo estoy. Te amo con locura, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti... y la sola posibilidad de... "perderte"- Seiya acabó la frase para sus adentros.  
-¿De qué?   
-De que te enfades conmigo por una tontería así. Por favor, perdóname.   
-Eres un tonto.- La chica se giró con dulzura y miró a un Ayies muy serio. Este se derritió con la sonrisa y miró a la chica con unos ojos profundamente enamorados. - ¿Acaso crees que existe algo más importante para mí que tú?   
-Jeje, es curioso que digas eso...   
-Bueno, la misión no cuenta, sabes que en cuanto esto termine seremos libres nuevamente, y entonces encontraremos juntos la felicidad. Te amo, sólo a ti Ayies...   
-Claro... soy un necio...  
-Sí - Láctea sonrió juguetona y golpeó burlonamente el hombro del chico.- Y un flojo además.   
-¿Flojo yo? Ahora verás...   
-¡Ah!  
  
Ambos empezaron a corretear por la arena como dos niños y se perseguían el uno al otro. Rápidamente se adentraron en un juego cargado de risas, deseo y dulzura, hasta que Ayies la atrapó y ambos cayeron rodando al suelo entre carcajadas nerviosas. Ayies quedó encima de ella y miró sus profundos ojos con doloroso amor.   
  
-Te amo tanto... que me duele el corazón...   
-Ayies...  
-Jamás te alejes de mí, ¿entiendes?   
-Claro... - Ayies sonrió a la joven y sintió como se aceleraba nuevamente su corazón. La chica parecía cada vez más aquella Serena que él conoció en el pasado, aquella que había amado con todas su fuerzas y que aún amaba. Era como si el escudo que Idionés había bordado en ellos se estuviera deshaciendo y que de repente podían volver a comportarse como tórtolos enamorados. Ya no pudo contener más el deseo de acercarse a ella. "¿Recordará algo?... lo dudo... pero si yo he logrado recordar todo... quizá ella..." Sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Jamás había sentido de forma tan intensa los labios de la chica. Ese beso parecía cargado de sentimiento, de amor, de calidez, casi quemaba sus labios y no pudo evitar dejar de pensar para simplemente soltarse al hermoso abrazo. Era tal el placer que sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar. Ambos se entregaron por completo a la pasión del abrazo y permanecieron durante largos minutos besándose en la arena.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El corazón del príncipe se paró en seco. La respiración se encalló en sus pulmones y los ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente. ¿Era su princesa? No... no... ¡NO! No podía, no debía... no.... era demasiado doloroso. Su amor estaba delante de él, a unos metros, besándose con su peor enemigo, Seiya.   
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora: Pido perdón por el retraso, pero estaba muy liada con un trabajo. Bueno, a partir de ahora esto se pondrá muy, muy emocionante. Celos, ira, desvelos, confesiones, confusión... los sentimientos estarán desbordados y los nervios a flor de piel. Una batalla, una de las chicas herida... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. "Muerto en vida por tu amor" 


	10. Todo esto me resulta tan extraño

Todo esto me resulta tan extraño...  
  
Todo esto me resulta tan extraño... mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas a mil asuntos y cientos de preocupaciones perturban mi sueño. Hace ya más de dos días que apenas duermo, ni como. Los chicos empiezan a sospechar algo, y eso me preocupa. Además... el cambio del príncipe me tiene desconcertada. Sus ojos, antes tan cálidos y amables ahora son fríos y cargados de dolor. Sus palabras, tan atentas y dulces se han vuelto monosílabos sin sentido que me desconciertan. Sí, una cosa es cierta, parece mucho más dedicado a sus tareas. En las clases ha mejorado increíblemente y parece que ya no le cuesta tanto atacarme con fuerza, es más, a veces me da la sensación de que le sirve como desahogo. Pero...¿de qué? Supongo que echa en falta a su princesa. Me pregunto como sería ella. Debió ser una joven muy hermosa y cálida para ganarse el corazón de un hombre tan extraordinario. Las leyendas cuentan maravillas de ella y la historia en sí se basa en su lucha y en la nuestra, como si formaran parte de un todo. Sin embargo ella ha desaparecido y me temo que eso no nos servirá de mucho para la misión. Ahora que lo pienso... siempre que los guerreros del cambio hemos despertado el príncipe a estado sólo... es extraño... parece cómo si el destino de la princesa de la luna sea desaparecer en la batalla, quizá sería un estorbo... no sé... ¿Pero por qué estoy pensando en todo esto? Ya ni me acuerdo de donde ha salido el tema en mi cabeza... Pero una cosa esta clara, el príncipe ha cambiado mucho su actitud, con todos, pero sobretodo conmigo. ¿Por qué?... siento algo extraño, no sé que es, pero me duele y no me deja descansar. Son tantos los problemas que surgen y tan pocas las recompensaciones. Sólo deseo que todo salga como Idionés planeó. Que la misión que se me ha encomendado se cumpla al pie de la letra, y que el daño que causaré a esta época se recompense en su dorado futuro. Pero... ¿podré hacerlo? Un momento. ¿Por qué lo dudo? Lo más importante para mí es mi misión, no la vida de las personas, no tengo que preocuparme por lo que sucederá, sino por lo que permitirá mi lucha a las generaciones futuras. Yo solo recibo ordenes, soy un instrumento de la justicia, lo sé. ¿Pero por qué ya no lo acepto? Desde que llegué a la Tierra después de mis entrenamientos que me siento muy confundida. Parece como si en mis sueños, cuando logro dormirme claro, recuerde cosas pasadas, y al despertar agitada se me borren por completo. Estoy segura de que sueño con mi pasado, pero no logro recordarlo una vez despierta, sólo sé que me inquieta. ¿Qué secretos me oculta Idionés? Por otro lado, esta el príncipe. Me preocupa increíblemente. Me da la sensación de que sufre mucho y que la carga que lleva en sus espaldas no es nada comparado con el dolor que le provoca la perdida de su amor. ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo? Me duele... sí... no soporto verle así... ¿Pero por qué? Además... cuando llegó aquí... fue tan extraño....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
La belleza del lugar simplemente era tan impresionante que podía dejar helado a cualquier mortal. El cielo, siempre en calma, llenaba de paz el corazón de la chica. Ella estaba sentada en una tumbona, justo en el porche de la enorme y confortante cabaña. Shin la había tratado como toda una princesa. La había traído hasta la cueva y la acomodó allí. Seguidamente fue a por una manta y la arropó con un cariño inusual en él. Láctea no pudo hacer más que sonreír con gratitud. Le había preparado una deliciosa comida y había charlado con ella por un par de horas, cosa aún más inusual en el chico. Ahora ella lo observaba mientras entrenaba sus artes con la espada. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Dos figuras habían entrado en la cueva, una de ellas muy asombrada ante el hermoso lugar. Láctea se incorporó con dificultad e intentó hacer una reverencia ante los recién llegados.  
  
-Me alegro de que al fin estéis con nosotros príncipe- Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de la joven y un repentino mareo se apoderó de ella. Intentó disimularlo rápidamente, pero tanto Darien como Ayies notaron que no se encontraba bien.   
-Por favor, siéntate. No debes estar levantada después de un conjuro tan poderoso y cansado Láctea. - Ayies se acercó con delicadeza y la acomodó nuevamente en la tumbona.- Eres demasiado temeraria bombón.  
-Lo lamento. No tengo la suficiente fuerza todavía.   
-Descansa, estoy seguro de que Ayies me mostrará todo el lugar. Es de una belleza deslumbrante. Tú debes descansar y dejar que te cuiden.- El príncipe se agachó al lado de ella provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica.- Dime ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Sientes mareos o nauseas? ¿Dolor agudo en alguna parte en concreto?  
-Olvida que vos sois médico alteza, pero no debéis preocuparos, las heridas y secuelas provocadas por la magia no se pueden aliviar nunca con medicina humanamente tradicional.   
-Lo imagino, pero acaso piensas que soy un humano corriente?- Láctea se ruborizo ante su torpeza y bajó el rostro algo cohibida. Ayies sentía arder toda su ira y miraba al príncipe con reproche y ¿odio? "Ni le sueñes príncipito, Serena es mía... no voy a permitir que te quedes con ella una vez más, no voy a tolerar que le hagas más daño. Ahora que ella no te recuerda tengo el viento a mi favor. Aré todo lo posible para evitar que sufra más, y empezaré por alejarte de ella."  
-Lo lamento alteza, no era mi intención ofenderos.   
-No, no es eso, no me he sentido ofendido en absoluto, pero puesto que soy el causante de vuestro dolor dejadme que lo alivie un poco.- Las manos de Darien se posaron dulcemente y con delicadeza en la frente de la muchacha, que simplemente optó por quedarse quieta.   
  
Fue una sensación realmente extraña la que sintió. El suave tacto de las manos de él, la calidez que ya de por sí era tan seductora que calmaba todos los sentidos. Pero eso no era todo. Al cabo de unos segundos un calor empezó a desprenderse de su mano y una inesperada sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar sorprendió su ser. Sin embargo aquel cálido momento duró muy poco. El príncipe retiro su mano con una sonrisa y el dolor y la pesadez que antes la habían atormentado ahora habían desaparecido por completo dando paso a un curioso y sorprendente confort. Ella le miró sorprendida y sólo una sonrisa la despertó.   
  
-¿Cómo...?  
-Es un poder que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo el sentido del tacto increíblemente desarrollado y por alguna razón me permite saber la situación del planeta con solo tocar la tierra. O poder comunicarme con espectros u otros seres teniendo algo que les perteneció en mis manos. E incluso, curar heridas y calmar dolores.   
-Eso es una gran ventaja para un medico, ¿verdad príncipe?   
-En realidad sí, Ayies. Ahora descansa y ya verás como mañana estarás completamente renovada y cargada de energía preciosa.- Decir que la chica se sonrojó sería quedarse muy corto. El príncipe sólo le sonrió y desvió la mirada hasta Ayies, que le contemplaba con un odio notorio.- Bien, Ayies por favor, me muestras mi habitación, yo también estoy algo cansado.   
-Claro, alteza...- Su voz sonó seca y se veía a la legua que los celos le comían por dentro.   
-Gracias por esto alteza, sois muy amable.   
-¿Gracias? Soy yo quién debería darlas, al fin y al cabo eres tu quién a decidido asumir los riesgos por mí, aunque eso me cargue en la conciencia.   
-No os entiendo.   
-Jamás debiste arriesgar tu vida por mí, si te ocurre algo no me lo perdonaré nunca, tu vida es más importante que la mía.   
-Ya os dije alteza que la misión es lo primero, yo sólo soy un instrumento para lograr la victoria, no temáis.   
  
El príncipe dio indicios de protestar pero Ayies se colocó en medio de ambos y le indicó al príncipe con una mano el camino a sus aposentos. El chico sólo pudo seguirle mientras se maldecía por las palabras de su Serena. ¿Acaso ella se sentía realmente tan insignificante?   
  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Desde que el príncipe pasó a estar con nosotros que no dejó de preocuparse por mí, y siempre me trató con dulzura. Hacia todo cuanto le pedía en la lucha, se mostraba caballeroso y sincero. Muy abierto, y aunque melancólico a veces, siempre con una sonrisa para mí. Si bien es cierto que con los demás chicos se mostraba distante y frío, no conmigo. Pero ahora es todo tan distinto. Nunca me falta al respeto, ni abusa de su superioridad en rango, pues él es el príncipe. Pero ya no me trata como una amiga, sino que parece alejarse de mí para encerrarse en sí mismo. Me pregunto si debería hacer algo.   
Ya son las siete de la mañana, apenas he dormido esta noche. No se como puedo mantenerme en pie y luchar con tantas pocas horas de sueño. Sin embargo me da miedo dormirme, me da miedo soñar y no recordar. Me siento tan desplazada... Todo esto me resulta tan extraño...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Láctea se levantó de la silla algo cansada. Hacia ya muchas horas que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras los demás dormían. Ya parecía algo normal el no poder descansar. Se incorporó y salió al exterior. Conjuró un hechizo y en pocos segundos era de día en la cueva. Desperezándose se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto dejando paso a un hermoso bikini de seda blanca. Sintió como el agua del lago acariciaba sus pies nuevamente y desplegó sus hermosas alas elevándose unos metros. Voló hasta el centro del lago, donde el agua esta más profunda y haciendo desaparecer sus alas descendió en un perfecto salto hasta sumergirse en las frías aguas. Era algo que la calmaba siempre. Parecía como si el agua y el viento la protegieran, y por algún motivo le recordaban algo, o alguien. ¿Algo de su pasado quizá?. Empezó a nadar en dirección a la arena, que quedaba a unos 75 metros. Simplemente dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya estaba cansado de mirar el techo. Por mucho que pensara en ello no podía seguir así. Ya estaba cansado de esperar, de sufrir en silencio. Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que se la arrebataran, eso jamás. Ella era su vida. ¿Qué haría sin su sonrisa? Que haría sin poder verla una vez más en sus brazos. Estaba decidido, ya no más esquivas, ya no más evitar ver su rostro para no sufrir. Era el momento de revelar la verdad, aún a riesgo de cambiar el destino. Salió decidido de su habitación y entró ruidosamente en la de ella, sin tan sólo llamar a la puerta. Nadie, la habitación estaba completamente vacía.   
  
-¿Qué buscáis en esta habitación... ALTEZA?  
-Nada que te importe Ayies. Hazme el favor de negarme tu compañía.   
-Estáis muy agresivo esta mañana, en realidad ya hace días que lo estáis. Incluso con Láctea. ¿Acaso os ocurre algo... alteza?- La voz de Ayies no era para nada tranquilizadora, y estaba claro que no quería ayudar al príncipe. Parecía como si leyera su mente.   
-Aparta Ayies.   
-¿Y si me negara?  
-¡He dicho que te apartes!  
-¡No, no lo aré! Esta vez... esta vez... no lo voy a permitir... ¿me oyes? No quiero ni que te acerques a ella. ¡no le harás mas daño!- Ayies explotó y su voz sonó ronca y furiosa mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación dejando escapar su furia.  
-Ayies... ¿qué...? ¿Qué sabes tú?   
-Todo... lo sé absolutamente todo Darien.   
-Entonces...  
-Sí. Conservo todos mis recuerdos de cuando era Seiya y mis sentimientos pasados se mantienen. Te odio... simplemente te odio Darien. No puedo soportar la idea de que ella, Serena, mi Serena, te eligiera a ti, que te quisiera a ti. Tú que fuiste capaz de abandonarla para ir a estudiar, tú que te fuiste para cumplir tu sueño olvidando el de ella, pensando sólo en ti. Tú que la has hecho sufrir tantas veces, tú que has provocado tantas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos... ¡Tú! ¡Siempre tú!- Darien se quedó perplejo y confuso mirando a Ayies a los ojos. Este parecía haber perdido por completo toda la cordura.- Y aún así ella estaba ciega... siempre pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te quería... era increíble... no podía sufrir verla tan triste cada vez que me hablaba de ti. ¿Y tú que hiciste? Largarte, abandonarla, no la cuidaste. Dejaste que se enfrentara sola a esos... esos monstruos de los vampiros...  
-Tú no estabas en la época de los vampiros. No sabes nada de mí ni de lo que pasó, así que no me hables como si supieras lo que dices.- Un golpe salido de la nada dejó a Darien tumbado en el suelo y antes de que se pudiera ni dar cuenta Seiya lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa callando así sus hipócritas palabras.  
-Sí... lo sé todo, por que me lo han contado, al pie de la letra, Idionés nos lo contó todo. Y yo... ajeno a la situación, incapaz de recordar mi profundo amor por ella y de comparar lo que sentía por Láctea no le di importancia, creyendo que era una historia que afectaba a otros. Simplemente pensé, pobre infeliz nuestro príncipe. ¿Cómo dejó a su princesa por un sueño? ¡Ella tendría que haber sido su sueño cómo Láctea lo es el mío! Luego llegué a este planeta. Un día, cuando ella ya estaba entrenando fuera de la Tierra, me escapé, salí sin permiso a dar una vuelta. No me tape el rostro, pensando que eso no tendría nada de malo. Y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un grupo de chicas que se me lanzaron encima y gritaron "¡¡Seiya, es Seiya!!". Me persiguieron largos e interminables minutos, y yo no podía usar mi magia para dispersarlas, así que tuve que hacerlo por medios humanos. Sin embargo tuve un accidente, un coche se me llevó por delante, que ironía. A mí, un guerrero del cambio. Pero le estoy agradecido. Por qué gracias a ello recuperé la memoria. Fue muy doloroso e inquietante. Todo el mundo encima mío, mirando curiosos que había ocurrido, y miles de recuerdos cruzando mi mente. Sólo pude hacer una cosa. Un hechizo desmemorizador para todo humano presente y luego, desaparecí. Pero ya nada me devolvería la calma, estaba muy alterado. Y en cuanto la vi de nuevo, fue como un shoc de energías chocando contra mi pecho. Y todo se volvió claro. Era ella, mi ángel, mi Serena... la princesa desaparecida. Tu princesa. Fue muy difícil para mí aceptar que no me pertenecía, a pesar de que manteníamos una relación de "más que amigos". Pero luego lo entendí. Debía luchar. Ahora podría ser mía, y yo la haría feliz, jamás la abandonaría, ni daría prioridad a algo que no fuera su sonrisa y su felicidad. Recompensaría todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había visto en sus ojos en el pasado, y sobretodo, la separaría de ti. Y lo logré. Ella me ama. Así que no te acerques a ella.   
-Seiya... sé... sé que la amas... lo sé. ¡Pero la estas engañando y también te engañas a ti mismo! Ella no te quiere, simplemente esta confusa!  
-¡No seas imbécil! La Serena que tu conoces ya no existe, aunque tenga su aspecto, aunque actúe como ella, ¡NO ES LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y NO TE RECUERDA!  
-¡Porque no puede enamorarse de nadie! No creas que lo que ella te muestra es verdadero. Ustedes mismos me lo dijeron, sus sentimientos están controlados.   
-Jajajaja, iluso. Los míos no, al recuperar la memoria la barrera se rompió. Y los de ella también están despertando, cada vez más, y esta claro que ahora me ama a mí.   
-¿Qué los suyos despiertan?   
-¿Acaso no notasteis su energía cuando ella fue al apartamento? Aquélla noche, cuando acabamos prácticamente de llegar a este planeta. El único modo de que la energía de la autentica Serena despertase era recordando algo de su pasado. Seguramente los recuerdos del piso le vinieron a la mente, y aunque estoy seguro de que no recuerda nada, en ese momento sí lo recordó y de algún modo, eso fracturó la barrera.- Darien se quedó pensativo mirando el suelo. Al fin Seiya soltó la camisa y se alejó unos pasos de él.- Ella ya no te ama, y prueba de ello es lo que viste aquella noche. No me mires con ese asombro. Tu actitud cambió radicalmente a partir de esa noche, es evidente que nos viste y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. Sí cuentas algo a Serena no sólo sufrirá de nuevo, pues se sentirá culpable por haberte traicionado hasta tal grado que tu mente no puede imaginar, sino que además tendrá que luchar entre dos amores, uno presente y otro que le parece un simple recuerdo. Yo la amo, yo la aré feliz. Me enamoré de ella cómo Serena en el pasado, y cómo Láctea en el presente. Y esta vez, no lo lograrás. Se lo digas o no, la perderás. Pero por tu bien, el de la Tierra, y por el suyo, cierra esa bocaza que tienes y resígnate a perderla. Déjala que sea feliz en esta nueva vida que nos espera, pues desde que esta a tu lado no ha parado de sufrir. En el milenio de plata, en Tokio, en esta misión. Si en verdad la quieres, apártate de ella. ¡Pareces un imán que sólo le trae desgracias! ¡Incluso ahora, que debe arriesgar su vida por la tuya! Jamás pensé que serías capaz de dejarla hacer ese hechizo... hasta en eso se nota tu inmadurez y egoísmo. Ahora largo de su habitación, no eres merecedor de estar en ella.  
  
Ayies desapareció por la puerta dando una última mirada de desprecio y un fuerte portazo. Darien se quedó allí, callado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin dejar de escuchar las palabras de Seiya. "Tú que fuiste capaz de abandonarla para ir a estudiar, tú que te fuiste para cumplir tu sueño olvidando el de ella, pensando sólo en ti. Tú que la has hecho sufrir tantas veces, tú que has provocado tantas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos... ¡Tú! ¡Siempre tú!", "Fue muy difícil para mí aceptar que no me pertenecía, a pesar de que manteníamos una relación de "más que amigos", Ahora podría ser mía, y yo la haría feliz, jamás la abandonaría, ni daría prioridad a algo que no fuera su sonrisa y su felicidad. Recompensaría todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había visto en sus ojos en el pasado, y sobretodo, la separaría de ti. Y lo logré. Ella me ama. Así que no te acerques a ella.", "¡NO ES LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y NO TE RECUERDA!", "Sí cuentas algo a Serena no sólo sufrirá de nuevo, pues se sentirá culpable por haberte traicionado hasta tal grado que tu mente no puede imaginar, sino que además tendrá que luchar entre dos amores, uno presente y otro que le parece un simple recuerdo."   
  
Continuará....   
  
Notas de la autora: Lo siento, sé que no es justo que lo deje así, ni que sea tan corto, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de hacer más. Lo quería colgar lo antes posible. El próximo será más largo, lo prometo. Pero digan, ¿les esta gustando? ¿Qué hará ahora el príncipe? ¿Le dirá algo a Serena? ¿Seguirá sufriendo en silencio? ¿Y Seiya? QUE MALO! Cómo ha podido decirle eso (aunque en cierto modo, es su opinión, el amor ciega amigos). ¿Darien soportará la situación? Todo esto y mucho más en "Mensajeros del cambio!"   
POR FAVOR, REVIEWS!! 


	11. Fortaleza de amor

Fortaleza de amor  
  
Se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Había nadado por las calmadas aguas del lago, había sentido el frescor del aire en su rostro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había podido pensar sólo en sí misma. ¿Pero no era eso una contradicción? Un ser como ella, controlado por otro, cuyo único propósito en la vida tiene que ser "una misión" , teniendo vigilados y limitados sus pensamientos y sentimientos... ¿cómo podía pensar en sí mismo de forma egoísta? Pero era así. Láctea empezaba a tener cada día más dudas en su cabeza y eso la inquietaba cada vez más. Sentía que así empezaba a peligrar la seguridad de su misión. Algo no estaba saliendo bien. Sin embargo ese baño había sido muy gratificante y ahora podía disfrutar un poco de esa serenidad que le había otorgado.   
  
Se veía realmente hermosa. Sus ojos azulados brillaban con los rayos del sol, la piel, pálida, tersa y suave aumentaba su delicadeza con el frescor del agua. Sus labios, sonrosados y dulces estaban sutilmente mojados rebosando sensualidad. Finos hombros, bien formados pechos. El pelo dorado bailando en la superficie del lago mientras nadaba de espaldas con calma. Un ángel a ojos de cualquiera, un sueño para todos, una realidad tan irreal que se confundía en los límites de la fantasía. Una diosa de corazón puro, una nube blanca por explorar.   
  
-Bombón, me da la impresión de que luces ausente.   
-Buenos días Ayies, no te oí llegar.   
-Lo noté. ¿Qué haces en el agua tan temprano?   
-Necesitaba relajarme, últimamente estoy algo cansada.- Seiya la miró preocupado. Sí, no cabía la menor duda, ella estaba empezando a romper esa barrera que retenía sus más profundos sentimientos. La pregunta que él se hacía era simple y dolorosa. ¿Realmente puedo esperar que me elija a mí?- ¿Y tú?  
-¿Eh? Yo... ¿yo qué?   
-Jaja, mi amor- La chica se acercó con sutileza y sin molestarse en secar su cuerpo se abrazó al chico que la recibió placentero.- Creo que tú estas más ausente que yo. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?   
-Cuando tú estas a mi lado no. ¿Sabes? Cuando he salido me ha dado la impresión de ver a un ángel.   
-Eres tan dulce...  
  
Ambos se besaron con cariño. Sin embargo algo le impedía a Seiya disfrutar por completo ese momento, ¿remordimientos quizá?   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya era la hora de levantarse, así que Láctea dejó al chico para ir a despertar al dormilón de Shin. Aísha seguramente ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y según Ayies el príncipe ya esta en pie. Se acercó con sutileza hasta la puerta de su habitación y llamó con suavidad.   
  
-Shin, venga dormilón, no me hagas entrar a quitarte las sabanas que ya eres mayorcito.   
-¿A quién llamas dormilón?- Tras Láctea sonó una voz muy varonil con un toque de ironía. A ella se le cayó una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa escapo de sus labios.  
-Esto sí es una novedad. ¿Dónde estabas?  
-He ido a correr un rato, justamente cuando tú te alzabas por encima de las aguas.   
-Vaya, parece ser que la ausente e irresponsable he sido yo hoy. ¿Por qué no he notado ninguna presencia.?   
-No lo sé- Shin la miró con cariño para luego estrecharla en sus brazos de forma paternal. - Pero no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada. Nervios quizá...  
-¿Nervios? Yo no puedo ni debo estar nerviosa... Shin... no he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero...  
-¡Vamos chicos! El desayuno esta servido.   
  
Aísha interrumpió la conversación y les miró feliz. Ambos se soltaron de su cariñoso abrazo y la miraron sonrientes. Los tres se encaminaron entonces hasta la mesa. Cómo siempre se veía todo delicioso. Una ensalada de frutas en el centro, decorada con preciosas flores naturales. Jugos de naranja, coco y plátano, huevos fritos, revueltos y en tortilla. También gran cantidad de crepes y tostadas con mermelada. Y claro esta, leche y cereales.   
  
-Esto tiene una pinta estupenda Aísha, cómo siempre. - Láctea le sonrió feliz y se sentó en la mesa comiendo con ansia una de las crepes de atún que había sobre la mesa. No tardaron mucho en seguirla Shin, Aísha y Ayies, que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal. Los cuatro hablaban animadamente cómo tiempo atrás, cuando se reunían en la galaxia Miríada antes de sus duros entrenamientos con los dioses del mundo mágico. Láctea no pudo evitar sentirse feliz nuevamente y olvidar por un momento lo que estaban viviendo.   
-Buenos días- Darien acababa de entrar con una cara sería y cargada de sueño en la cocina. Su semblante parecía abatido y agotado. Los cuatro se quedaron callados mirando al príncipe. Sólo Láctea le sonrió.   
-Buenos días alteza. - La voz de ella le pareció la de un ángel, y seguidamente todos le saludaron con poco animo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por él ni por Láctea, que les echó miradas de reproche.   
-Será mejor que desayunéis alteza, las clases empezarán pronto.- Para sorpresa de todos fue Ayies el que habló y se levantó de la mesa mientras recogía su plato. - Voy a prepararme, le espero fuera.   
-Bien... - Aiyes pasó por su lado, mirándole de reojo y salió del lugar. Ni que decir que los tres guerreros se miraban entre sí sin comprender. La hermosa chica rubia no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.   
-Yo también me voy a preparar, quiero entrenar un poco contigo Láctea. ¿Te parece bien?  
-Sí. Claro Aísha, ningún problema.- Ambas se sonrieron felices y la guerrera de ojos dorados abandonó la habitación.- ¿Querrás entrenar con nosotras Shin?   
-No creo, quizá más tarde. Ahora me voy a ir a la ciudad, compraré comida. ¿Vale?   
-Es verdad! Lo olvidaba. ¿Cómo esta nuestro presupuesto?   
-Muy bien, esta claro que Idionés lo dejó todo listo. Tenemos dinero de sobra.   
-Para ella no debió ser ningún reto.   
-Pues voy a cambiarme. ¿Te ayudo a recoger antes Láctea?  
-No. No te preocupes, puedes irte.   
-Yo la ayudaré.   
-Oh no alteza, no será necesario.   
-Esta bien, pues me voy.   
-La lista de la compra esta en la cesta, al lado de la entrada.   
-Ok  
  
Shin sonrió a la chica e izo una pequeña reverencia ante el príncipe. Luego salió sin más demora de la habitación, dejando solos a ambos. Láctea no tardó en levantarse de la mesa y empezar a recoger. El príncipe sólo llenó su bol de cereales y luego los roció con leche fresca. Ella sonrió levemente ante el desayuno del joven.   
  
-¿Puedo preguntar que te hace gracia?   
-Lo lamento alteza, es solo que me pareció algo enternecedor.   
-¿Enternecedor?  
-Sí. Hacía tiempo que no veía a un adulto desayunar de ese modo.  
-¿De que modo?  
-Cómo un niño. Jejeje- A Darien se le heló la sangre ante el comentario y la miró fijamente. Ella sintió perderse en esos ojos azulados y le respondió la mirada con intensidad. Un recuerdo tan dulce y doloroso a la vez que parecía confundirse entre ambos extremos vino de repente en sus mentes.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Una chica de pelo rubio y claro como el oro miraba el día que se levantaba en las calles de Tokio. Sus finos labios formaron una sonrisa mientras abría la ventana de la cocina con delicadeza. El día se estaba alzando hermoso y el cielo azul estaba completamente libre de nubes. Sintió la cálida brisa y cerró sus celestes ojos dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro. Repentinamente notó la cálida compañía de su amor. Le agarraba por la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza entre su hombro, abrazándola delicadamente por la espalda.   
  
-Hoy hace un día hermoso amor.   
-Sí, la brisa es suave y dulce. Haruka debe estar alegre.   
-Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a las outhers.   
-Están en sus respectivos palacios, acumulando fuerza. Sin embargo sé que me protegen siempre, y la brisa de hoy me hace recordar mucho a Haruka, y me ayuda a seguir adelante, cómo dándome fuerzas.   
-Ellas te quieren mucho. Siempre estarán a tu lado, al igual que yo.   
-Mi amor... - la chica giró su rostro coquetamente y besó los labios tibios de él.- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar?   
-¿Ahora?   
-Sí, hace un día hermoso. ¿No te apetece?   
-Si eso es lo que quieres amor, por mí bien. Aunque si te digo la verdad, preferiría quedarme todo el día aquí, contigo, encerrados. ¿No te gustaría que por el día de hoy fuera tu carcelero particular?   
-Te has vuelto muy mimoso, jamás hubiera pensado que podrías ser tan meloso y dulce conmigo. - El chico se estrechó con más fuerza y olió el pelo corto de su princesa con mimo.   
-¿Por qué dices eso?   
-No lo sé, simplemente antes eras tan diferente... tan...  
-¿Frió?   
-No, no quise decir eso... pero no importa, me gustas siempre, pero así... así me vuelves loca.   
-Lo sé, por eso lo ago.   
-Malo...   
  
Ambos se besaron con dulzura. Ella le sonrió y se soltó con delicadeza de sus labios mirando la cara de protesta del chico. Él lucia su perfecto torso desnudo y sólo unos pantalones cubrían su cuerpo. Ella llevaba una camiseta de fútbol que le quedaba unas cuantas tallas grande y la cubría sólo hasta la parte más alta de los muslos. Darien la miró juguetón, se veía realmente sexy con su camiseta.   
  
-Esta bien, entonces desayunaremos aquí. ¿Te parece?   
-Claro.   
-¿Qué quieres que te prepare?   
-Mujer, no me tienes que preparar nada, además, no quiero enfermar.- Él se acercó hasta ella y tocó su vientre cariñosamente para luego empezar a hacerle cosquillas. Ella reía feliz en sus brazos.   
-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya... Ya por favor. No seas malo. Pues entonces cocina tú!   
-¿Yo?   
-Sí, aunque mi cocina a mejorado mucho y ahora esta deliciosa, si el señor dice que se va a enfermar, que cocine él.   
-Esta bien, aremos mi especialidad.   
-¿Tu especialidad?   
-Sí. Así que señorita, por favor, ¿qué le parece si mientras yo preparo el desayuno va a ordenar un poco el comedor y no entra aquí hasta dentro de diez minutos?  
-Claro.   
  
Serena le sonrió y le besó cortamente dejando al chico con el caramelo en la boca mientras salía del lugar con coquetería. "Mala" Dijo el chico antes de empezar a prepararlo todo. Ella por el momento estaba ordenando un poco el lugar. Darien lo tenía siempre todo reluciente, pero la noche anterior estuvieron viendo películas y comiendo palomitas. Juguetearon por el sofá y se fueron a continuar los juegos a la habitación sin recoger nada de nada. Ahora había palomitas por el suelo, por la mesa, y dos enormes botellas de coca cola abiertas que habían perdido todo el gas. Ella sonrió y empezó a tirar todo en una bolsa de basura. Cuando había terminado todo y estaba por ir a ver si el chico había acabado, este apareció por la puerta.   
  
-Perfecto, esto parece nuevamente mi piso. Al salir y ver el desorden casi me da algo.   
-Eres demasiado meticuloso cariño.   
-Bien, el desayuno esta listo.   
-Claro.   
  
Serena se agarró de su mano y le besó nuevamente, esta vez no dejó escapar la oportunidad de besar sus labios y abrazarla contra su pecho por largo rato. Ella sonrió gustosa y luego entro en la cocina. Un hermoso jarrón de rosas rojas y blancas estaba encima de un tapete de punto blanco. Dos hermosas velas de cera blanca estaban encendidas y decorando el lugar, aunque la luz del día enturbiaba profundamente la luz de la llama que estas provocaban. En cada lado de la mesa había un bol lleno de cereales. Serena sonrió levemente para luego mirar a Darien graciosa.   
  
-¿Cereales? ¿Ese es el desayuno? ¿Tu especialidad?  
-Sí, ¿ocurre algo? Están llenos de fibra y de energía. Además, que estoy acostumbrado a desayunar esto por las mañanas. ¿No te gustan?   
-Jajaja, no es eso, es sólo que no comía cereales... bueno... desde que era una niña.   
-¿Me estas llamando crío?   
-Sí. Jajajjaja  
-Pues ahora verás.   
  
Corretearon por la cocina largo rato y se persiguieron hasta el comedor sonrientes. Acabaron tumbados en el sofá exhaustos mientras respiraban agitados por el ejercicio matinal. Ella, que estaba recostada debajo el fuerte cuerpo de él, acarició su negro cabello y le miró con dulzura.   
  
-¿Ves cómo eres un niño?  
-Sí, quizá contigo me comporto como tal.   
-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti amor.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ella apartó bruscamente la mirada del príncipe y se estrujó la cabeza con fuerza. Darien la miró confundido y se levanto de su asiento preocupado.   
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí... no es nada... sólo... sólo me pareció recordar algo... pero no sé que pueda ser...   
-Ya...   
-Esta bien, gracias por preocuparos por mí. Ahora sería mejor que terminara su desayuno. Alguien me dijo una vez que los cereales están llenos de fibra y de energía. Le irán bien, parece cansado.   
-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Darien la miraba con intensidad mientras esperaba la respuesta ansioso.   
-No lo recuerdo. Sería alguien de mi pasado, quizá... - Sintió la mirada del príncipe tan profunda y analízante que se giró bruscamente para seguir limpiando los restos del desayuno.   
  
Darien la observó largo rato. Su dulce cabello bajando sedoso y suelto por su blanca espalda. Su cuerpo, sólo cubierto por un bikini de seda blanca y un pareo. Se moría por abrazarla, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero aún así no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos por la espalda con fuerza. Láctea se sorprendió sobremanera y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza dejando caer un plato que se rompió bajo sus pies con un fuerte estruendo. Darien notó como uno de los trozos cortaba su piel pero no la soltó. La chica se quedó petrificada mirando la pared.   
  
-Seguro que ese alguien te quería sobremanera, y que hubiera hecho y haría cualquier cosa por un ángel como tú.   
-Quizá... - Ella seguía sin reaccionar y sin saber por qué sintió un calor en su cuerpo que le devolvía las fuerzas, que calmaba sus nervios y su corazón y la ayudaba a seguir adelante. No era cómo la sensación que sentía al estar junto a la naturaleza, al notar el viento y el agua acariciar su rostro, no. Era distinto y más especial. Sin poder darse cuenta de nada cerró sus ojos y bajó el rostro dejándose abrazar.   
-Sere... Láctea... eres una chica muy especial. ¿Lo sabias?   
-Por... ¿Por qué creéis eso?   
-Sólo lo sé.   
-Estas ya Lacte...  
  
La voz de Aísha hizo que ese súbito abrazo se rompiera forzosamente y ambos se sonrojaron ante una sorprendida guerrera. Ella sólo se quedó mirando a ambos e hizo cómo sino hubiera visto nada. Luego sonrió a Láctea.   
-¿Qué ha pasado con el plato?   
-¿Eh? Oh... es que soy una patosa.   
-Recógelo y vamos ¿vale?   
-Sí, sí.   
  
Tal y como había entrado Aísha salió de la cocina. Darien se agachó a ayudar a Láctea. Pero esta se negó a aceptar su ayuda y le indicó que se sentara. Cogió una pala y con cuidado de no cortarse y aún confusa por lo ocurrido empezó a recoger. De tanto en tanto miraba al príncipe de reojo, este parecía muy concentrado en su desayuno y ella simplemente se limitó a olvidar lo sucedido. ¿Pero que era lo que había pasado? No lo entendía. Lo acabó de recoger todo y se acercó hasta la puerta de salida. El príncipe aún estaba ocioso con su desayuno.   
  
-Cuando termine deje todo en la mesa, en cuanto vuelva lo recogeré. Por favor no lo haga usted. Que vaya bien el entrenamiento de concentración con Ayies.   
-Gracias...  
  
La chica hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar dejando atrás a un serio Darien que se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta por la cual ella había desaparecido. "Fui yo quién te dijo que los cereales están llenos de fibra y de energía... sí tan sólo supieras que significaba yo para ti amor..." Sin dejar de pensar en ello e intentando animarse un poco el chico se levantó y empezó a recoger la cocina, haciendo caso omiso de la petición de la chica. Se sentía mucho más cómodo comportándose cómo un chico normal y haciendo las rutinas de la casa, cómo hacía en su piso. Cada vez odiaba más ese trato tan cordial que parecían tomar todos cuando estaban frente a él, cómo si no fuera un chico normal. Hasta ella, su princesa, le trataba siempre con ese respeto. Era odioso.   
  
-Bien, será mejor que lo recoja todo rápido y me una a Seiya, pues dudo que este de buen humor.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Ah... ah... has mejorado... mucho... Láctea...   
-Ah... ah... tú... ¿Tú crees?   
-Sí...   
-Tú también. La experta en lucha soy yo.. y sin embargo..  
-Vamos, no digas tonterías... sé de sobra que no has dejado escapar ni la mitad de tus habilidades.   
-Bueno... si lo ago sabes que me descontrolo. Sólo lo ago con Idionés.   
-Sí...   
  
Las chicas estaban tumbadas en medio de la tropical selva. El cantar de los pájaros y el sonido de las hojas con el viento calmaba mucho sus espíritus ardientes por la lucha. Ambas sonreían gustosas, había sido un entrenamiento muy movido. Correteando y esquivando golpes por entre los múltiples árboles. Lanzando golpes en el aire y cuerpo a cuerpo. Se sentían agotadas pero a la vez satisfechas, esos entrenamientos eran en verdad muy provechosos para mantener en forma su cuerpo.   
  
-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien qué?   
-No te creas que te escaparás. ¿Qué hacías esta mañana tan apegada al príncipe?  
-¿eh?  
-No te hagas la tonta. Los vi. Sé que le tienes un cariño especial al príncipe, y te entiendo, es muy atractivo y parece majo... pero... ¿no crees que es una falta de respeto hacia Idionés, la princesa de la luna y sobretodo.. hacía Aiyes?   
-Aish... no sé de que hablas! ¿Por quién me tomas? No digas tonterías. El príncipe y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro. ¿Cómo crees?   
-¿Entonces por qué te sulfuras? Días atrás hubieras puesto una cara fría y me hubieras callado con un golpe en el estomago.   
-Pues.. pues.. por qué es una barbaridad. Jamás creí que te gustase cotillear... no juegues a ser dios conmigo Aísha... Yo quiero a Ayies, mucho, jamás le dejaría.   
-Es curioso. Parece que tu forma de actuar desde que llegó el príncipe ha cambiado mucho... pareces más... como decirlo.. temperamental.   
-Lo sé, pero el príncipe no tiene nada que ver. No me ocurre nada. Lo que has visto hoy ha sido una tontería. Se ha roto el plato y el se ha acercado para ver si mi había cortado la mano. Por eso estaba tan cerca.   
-Ya... en fin. Tienes razón... no soy nadie para juzgar a la elegida.   
-Hacía tiempo que no me tratabas así...   
-¿Así cómo?   
-Cómo si yo fuera superior a ti.   
-Lo eres, daría la vida por saber todos los secretos que nosotros desconocemos.   
-¿Por qué crees que guardo secretos?   
-No lo creo, lo sé.   
  
Ambas chicas se miraron con complejidad y se sonrieron la una a la otra. Ambas sabían que con una sola mirada se decían todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, y ambas eran muy similares en temperamento. Sin embargo... cada vez Láctea se mostraba más distinta y a pesar de que Aísha había decidido no hablar del tema, le resultaba difícil ignorar que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal por el hecho de desconocer su pasado, por ignorar que ella había sido la fuerte y deslumbrante princesa de la luna. Sí, ella era la única que conocía el secreto. Idionés se lo confesó y le hizo prometer que evitaría a toda costa que se rompiera el lazo que habían creado los cuatro guerreros. Le prometió que no permitiría que Láctea se enamorara nuevamente del príncipe, y era por eso que ayudó a Idionés en su plan de controlar los sentimientos de los dos guerreros. Aunque la cosa no fue difícil, ambos se habían enamorado por sí solos, cosa que alegró a Idionés y sorprendió a Aísha, que miró gustosa cómo su mejor amiga y Ayies el guerrero del cambio se enamoraban. Sin embargo desconocía la terrible verdad, Ayies era en realidad Seiya, un guerrero que en el pasado se había enamorado locamente de la princesa de la luna, y un esclavo de sus sentimientos.   
  
-¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre.   
-Claro, te hago una carrera Láctea. La última en llegar prepara la comida.   
-Hecho.   
  
Las chicas corrieron velozmente. Aísha preparó la comida esa vez, al igual que siempre que retaba a su amiga.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien estaba completamente concentrado en la tarea. Tenía una enorme piedra ante él. Debía pesar unas cinco toneladas. Ayies le vigilaba desde atrás, observando con paciencia los avances del joven príncipe. Este debía levantar la piedra con su fuerza mental. Era algo complicado, sin embargo insignificante para él que era un guerrero del cambio. Fue al cabo de una media hora que la piedra empezó a moverse. Primero sólo tembló un poco para al cabo de unos minutos empezar a levitar suavemente a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Súbitamente la piedra cayó al suelo alzando un gran revuelo. Darien cayó cansado en la arena mientras sonreía satisfecho.   
  
-Muy bien príncipe. En tan sólo una semana habéis logrado levantar unas cinco toneladas, es un gran avance. Os felicito.   
-Viniendo de ti, Ayies, lo tomaré cómo todo un cumplido.   
-Sí. Pero no os animéis tan rápido. Debéis aprender a levantarla completamente y a moverla a voluntad.   
-Eso parece arduo trabajo.   
-Yo lo logré todo en una semana. Vos con suerte lo lograréis en dos.   
-¿Me estás llamando débil?   
-¿Se nota mucho?  
-Jajaja, sí... eres malo disimulando.   
  
Ambos chicos se miraron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrieron mutuamente. Ayies ya se sentía un poco más calmado y tampoco sentía odio hacía Darien, (aunque esa mañana se lo hubiera dicho claramente y gritando). Por otro lado, Darien no podía odiarlo, sólo estaba enamorado, al igual que él. Eran dos hombres luchando por una mujer. Parecía algo sacado de una película romántica.   
  
-Siento si he sido muy duro contigo hoy Darien  
-Te entiendo, sé que la amas, al igual que yo. Y es cierto que sólo le causo problemas una y otra vez, pero yo la necesito, y ella me necesitaba a mí.   
-Bien, no quiero hablar de ella contigo. Tú eres un príncipe ahora, y además mi alumno. Así que más os vale no meteros con vuestro profe y ya os estáis dirigiendo hacia la ducha. Estoy seguro de que las chicas ya nos han cocinado algo.   
-Me he fijado que te diriges a mí de "tu" sólo cuando hablamos del pasado.   
-Claro, pero el pasado es pasado.   
-Por desgracia para mí, así es.   
-Esta vez no me la vas a poder quitar.   
-Eso ya se verá.   
  
Ambos se sonrieron nuevamente y se levantaron sin decir nada más. Darien le miraba de reojo, sentía que en él hubiera encontrado un gran amigo de no ser por el profundo amor que ambos sentían por una misma mujer. Su princesa. Su Serena.   
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? La verdad es que no doy al abasto, esta será la última vez que me lió con tantos fics a la vez... en fin. Espero que sigan fieles a los mensajeros del Cambio. Un beso especial a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios. No se como agradecer vuestro apoyo. En fin, sigan leyendo las aventuras de Láctea!!! (En el próximo capítulo por fin batalla, aparecen las outhers!) 


	12. Sentimiento de lucha

Lluvia, acero y cemento. Jadeos, cansancio y sudor. El enemigo está por todas partes y en ninguna. ¿La lucha llega a su fin? Oscuridad... eso es lo único que ven sus ojos. Negrura, tristeza, frío, viento. Desagradable olor a sangre penetrando en la nariz. Llanto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Suspiros, silencio. Ya ha acabado. ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Por qué yo sigo aquí? Soy el único superviviente. El pilar. La llave a una nueva vida. ¿Pero que vida? Toda una vida luchando, toda un vida en batalla contra un enemigo que nunca muere... desesperación... ¿esto lleva a alguna parte? Soledad. ¿Acaso jamás podré encontrar la felicidad? Suicidio ¿llegar a esos extremos olvidando toda una vida que depende de mí? Locura. Cuantas veces me habría querido rendir a ella. ¿Dónde quedó la esperanza? ¿Dónde quedaron los sueños y las viejas glorias?. ¿Dónde quedó el amor que una vez sentí?. Injusticia. Sí... víctimas de un ciclo cerrado. Nacimiento, caos y muerte. ¿Desenlace?. No, vuelta a empezar. Temor... dolor... llanto... sufrimiento...¿por qué no pueden simplemente dejar de existir?. ¿Equilibrio? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que oyen mis oídos?. Una niña. Llora. Siento como en mis mejillas resbalan también lágrimas de impotencia. Esa niña... ¿soy yo?. Que pequeña e insignificante me veo entre tanta desolación y oscuridad. Quiero ayudarla, quiero sentirla y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Decirle que todo irá bien, que no sufra. Me acerco. Ella me mira. Sí, soy yo. Mis brazos intentan alcanzarla y una voz dulce y maternal escapa de mis asustados labios. Ella parece más clamada. Ya estoy cerca. Le digo que no sufra, que no esta sola. Ya la tengo entre mis brazos... pero...no...cenizas...su cuerpo se ha convertido en polvo entre mis brazos. ¿No puedo salvarla? Le he fallado. No lo hemos logrado. ¿Final? No. Vuelta a empezar.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Bombón... ¿Bombón?. Mi amor... ¿te encuentras bien?- Ayies miraba preocupado el rostro sudoroso y ansioso de la joven. Sus ojos desorbitados y cargados de pavor buscaron los de él. La respiración estaba descontrolada y sus nervios al límite. - Cariño... ¿qué ocurre?   
-Ayies... dios... he... he... he tenido un sueño, sí, un sueño, sólo era un sueño. Gracias a dios.   
-¿Un sueño? ¿Qué clase de sueño?   
-No es importante, sólo ha sido un sueño.- Láctea clavó su mirada en la de él e intentó sonreír levemente sin mucho éxito. Ayies, no muy convencido la estrechó en sus brazos sorprendiendo a esta.   
-Me tienes preocupado Bombón. Últimamente se te ve agotada. No comes, no duermes, tienes pesadillas y además te encierras en ti misma sin dejar que nadie te ayude. - Ayies la apretó con más fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en el suave pelo de ella.- ¿Por qué no confías en mí amor?  
-No tengo nada que decirte.- Láctea se separó bruscamente del chico y se levantó mirando a la ventana ante la atónita mirada de él. - No me ocurre nada extraño. Duérmete.   
  
Ayies se levantó dolido por esas palabras. Ella no se giró, siguió mirando la vista aún cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras del chico que la golpeó con fuerza. Láctea miró el suelo entonces. Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus azulados ojos y un sentimiento de desconcierto y de culpabilidad inundó su ser. Por primera vez en su vida cómo guerrera del cambio lloró y sollozó todo lo que le pedía el cuerpo aún con la desconcertante duda de cómo tales sentimientos se revelaban de forma tan real y dolorosa en ella. Sintió deseos de correr y refugiarse. Así lo hizo. Salió en un arrebato de desesperación y corrió lo más que pudo hacia la playa dónde corrió hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque. Se sentía perdida y su corazón no le respondía.   
  
Láctea se desahogo lo más que pudo y en cuanto sintió que las fuerzas volvían a ella se dirigió nuevamente a la cabaña. Las estrellas la vigilaban de cerca y parecían velar su pena. Ya estaba llegando. Alguien estaba allí. Sentado. Observando el precioso lago en la arena blanca. Era Darien. Ella sonrió levemente y por algún motivo en vez de intentar pasar desapercibida se acercó hasta él y tomó asiento a su lado. Él la miró dudoso. Algo no andaba bien en la chica.   
  
-Estas no son horas para estar despierto alteza. No me extraña que vos tengáis esa cara de sueño todo el tiempo.   
-Hoy tu rostro no se ve mucho mejor que el mío. ¿Has llorado?   
-Una guerrera del cambio no debe llorar.   
-Deber no significa no hacer. ¿Ha ocurrido algo preciosa?   
-Sois demasiado amable conmigo alteza.- La chica levantó el rostro y le sonrió cariñosamente.- No me ocurre nada. Sólo he salido a pensar un rato. Al igual que vos tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en las cuales pensar.   
-Sí... ¿entonces es eso? Cosas en las que pensar... ¿de la batalla?  
-Sí y no. Un poco de todo. ¿Y vos? ¿Qué perturba el sueño de nuestro príncipe?- El chico suspiró apesumbrado y sonrió levemente.   
-Presente, pasado y futuro.   
-No logro entenderos.- Láctea le miró deseosa de obtener una respuesta. Él sonrió y con una de sus manos apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro pálido de la chica. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al contemplar como un toque de color aparecía en las mejillas de su amada.   
-Un pasado tan dulce que duele por su ausencia, un presente tan duro cómo la más surrealista de las pesadillas y un futuro incierto en unas manos que dudan de su propio poder. Siento que no estoy preparado, eso es todo.   
-Vos tenéis un poder superior al de todos. Sólo hay que despertarlo.   
-¿Pero lo lograremos?   
-¿Acaso dudáis de nuestra eficacia como guerreros?   
-Umm... no.   
-Pues entonces, no debéis preocuparos por el presente ni por el futuro. Lo lograreis.   
-Sí... pero aún queda el pasado.   
-Me parece imposible pensar que un dulce recuerdo pueda causar tanto dolor. Yo daría mi vida por recordar... - La chica se levantó de golpe al notar que esas palabras no deberían haber salido de su boca. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Se estaba mostrando débil.   
-¿Queréis recordar?   
-Bueno...yo no debí... no debí decir eso.  
-Pero lo has dicho. Contéstame. ¿Deseas recordar?- Láctea miró los azulados ojos del príncipe con inseguridad y sintió que sino le confesaba a alguien lo que sentía moriría.   
-Sí. Deseo recordar... pero a la vez siento que no debo. Que algo de lo que estoy haciendo en el presente rompe con el pasado y que lo que sentiré no será reconfortante, sino doloroso.   
-La verdad es siempre la verdad, aunque nos duela. - Darien se acercó peligrosamente a ella tomando los hombros de la chica entre sus fuertes brazos.- Dime, ¿quieres recordar ahora?   
-Que... ¿qué queréis decir con eso...?- El aroma del príncipe la embriagaba y sentía como su corazón aumentaba descontroladamente. Darien acercó su rostro al de ella hasta estar a unos centímetros.   
-Contesta... contesta...- El aliento del príncipe estaba demasiado cerca y sus labios parecían intentar rozar los de ella entre la poca distancia que les separaba.   
-Yo... yo... - Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Un tremendo poder había aparecido. Un nuevo ataque del enemigo se cernía sobre la ciudad de Tokio.   
  
Láctea despertó del trance y separándose nerviosamente de él corrió hacía la cabaña. Darien, que había notado también el poder salió tras ella algo perturbado y desilusionado. Shin y Aísha ya estaban levantados y se miraban seriamente en el comedor. Láctea entró entonces seguida por el príncipe y estos afirmaron con la cabeza. Ayies entró también mirando con dureza a la guerrera de cabello dorado. Esta, sintiéndose culpable agachó la vista para luego levantarla decidida y dura como una piedra.   
  
-Esta vez iré con ustedes. El enemigo parece muy poderoso. Ha llegado el momento de que esto empiece.   
-Yo también quiero ir. No pueden excluirme en todas las batallas.   
-Sí. Vos vendréis también. Ya es hora de poner a prueba vuestro poder y ver vuestros progresos. En batalla es dónde se reciben las verdaderas lecciones. - Láctea miró al chico que se sorprendió al no recibir ninguna objeción.   
  
Todos se pusieron sus trajes de lucha y alzaron el vuelo. En pocos minutos alcanzarían el enemigo.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Las chicas miraban incrédulas los fieros ojos del enemigo. Luchaban ferozmente y sin compasión atacando a todo ser que se cruzaba en su camino. Ese comportamiento no compartía ninguna similitud con el que Serena les había contado. Esos vampiros parecían irracionales, enloquecidos. Animales con el único propósito de alimentarse sin ningún temor a ser descubiertos y señalados por la sociedad. La ciudad de Tokio se había sumido en el caos y miles de inocentes corrían asustados e intentaban sin éxito refugiarse en sus casas. Las chicas observaban impotentes como los ciudadanos eran masacrados ante sus ojos y ni tan sólo podían atacar. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados y heridos y sus fuerzas habían traspasado ya el límite. Sólo llevaban diez minutos luchando y ya no podían moverse. La situación era desesperante.   
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo... esto... esto es una locura...  
-Los... los... la gente... esta muriendo... no podemos permitirlo...   
-Chicas... debemos luchar... aún si perdemos la vida... es nuestra misión...  
-Nuestra causa... debemos hacerlo aún sin Serena a nuestro lado.   
  
Las cuatro chicas sacaron fuerzas de donde no las había y agarrando sus manos se arrodillaron ante los enemigos que, inquietos por el comportamiento de las guerreras dejaron sus víctimas a un lado. Cerraron los ojos a la vez que el símbolo de sus respectivos planetas aparecía en sus frentes.   
  
-Por el poder del planeta Mercurio.   
-Por el poder del planeta Venus.  
-Por el poder del planeta Marte.  
-Por el poder del planeta Júpiter.   
  
Los símbolos empezaron a brillar intensamente y rayos de color azul, amarillo, rojo y verde salieron disparados en miles de direcciones llegando de pleno a los cuerpos de las condenadas criaturas que se fundieron en gritos y en polvo hasta quedar reducidos a cenizas. Las cuatro guerreras se miraron entre sí felices y se dejaron caer con una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio en sus rostros. Cinco guerreros halados descendieron entonces ante sus pies. Uno de ellos numerosamente sorprendido. Este corrió hasta las chicas y comprobó que estuvieran bien. Así era. Sólo estaban cansadas. Darien sonrió mientras comprobaba sus heridas.   
  
-No me lo puedo creer. Han vencido a los vampiros... es increíble. - Darien se mostró muy satisfecho ante las sonrisas de las chicas que se alzaron en "vivas".   
-Aísha comprueba la zona y el número de cadáveres. Ayies prepara un campo de energía y aísla toda la zona dentro de un perímetro de un kilómetro. Shin, tú y el príncipe sacad a las chicas de aquí. Yo me quedo a enfrentar al enemigo. En cuanto todos hayan culminado sus tareas reúnanse conmigo.   
-Sí.- Los tres guerreros asintieron y empezaron a despejarse. Ayies lanzó una mirada de preocupación hacia Láctea que dejó escapar una leve sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizarle. El príncipe levantó a las chicas con dulzura junto con Shin y miró a la guerrera que había adquirido posición de concentración. Sus alas no habían sido ocultadas.   
-No tardaremos. Ten cuidado.   
-Vos también príncipe.- Láctea sonrió cariñosamente al chico que se fue tras Shin.   
-¿Pero no habíamos derrotado al enemigo?   
-Calla Mina, ya saben lo que hacen- Rey miró a la chica con un gesto de "si es que no sabes nada".   
-Esto no se va a terminar nunca. - Amy estaba recostada en los brazos de Darien que no paraba de mirar atrás. Shin notó su preocupación y le extrañó comprobar el mismo gesto en el resto de las guerreras.   
  
La zona estaba siendo escudada y protegida por la fuerza mental de Ayies, ningún humano podría cruzarla y así exponerse al peligro. Aísha había comprobado el lugar y había sacado los 38 cadáveres que los vampiros no puros habían causado. Shin y Darien ya estaban saliendo del perímetro marcado. Aún así no les dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo antes de que un rayo cruzara la zona y se lanzara en dirección a Láctea que permanecía concentrada. El rayo se impactó en su cuerpo de lleno, sin embargo este no sufrió ni un solo rasguño. Una figura se dibujó frente a ella que adquirió posición de lucha.   
  
-Tú, maldita, ZORRA! Tú mataste a Louis... tú... - Láctea forzó la vista y vio a un vampiro de aspecto divino. Ojos azules, pelo casi rubio, mirada fiera y piel de porcelana. Gestos elegantes y fuerza ilimitada.   
-No te conozco ni sé de que me hablas vampiro. Pero no me importa, di. ¿Dónde están los padres? ¿Dónde reposa el cuerpo de Akasha y Enkil?   
-PERRA. Jamás perdonaré tu ofensa. Yo acabaré con tu vida y después pisaré tus restos hasta que queden reducidos a cenizas.   
-Una conversación muy educada. Eso supongo que es un "No te lo diré".   
-CALLA DE UNA VEZ Y MUERE!  
  
El vampiro se alzó con furia lanzándose hasta el cuerpo de la muchacha intentando clavar sus zarpas sin éxito. Ella lo esquivó sin problemas y esbozó una sonrisa. Cegado por la ira atacó nuevamente a la chica sin lograr ni un solo roce con su cuerpo. Láctea se paró ante él con una sonrisa confiada. Sin embargo un extraño mareo y un dolor agudo de cabeza la sacudió. La condenada criatura aprovechó el momento para intentar clavar de nuevo sus fieras garras en la fina piel de la chica que recuperándose evitó el golpe en el último momento.   
  
-¿Cómo has podido mejorar en tan poco tiempo?- La criatura gritó furiosa mientras movía de nuevo su cuerpo propinando fieros golpes al viento. - ¿Cómo una criatura tan débil cómo tú puede evitar mis golpes? ¿Cómo un ser tan despreciable pudo matar a Louis?   
-¿Louis? Desconozco ese nombre, sin embargo parece recordarme algo... no sé... tengo la baga sensación de que lo conocí.   
-Sabía que eras un ser repugnante... pero ya veo que para ti no significó nada que Louis diera su vida. Eres despreciable. ¿Y tú llamaste a los vampiros monstruos? Tú eres el monstruo ingrata!   
  
Mientras el vampiro seguía luchando en vano Darien y Shin corrían para llegar a la zona. Aísha y Ayies también habían notado la aparición de un enemigo pero no podían intervenir. Ambos estaban ahora fortaleciendo el campo de energía. Por fin el príncipe llegó al lugar y sus ojos se dilataron fuertemente al ver la criatura.   
  
-Lestat...  
-¿Lestat? ¿Vos le conocéis príncipe?- Shin miró algo sorprendido el rostro de Darien.   
-Serena y yo luchamos contra él en una batalla pasada. Fue muy difícil derrotarle.   
-¿Difícil? No posee una fuerza extraordinaria.   
-Pues créeme, nos costó mucho trabajo y sudor.   
-Láctea controla a la perfección los ataques. No supondrá un problema, no tendremos que intervenir.   
  
El vampiro sufría un ataque de ira cuando notó la presencia de los dos guerreros. Se sorprendió al ver a uno de los chicos y dejó escapar una sonrisa maléfica. Rápidamente dejó de atacar a Láctea para lanzarse encima de Darien que, anticipándose a sus intenciones alzó el vuelo lejos de sus garras. La indignación se formó en su rostro y saltó una vez más luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra el príncipe que esquivaba todos sus golpes sorprendido de sus progresos. Láctea miraba curiosa la escena con una sonrisa orgullosa y algo de confusión. ¿Por qué el enemigo había atacado tan fieramente al príncipe sin derrotarla primero?   
  
-Creí que te habíamos matado.- Darien esquivó uno de sus ataques con cierta facilidad y observó la furia dibujada en el rostro de la criatura que se paró en seco.  
-Vaya... ¿Tú si me recuerdas? ¿Acaso jugáis conmigo?... Voy a vengar a Louis con tu vida y veré desde lejos cómo esa chiquilla sufre tu muerte.   
-Primero: jamás podrás vencerme. Segundo: Ella no sufrirá y Tercero: Louis no esta muerto.- Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron con fuerza y miraron confusos a los del chico.   
-No digas memeces. Yo mismo vi como mi ataque impactaba en su cuerpo. No creas que soy estúpido. Jamás podría haber sobrevivido a tal ataque. Morirás esta noche!   
-Bien, luchemos por una causa sin fondo. ¿Láctea me permites luchar contra él?   
-Todo tuyo. - la chica sonrió y con sus manos indicó al príncipe que procediera.   
  
La lucha era muy desigual. El vampiro no podía hacer nada más que golpear el viento mientras que Darien acertaba en todos sus golpes. Una sonrisa confiada apareció en sus labios mientras sentía que la victoria estaba ya de su parte. Lestat saltó hacia atrás y curó sus heridas. Darien sonrió una vez más. Esta vez no le daría tiempo a regenerarse. Alzó su mano haciendo aparecer su espada y lanzándose con gracia empezó a rasgar superficialmente la dura piel del vampiro que iba curando sus heridas lentamente y sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo eran heridas de poca gravedad. La frente de Darien se iluminó entonces y una fuerte luz dorada empezó a quemar la piel del vampiro que aullaba de dolor. Los golpes de la espada eran ahora mucho más dolorosos y dañinos. Debía huir. Aprovechando la confianza que mostraba el príncipe en sí mismo pudo engañar levemente sus ojos con un movimiento rápido y así rozar con una de sus garras el rostro del príncipe que cerró los ojos bruscamente. Al abrirlos el vampiro había desaparecido dejando el eco de su voz. "Esto no va a terminar así". Darien respiró y con su mano tocó su rostro. Nada, ni un rasguño. Se giró entonces y miró satisfecho a Láctea. Aún así su sonrisa desapareció de lleno al ver un corte en la parte izquierda de su rostro.   
  
-Bastante bien, te han tocado y tu exceso de confianza le ha dado una ligera ventaja a la hora de escapar. Pero bien.   
-Tu rostro...  
-Es por el conjuro. ¿Recuerdas? Todas tus heridas se traspasan a mí.   
-Yo... lo... lo siento... me confié demasiado y por mi culpa...  
-No ocurre nada. Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Quiénes son las cuatro guerreras a tu espalda?   
  
Darien se giró sorprendido y pudo distinguir cuatro siluetas de mujer. Una hermosa chica de cabellera azul marina y ojos tan profundos como dos océanos. Una joven alta y fuerte de pelo corto y de un rubio intenso. Otra guerrera de cabellera verde y atrayentes ojos violetas que sujetaba un largo báculo y por último una jovencita de mediana estatura con cara pálida y media melena negra cómo la noche.   
  
-¡Ustedes!  
-Al fin hemos regresado príncipe. Es un honor volver a luchar a vuestro lado. Estamos al corriente de todo.   
-Haruka yo...   
-Sabemos que te resultó imposible impedir que la princesa se fuera y entendemos tu sufrimiento por el cambio sufrido. - Neptuno miró a su príncipe y dejó escapar una sonrisa- Aún en estas circunstancias la protegeremos con nuestra vida.   
-Y a usted también príncipe. Las puertas del tiempo se han cerrado y no me dejan observar nada. El futuro y el pasado parecen haber desaparecido. Sólo nos queda el presente.   
-Nuestra princesa lo logrará y con vuestra ayuda un futuro mejor acudirá. - Saturno miró con sus enigmáticos ojos al príncipe y se acercó hasta él abrazándolo con delicadeza. Un susurro escapó de sus labios- Mi príncipe ella siempre os amará, sólo a vos, hasta el fin de sus días.   
-Gracias Hotaru.   
-Queremos ayudar en esto guerreros del cambio. - Los dos guerreros restantes aparecieron y miraron a las recién llegadas con sospecha.   
-Estos son los poderes que notamos. No era el enemigo. Me alegro de que este poder este a nuestro favor pero aún así no podrán intervenir en gran medida. Absteneos de luchar con nosotras y ayudad a vuestras compañeras a mantener la paz en la ciudad.   
-Nuestra princesa nos dijo una vez que es mejor luchar en equipo y con el corazón.   
-Sabia respuesta. Pero inútil en esta lucha. Hagan no que hagan morirán. Sólo la llegada de la nueva era hará que sus cuerpos vuelvan a cobrar vida.- Láctea miró fríamente a las cuatro guerreras que respondieron a su mirar con complejidad. - Esta no es una batalla como las anteriores. Es una batalla que sólo pueden enfrentar los elegidos. Los guerreros del cambio y el príncipe. Les agradezco sus intenciones y seguramente su fuerza será de gran ayuda para mantener la paz en Tokio. Pero en las duras batallas que se nos avecinan no podrán hacer más que observar.   
-Lo entendemos. Aún así ayudaremos.   
-Bien.- Láctea señaló a los guerreros que se movieran y alzaron el vuelo. Miró al príncipe y este entendió claramente que él también debía marcharse.   
-Gracias por todo chicas. Espero verlas pronto.   
-Príncipe tenga cuidado y luche por sus sentimientos.   
-Gracias Setsuna.   
  
Una vez al lado de Láctea ambos se alzaron en un vuelo silencioso y calmado. Darien no podía dispersar los ojos de la herida de la joven que sintiéndose observada giró el rostro hacia él.   
  
-¿Ocurre algo alteza?  
-Sólo pensaba en tu cicatriz.   
-No os preocupéis más. No es más que un rasguño.   
-Lo sé. Pero por eso mismo es fácil de curar. - Darien sonrió mientras se colocaba ante la joven que detuvo su vuelo en seco manteniéndose frente a el suspendida en el aire. El príncipe alzó su mano y la puso sobre la frente de la chica. Emitió su aura cerrando levemente los ojos para luego abrirlos y dejar escapar un leve susurro de sorpresa.- La herida sigue ahí.   
-Esta herida es cómo si se la hubieran hecho a vos, y por lo tanto es imposible que pueda curarla. ¿ O acaso me equivoco al pensar que usted no puede curarse a sí mismo?  
-Sí... si que puedo... me he curado heridas muchas veces...  
-Pues entonces debe ser el hechizo el que lo impide. No os preocupéis más. Ya le he dicho que sólo es un rasguño.   
-Si no hubieras hecho el hechizo ahora mismo ambos estaríamos perfectamente bien.   
-Quizá sí. Pero en las batallas que nos esperan si le hieren de gravedad no podría curarse.   
-Pero tampoco podré curarte a ti.   
-Es un riesgo que debía correr.- Láctea le sonrió cariñosamente y besó su frente con cariño. Sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer inconscientemente se alejó volando mientras un confundido y preocupado Darien la seguía.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Las aguas del lago estaban cómo siempre, calmadas, serenas y frías. Ella observaba la vista mientras los demás habían ido a descansar. Todos menos Ayies que ahora se acercaba hasta la chica.   
  
-Por culpa del estúpido del príncipe te han herido.   
-No ha sido su culpa. Aún no esta del todo listo.   
-Es un inútil.   
-Ya basta Ayies.   
-NO!- Seiya se situó seriamente y conteniendo la ira ante una sorprendida Láctea. - Por culpa de su incompetencia tú estas expuesta a grandes peligros en la batalla. No quiero callarme, no quiero ver cómo te hace daño otra vez!   
-¿Otra vez? - Láctea se alzó hasta quedar a unos centímetros.   
-No te va a herir más mi amor. Yo te protegeré.- Seiya abrazó a la chica con fuerza mientras le susurraba una y otra vez que la amaba. Ella recargó su peso en el pecho del chico con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Mi amor... perdóname. Me he comportado muy fríamente esta noche. Sabes que te quiero y que confío en ti más que en nadie.   
-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero bombón.   
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora: Bien, uno más, dios se me están haciendo todos cuesta arriba... necesito inspiración. Así que acepto sugerencias. Ideas, planes... todo!! Jejejejje, un beso y hasta la próxima. 


	13. Sentimiento dividido

¿Sentimiento dividido?  
  
Sentía sus fuerzas completamente renovadas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un haz de luz iluminando la oscuridad de su corazón. La hermosa chica de ojos azules estaba frente al espejo peinando su larga cabellera rubia. El cepillo resbalaba suavemente por entre los mechones dorados y se podía oír el dulce sonido del cabello al rozar con él. Láctea entrecerró los ojos mientras sus labios tatareaban una dulce melodía. No sabía dónde la había aprendido, sin embargo la reconfortaba y le daba ánimos para continuar adelante. La chica pudo percibir entre sus susurros cómo algo detrás de ella se empezaba a mover. Abrió los ojos lentamente y a través del enorme espejo pudo ver la silueta de Ayies entrelazada con las delicadas sabanas. La chica sonrió con una dulzura ya común en ella y devolvió la vista a su cabello para continuar con su tarea y entontando con su melodiosa voz de nuevo la canción. Los ojos de Ayies empezaron a cobrar vida y en pocos segundos se acostumbraron a la pálida luz del sol que le daba los buenos días. El dulce canto de la muchacha provocó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se alzaba lentamente sobre los codos para reposar su cabeza en una de sus manos. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver a la chica sentada frente al espejo. Parecía ocupada peinando su larga melena. Los azules ojos del chico la observaron de pies a cabeza. Su cuello permanecía desnudo, la larga cabellera que siempre lo cubría había sido colocada hacia delante para poder ser peinada con más éxito y había dejado la tersa y blanca piel de la joven a la vista. Dos finas tiras de seda blanca eran lo único que cubría un poco sus hombros y bajaban en una hermosa tela cubriendo levemente la espalda de la chica. Era un hermoso camisón blanco largo hasta los pies. Podía ver una de las piernas de la joven a través de el atractivo y seductor talle de la prenda. El chico devolvió la vista hacia el espejo y se sorprendió levemente al ver cómo los ojos de la chica estaban clavados ahora en él. La chica sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de él. La dulce voz de la muchacha lo devolvió a la más dulce de las realidades.  
  
-Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?   
-Buenos días bombón. Contigo siempre duermo bien. - Ella se sonrojó levemente mientras con un lazo de color esmeralda empezaba a trenzar su cabello. - Esa melodía que tus labios tan dulcemente dejan fluir me suena...  
-¿Sí?- La chica acabó de trenzar la dorada melena y dejó que cayera a su espalda con un gesto sutil.- No logro recordar dónde la escuché.   
-No importa, es hermosa.- Ayies se levantó lentamente hasta estar tras la chica. Posó ambas manso en los hombros desnudos de ella y con dulzura besó uno de ellos.- Sin embargo tú eres aún más hermosa bombón.- Láctea dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás reposándola en el pecho de él.   
-Eres demasiado dulce...- Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se alzaba hasta estar completamente de pie y con un giro sobre su cuerpo se abrazó a él. - Pero esa dulzura es lo que más me gusta de ti.   
  
Láctea besó con cariño y sensualidad a su amado que le correspondió con la misma o más pasión y luego salió del cuarto con una sonrisa. El chico iba a preguntar dónde iba a las seis de la mañana, pero al ver la determinación con la que salía y la sospechosa sonrisa que parece estar diciendo "algo estoy tramando", era mejor olvidar por una rato a la chica y pensar en vestirse. Así Ayies entró en el baño de la joven para darse una muy merecida ducha.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La chica salió un momento al exterior dejando que sus pulmones aspiraran por unos minutos el aire puro de la mañana. Se sentía demasiado feliz. No entendía cuales eran aquellos sentimientos que albergaban su corazón y cada vez dudaba más de que el hechizo que Idionés puso sobre sus corazones fuera eficaz. Pero en ese momento no quería preocuparse por ello. Simplemente quería disfrutar. Eran pocos los momentos de su vida que no estaban dedicados a los entrenamientos o a la lucha. Desde pequeña se había visto envuelta en miles de cansadas jornadas de entrenamiento y de batallas sin fin con sus compañeros. Sólo en algunas ocasiones se sentaban todos juntos y compartían momentos dignos de ser recordados. Era curioso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de ellos. Los desayunos por las mañanas, las tardes en que podían salir a navegar por las salvajes aguas de Miríada, los atardeceres de los cinco soles, que se posaban uno tras otro en un intervalo de sólo veinte minutos. Láctea sonrió al recordar esos momentos y algo en su corazón se llenó de una absoluta calidez. ¿Qué era? Ya no le importaba. Nada podía hacer. Se adentró nuevamente a la casa y dirigió sus pasos hasta la cocina dónde abrió la nevera y extrajo algunas fresas. Sus manos buscaron en uno de los armarios un cazo donde poner unas cuantas fresas y rápidamente empezó a limpiarlas y a cortarlas con un cuchillo. Sin embargo más de una se desviaba del camino y acababa entre sus labios mientras estos la saboreaban con júbilo. Un ruido tras ella llamó su atención y una presencia muy familiar se adentró en la cocina. Láctea saludó al recién llegado sin necesidad de girarse.   
  
-Buenos días príncipe. ¿Qué hace levantado a estas horas de la mañana?   
-He ido un rato a correr. En mi vida cotidiana estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.- Darien se acercó hasta ella y se sonrojó levemente. La hermosa cabellera de la chica estaba recogida en una cuidada trenza de raíz y caía con gracia por su tersa espalda. Una suave tela de color blanco cubría atractivamente su hermosa y esbelta figura. La pierna de la muchacha se veía ligeramente descubierta por un talle del camisón. La chica se giró suavemente clavando sus azulados ojos en los azul marino de él. El color grana del su rostro aumentó notoriamente al ver el elegante escote que dejaba entrever la sombra de sus senos. Ella sonrió. El chico llevaba una camiseta de color blanco y unos pantalones de futbolista anaranjados. Su cabello permanecía mojado por el sudor y una toalla colgaba de su cuello.   
-Pues le recomiendo una ducha- Láctea amplió su sonrisa con dulzura y levanto una enorme y roja fresa en una de sus manos mostrándosela atrayentemente a Darien- ¿Os apetece una?. Están deliciosas.   
-Claro...- La chica se acercó hasta él con el cazo en sus manos y alargó su mano hasta posar una de las fresas en los labios de él, que sorprendido por el gesto sonrió mientras probaba el dulce sabor de la fruta. Láctea se acercó hasta la mesa y puso las fresas en una plata. Luego colocó dos zumos de naranja recién exprimidos, unas cuantas galletas y cogió la bandeja entre sus manos. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los del príncipe que la miraba con un poco de asombro.- Te veo muy alegre hoy Láctea.   
-¿Sí?- La chica le sonrió- No sé porqué pero hoy me he levantado muy feliz. La chica giró sobre su cuerpo y empezó a andar mientras entonaba una vez más la dulce melodía. Darien se sorprendió al oírla.   
-Esa melodía... - Láctea se giró una vez más y miró al príncipe parando de tatarear.  
-¿Os resulta familiar? La tengo metida en la cabeza pero no logro recordar dónde o cuando la escuché.   
-No... no me resulta familiar... es sólo...  
-¿Qué?  
-Hermosa...  
-Lo es.   
  
Láctea se despidió con una deslumbrante sonrisa y siguió su camino. Darien se quedó ahí parado. Sumido en sus pensamientos. Seiya tenía razón, ella estaba volviendo a ser por completo la chica dulce y cariñosa de antaño. El hechizo estaba perdiendo sin duda su fuerza. Sin embargo quizá eso estaba también despertando sus recuerdos. El príncipe sonrió mientras tomaba en sus manos una vieja caja de música que le traía muchos recuerdos y abriéndola cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de su canción. Una melodía que le traía miles de recuerdos del milenio de plata, de su vida en Tokio, de su vida con la princesa de la Luna. Una melodía que inconscientemente ella aún recordaba y entonaba en sus momentos más felices. Un sentimiento de esperanza cruzó su pecho al pensar en que quizá ella recordaría pronto y podrían volver a estar juntos.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ayies salió de la ducha con una única y simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Con otra, secaba su negro cabello mientras algunas gotas resbalaban por su desnudo pecho. Láctea entraba en esos momentos y se quedó un momento algo ruborizada. Ayies sonrió por su reacción y ella volvió a pisar tierra. Se acercó hasta una mesita que había en su cuarto y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en ella. El joven se acercó hasta ella y la cogió entre sus brazos alarmando a la chica.   
  
-¿Pero qué...?  
-Una dama debe ser cuidada como tal.- Ayies la estrechó contra su pecho y besó su frente. Ella simplemente sonrió ante el comentario y buscó con sus pies tocar tierra.   
-Te he traído unas cuantas fresas, galletas y un zumo de naranja, por desgracia no tenía nata con la que acompañar las fresas.   
-No te preocupes, me gustan así.- Ella sonrió y se perdió tras un vestidor de hermosas cortinas blancas. Empezó a deshacerse de su camisón ante la atenta mirada de Ayies que apreciaba débilmente la seductora figura de la muchacha.   
-Esto esta delicioso amor.   
-Me alegro. - La chica salió momentos después con unos shorts cortos téjanos y un top de finas tiras de color rosa pálido. - Yo ya he probado unas cuantas y están muy maduras. - Láctea se acercó hasta dónde reposaba la comida y con delicadeza tomó el zumo entre sus manos. - Creo que iré a pasear un rato. Quiero mirar si Pini y Dana están bien.   
-¿Aún cuidas de ese par de bichejos?   
-No son unos "bichejos", son unos animales preciosos para tu información.   
-Bien, bien. - El joven besó su mejilla para salir de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a su habitación. - Yo voy a cambiarme y luego creo que entrenaré un poco hasta que llegue la hora de la clase con el príncipe.   
Láctea le siguió con la mirada para luego seguir su camino hasta la entrada de la casa dónde cogió las sandalias. La chica notó entonces cómo el príncipe salía de su habitación con el pelo algo mojado aún por la ducha que seguramente se había dado. Él se sorprendió al ver a la joven en la puerta. Luego de preguntar dónde iba ella le invitó a que la acompañara hasta allí y así lo sabría. Él, ni lento ni perezoso se acercó velozmente hasta la chica y siguió sus pasos. Ambos se adentraron en el bosque mientras Láctea tatareaba una vez más la melodía.   
  
-¿Le molesta?   
-¿Eh? ¿El que?- El príncipe se bajó de repente de la nube en la que se había sumido. Ella dejó escapar una carcajada que a le sonó a gloria.  
-Que tataree.   
-Ah, no, en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario, tienes una voz preciosa y me parece una canción muy hermosa,... me trae tantos recuerdos dulces...  
-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?  
-No lo sé- mintió el joven mientras se ponía algo nervioso. No quería decirle a la joven nada sobre su pasado. No era por lo que Seiya le había dicho, sino por que temía que fuera demasiado brusco para la chica, además esta parecía estar empezando a recordar sin necesidad de su ayuda.   
-Es aquí. Estoy segura de que usted les caerá bien.   
-¿A quién?   
  
Darien no recibió ninguna respuesta. En vez de eso uno de los dedos de la chica se posó en sus labios mientras esta le indicaba en un susurro que se callara. La chica rozó luego con sus suaves manos uno de sus hombros y acercándose hasta su oído le dijo con una de sus voces más dulces "Una voz desconocida podría asustarles". El contacto con su fina piel y la sensual voz de la muchacha provocaron un escalofrío en el cuerpo de él. Láctea le indicó con un movimiento que se quedara quieto y empezó a silbar con delicadeza. Dos hermosos conejos aparecieron entre los arbustos y mientras sus naricitas olfateaban con curiosidad y ansias la chica sonrió. Los dos animalitos eran sin duda adorables. De pelo blanco y negro respectivamente, parecían dos bolas de pelo corriendo entre la maleza. Darien miró pasmado como los dos animales corrían hasta reunirse con ella. Láctea los recibió gustosa y empezó a acariciar sus lomos con dulzura. Levantó la vista buscando a Darien y con sólo un gesto le dio a entender que ya podía acercarse. Este obedeció acercándose con cautela. Los curiosos animalitos retrocedieron un poco, sin embargo la calmada voz de Darien les dio confianza y lentamente se acercaron hasta él dejando que sus manos los acariciaran. Láctea miró feliz a Darien que sonreía por los lametones de los conejitos.   
  
-El pequeñito de color blanco es Pini y la conejita de color negro y manchas blancas es Dana. Son una dulzura ¿a que sí?  
-Lo son- Él la miró con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios. Aquellos animalitos le recordaban tanto a ella. (recuerden que el nombre original de la chica, es decir, de Serena, en japonés es "Usagi", y significa conejo, al igual que la traducción española, "Bunny", como Bugs Bunny, jejeje, que representa a un conejo de dibujos animados).   
-Sabes, no se por qué pero estaba segura de que usted les caería bien, a Seiya no se le acercan. - Darien dejó escapar una carcajada.- La verdad es que no entiendo el por qué... pero es así.   
-Quizá no les guste su temperamento. Seiya es un poco brusco...  
-No, en lo absoluto. Es un chico de lo más bueno. Pero vos sois más calmado, y quizá algo... no sé... de un carácter más apaciguador...  
-¿Lo crees?   
-Me da esa impresión. - Darien dejó a un lado los conejos ante la sorprendida mirada de ella que, sentada con las manos apoyadas en el regazo, no pudo moverse en lo absoluto. Simplemente se quedó parada perdida en aquellas lagunas azul marino que la observaban con una insistencia sorprendente.   
-Gracias. Yo estoy seguro de que tú eres igual o aún más que yo. Estoy seguro de que eres una mujer muy dulce, cariñosa y sincera. - El chico rozó con una de sus manos la piel suave del rostro de la muchacha. Ella se sonrojó levemente y sin saber por qué notó como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Su respiración también aumentó de velocidad y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba ante el contacto de su piel. El chico, dándose cuenta de la situación, se acercó aún más a ella ante la curiosa mirada de los dos animalitos.- ¿Tengo razón...?   
-Pues... yo... yo... no se... no creo que... - Darien empezó a acercarse más peligrosamente hasta ella cogiendo en su otra mano la de ella. Láctea no sabía como reaccionar y además le resultaba imposible controlar su propio cuerpo que empezaba a acercarse más al de él. Las palabras se habían confundido en su mente y sólo el nerviosismo y un extraño sentimiento de calidez abordaban sus sentidos.  
-Eres muy hermosa... ¿lo sabias?- Los ojos del príncipe parecían querer perforar los de ella, que perdida en un trance respondió embelesada sin tan siquiera pensar.   
-Vos también... - La chica parpadeo ligeramente para luego reaccionar- Quiero decir... que vos también sois atractivo... y... y dulce... tenéis unos rasgos muy majestuosos alteza...  
-Darien...  
-¿Disculpe?   
-Quiero que me llames por mi nombre... - el chico estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Tan cerca estaban que ambos podían oír el latido acelerado del otro y notar sus respiraciones en el rostro. La chica empezaba a temblar nerviosa mientras sus ojos observaban inquietos como el rostro de él estaba más y más cerca.  
-Pero yo no...  
-Hazlo... di mi nombre... por favor...  
-Bien alteza... quiero decir...Da...- La chica no pudo acabar con sus palabras pues los labios del joven ya habían tomado los suyos en un cálido roce. Completamente en contra de toda racionalidad ella no se separó sino que dio rienda suelta a los deseos del joven. Este, completamente embriagado por la situación y aún sin creer que por fin la estuviera besando, la apretó contra su pecho mientras hacía de aquel beso una caricia mucho más intima y profunda. Saboreaba con todo su anhelo los dulces labios de ella que aún guardaban el frescor de las fresas que había tomado. Ella gimió delicadamente ante el ferviente contacto y su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras sus manos se posaban en el pelo del príncipe. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de él y un sentimiento de lo más familiar y cálido nació dentro de su estomago acompañado por miles de mariposas que volaban entre sus entrañas. El sabor de sus labios... era un toque de lo más atrayente y seductor. Se sentía desfallecer ante el abrazo y quería sentirle más cerca aún de lo que ya estaban sus cuerpos. Raramente sentía que ese maravilloso sentimiento no era nuevo para ella, lo había vívido anteriormente, no con Ayies, sino con alguien de su pasado... con otro chico... con... con...   
-¡Dios!- La chica se separó bruscamente de él entre asustada e inquieta. Miró desconcertada al príncipe para luego levantar la vista a los altos árboles. En su rostro se veía dibujada una profunda preocupación- ¿Lo notáis alteza?   
-¿Eh...?- El chico se alzó juntó a ella desconcertado y algo nervioso. No se esperaba una reacción así, ni mucho menos que ella se hubiera dejado besar antes.   
-Una fuerza descomunal a aterrado en este planeta. - La chica empezó a correr seguida por un completamente despistado joven. - Debo darme prisa, las chicas no podrán ni tan siquiera acercarse a esta energía, si lo hacen las destruirá en cuestión de segundos. Debo impedir que nada malo les ocurra a vuestras guerreras.  
-¿Qué energía es?   
-No logro distinguir al poseedor- La chica miraba decidida mientras corría por entre los árboles, saltando de rama en rama ganando terreno. El príncipe apenas podía seguirla. En pocos segundos ambos estaban en la playa y vieron a los demás mirando también el cielo.   
-¡Láctea!  
-Partiré yo sola. Ustedes quédense aquí.   
-¡No!- La voz de Ayies resonó por toda la cala. Un sentimiento de preocupación le invadió y sintió miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo a su querido bombón - es muy poderosa...   
-Por eso debo ir sola, no deseo que los lastimen. Soy la única que podrá hacer algo realmente con una energía de tamaño poder.- Láctea giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con el del príncipe que también la contemplaba preocupado. - Lo lamento pero esta vez deberéis quedaros aquí alteza.   
-Bi... bien...  
-Lo lamento.  
-¿Qué?.- El chico la miró sin comprender, pero el rostro ruborizado de ella le dio a entender que se refería a lo sucedido en el bosque. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en su atractivo rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza - Yo no.   
  
La chica se sorprendió por la contestación, por alguna razón se culpaba de lo sucedido, creía que lo podría haber evitado y que simplemente había sido un reflejo de lo mucho que el príncipe anhelaba estar con alguien. Sin embargo, ¿qué la había impulsado a seguir con el beso? Lo había prolongado mucho y aún ahora podía sentir la sutil calidez en sus labios. No entendía nada. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía a Ayies, le amaba, estaba segura... además...él tenía también alguien amado... a su princesa... sí, ella debía estar con vida en algún lugar. Giró su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y sin dar tiempo a nadie de reaccionar salió rápidamente del lugar alzando el vuelo. Unas cuantas plumas cayeron hasta dónde estaba Darien que cogió una de ellas con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro. Mientras, Seiya le observaba de cerca y sintió una puñalada en su corazón. "Esa sonrisa... ¿a qué viene?..." Entro preocupado y confundido mientras rezaba por el bienestar de su amor. El príncipe se quedo afuera mientras contemplaba las azuladas aguas.   
  
-Lograré que recuerdes... lo lograré... amor mío... Serena...   
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora: Perdón por el retraso, sé que no es muy largo, pero es que no doy al abasto. En fin, un beso y esperen el próximo capítulo. Revelaciones, batallas y... ¿una pelea entre dos hombres por una mujer? Ahhhh,.... 


	14. Mi vida es simplemente una lucha

Mi vida es simplemente una lucha  
  
La oscuridad del lugar podía helar hasta los sentimientos más cálidos y sinceros. El frío viento expulsaba con sus constantes soplos cualquier pensamiento alegre o amable. El silencio callaba todo aquel golpe de esperanza y alegría que podría sentir un corazón. Una dimensión perdida entre las tinieblas de lo irreal. Un lugar cuyo amo era, ni más ni menos, todo. Idionés observaba en la negrura los acontecimientos de la tierra. Sola, inmersa en sus pensamientos, apagada por el sentimiento de dolor y oscuridad del lugar, completamente aislada del mundo que una vez creó. Cansada. Observaba la figura de su más fiel guerrera correr hacia la batalla. Con la mirada decidida y confiada. Unos pasos indicaron que alguien había entrado en la dimensión. Idionés ni se molestó en girar su rostro. Sabía quién y por qué venia.   
  
-¿No podemos hacer nada para parar los recuerdos?  
-Mi querido Axtron, no debes preocuparte. Láctea no recordará nada hasta que el príncipe lo confiese. Los recuerdos que recupere se borrarán de la misma forma. Sólo Darien puede romper el hechizo y no creo que lo haga. Confío en el futuro del universo y en el corazón puro de mi hijo y mi guerrera.- Axtron, guerrero y compañero de confianza de Idionés miró el suelo intranquilo.   
-Como digáis mi señora. - Ella sonrió y se alzó suavemente mirando los ojos preocupados de su fiel amigo. Levantó con sus manos el mentón del hombre y clavó sus negros ojos en los de él. - No deberías estar aquí. Esta oscuridad hiela el corazón y no deja pensar en nada más que dolor. Sólo yo soy indemne a su perturbadora magia.   
-Por eso buscáis la tranquilidad aquí. Nadie se atreve a entrar en estas cuevas... más la calidez de vuestra aura me permite poder entrar sin volverme loco de dolor al instante. La luz de vuestro corazón ilumina un poco esta oscuridad. - Idionés sonrió y se sentó nuevamente.   
-No te preocupes más fiel amigo, Láctea estará bien.  
-La última vez que recordó perdió el conocimiento alteza, cree que si le vienen más recuerdos pueda sufrir una recaída?   
-Es verdad. Antes de volver a Miríada, cuando entró en lo que antaño había sido el piso de su vida pasada, es decir, de Serena, vio la foto de ella y Darien, debió ser duro. Pero fue fácil borrar nuevamente sus recuerdos. Sin embargo el príncipe y las chicas pudieron notar su aura en el mismo momento en que Láctea se desmayó. Supongo que con el despertar de los recuerdos también su alma se activo. Los recuerdos de Ayies... son un caso aparte.   
-¿Por qué permitís que Ayies recuerde?   
-Es el único modo de evitar un poco que el príncipe conquiste nuevamente a Láctea. Con Ayies por el medio y recordando el amor que existió entre ambos... va con pies de plomo. Sólo espero que consiga lo que tantos anhelamos. Lo necesitamos.   
-Sí, pero es cruel no pensar en los sentimientos de la princesa.- Axtron agachó nuevamente la mirada buscando la oscuridad para ocultar su rostro, que era iluminado por el aura de la mujer.   
-Ella lo entenderá, y tarde o temprano lo olvidará.   
-¿Al Príncipe?   
-A él no.   
-Entonces...   
-Olvidará el sufrimiento y la culpa que sentirá su corazón cuando descubra la verdad. Cuando nazca un heredero que no lleve la sangre de aquel que debería, cuando nazca un nuevo ser, un guerrero. Nuestra esperanza para el futuro.   
-Nuestros anhelos también pueden no verse realizados mi señora. ¿Y si la princesa prefiere al príncipe incluso sin sus recuerdos?  
-Entonces estamos perdidos. Pero no debes preocuparte, mi hechizo es muy fuerte. Siempre tendrá por delante la misión, por mucho que lo ame. Yo me ocupe personalmente de eso. El heredero nacerá. Y con él, un futuro.   
-Creo que no puedo seguirla alteza...   
-Algún día entenderás mis palabras. Sólo debes esperar hechos.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La muchacha volaba a toda prisa por las calles de Tokio. Una energía increíblemente oscura y malvada estaba acechando la ciudad. Seguramente las chicas estaban ya llegando al lugar y si se encontraban con una energía así no durarían ni un segundo luchando. Un gran temor nació en su corazón. Iba lo más rápido posible mientras un sentimiento de angustia alargaba más su espera. Por extraño que le resultase, Láctea sentía aprecio por las chicas, y por alguna razón estaba de lo más preocupada. Cerró sus ojos y notó como ya estaba en el lugar adecuado. Rápidamente bajó hasta tocar el suelo. Alzó la vista y miró sorprendida dónde se encontraba.   
  
-La torre de Tokio...- Sus ojos buscaron la presencia. Un gran numero de ciudadanos andaba tranquilamente a su alrededor. Hacían sus compras, observaban los escaparates. Comían sus helados y paseaban con sus parejas. - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?...   
-¡Láctea!- La chica se giró aliviada al oír aquella voz conocida. Rei y las chicas corrían en su dirección. Amy miraba preocupada su ordenador. - Esta por todas partes. ¿Qué es esta energía? Nos supera... no puedo calcular tan sólo hasta dónde llega.   
-Sea lo que sea, Rei, esta concentrada en la punta de la torre. Es una energía inmensa y muy negativa. Vosotras debéis iros.   
-De eso nada. Nosotras somos las defensoras de la tierra. Serena no se habría ido.- Lita saltó en cólera ante el comentario de la guerrera.   
-Vuestra princesa también hubiera partido. Esta guerra no es cosa vuestra. Si lucháis moriréis y vuestro príncipe nunca me lo perdonaría. Él ya esta a salvo en nuestra cueva, ahora ustedes deben ir al templo y protegerse allí. Esto es cosa mía.   
-¿Y los demás guerreros? Esta energía es demasiado para ti. ¿Cómo no han venido contigo?- Amy miró a la guerrera con preocupación.   
-Yo les pedí que se quedaran. Nuestra misión principal es proteger al príncipe. Los tres deben estar con él. Yo derrotaré al enemigo.   
-¡Pero te matará!- Ahora era Mina quien observaba a la chica preocupada.   
-Mi fuerza es mucho mayor. No se preocupen y váyanse cuanto antes. Ahora...  
-Pero...  
-¡Háganlo!  
  
Las chicas miraron a la mujer algo confundidas y preocupadas, sin embargo al ver su rostro decidido se alejaron del lugar no sin antes desearle mucha suerte. Láctea observaba ahora la torre.   
  
-Esto será una masacre... muchos inocentes morirán esta noche.   
  
Una luz rojiza empezó a formar-se en la punta de la torre. Una gran cantidad de energía negativa se estaba acumulando con más y más fuerza. En pocos segundos un rayo de luz destructora aterraría en el centro de la ciudad. Láctea miró preocupada e impotente la concentración e intentó desesperadamente proteger el lugar. Imposible. Jamás podría detener la energía a tiempo. Cerró los ojos y formó un pequeño escudo a su alrededor. Un haz de luz brotó más intenso que un rayo y en pocos momentos había destruido todo en un radio de dos kilómetros. Un gran cráter. En medio la torre, intacta, y bajo ella, una mujer. El viento azotaba sus rubios cabellos y secaba las lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban. Lágrimas de impotencia, lágrimas producidas por el dolor de miles de vidas. Alzó sus azulados ojos y observó con ira la torre. Una figura se dibujaba en lo alto. Un hombre, de aspecto atractivo y joven, mirada perdida y fría, sonrisa malvada e irritablemente serena. Un grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Láctea que rápidamente salió en su busca. No tardó mucho en estar frente a la criatura. El muchacho la observó misteriosamente y sonrió satisfecho.   
  
-Al fin te veo, guerrera. He oído hablar mucho de ti. - La chica no contestó, simplemente una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus hermosos ojos y una mirada de ira se dibujó en su rostro. - Pero que es esto... ¿lloras? Demasiado débil para cargar el destino de un futuro sobre tus hombros... Que decepción... siempre había creído en tu fortaleza y frialdad.   
-No te preocupes, comprobarás muy pronto por qué comentan eso de mi persona. - La guerrera se alzó sobre sus ojos y con las alas tendidas llamó en su mano una preciosa espada plateada. - Por el poder del cristal plateado, yo, protectora del mismo, convoco su poder y su gracia. Comparte con tu portadora el instinto de la lucha y dame la fuerza para acabar con el dolor.   
  
La espada brilló con intensidad en el cielo y miles de destellos escaparon dañando los ojos del otro guerrero. Una sonrisa más amplia y perversa cruzó su cara y alzó el vuelo quedando a la altura de la mujer. Sus alas negras, frías y pegajosas brillaban con dichos aros de luz y sus ojos, negros y centelleantes como las estrellas nocturnas de una noche de invierno proclamaban sangre humana.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien observaba como la noche caía en la cala. Eran las doce de la mañana, pero aún así, Aísha había cambiado el cielo por el mero capricho. A él no le importaba demasiado, siempre le había gustado la noche. Sin embargo la luna y las estrellas no eran más que un reflejo de la magia. Se quedó por unos instantes observando la luna artificial. Maravillado por su similitud, pensaba en su princesa y en como estaría en esos momentos. Hacía rato que todos habían notado el cese de las energías y por lo tanto habían deducido que la lucha había llegado a su fin. La energía de Láctea seguía emergiendo, la del otro ser, no. Ayies también observaba la callada noche desde la casa. Miles de pensamientos rodeaban su cabeza y desconcertaban sus esperanzas. Algo había pasado por la mañana entre Darien y Serena. No sabía el qué, pero cada vez temía más que ella estuviera recordando, y por lo tanto, volviendo a amar a Darien. Ahora que sabía que ella había salido victoriosa de la batalla sus miedos de que saliera dañada habían sido remplazados por el temor a perder su amor ante su peor enemigo. El príncipe de la Tierra. Sabía que no tenía derecho a entrometerse entre ellos. Sabía que estaba dañando los sentimientos de Darien. ¿Pero que había ocurrido con los suyos? ¿No tenía derecho a luchar ahora por ella? Al fin y al cabo cuando la conoció en el pasado no tubo oportunidad de competir por su amor. Él se le había adelantado unos cuantos años luz. En el pasado, en el presente... ¿Pero ahora? Era su turno para intentar lograr lo que siempre había deseado. Ser feliz. Tenía el mismo derecho a ello que todos. Aún así, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?   
  
La energía de Láctea entrando en el lugar distrajo los pensamientos de ambos y saco las cabezas curiosas de Shin y Aísha de la cabaña. Los cuatro se alzaron y corrieron hasta ella. Sus ojos, últimamente alegres y llenos de esperanza estaban perdidos y fríos. Su sonrisa angelical, borrada. Huellas de lágrimas asomaban por sus finas mejillas y sangre roja corría por sus pálidas y contraídas manos. Todos la observaron preocupados. Fue Ayies, quién anticipándose al príncipe, corrió a abrazarla. La chica no respondió al abrazó. En vez de eso se separó suavemente y con la mirada perdida aún en el horizonte empezó a andar sin decir palabra. Aiyes miró desconcertado al resto. Rápidamente quiso seguir a la joven más la mano del príncipe lo detuvo.   
  
-Suéltame. Quiero ir a su lado y tu no me lo vas a impedir.   
-Necesita estar sola.- Darien observó con dureza los ojos de Seiya, que algo desconcertado miró al príncipe con ira. - No sé que ha ocurrido, pero esta claro que es grave. Será mejor dejar que descanse y recapacite en lo ocurrido. En cuanto este más calmada ella misma recorrerá a nosotros y nos lo contará. Es mejor no presionar un árbol caído, antes debe recuperarse. - Ayies se soltó bruscamente del brazo del chico y rehusó su mirar clavando la vista en la arena.   
-No me digas lo que es mejor para ella. ¿Tú que sabrás? - El chico levantó una vez más su rostro y cargado de ira y rencor gritó a pleno pulmón para luego salir andando con pasos duros y alterados. El príncipe sólo le siguió con la mirada mientras este se perdía en el bosque buscando un poco de silencio y tranquilidad.   
-Es mejor dejar que las cosas se calmen. Ayies es demasiado temperamental y Láctea parece muy dolida por algo. Dios... ¿qué habrá ocurrido aquí?  
-No lo sé Aísha, no lo sé...  
  
Darien, Shin y Aísha entraron en la cabaña y empezaron a preparar la comida. Comieron los tres. Láctea y Ayies no daban señales de vida. La una en su cuarto y el otro en el bosque, sumidos en sus pensamientos sin duda y dando mil vueltas en asuntos que ni ellos mismos comprendían. Unas horas más tarde, una vez todo recogido y en orden, Shin y Darien empezaron el entrenamiento saltándose las clases de Láctea. El ambiente estaba demasiado cargado.   
  
El reloj marcaba ya las diez de la noche. Los tres muchachos habían acabado ya la cena. Darien observaba preocupado la puerta que daba al cuarto de su princesa bajo la atenta mirada de Shin, que cada vez desconfiaba más y más del príncipe de la tierra. La puerta exterior se abrió dando paso a un serio y dolido Ayies que saludando levemente con la mano dio a entender que no tenía hambre y que se iba a acostar. Nadie comentó nada. Sólo un suspiro escapó de los labios de Aísha que también se alzó con intención de acostarse.   
  
-Buenas noches chicos. Mañana será un duro día de entrenamiento y quizá logremos averiguar que ha ocurrido. Si Láctea no vuelve en sí yo misma lo descubriré. Si me disculpan.   
-Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Los dos chicos se alzaron también y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Darien se quedó parado unos momentos ante la puerta del cuarto de Serena. Observando la madera tallada que la decoraba. No se oía ningún sonido. Sólo silencio. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y volviendo a retomar la marcha se dirigió hasta su habitación.   
  
-Mi amor... ¿qué ha ocurrido?   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Seiya seguía demasiado preocupado y dolido por la situación. No podía pensar con claridad y mucho menos buscar una solución al dolor de su corazón. Una confusión de dimensiones descomunales le estaba volviendo completamente loco y la desesperación no dejaba respirar a su pecho. Era un sentimiento tan doloroso y confuso que le resultaba imposible de contrarrestar. No podía hacer más que sufrirlo. Recostado en la cama observaba el blanco techo de la habitación. Necesitaba a su bombón. Lo necesitaba, ahora, en aquel mismo momento, o se volvería loco. Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de ir a por ella y pedirle una explicación. Sin embargo sus fuerzas se fueron a escasos centímetros de la puerta, y maldiciendo su cobardía y egoísmo volvió sobre sus pasos recostando su cuerpo una vez más.   
  
-Idiota, idota, ¡IDIOTA!   
  
El chico se recargó cansado contra la cama y ocultando el rostro en la almohada dejó escapar un grito más para luego observar a un lado. En pocos minutos, presa del cansancio y la gran preocupación que había llenado toda la tarde su cabeza, se quedó dormido.   
  
Unos pasos sigilosos se adentraron en el cuarto. La tela fina y blanca del camisón siseaba contra su fina piel a cada movimiento. Su pelo, suelto y sedoso caía por la espalda dibujando un hermoso vals. La chica observó con nostalgia el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama y, sigilosamente, se acercó hasta Ayies, que respiraba tranquilo. Se acomodó a su lado sin hacer el más mínimo sonido que pudiera turbar su descanso y recargó con suavidad la cabeza en la almohada. Observando cómo el pelo azabache caía por el calmado rostro de su amado. Se sentía perdida y dolida. Sus dedos se alzaron cumpliendo el deseo de acariciar su melena. Suelta y más negra que el betún bajaba por la espalda desnuda del chico que seguía respirando con normalidad. Suavemente entrelazó sus finos dedos entre los cabellos de Ayies y acarició su melena con dulzura mientras sus ojos dolidos lo observaban cariñosamente. El chico empezó a despertar. Al notar las manos de ella en su cabeza se levantó bruscamente alterando a la chica y quedando frente a esta agitado. Ella sólo sonrió con pesar y dejó caer su mano en las blancas sabanas. Ayies no sabía que hacer ni que decir. La tenía frente a él. Tan hermosa y seductora como siempre. Con aquel impresionante camisón de suave y fina tela cubriendo sus curvas de forma caprichosa. Con aquel rostro tan pálido y terso. Con los ojos más expresivos y dañados que nunca mientras sus finos hilos dorados rozaban sus hombros y espalda. Láctea volvió a alzar la mano y acarició levemente el rostro del sorprendido y sonrojado muchacho.   
  
-Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas mi amor...   
-Bombón... ¿estas...?  
-Shh...- Láctea rozó con sus dedos los labios de él para luego sellar sus posibles palabras con un cálido beso. Ayies respondió de la misma forma mientras posaba una de sus manos en el fino talle de ella. Láctea parecía cada vez más ansiosa y acentuó el beso cargándolo de pasión y desesperación mientras dos lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos acariciando la piel de Ayies. Al notarlo el chico se separó de la joven.   
-Cariño... no pasa nada mi amor...- Ayies la abrazó con fuerza y recargó la cabeza de la chica en su pecho mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el sedoso pelo de ella. - Siempre estoy contigo... yo cuido de ti y tú cuidas de mí. ¿Ese era el trato no?  
Ella sonrió levemente mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo desconcertando a Seiya, que no había observado una sola lágrima en el rostro de la chica desde el pasado, cuando esta era la princesa de la Luna. El llanto de la joven era amargo y apagado. Rompía el alma de todo aquel que pudiera oírlo. Ayies estaba indefenso ante aquello. No sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar. Ella estaba allí, junto a él, llorando dolorosa y angustiadamente. Quería animarla. Llenar su corazón de esperanza, decir algo que pudiera apagar sus ansias y calmar su corazón. Nada. Cargado de impotencia la abrazó más contra su pecho y empezó a acariciar suavemente su melena. Ella parecía un poco más relajada, más su llanto no cesaba aún. El chico cerró sus ojos y beso el pelo de ella en un susurro. Sus labios empezaron a entonar una bella canción, con aquella melodiosa voz que una vez lo hizo famoso. Palabras hermosas y tranquilizadoras.  
-Els ulls delaten que et fa figa el cor (los ojos delatan que te duele el corazón)  
Que ets al fons, que no pots. (que estas al límite, que no puedes)  
Algú ha obert la ferida un altre cop (alguien ha abierto tus heridas nuevamente)  
que el dolor va calan més fons a poc a poc (que el dolor va entrando cada vez más)  
Que t'han pansit la ilusió, pero no has de tenir cap por ( que te han roto tus ilusiones, pero no debes tener miedo)  
Que jo sóc aquí si ho vols. (que yo estoy aquí si así lo quieres)   
  
Láctea abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras sonreía levemente ante la dulce voz de su amado. Él era su ángel. Siempre lograba con su sola presencia calmar su corazón. Sin embargo él siempre iba más allá, siempre lograba que una hermosa sonrisa cruzara su rostro y que su dañado corazón volviera a revivir sólo para ver su sonrisa una vez más.   
  
-Puc passar las nits en betlla si no dorms (puedo pasar noches en vela si no duermes)  
Puc probar d'espantar tots els teus mals sons (puedo intentar ahuyentar todas tus pesadillas)  
Di unes quantes bestieses si amb aixó (decir unas cuantas tonterías si con ello)  
Rius de nou, i sino, puc cantarte a cau d'orella una canço (ríes de nuevo, y sino puedo cantarte al oído una canción)   
  
La voz sensual de Ayies dejó extasiada a la joven que había dejado de llorar para abrazarse con fuerza contra él y respirar el aroma de su piel. Se sentía protegida, cuidada y querida en los brazos de su amado, que sonreía al notar el cambio de la chica.   
  
-Sempre pacient a l'hombra del teu cor (siempre paciente bajo la sombra de tu corazón)  
T'he esperat, sense cap condició (te he esperado sin condición)  
I si avui ens necesitem tots dos (y si hoy nos necesitamos ambos)  
Saps prou bé que aquí em tens (sabes muy bien que aquí me tienes)  
Que no em moc, no, sempre soc aprop (que no me muevo, no, estoy siempre cerca)  
Si no et queda cap racó (si no te queda ningún rincón)  
Ta esperança puc ser jo (tu esperanza puedo ser yo)  
Qui et tregui d'aquí si ho vols (quién te saque de aquí si lo deseas)   
Puc passar les nits en betlla si no dorms (puedo pasar las noches en vela si no duermes)  
Puc probar d'espantar tots els teus mal sons (puedo intentar auyentar todas tus pesadillas)  
Di unes quantes bestieses si amb aixó (decir unas cuantas tonterías si con ello)  
Rius de nou, i sino, puc cantar-te a cau d'orella una cançó. ( ríes de nuevo, y sino puedo cantarte al oído una canción).   
Ahora ya si que Láctea no podía sentirse más relajada y protegida. Esa hermosa canción que habían entonado los labios de Seiya sólo para ella había sido un haz de esperanza. Una luz en medio de la más negra oscuridad, tan cálida y suave que había logrado calentar el frío de su alma. Ayies se quedó callado. Abrazando aún el delicado cuerpo de ella. Sentía como el cuerpo de la chica había dejado de temblar y como sus susurros y lágrimas habían cesado. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Seiya. Lo había logrado.   
  
-Gracias...   
-Sabes que daría mi vida por ti, amor. - La chica alzó la cabeza algo confusa y mirando los ojos de Seiya. No quiso romper aquel dulce momento, aún sabiendo que las palabras dichas por el chico no eran ciertas, pues el hechizo que selló sus almas y recuerdos jamás permitiría que nada se interpusiera en la misión, aún la vida de ella. Que necia era al pensar que Ayies no era libre de amar y dar su vida si quería. Quién le iba a decir que el hombre que tenía frente a sus hermosos ojos realmente la amaba sin fronteras ni condiciones.   
-Te amo. - Simplemente se dejó guiar por su corazón. Sentía que él era el único que podría entenderla y ayudarla. Ayies era el único que podía llenar el hueco de su corazón. ¿Amor? Quién sabe lo que es, más si hay alguien en el universo que pudiera merecer el suyo ese era Ayies.   
  
Se habían criado juntos. Siempre ayudándose mutuamente y bromeando con sus superiores haciendo mil chiquilladas. Aísha y Shin siempre habían sido muy serios, pero su hermano mayor, Ayies, cómo ella le llamaba, era diferente. Igual de juguetón e infantil que ella. Siempre alegre y mimoso. Habían conectado desde el principio. Los cuatro. Pero Ayies era especial. Algo en su mirada siempre la llenó de esperanza y una extraña calidez incapaz de describir para alguien al que no se le permite amar, había nacido en su corazón. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, el cariño que mostraban sus palabras, los momentos libres, amaneceres, luchas amistosas... Eran tantos los recuerdos hermosos que había compartido a su lado... era curioso acordarse de todos ellos ahora. Jamás les había dado una gran importancia. Ahora sí. ¿Por qué?   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-¿Que haces aquí tan sola bombón?- Una hermosa chica de pelo rubio y ojos mar giró su rostro dejando que el viento acariciara su piel. La mirada profunda de la joven se clavó en su locutor mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.   
-Hola Ayies. Estaba esperando que saliera el primer sol. Se ve tan hermosa la vista en los dos primeros amaneceres... - Ayies sonrió ampliamente y acercándose hasta la chica se acomodó a su lado. - ¿quieres compartirlo conmigo?   
-Sin duda. Pero la vista de los amaneceres se opaca con tu belleza preciosa.   
-Siempre tan atento y dulce. ¿Pero por qué? Jamás te he oído hablar así con Aísha.   
-Eso es por qué es una remilgada y tradicional guerrera. Tú eres completamente diferente. Es más fácil hablar contigo.   
-¿A sí?- Láctea sonrió gustosa- ¿Y como soy yo? - La chica miró a Ayies con picardía y acomodó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Sentía un gran cariño hacia el chico pero no sabía que era ni como expresarlo. Ella no había sido creada para sentir, sólo para luchar.   
-A ver... como describirte.- El chico siguió su juego y rodeó los hombros de Láctea con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la de ella. - Eres infantil, juguetona, irresponsable y muy perezosa. Además siempre necesitas hacer los hechizos cien veces para que te salgan correctamente. - Láctea se alzó bruscamente separándose del chico y mirando sus ojos con fingida ira.   
-¿A sí? Bien... pues probemos. A ver quién es el más hábil.   
  
La chica se alzó situándose en posición de ataque. Ayies sonrió juguetón y se alzó imitando a la muchacha. Empezaba la lucha. Ambos se alzaron en un vuelo callado y veloz. Rompiendo el aire, girando y revoloteando bajo los oleajes del viento. Cruzaban golpes y técnicas de brujería con destreza y gracia. Era un hermoso espectáculo. Un baile de dos hermosas aves bajo la luz rosada de un amanecer. Sonrisas de satisfacción nacían en sus rostros y gritos de lucha se alzaban por encima del callado susurro de sus movimientos. Parecía una lucha igualada. Sin embargo no lo era, en absoluto. Cansada, la muchacha decidió dar por terminada la pequeña contienda que habían causado y convocando un poderoso hechizo de parálisis inmovilizó a Ayies que suspiró decepcionado.   
  
-Vaya... no tardaste mucho en usar tu poder...  
-Sabes que soy superior a ti en poder interior y energía ¿no?  
-Pero yo te gano en destreza y concentración. Me pregunto por qué idionés dio el mayor poder a la menor y más irresponsable de las guerreras.   
-Lo que te ocurre es que estas celoso. - La chica se acercó y con uno de sus dedos tocó juguetona la nariz de Ayies. - Y ahora... ¿qué harás?   
-¿Pedir que me sueltes?  
-Esa sería una buena opción. Peor no sin un por favor.   
-Vas lista. No me rebajaré a tanto. - Ayies observó a la muchacha indignado mientras esta ampliaba su picara sonrisa.   
-Cómo gustes.   
  
Láctea dejó de acumular su energía sobre el cuerpo de Ayies dejando su cuerpo libre. El muchacho iba a sonreír cuando notó que algo de su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus alas seguían paralizadas. Miró el suelo para luego devolver su vista a ella.   
  
-Buen aterrizaje Ayies...  
-Rencorosa.   
  
El cuerpo del chico cayó sin demora hasta el agua que reposaba calmada bajo el precipicio, dónde una vez sus pulmones pidieron aire con desesperación desapareció el hechizo y pudo salir a la superficie.   
  
-Gané por una clara ahogadita.   
-Tú espera que te la devuelva.   
  
Ambos sonrieron y Láctea bajó a ayudar a su amigo. En pocos minutos ambos estaban recostados de nuevo bajo el tercer amanecer. La chica estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ayies y contemplaba serena la luz de aquel nuevo día. No había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que su corazón respiraba calmado bajo la tutela de su amigo Ayies.   
  
-Hay algo sobre tu descripción que no he mencionado.   
-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy terca y cabezota?   
-No. Que eres hermosa y dulce. Tenaz y persistente. Alegre y entusiasta. Un ángel a ojos de cualquiera.- Láctea se incorporó suavemente sobre su cuerpo y observó el rostro cariñoso de Ayies. - No sé que me ocurre cuando estoy contigo, pero me siento en paz. Bien. Eres la cura de mis inquietudes y no logro descubrir que lo causa. Quizá sea la bondad de tu corazón.   
-A mí me ocurre... algo... similar.   
  
No sabían exactamente por qué ni que hacían, pero su corazón parecía haber aparecido de repente y algo les impulsaba a acercar-se más y más. Ella sentía su cálido aliento acariciando las mejillas. Su aroma varonil introduciendo-se por la nariz. Ojos tan calmos y azulados que la sumían en un mar de confianza ciega. Él era especial. Entrecerró los ojos, guiada por algo desconocido y callado. Su cercanía estaba volviendo locos los latidos del corazón y cada centímetro que se perdía entre sus cuerpos los aceleraba más y más. Ya no sabía a cuanto estaba de él sólo que deseaba algo más. Algo más sincero, puro, intenso y pasional. Sus labios al fin notaron la calidez mojada de los de él y acabando de cerrar sus párpados se dejó llevar por el suave movimiento del beso. Tímido e inexperto al principio. Un simple roce cargado de cariño y curiosidad. ¿Qué era aquello? Jamás había sentido semejante placer y miedo a la vez. Quería seguir, quería sentir más cerca el cuerpo de él e inconscientemente sus formas se curvaron encajando perfectamente contra las de Aiyes uniendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo cargado de sentimiento bajo la cálida luz del amanecer. El beso se intensificó. Lentamente al principio pero más y más rápido a cada segundo. Ambos empezaron a explorar sus bocas con curiosidad y satisfacción. Saboreando cada rincón, descubriendo cada detalle del otro. Apreciando lentamente al otro en una húmeda caricia. Se estaban besando. Por primera vez en sus vidas sentían algo parecido al ¿amor?   
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
Láctea se separó lentamente de Ayies. Observaba sus ojos con deleite y sorprendentemente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a gran velocidad. Sus piernas parecían estar hechas de mantequilla y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo anormal en ella. Ayies la miró cohibido. ¿Estaba sonrojada? Jamás había visto a Láctea sonrojada por él, sí a Serena, pero a Láctea? Cada vez estaba más seguro de que la chica se estaba deshaciendo del hechizo. La observó detenidamente. Preciosa. Ese adjetivo sin embargo se quedaba corto ante su indescriptible belleza y dulzura. Ayies se sintió tremendamente afortunado en aquel instante y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la acercó hasta sus labios llenando su boca de amor. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Se sentía ardiente y febril, lasciva. Necesitaba más y más. Ese sentimiento era distinto al que sintió la primera vez que le besó, o al de la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Era una sensación completamente nueva y maravillosa. Sus manos se movieron hasta tocar el pecho de él. Tan fuerte, tan musculoso y atractivo. Acarició con sus yemas la suave y fina piel de su torso para luego dejar descansar sus dedos en la espalda bronceada de Ayies. El beso seguía cada vez más intenso y ardiente. Era tanto el exceso de acercamiento que Láctea parecía no saber dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba ella. Ayies estaba perdido en la pasión y ya sus manos habían abandonado el rostro de la chica para rodear su cuerpo desnudando con cada movimiento. Las palmas de sus manos recorrían cada curva, cada forma perfectamente tallada en su fino cuerpo. Los labios de Ayies abandonaron entonces la boca de Láctea para abordar su cuello. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se aferraba contra el ser amado retorciendo su cuerpo por el intenso placer. El chico parecía perdido en la desembocadura de sus sentimientos y al oír semejante signo de gozo en ella sus deseos de poseerla del todo se intensificaron. Sus movimientos aún sutiles se volvieron salvajes y pasionales. Estrujando entre sus manos el placer que la piel de ella ocultaba. Besando con sus labios el néctar de los pechos ahora desnudos de la joven. Láctea estaba sumergida completamente en las sensaciones de esa noche. Embriagada por el placer y la dulce compañía de Ayies. Sin saber cómo ni por qué realmente empezó a imitar a su amor. Haciendo un poco de fuerza separó el cuerpo del chico tumbándolo en la cama y situándose ella enzima. Ayies la miró entre sorprendido y ansioso. Láctea estaba incorporada a cuatro patas sobre él y observaba entre respiraciones agitadas el rostro del joven. Su cabello dorado caía en miles de hilos acariciando el torso desnudo del joven y el sutil tacto de los senos de la chica sobre el torso de él lo estaba mareando. Entonces ocurrió. Algo que el chico no se hubiera esperado de una chica tan dulce e inocente. La muchacha se abalanzo salvajemente contra sus labios. Mordiéndolos y jugueteando con ellos. Saboreando lengua con lengua el néctar del otro. Los ojos de Ayies estaban desorbitados. Jamás hubiera creído posible un desate así de pasión en ella. Jamás creyó que detrás de su imagen angelical estuviera oculta también aquella ferviente mujer. Ayies empezó a entrecerrar los ojos y en cuestión de segundos estaba apretando con fuerza los brazos de la joven y respondiendo al beso de la misma forma. Sin duda su cuerpo estaba abandonado a la exquisita perfección del momento. La chica lo notó y empezó a masajear el cuerpo del chico, dejándolo en estado de éxtasis. Era el momento perfecto para demostrar el amor que ambos sentían. Así, en aquella noche de lujuria y de pasión ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, por segunda vez, sin embargo esta no se parecía en nada a la primera. Esa noche sin duda ambos eran plenamente concientes y libres de sentir el amor.   
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora: No me maten! Esto era necesario. Tranquilos y no se preocupen por Darien, todo en esta vida tiene explicación y causa. Un beso y no se pierdan el próximo. 


	15. El llanto posterior a una desgracia

Batallas, celos, acción:   
  
"La población mundial esta completamente conmovida por la situación vívida en el centro de Tokio. Las causas son aún completamente desconocidas. Se descartan las posibilidades de bombas nucleares debido al estado de la torre de Tokio, la cual, por inexplicables razones, ha salido completamente ilesa. Las autoridades están desconcertadas y no se aventuran a hacer el balance de víctimas que esta catástrofe ha arrebatado. Sin embargo han comprobado que el misterioso suceso ha destruido toda la zona en un radio de dos kilómetros desde la torre de Tokio. Aún no nos....  
  
-¡Esto es increíble, absurdo! Tanta gente muerta... tantas familias rotas... es....- Mina caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras las demás observaban puntos vacíos y meditaban sobre lo ocurrido. - Este ataque masivo se ha llevado miles de vidas y nosotras no hemos hecho nada, ¡nada!. Y por si fuera poco estaríamos muertas de no ser por el escudo que se formó a nuestro alrededor justo en el momento del ataque. Láctea no has salvado, no servimos para nada. Si Serena estuviera aquí ¿que diría de esto? ¿Qué clase de guerreras salen huyendo permitiendo que miles de inocentes mueran? Si estuviera Serena esto no...  
-¡Calla de una vez!- Rei alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos llorosos en Mina.- ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotras? ¿De que servirá que demos nuestras vidas en vano? ¡Una vez muertas ya no podremos hacer nada!.   
-Pero tampoco podemos huir de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor Rei... Estamos aquí para proteger a los habitantes, sé que no podríamos haber hecho nada... pero huir tampoco nos servirá. Láctea no ha podido evitar esta masacre, quizá si nosotras hubiéramos estado...  
-Amy... ¿qué hubiéramos hecho? Nada... si Láctea no ha podido nosotras menos. - Lita observaba a las demás completamente confundida.   
-No sé si hubiéramos hecho algo... pero... siempre tienen que hacer otros el trabajo por nosotras. Cuando Serena estaba aquí también lo hacía. En las batallas siempre acababa ella haciendo el trabajo sola y nosotras o capturadas, o heridas, o con las energías agotadas, o peor, muertas! Siempre nos acaban sacando las castañas del fuego... ¡Yo ya estoy harta! Si no luchamos nosotras por nuestro planeta... ¿quién lo hará?   
-Mina tiene razón chicas, la próxima vez que llegue un nuevo enemigo uniremos nuestras fuerzas y con ellas y el ánimo de nuestro corazón venceremos. - Amy fijó la mirada en Lita y Rei que se miraban poco convencidas. Finalmente ambas se alzaron decididas y juntaron sus manos en el centro.  
-Y sino moriremos en el intento.   
-Por qué somos guerreras del amor y la justicia.   
-Por que no permitiremos que acaben con nuestro planeta.  
-Pero sobretodo, porqué no permitiremos más sacrificios humanos.   
-La unión hace la fuerza chicas... Serena siempre decía que si luchábamos todas juntas todo saldría bien. - Rei hablaba con suma tristeza mirando las manos unidas de todas. - Luchemos también por los ideales en los que ella cree, este donde este, seguro que esta bien y nos apoya.   
-Luchemos como guerreras que somos, como las princesas de los planetas interiores. Chicas, luchemos como Sailor Scauts.   
  
Las cuatro chicas se abrazaron con cariño. Un gran numero de momentos las unían. Charlas inagotables, momentos increíbles y brillantes, dulces tardes juntas o de compras, momentos en el instituto, regañinas y peleas, batallas, luchas inacabables, enemigos y momentos críticos. Diferentes entre sí pero unidas siempre por un propósito. Luchar por el amor y la justicia.   
  
-Ahora las escucho chicas.   
-¿Haruka? - Las cuatro guerreros exteriores se dejaron ver en la entrada del templo.  
-Estamos con ustedes.- La voz aniñada de Hotaru sonó angelical dentro del cuarto.   
-Todas somos guerreras.   
-Setsuna tiene razón, unamos nuestras fuerzas.   
-(todas) ¡Sí!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la intromisión de un rayo de luz en la habitación. El cálido calor de la luz solar le indicó que un nuevo día había llegado. Parpadeo levemente mientras sus azuladas pupilas se acostumbraban a ella. Serena alzó levemente su cabeza observando las cortinas mecerse entre la brisa de la mañana. Sonrió satisfecha y cargada de energía. Volvió a girar su rostro entonces clavando su mirar en el pecho de su acompañante, dónde unos segundos antes estaba reposada su cabeza. Alzó un poco más la vista y se incorporó ligeramente para poder observar su rostro. Completamente sereno y tranquilo, Ayies dormía plácidamente a su lado, ajeno al comienzo del nuevo día. Las sabanas dejaban al descubierto su hermoso y atractivo torso, el cual la joven acariciaba con sus suaves manos. Ella sonrió más ampliamente besando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas. Se levantó cautelosa de no despertarle y se tapó con la bata de él. Miró una vez más al joven y luego salió por la puerta. La brisa de la mañana le dio los buenos días con una leve caricia en su rostro. Se tapó un poco más con la bata y salió al exterior. El sol había salido puntualmente al llamado de Aísha. Pudo notar la calidez de sus rayos, el suave silbato del viento y el vaivén de las aguas del lago. Cerró los ojos notando el calor de la luz en su rostro y sonrió como una niña pequeña mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del amplio balcón de madera.   
  
-Parece que hoy será un día hermoso.- La chica se giró ligeramente. Estaba tan distraída que no había notado la presencia del príncipe tras ella.   
-Así es alteza. Un día muy hermoso.- Láctea sonrió al joven dulcemente para luego devolver la vista al horizonte.   
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Desde que llegué me he preguntado si estamos en una especie de universo paralelo, algo así como estar en otra dimensión.   
-Pues siento decirle que no es así. Estamos simplemente en una gran cueva, en las montañas de Morthack. Hace mucho tiempo, las criaturas perversas de la tierra que convivían en un planeta muerto sin vegetación ni luz, más o menos cuando el invierno glacial acabó con muchos de ellos, cavaron con ambición estas tenebrosas y peligrosas cuevas. Cavaron tan profundo como pudieron, en busca del núcleo del planeta, en busca de calor para sus mortíferos y dañados cuerpos. Nosotros nos encontramos ahora en una de esas cuevas, en la más grande de ellas en realidad.   
-¿De que criaturas hablas?  
-De criaturas tan tenebrosas que ni siquiera el ser humano es conciente de su fealdad. Criaturas tan terribles y mortales para el ser humano como los vampiros de sangre pura. Sin embargo no hay por qué temerlas, la luz del sol quema sus delicadas y oscuras pieles ahora, están demasiado acostumbrados a vivir entre muros y oscuridad. Además el frío de la noche es demasiado para ellos, necesitan de mucho más calor. Es por ello que, a menos de que te internes en estas cuevas, no se corre peligro alguno de un ataque suyo. Los rumores cuentan que se alimentan de las diminutas criaturas que habitan entre las tierras más profundas. Pero no temáis, estas paredes están protegidas por un poderoso conjuro.  
-Lo que aprende uno...- La muchacha sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario. - Pero estas cuevas... deben ser grandiosas ya que no se ve más allá del horizonte del lago.   
-Eso también es debido a un conjuro alteza. En realidad no son tan inmensas como os pensáis. Posiblemente sus dimensiones sean de un radio de cuatro kilómetros, no más.   
-Vaya... bueno... creo que esta mañana muchas dudas se han despejado de mi cabeza. Gracias preciosa.- Darien sonrió a la mujer, que sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó levemente. No fue hasta entonces que el príncipe se dio cuenta de la bata que llevaba puesta Láctea. - Esa bata...  
-Ah... es que... jejeje- Láctea se sonrojó muchísimo y observó con una sonrisa nerviosa los confundidos ojos de Darien. - Bueno... esto...  
-¿Bombón?- Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Ayies tras la puerta. No tardó mucho en asomar la cabeza y le resultó imposible disimular la gran sorpresa de verlos juntos. - Te estaba buscando preciosa.   
-Buenos días Ayies.- El chico notó entonces el leve rubor que había en las mejillas de Serena. - Perdona por salir así... es que me apetecía sentir un poco de aire fresco.   
-No importa... entremos, hace frío y mi bata no te servirá de mucho bombón, es muy delgada.- Láctea le sonrió nerviosa y miró el rostro del príncipe. No pudo describir los sentimientos que expresaban sus ojos. La chica sonrió al príncipe escondiendo su sorpresa y salió en busca de Ayies, colgándose literalmente de su brazo con una brillante y cálida sonrisa. - Tienes la piel helada... sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas. Vamos amor.   
  
Darien se quedó allí, parado ante la escena. Ambos desaparecieron felices por la puerta. La chica había vuelto tremendamente mal el día anterior y sin embargo ahora parecía de lo más feliz. Sintió los celos recorrer por sus venas y no pudo contenerse de desahogar su ira en una de las columnas del porche. "Maldito seas Seiya... ¡maldito seas!".   
  
-Parecéis enfadado alteza. - La voz seria y fría de Shin se escuchó tras él. Darien se giró molesto y clavó sus ojos en los pozos azules de él.   
-No te metas en asuntos de otros Shin. - El chico sonrió malévolamente y clavó sus ojos burlones en el príncipe.   
-Creo que vuestras prioridades en esta misión están un poco desordenadas alteza. No quiero ser la voz de vuestra conciencia pero enamorarse de uno de nosotros sería un error. Más teniendo ya a vuestra princesa. - Darien le miró frío en impasible.   
-Mis asuntos son míos y tus deducciones banales no me afectan en absoluto. Si realmente sois conciente de vuestros deberes retirareis vuestras palabras y pediréis perdón por vuestra osadía.   
-Lo lamento alteza- Shin se inclinó levemente pero conservando aún esa malévola y burlona sonrisa. - No recordaba que usabais vuestro rango con los inferiores. No quería ofenderos, simplemente le advertía. - Darien lo miró con reproche, levantando la vista con superioridad y desagrado. Shin sonrió una vez más y entró a la casa dejando atrás a un confundido y receloso príncipe.   
  
Darien tomó asiento en las escaleras y observó el horizonte intentando calmar los miles de sentimientos contradictorios que resonaban en su mente. Láctea salió entonces y avisó al príncipe de que el desayuno estaría listo en breve. El chico fingió una sonrisa y se levanto entrando tras ella.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Mi señora, siento comunicarle que Eliot a muerto.   
-¿Ha sido esa maldita guerrera otra vez?   
-En realidad no señora. No hemos sabido nada de la guerrera dorada desde hace casi un año. Su último ataque fue en Madrid.   
-¿Entonces quién?- Una mujer de oscura mirada y fría piel observaba a uno de sus vasallos desde su placentero sofá. Una copa de un viscoso líquido rojo bailaba entre sus dedos mientras clavaba su cruel mirar en los asustados ojos de su siervo.   
-Una guerrera de ropas negras. No sabemos más. Nuestro informador nos ha dicho que Lestat se enfrontó con ella hace algún tiempo.   
-¿Lestat?- La mujer pareció pensativa unos instantes. - Llamadle ahora mismo y decidle que acuda a mi presencia.   
-Sí mi señora. - El joven se inclinó sutilmente y se dispuso a salir.   
-No hará falta, estoy aquí. - La mujer alzó su mirada y sonrió irritablemente.   
-Lestat... pasa...- Las palabras salieron entre un susurro seductor y calmado. Sin embargo su tono cambió radicalmente al dirigirse a su vasallo.- ¡Dejadnos!  
-Como ordenéis mi señora. - El hombre observó el lugar por última vez y se alejó tras el sonido de su capa al ondear contra el viento.   
  
La mujer bebió un poco más del contenido de aquella copa sin dejar de mirar seductoramente al hombre. Sonrió seductoramente depositando la copa en una mesa de cristal a unos centímetros de ella. Parecía ser una mujer muy joven. Hermoso pelo oscuro que caía ondeante por su espalda. Ojos oscuros y cautos que le observaban con mezcla de placer y deseo. Se alzó con suavidad quedando delante de su visitante y sonrió nuevamente mientras se acercaba con pasos elegantes hasta él. Lestat no se movió en absoluto. Observaba los movimientos de la mujer con placer, siguiendo el delicado bailar de sus caderas. Los brazos de ella pasaron suavemente por detrás de su cuello, jugueteando con su pelo rubio. Se acercó coquetamente dejando su cuerpo pegado a él. La luz de las antorchas mostraban su profunda palidez, igual a la de Lestat. Piel compuesta como la fría porcelana. Suave y tersa como la más hermosa estatua.   
  
-Tan hermosa como siempre.   
-Me han comentado, querido Lestat, que ha aparecido una nueva guerrera y que tu te enfrontaste a ella.   
-Sí. Sin embargo fue un encuentro muy corto.- El ceño de Lestat quedó visible.   
-¿Y puedo saber por qué no se me informó de ello?  
-Supongo que se me pasó. - La mujer agarró con fuerza el pelo de él tirando salvajemente su rostro contra el de ella. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de él que la observaba sin comprender.- La próxima vez, amor, que no se te pase... o tendré que utilizar mi rango para castigarte. - La mujer se avalanzó pasionalmente contra él. Sus labios rojos como la sangre encontraron los del vampiro. Sus manos seguían apretando con fuerza la cabellera rubia del hombre contra ella. Sus besos, pasionales y salvajes empezaban a dañar los labios de Lestat. Un hilo de sangre bajó por entre sus bocas. La mujer se separó sonriendo levemente y lamió seductoramente la sangre que caía por el rostro del vampiro. - Veo que te has alimentado bien... déjame que pruebe un poco de ese manjar.   
-Te noto un poco violenta esta noche Akasha. - La mujer acarició con sus manos el rostro pálido de él. Rió entre carcajadas mostrando sus perfectos colmillos.   
-Es eso precisamente lo que me vuelve loca... dime, ¿quieres quedarte a jugar esta noche conmigo?  
-¿Quién se negaría a pasar una velada maravillosa junto a una vampira tan fogosa?- Akasha sonrió levemente iniciando así de nuevo su juego.   
-Calla entonces y bésame.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Láctea luchaba con toda su fuerza y valía. Era increíble. El príncipe había perfeccionado mucho su forma de luchar. Sin embargo algunos de sus golpes seguían siendo previsibles, no conseguía aguardar con mirada de pocker. La muchacha observaba atenta el bello rostro del muchacho. Contraída por el esfuerzo, la faz del chico solo mostraba esa vitalidad y energía típica en él. Láctea sonrió mientras contestaba uno de sus golpes y decidió dar el punto y final al combate. Alzó su cabeza y golpeó con fuerza los abdominales de Darien. El chico ahogó un grito de dolor mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el estomago. Ella alzó nuevamente su pierna y golpeó fieramente el rostro del chico dejándolo fuera de combate. Sonrió satisfecha al ver como el joven se alzaba nuevamente en el suelo.   
  
-Bien, ha mejorado mucho alteza!- Láctea le dirigió una sonrisa amable y cariñosa. El chico suspiró exhausto.   
-Pero sigues siendo mucho mejor que yo. - Se tocó la mejilla adolorida por el golpe y noto el sabor a sangre en sus labios. Láctea sonrió y cerró los ojos como esperando algo. Rápidamente las heridas que sufría el príncipe pasaron a ella y la chica gimió un poco ante el impacto.   
-Aush... que bruta soy... siento haberle dado un golpe tan fiero alteza... no era mi intención.- El chico se sorprendió al notar que el dolor había desaparecido y que un hilo de sangre bajaba por el rostro de la mujer.   
-Mis heridas han pasado nuevamente a tu cuerpo... ¿por qué insistes en luchar conmigo si sabes que todo lo que me hagas irá en tu contra?- Darien vio con preocupación como la chica descendía hasta donde estaba él. Ella plegó sus alas con delicadeza y le miró directo a los ojos.   
-El dolor es parte del entrenamiento alteza. No soy de cristal. No os preocupes por mí.- La chica limpió su mejilla sensualmente con una de sus manos. - No os pega ese rostro de preocupación alteza...   
-Ni a ti esa magulladura en la cara... - Darien se acercó hasta ella y acarició con sus dedos la dañada mejilla. Láctea se sonrojó notablemente por el gesto. Desde hacía unos días notaba al príncipe muy atento con ella, y aquel beso por error en el bosque la había dejado muy alterada. Se sentía tan bien con él cerca. No lograba entender que era pero el príncipe lograba con su cariño que su cuerpo se estremeciera. - Eres tan hermosa... siempre lo fuiste...  
  
Láctea se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el hombre. "Siempre lo fuiste?" Cerró sus ojos con pesadez y se separó delicadamente de la caricia. El príncipe seguía sus movimientos mientras la chica se acercaba hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Desde allí se podían oír los gritos de los demás guerreros entrenando. Darien se situó a su lado. Tras la casa había un precioso jardín decorado con una hermosa fuente. Miles de flores tropicales en las paredes y unas estanterías. Era un hermoso lugar. En un rincón había un armario cargado de armas. Lanzas, espadas, estrellas chinas, látigos y demás. Láctea buscó entre ellos sacando de sus manos una preciosa catana japonesa. Una funda negra con un hilo plateado alrededor guardaba bajo su protección el mortal filo del arma. Láctea desenfundó el arma con delicadeza frente a su rostro. El brillo de la espada iluminó sus azulados ojos. Una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en el rostro de ella.   
  
-Creo que iré a entrenar yo sola ahora alteza. Reúnase con los guerreros y ellos seguirán con su entrenamiento. ¿Podría decirles que estaré en el bosque entrenando?   
-Claro...   
-Gracias alteza. - La chica se inclinó levemente y salió silenciosamente. Darien observó como su cuerpo desaparecía por la esquina.   
  
Se sentía muy confundido. La chica parecía seguir esquivándole. Miles de dudas cruzaban su cabeza. Él había creído que estaba empezando a recuperar sus recuerdos, pero quizá no era así. Salió con paso lento del lugar. Observó en la lejanía a los tres guerreros luchando bajo el sol tardío. Sus movimientos eran fieros y veloces. Una lucha increíble se estaba dando entre ellos, perfectamente coordinados y formando preciosas figuras en el cielo. Sus ojos se desviaron para observar tras él el bosque. Sí, lo haría. Debía aclararlo todo de una vez o su corazón explotaría por la necesidad de tenerla. Miró una vez más a los chicos y corrió en dirección al bosque deseando no ser visto.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La chica observaba paciente el viento, no con los ojos sino con el alma. Oteaba la espada en el aire con suma elegancia. Golpes artísticos, precisos y de gran belleza. Su delicado cuerpo danzaba el baile de la muerte entre los árboles y arbustos. Él la observaba embelesado. Su concentración era tal que no podía acercarse mucho más o ella notaría su presencia. El cabello de Serena trenzaba una hermosa coreografía, perfectamente sincronizada con el viento. Sus pestañas temblaban débilmente protegiendo sus cerrados ojos y sus labios pronunciaban en silencio los movimientos que hacía su espada. Lentamente el danzar se fue volviendo más rápido y atrevido, cómo si realmente tuviera un oponente delante. Uno a uno fue repitiendo los movimientos previamente ensayados a más velocidad hasta quedar completamente quieta en pose de ataque. Su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba encarado hacía él. Darien permanecía anonado mirándola. No cabía la menor duda, era increíblemente hermosa. Las pupilas azules de él perfilaron lentamente el cuerpo de la muchacha. Un cuerpo de formas perfectas y generosas cubierto por la más fina y blanca de las pieles. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al notar la mirada que dirigía a la joven. La deseaba fervientemente. Cada uno de sus poros le pedía tocar su cremosa y dulce piel, hacerla suya como lo hizo una vez, notar el aliento de ese ángel junto al suyo una vez más, sentirla y vibrar con ella como en un pasado que compartieron. Su mirada sonrojada se volvió atrevida y osada. La quería para él. En el pasado su relación había empezado como un amor calmo, un amor infantil e inocente. Él la amaba por la bondad de su corazón, por su dulzura e inocencia. Sentía que ella era lo que necesitaba, una ninfa que despejaría su soledad y cuidaría de él. Lentamente ese amor tranquilo fue incrementando, cada vez necesitaba sentirla más cerca de él. Lo que fue cariño se convirtió en pasión, lo que fue admiración se convirtió en deseo y lo que fue dulzura en arrebato. Ya no podía verla como sólo un objeto de admiración y valía, algo tan bello y hermoso que sólo podía ser platónico. No recordaba desde cuando, posiblemente desde que la volvió a encontrar en Madrid, pero empezó a necesitar su cuerpo, su calor, su abrazo pasional y su entrega. Necesitaba oír sus placenteros gemidos en su oído, necesitaba rozar con sus manos la cremosidad de su piel, necesitaba el néctar de sus labios y el roce de su lengua, necesitaba su entrega y oír en un susurro de placer su nombre. La necesitaba enteramente, única y totalmente suya, para siempre.   
  
La chica permanecía inmóvil analizando la situación. Sus ojos se abrieron velozmente y en movimientos rápidos y fieros se abalanzó en contra de Darien, que sumido aún en sus pensamientos no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El filo de la catana se paró a un milímetro de su cuello. La mujer lo miró desafiante y completamente seria. Una mirada fría y penetrante luchaba contra una de sorprendida y alterada. Finalmente la mujer sonrió triunfante y con malicia.   
  
-Espiar a una guerrera del cambio no ha sido buena idea príncipe. Deberíais ser más conciente de nuestros poderes alteza, no crea que somos simples guerreros. - La mujer alejó su arma del cuello del príncipe.- Además me permito añadir que sus reflejos no son muy buenos, le he pillado completamente desprevenido, y, de haber sido un enemigo, me temo que su real cabeza estaría ahora mismo en el suelo. - Darien la observó pasmado mientras se acariciaba un poco el cuello, allí donde el arma había estado.   
-Lo lamento.- La chica sonrió levemente.- Tienes un don del calculo impresionante, has detenido la espada casi a tocar de mi cuello a una velocidad extrema.   
-Son los frutos de duros entrenamientos, quizá deberíais hacer lo mismo. Os dije que fuerais junto a los otros guerreros para seguir entrenando. ¿Sufrís de amnesia alteza?- Láctea relajó su cuerpo y estiró levemente sus brazos relajándolos de la tensión a la que habían estado sometidos.   
-No he querido hacerte caso.- Darien se sentó contra un árbol y apoyó la cabeza con sutileza mientras cerraba los ojos pensativo. - Quería hablar un rato contigo. - La guerrera se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el hombre y, dejando el arma con delicadeza en su funda, se acercó hasta estar arrodillada frente a él.   
-¿Ocurre algo importante alteza?   
-¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme "alteza" o "señor" o "príncipe" de una vez?   
-Como guste majestad.- La chica sonrió levemente con picardía.- Decidme que os preocupa. - Darien la observó inquieto. No podía decirle que le preocupaba ¿o sí?   
-No estoy preocupado, sólo quería hablar un rato. No hay mucha comunicación entre ustedes, sólo entrenamiento. - Láctea se sentó frente a él y lo miró atenta.   
-Mentiroso. ¿Estáis preocupado por vuestra princesa? - Ella le observó atenta. Quería ver claramente la expresión de su rostro. Darien se la quedó mirando fijamente con una media sonrisa.   
-Sí, estoy muy preocupado por ella. Esta perdida en un mar de confusiones y baga por entre sus sentimientos como una niña que sueña en qué será de mayor sin saber lo que sus decisiones comportan o causan. - Láctea lo observó sin entender. Él sonrió dulcemente. - Sólo deseo que este bien, sé que esta perfectamente de salud, pero no sabe muy bien donde está mentalmente.   
-No logro seguiros alteza, habláis como si supierais algo que yo desconozco.   
-Y así es.- Darien sonrió ampliamente.- La sensación de saber más que tú en algo es deliciosa. - Láctea le devolvió la sonrisa.   
-Pero si desconozco los hechos no puedo aconsejaros.   
-No busco consejo, sólo que alguien me escuche. - Darien se levantó de dónde estaba, ella hizo lo mismo.   
-¿Ocurre algo?- Darien se acercó levemente hasta ella y apartó un cabello de su rostro. Sentía deseos de besarla, de sentirla junto a él, pero consiguió calmarlos al ver el confundido rostro de ella.   
-Nada... nada...- Darien se puso de espaldas a ella y empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar. La chica se quedó observando su espalda, sintiendo algo que no podía describir. Un miedo en su corazón al ver cómo el se alejaba de su lado. Un temor indescriptible y un vacío en su corazón.   
-¡Darien! - El chico se giró sorprendido ante la mención de su nombre. No le había dicho alteza, o majestad, o cualquier otro apodo real, simplemente le había llamado por su nombre y eso le había provocado un mar de sensaciones en su pecho. Ella lo observaba confusa. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué le había llamado? Y encima por su nombre... ¿Por qué?- So... solo quiero que sepa que... que si necesita algo... ya sabe que puede contar conmigo. - Láctea estaba levemente sonrojada y había bajado la vista al suelo.  
  
Sus oídos percibieron los delicados pasos de él acercándose cada vez más. Dos fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros y la chica levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de él. Darien no le dio tiempo a que dijera nada. Bajó su cabeza velozmente hasta atrapar los labios de ella en los suyos en un beso apasionado y voraz. Los ojos de Láctea se abrieron exageradamente y sus manos se pusieron en tensión al notar el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos. El chico apretó el cuerpo de la mujer, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Ella no le contestaba el beso, pero tampoco lo rechazaba, así que decidió continuar. Sus manos descendieron por la espalda de Serena acariciando su fina piel. Cada vez ceñía con más fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo e intensificaba más el beso. Los ojos de ella se fueron cerrando levemente y sus labios empezaron a abrirse aceptando a los del príncipe. Una extraña ola de calor y deseo se apoderó del cuerpo de ella y sentía que simplemente no podía hacer más que entregarse a los deseos de él. Notando la inesperada entrega de la joven, Darien introdujo su lengua sensualmente en su boca. Acariciando sutil pero arrebatadoramente la de la mujer. Un pequeño gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Serena mientras sus manos dejaban de estar inertes en el aire y pasaban a acariciar el cuello del príncipe. Motivado y excitado por el delicado gemido de ella, Darien deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de ella, masajeando su delicado talle con pasión. No sabía cómo, pero rápidamente ella se vio encerrada entre un árbol y el cuerpo apegado de él. No podía ni quería moverse. Las manos de Darien estaban posadas en su cintura y su cuerpo completamente aprisionado contra el suyo. Los labios del joven habían abandonado los de ella para explorar su largo cuello. Láctea permanecía con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de reaccionar, de pensar, sólo podía sentir el tacto de sus caricias y las mariposas revoloteando por su estomago. Las caricias de él se volvieron más y más atrevidas. Sus manos habían abandonado la cintura y ahora una acariciaba sus muslos y la otra la sujetaba por la parte baja de la espalda apretando con fuerza su talle contra el de él. La chica había dejado de acariciar su cuello y ahora entrelazaba sus dedos con el pelo azabache del príncipe mientras dejaba escapar leves suspiros. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Se sentía húmeda y febril. La mano de Darien abandonó sus muslos para encontrarse con el fruto de su entrepierna. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo confundida. Darien volvió a abarcar sus labios besándola con deseo y pasión. Comiendo sus labios entre leves y pasionales mordiscos de placer. Ella entrecerró los ojos. No podía reaccionar. Un increíble e indescriptible placer se había apoderado de ella y ahora sólo podía gemir contra los labios del chico que respiraba acalorado.   
  
FLAS-BACK  
  
-Buenos días- Los labios de su amado interrumpieron su sueño dulcemente.   
-Buenos días Darien. - La chica sonrió al notar el cuerpo de su amor contra el suyo. Él se separó levemente quedando a unos centímetros por encima de ella, sin despegar sus ojos de su penetrante mirar. - Tengo la sensación...de salir de un sueño muy largo...  
-¿Qué clase de sueño?- Darien sonrió abiertamente a la chica.   
-No lo sé...- Serena se recostó coquetamente en la cama. Su desnudo cuerpo estaba protegido por el delicado tacto de las sabanas. El se recostó a su lado quedando frente a ella. - Darien... repítemelo otra vez...  
-¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Ya van cincuenta veces! - Ella sonrió con dulzura.   
-Por favor... sólo una vez...  
-Vale, la última vez... Cásate conmigo Serena.   
  
FIN FLAS-BACK  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La chica sintió como su cabeza giraba bruscamente hasta el punto de causarle un agudo dolor. Gimió con fuerza a la vez que se separaba del príncipe bruscamente. Él la miró sin comprender. La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a moverse de un lado al otro mientras gemía por el dolor.   
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- Darien se acercó preocupado hasta ella. Láctea alzó la mirada llorosa y le observó a los ojos con complejidad.   
-¿Darien?... ¿Mi Darien?...- El chico la miró sorprendido y se acercó aún más a ella. Pero posó sus manos en los hombros de la alterada chica y bajó su rostro hasta estar a su altura. Sus ojos se encontraron y el dolor de cabeza cesó de repente. - Tu eres... mi príncipe...   
  
Láctea perdió el conocimiento y quedó desmayada en brazos del joven que la recibió entre sorprendido y preocupado. La mujer dormía ahora calmadamente entre sus brazos.   
  
-Deberías tener más cuidado con tus movimientos. Al despertar ella no recordará nada, pero aún así puedes provocar lesiones en su cabeza. - Darien se giró sorprendido en la dirección de esa voz.   
-Aísha...  
-Llámame Galaxia si lo prefieres.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La noche eterna del universo caía sobre el palacio de Titán. Su guardiana, diosa de la destrucción, estudiaba los movimientos del enemigo con cautela. Hotaru ya tenía el aspecto de una jovencita de quince años. Su hermoso cabello negro hacía resaltar con gran belleza el púrpura intenso de sus ojos. Tenía un montón de mapas frente a ella. Mapas con las posiciones de los ataques de vampiros, mapas con las posiciones de los campos de energía maligna, mapas con mil y un datos que pudieran ser útiles a la busca de esas espeluznantes criaturas. Todos y cada uno de ellos sin lógica ni causa. Las posiciones de las energías no coincidían con ningún ataque, ni tampoco el resto de datos de hechos anormales u otros. Tampoco parecía existir una predilección en cuanto a el lugar dónde se producían dichos ataques, todos y cada uno de ellos eran diferentes entre sí. La chica observaba con cautela los dos mapas más importantes. Uno con las energías malignas dispersadas al parecer sin causa y otro con el lugar dónde se hallaron víctimas. El primer mapa estaba señalado con cruces rojas y el segundo con azules. Sus ojos púrpura buscaban una relación. Nada. Llevaba más de diez horas metida en ese despacho y aún no había encontrado nada. Se recostó sobre una silla y sopló de cansancio. Levantó la vista y miró al infinito. Miles de estrellas se formaban a su alrededor. Hotaru sonrió al ver como un grupo de estrellas parecía formar la figura de un conejito. Eso le recordó a su princesa y una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios.   
  
-¿Hotaru? Habla Haruka. - La imagen de la guerrera del viento se formó en el comunicador.  
-Hola Haruka. ¿Qué tal amiga?   
-Todo bien de momento. Mi palacio esta completamente calmo y las informaciones que me pasó Setsuna han sido poco provechosas.   
-Las que he reunido yo no son más claras supongo. Aún no he logrado adivinar que se llevan entre manos.   
-Mañana nos reuniremos todas para compartir información. Trae todo lo que tengas.   
-Bien.   
-No te canses mucho Hotaru, tienes que cuidarte.- La sonrisa de Haruka apareció bellamente en la pantalla y la joven muchacha le correspondió el gesto con otra.   
-Así lo aré. -La comunicación se cortó dejando a Hotaru un poco más despejada. Devolvió la vista a las estrellas clavando sus ojos en la figura del conejito.- Princesa... ojalá pudierais ayudarnos...   
  
Hotaru recargó su cabeza en la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Permaneció así unos minutos. Dando vueltas a mil y una cosas. De repente una idea fugaz se le vino a la mente al pensar en la figura formada en el cielo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se levantó alterada y cogió entre sus manos los mapas que antes había estado analizando. Sus ojos se dilataron al observar las cruces rojas y azules de los dos mapas. Rápidamente cogió una trasparencia y empezó a calcar las marcas de las cruces rojas. Una vez copiadas todas puso el papel de calco encima del otro mapa.   
  
-Oh dios mío... cómo no me di cuenta antes... este dibujo... MIERDA!   
-Veo que al fin lo has descubierto, y por ello morirás. - Hotaru se giró alterada y en pose de defensa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Una mujer se había abalanzado contra ella con movimientos más veloces que la luz y ahora la tenía aferrada contra su cuello. - Tienes una piel muy tersa y dulce, voy a disfrutar bebiendo tu vida.   
-¿Quién... quién eres?  
-Akasha... madre de los vampiros. - La vampíra fijó su mirada en los mapas mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha. - ¿No te parece hermoso? Todo esta saliendo a la perfección. Muy pronto el equilibrio se romperá.   
-No... no podrás... aunque puedas matarme... ellas jamás.... jamás... lo permitirán...   
-Tienes razón en una cosa niña.- La mujer besó con sus labios el cuello de Hotaru.- Puedo matarte.   
  
Hotaru no pudo forcejear, ni tan siquiera contrarrestar la increíble fuerza de la mujer. No podía utilizar su cetro porqué no podía moverse e invocarlo. No podía escapar porqué su cuerpo estaba aprisionado. Simplemente pudo esperar lo inevitable. Akasha no se retrasó mucho en cumplir con su cometido y concluyó su trabajo impecablemente. Al retirarse se aseguró de recoger los mapas y destruirlos en una ferviente llama.   
  
-La verdadera batalla ha dado inicio. Felices sueños, niña.   
  
La noche eterna del universo caía sobre el palacio de Titán dónde el cuerpo de su guardiana, diosa de la destrucción, yacía inerte y muerto en el suelo. La primera guerrera, la más fuerte, había caído y con ella había empezado la guerra de la supervivencia, la guerra que traería el cambio.   
  
Continuará...   
  
Notas de la autora: Aquí llega otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios. Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan y ayudan y a todos vosotros por leer mi fic. Gracias y hasta pronto.   
  
Nota: Para su información el FLAS-BACK pertenece al final del manga de Sailor Moon, para aquellos que no lo han leído, o para los que quieran visualizar el momento. 


	16. Por el amor de una mujer

Por el amor de una mujer  
  
"Siento dolor en mi pecho. No es un dolor causado por una herida, ni por un golpe, ni tan siquiera por un rasguño, no... es más intenso... un dolor que casi parece físico. Tantas vidas perdidas en un momento. La visión a destrucción y soledad me perturba, me causa nauseas. El hedor a muerte se propaga a mí alrededor. Los gritos lejanos, los llantos apagados, familias destruidas y el desconcierto que sienten todos los seres que lo han vivido conmigo, jamás podré olvidarlos. Se han calado en mi ser como lo haría la más mortífera hoja de espada, se retuercen jugando con mis entrañas entre la oscuridad y soledad de las ruinas. Patrimonio destruido que se ha llevado consigo las almas de inocentes. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? La vida es muerte, la muerte es vida, todo forma parte de un equilibrio y de un todo... Pero lloro... me duele... sabía que esto pasaría, que tarde o temprano ocurriría. No podía evitarlo, no podía ni debía... todos sufrirán la caída del planeta, lo sé. Pero duele... punza viejas heridas sin piedad... se sufre... se llora... sollozos, quejas... ¿dónde quedó la compasión? ¿la comprensión? ¿la bondad? ¿la ternura?. En su mundo no existe y tampoco permiten que los humanos, seres inexpertos y simples, disfruten de ella. Seres de ojos fieros, mirada perdida, sonrisa eufórica y satírica, sádica y cruel. Pálido rostro, azuladas venas que sobresalen de su enfermiza y blanca piel. Ira, maldad y sadismo. Entes sedientos de almas puras, condenadas criaturas que vagan por entre las tinieblas, demonios de la noche oscura. ¿Quién fue el estúpido que os dio poder? Polvo seréis algún día, fina arena blanca quedará en lugar de vuestros cuerpos. Salvadas vuestras almas queden, más vuestra vida inmortal yo os arrebato. La diosa ha hablado ya, es vuestro fin desdichadas criaturas, yo os libero de vuestra maldad y codicia. Muertos sentiréis más vida que dentro de estas mentes retorcidas."  
  
Una figura negra ondeaba el viento, un grito salía de sus labios mientras sus fieros movimientos se abalanzaban contra un enemigo oscuro, invisible tras las tinieblas. Ojos fieros y rojos esperaban por ella, ansiando el encuentro de su propia destrucción, demasiado confiado para pensar que aquella noche de luna nueva, llegaría su fin. El ataque fue rápido e indoloro. Un golpe seco, un grito agudo y un soplo de una suave brisa acariciando el rostro del vencedor. La melena rubia de la figura en pie oteó el viento con carisma mientras dos saladas lágrimas volaban lejos junto a un manto de polvo blanco; cenizas de un muerto.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Láctea se alzó alterada y sudorosa. Sentía su respiración agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas. El pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba desesperadamente mientras sus labios, abiertos completamente, intentaba alcanzar el mayor aire posible para sus pulmones. Colocó su mano contra el pecho sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón. No veía nada, no oía nada, más que el eco de sus propios pensamientos. Recuerdos de un extraño sueño que le había provocado tan mal despertar.   
  
-¡Láctea!- La chica dejó de observar a la nada para girar su rostro y encontrar dos hermosos ojos azules. Darien estaba a su lado, notoriamente preocupado por su estado. La guerrera parpadeo confusa e intentó recordar que hacía él allí y dónde estaba.   
-Príncipe... - El chico se calmó un poco al oír su voz.   
-Te he estado llamando un buen rato... pero parecías completamente ida, como en un trance... me tenías muy preocupado. - Darien se acercó a ella abrazándola.- ¿Estas bien?- Láctea parecía más confusa aún de lo que estaba. Miraba a su alrededor y al príncipe sin comprender.   
-Recuerdo... recuerdo estar entrenando... recuerdo que practicaba con la catana... luego noté.. noté vuestra presencia... y... decidí atacaros... para sorprenderos y para... no me acuerdo.... no recuerdo nada mas... no logro...  
-Shhhhh...- Darien se separó de ella acariciando su rostro.- Creo que has estado entrenando en exceso, hazme caso... soy médico... sé lo que me digo. Seguramente has tenido una bajada de tensión y has perdido el conocimiento. El abuso de tan duros entrenamientos pueden ser fatales para tu cuerpo y tu salud. Será mejor que descanses. - El príncipe sonrió a la muchacha con sorprendente dulzura y se alzó con cuidado ante ella, ofreciendo su mano a Láctea. Esta la aceptó confundida y se levantó a su lado.   
-Esto no ha sido una bajada de tensión...- Darien la observó callado y atento. Quería contemplar su reacción. - Debe haber sido algo más... - El chico iba a decir algo pero la inesperada sonrisa de la chica lo calló.- Menuda debilucha estoy echa... siento haberle asustado.   
-No... no te preocupes. - Láctea sonrió más ampliamente y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los arbustos. - Vamos alteza, antes de que le pierda.   
-¡Ten cuidado! No estas para correr!- El hombre salió a toda prisa corriendo tras ella no sin antes observar la dirección en la que Galaxia había desaparecido.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
Ambos se miraban sin saber que decir. Galaxia observaba el rostro confuso y sorprendido de Darien. En sus brazos sujetaba a una desmayada Serena. La chica sonrió cariñosamente ante la escena. Se acercó con delicadeza hasta ellos y acarició suavemente con sus dedos el rostro de la princesa, apartando sus rubios cabellos del rostro.   
  
-La princesa aún no esta lista para recordar nada. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, no es bueno para ella.   
-Tú... tú...  
-Sí, yo me acuerdo del pasado.   
-¿Tú también?   
-¿Yo también? Eso es nuevo, ¡pensé que era la única!- Darien parpadeo sorprendido.- Creo que no soy tan buena como pensaba. Así que Ayies también ha recuperado sus recuerdos... seguro que es él, Shin es el único de nosotros que parece no tenerlos. Bien... ahora entiendo su carácter más humano... más dulce...- Galaxia sonrió melancólicamente.- Aunque Ayies siempre tuvo ese toque delicado y tierno, incluso como guerrero del cambio... Supongo que el chico tuvo alguna relación en el pasado con la princesa. ¿Me equivoco?   
-¿Quien eres tú? ¿Qué nos escondes? ¡¿ Qué ganáis con jugar siempre con nuestros sentimientos?!   
-Cálmate Darien, no te va a servir de nada enfurecerte.- Galaxia se separó un poco de ellos.- Me temo que el destino ya ha fijado un plan para ustedes dos, y nada de lo que hagas podrá romperlo. Sin embargo no es bueno ir contra el plan divino, puede recaer contra ambos. - Los dorados ojos de la chica observaron al joven con seriedad.- Esto no es un juego fácil de dominar Darien, es mejor dejar que los que conocen el juego de marionetas muevan los hilos.   
-¡No pienso dejar que nadie controle mi destino!- La chica sonrió amargamente.   
-Entonces la chica en tus brazos sufrirá las consecuencias, como ahora. - Darien observó a la muchacha con pavor. Ella dormía calma en sus brazos, demasiado agotada para despertar. - Su cabeza lucha por recordar, sabe que sus recuerdos son tan hermosos que incluso en su subconsciente los busca con desesperación. Pero antes de ser felices ambos deben cumplir con su misión.   
-¿Qué misión? ¿Por qué de esta manera?   
-Eso yo no puedo saberlo, sólo soy una mensajera.   
-¿Una mensajera?  
-Sí. Una mensajera... del cambio.   
-¿Qué cambio? ¿Quién mueve los hilos de este juego?   
-Sea lo que sea alteza esta claro de que este cambio será para bien. - Una sonrisa dulce se formó en el rostro de Aísha.- Créame... viniendo de ella... - Galaxia giró su cuerpo con delicadeza y se alejó del lugar dejando a un pensativo príncipe con su amor entre sus brazos. "Sí tan sólo tuviera el amor de Serena para poder apoyarme... si tan sólo la tuviera a ella..."   
  
FIN FLASH-BACK  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un exquisito manjar aguardaba en la mesa. Perfectamente decorados y llenos de atrayentes recetas occidentales, los platos iluminaban el apetito de cualquiera que posara su vista en ellos. Shin sonrió satisfecho ante la mirada de todos. El atractivo chico de mirada fría y calculadora sonrió para sí mismo. Vestía un delantal blanco y un gorro de chef. Si no fuera por su mirar serio la situación en la que se encontraba podría haber sido cómica.   
  
-Os veo muy sorprendidos por la cena... ¿no es de vuestro agrado?- Shin amplió su maliciosa sonrisa.   
-No tenía idea de que supieras cocinar tan... tan...  
-¿Tan qué Ayies?  
-Rico- Dijo Láctea con los ojos iluminados por el deseo.- Sabía que eras bueno en todo lo que hacías, pero esto se sale de mis expectativas... creo que te obligaremos a cocinar más a menudo.   
-Sin duda amigo... eres todo un chef!   
-La cena aguarda, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos a comer ya?   
  
Los cinco se sentaron sin dejar de contemplar la variedad de comida sobre la mesa. Tallarines con ternera, arroz con gambas, chop-suei, pollo rebozado y pollo al curry, fideos y un delicioso pato a la naranja. Empezaron a cenar con más hambre de la habitual y a charlar animadamente. Al parecer los entrenamientos de los chicos habían estado cargados de emociones. Shin contó los hechizos nuevos que habían estado practicando y burlándose de lo poco exitosos que estos habían resultado en manos de Ayies. Láctea no comentó nada de su desmayo, así que Darien también guardó silencio. Una vez acabada la cena las dos guerreras se alzaron para recoger los platos. Ayies empezó a preparar los postres y Shin, como chef de la noche, se fue al sofá a esperarlos. El príncipe quería ayudar pero los guerreros se negaban a dejar que lo hiciera. "Esa no es tarea para vos" había dicho Láctea, "Sentaos junto a Shin en el sofá, no tardaremos en recogerlo todo" había añadido Aísha. "Los postres no son problema, vaya." Había concluido Ayies con nada de entusiasmo. Darien se resignó y fue al comedor. Allí se encontró con un sonriente Shin.   
  
-No le dejan ayudar, ¿verdad?  
-Siempre se niegan a que colabore, pero si en mi casa yo siempre lo hacía todo!   
-Un príncipe tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo entrenar. Sin embargo vos siempre desviáis vuestra atención en cosas que no deberían ser de vuestra incumbencia. - Darien le contempló desconfiado y demasiado serio. - Láctea es nuestra protegido, de los tres. Todos la queremos mucho y la protegemos todo lo que nos permiten nuestros dones. Aísha la adora y la respeta, yo la consiento y la ayudo en sus poderes... pero Ayies es especial. Él la ama. Por respeto a eso creo que deberíais alejaros de una vez por todas y no interponeros en algo que no os concierne.- El príncipe observó callado al joven. Sentía la ira recorrer por sus venas. Ese chico le hablaba impertinentemente y con burla. Parecía sentirse superior y creía saberlo todo.   
-¿Amor? Creí que ustedes no podían sentirlo.- El chico apagó esa sonrisa un momento para luego quedar pensativo.   
-Razón de más para no meter sus narices en el asunto. Si ellos han logrado romper el hechizo que la misma Idiones puso en nosotros es, sin duda, por qué sus sentimientos son demasiado fuertes. Tanto que pueden destruir barreras. - Darien apretó los puños con fuerza.   
-Quizá sólo el amor de Ayies ha podido romper el hechizo. No puedes decir si ella lo ama o no, puede que él no sea correspondido de la misma forma. - Shin sonrió ampliamente.   
-Jajaja... parecéis vos el enamorado alteza. - El chico le miró burlonamente.- Y yo creyendo que realmente amabais a vuestra princesa. - Darien no soportó más la forma de actuar del chico y se levantó furioso cogiendo la camisa del joven entre sus manos y alzándolo violentamente hasta ponerlo a su altura.   
-Jamás te atrevas a poner en duda lo que siento por Serena... jamás!- Darien lo soltó bruscamente. La sonrisa del chico había desaparecido dejando un rostro serio en su lugar. - Eres demasiado creído si crees que sabes lo que esta pasando. No tienes ni la menor idea de que ocurre, así que ahórrate tus sarcasmos, tu malicia y tus burlas. No eres nadie para decirme que debo o no hacer y menos tú, que no conoces una mierda sobre mí.   
  
Shin aguzó la vista fijándola en la de su alteza. Por alguna razón sentía que había algo de verdad en las palabras de él, pero aún así algo impedía que pudiera confiar en el amor del príncipe por la princesa de la Luna y olvidar lo que había visto en la tarde, cuando fue a buscar a Láctea. Jamás olvidaría la imagen del príncipe besando a la guerrera. Sólo había visto un momento la escena, pero estaba claro que, a pesar de que no tuvo fuerzas para quedarse y observar que pasaba, ni para interponerse en los hechos, algo raro pasaba en el príncipe de la Tierra. Algo que no olía nada bien.   
  
-Ya están los postres listos!- Láctea entró en la sala con una dulce sonrisa, pero esta se heló al ver el ambiente que se respiraba en la sala. Los dos hombres se miraban desafiadamente y con rabia. Al entrar ella ambos dejaron esa tensión para disimular ante la chica. Darien se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y Shin caminó hasta ella para ayudarla.   
-Que pinta tiene... al menos hay algo que Ayies sabe hacer. - Láctea volvió a sonreír despejando por un momento sus pensamientos.  
- No seas malo, Ayies es bueno en todo lo que hace.   
-Eso es, gracias por notarlo bombón. - El joven mencionado entró en la sala con los cafés, seguido de Aísha, que llevaba una bandeja con deliciosas galletas.   
-Menuda comilona nos estamos tomando hoy. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué es debido?- Láctea sonrió con dulzura.   
-¿Y que más da? De vez en cuando va bien.   
  
Todos tomaron asiento en la sala y empezaron a comer sus postres. El príncipe permanecía callado, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a la charla del cuarteto. La forma de actuar de Shin lo tenía completamente confundido. Era un joven de lo más arrogante, calculador y frío. Un trozo de hielo que disfrutaba manipulando los sentimientos de los demás. Aún así parecía que la situación se estaba volviendo más que obvia si él había notado sus sentimientos por Láctea. ¿Cómo explicarle que en realidad ella era su princesa? La sola idea de él mismo contándole la verdad le parecía irrisoria y completamente absurda. Algo que Aisha mencionó en ese instante le sacó de su momentáneo letargo.   
  
-Bien. Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que nos cuentes que ocurrió ayer, Láctea. - La sonrisa de la chica rubia desapareció por completo y las miradas de todos se posaron sobre su bello rostro. La mujer se levantó suspirando y se situó frente a una ventana, observando el lago.   
-Supongo que ustedes también notaron el desate de las fuerzas malignas esa noche.   
-¿Noche? ¿El ataque no fue de buena mañana?  
-No alteza... Aísha cambió nuestro horario hace ya algún tiempo. Cuando ella, o cualquiera de nosotros convierte el día en noche, en el exterior ocurre lo contrario, es decir, que cuando aquí es de día, allí es de noche. Así nos es más fácil combatir al enemigo, ya que son criaturas que sólo pueden salir cubiertos por el manto de la oscuridad.   
-Pero mi reloj...   
-Lo lamento alteza, eso también fue cosa nuestra. Sólo un reloj de la casa marca la hora del exterior y ese esta en mi habitación. - Darien observó a Láctea sorprendido. ¿Qué más no sabía él? Parecía ser el único que estaba perdido en la charla.- Bien... esa noche apareció un enemigo nuevo. Alguien realmente poderoso. Supongo que era un secuaz de la reina de los condenados, no le pregunté...  
-¿No le preguntaste? Tu siempre intentas sacar partido de las luchas...   
-No pude esta vez...   
-¿Tan poderoso era bombón?- La chica suspiró consternada y frunció el ceño con angustia.   
-Si... y no... podría haber interrogado al vampiro... pero simplemente... no pude esperar. - Dos lágrimas rebeldes bajaron por el rostro de la chica. - Quería verle muerto, quería ser yo quién acabara con su vida y no Akasha. Era un monstruo... un monstruo... UN MONSTRUO! - Láctea cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras los gritos morían en su garganta. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, Ayies sentía que se le partía el corazón.   
-¿Qué ocurrió allí Láctea?- Darien habló con dulzura y calma, fijando sus hermosos ojos en ella. La muchacha alzó la vista encontrándose con la profunda mirada de él.   
-Atacó Tokio. Concentró la energía oscura en sus manos, no pude llegar a tiempo... situado sobre la torre de Tokio alzó sus manos hacia el cielo y convocó el rayo de la muerte. Destruyó todo en un radio de dos kilómetros, incluyendo hombres, mujeres y niños... Pude salvar a las guerreras con un escudo protector... y además... noté la energía de Idiones... creo que dio más fuerza a mi escudo.   
-¿Idiones intervino?- Aísha sonrió para sí, como si supiera algo que los demás no. "Lo hiciste... las chichas ya no... en fin... tus motivos tendrás... Idiones".   
-Tokio destruido... no puedo creerlo... no puede ser...- Los ojos de Darien estaban perdidos en la nada.   
-Lamento no haber podido evitarlo alteza. - Láctea se acercó hasta él y se agachó frente a su figura. - Lo lamento tanto...- El joven príncipe sonrió cariñosamente. Ayies, sin embargo, sentía que la sangre le hervía. No podía soportarlo.   
-No sé que lamentas Láctea. Sabes que morir es el destino de todo el planeta. ¿Que importa si es antes o después?- La chica miró fijamente a Shin. Ella sabía que tenía razón, pero era una realidad que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Agachó la cabeza cerrando los puños con impotencia.- Últimamente te has ablandado... es como si la guerrera fría y calculadora que nosotros conocíamos ya no estuviera en ti. ¿Acaso has olvidado tu misión?   
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? No le vuelvas a hablar así Shin!- Ayies se alzó enfadado desafiando el mirar del chico.   
-De ti se podría decir lo mismo. Estamos aquí para crear el cambio. No podemos olvidarnos de nuestro deber. Nosotros nacimos para matar y cambiar. Hemos crecido con esa pauta: Para que se produzca un cambio que nos lleve a una era de paz debemos terminar con el mundo impuesto en la actualidad. Ese es nuestro lema y nuestra misión. Siempre ha sido así, en todas y cada una de nuestras batallas. Somos seres que no pueden permitirse despistes, ni errores, ni tiempo libre, ni diversiones. Y tampoco nos podemos permitir el amor. - Shin observó al príncipe y a Láctea para luego devolver su mirada fría y serena hasta Ayies.- No ahora...   
-¡Cállate de una puta vez Shin! Somos seres humanos, no marionetas de un dios!   
-¡Ya basta!- Láctea se alzó también y se colocó al lado de Ayies. Puso su mano en el hombro de manera tranquilizadora y buscó con sus ojos encontrarse con la mirada de Shin.- Sé perfectamente cual es mi misión. Quiero a Idiones y sé que actúa bajo conocimientos infinitamente mayores que los que nosotros poseemos. Por eso acato sus ordenes sin rechistar. Sé que tiene un buen corazón, puro y sincero. Ella conoce todos los secretos. Pero no me pidas que no sienta el dolor de las victimas de esta guerra. No me pidas que me vuelva una máquina calculadora y despiadada. Algo ha cambiado en mi interior... lo sé... pero no me importa... si ella puso una barrera en mi corazón para cumplir la misión sin impedimentos quizá también haya sido ella quien me ha permitido romperla. - Aísha observó a la muchacha de reojo. Shin sujetaba la mirada en la de la joven sin decaer.   
-No les entiendo... no logro comprender que ha pasado con ustedes. Aísha y yo parecemos ser los únicos que seguimos conservando la sangre fría y la cabeza en su sitio. Nos jugamos el destino de la galaxia. ¿Vas a arriesgarlo por el egoísmo de tu corazón?- Láctea se quedó muda ente el comentario del guerrero y agachó la cabeza dando a entender que no podía responder a eso.- Me lo temía... los sentimientos sólo sirven para hacer a las personas más débiles.   
-En eso te equivocas.- Darien habló desde su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.- El amor nos da fuerzas para continuar. Si tenemos amor tenemos felicidad, si tenemos felicidad queremos conservarla aunque eso nos cueste nuestro mayor esfuerzo y todo nuestro sudor. Es más fácil pelear con todas tus fuerzas si eres consciente de cuanto perderás si no consigues tu propósito. El amor nos da fuerzas, porqué cuando amas una persona haces cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso dar tu vida.   
-Hay vidas que no se pueden permitir el lujo de arriesgarse alteza. Entre ellas esta la vuestra propia.   
-Yo daría mi vida sin dudarlo por la mujer que amo.   
-Y condenaríais a todo un universo por ello. - Ambos hombres se miraron con complicidad y desacuerdo.   
-Déjenlo por favor. No aguanto más esta discusión.- Láctea se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras susurraba esas palabras.- Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación, necesito descansar.   
  
La mujer desapareció por la puerta sin añadir nada más. Darien y Ayies la siguieron con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Seguidamente el príncipe observó a todos clavando su mirada especialmente en la de Shin. No tardó mucho en abandonar la sala él también dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la playa. Ayies salió tras él. Había algo que necesitaba aclarar.   
  
-Eres la única que no ha hablado. Me pregunto que sabrás tú que nosotros desconozcamos. - Aísha sonrió con cierto deje de misterio.  
-No cabe la menor duda, tú eres el más agudo de los tres. Tu instinto nato destaca por encima de todos nosotros... sin duda... Sin embargo hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza.   
-¿Qué?  
-El hecho de que Láctea notara la energía de Idionés al convocar el escudo. Es posible que haya intervenido de alguna forma en las chicas.   
-¿Cómo podría intervenir?  
-Debilitándolas...   
-¿Para que querría reducir sus fuerzas?- Shin parecía interesado en la conversación.   
-Para matarlas. - Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios.   
-¿De donde sacas esa conclusión? No entiendo que lograría con matarlas. - la chica sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra el sofá.   
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Nuestra misión es acabar con este mundo, pero Láctea y Ayies parecen volver a tener sentimientos. Láctea no podría terminar con la vida de las guerreras directamente, las dejaría vivir el momento y ellas conservarían los recuerdos de esta batalla. Idionés jamás permitiría que quedaran recuerdos de esta batalla en ninguna otra memoria que no sea la nuestra, y aún así ya dudo que nos deje a nosotros con vida para recordarla.   
-¿Entonces quiere matarlas ella misma?  
-Supongo que no serán sus manos las que traigan su muerte. Pero si las chicas están débiles con enviar un vampiro es suficiente. Sólo tiene que dar las pistas adecuadas y las guerreras del sistema solar serán reducidas a polvo.   
-Así ya no se interpondrían en las batallas y Láctea no tendría que preocuparse de protegerlas y podría concentrarse solo en la batalla sin distracciones aumentando las posibilidades de victoria.   
-Exacto. Supongo que al invocar el escudo Láctea rompió los planes de Idionés ya que las chicas deberían haber muerto en aquella explosión.   
-Esto es demasiado complejo...   
-Por eso es ella quién mueve los hilos y no nosotros. Pero si las ha debilitado físicamente... también habrá debilitado sus mentes... estoy segura... ¿es posible que en estos momentos las chicas no recuerden algo concreto?  
-Recuerdo que Idionés nos contaba que estos hechizos tenían algunas secuelas, perdidas de memoria en algún hecho muy concreto...   
-Y estoy segura de saber que se les ha borrado de la mente...- Shin la miró intrigado y emocionado por la cantidad de acontecimientos.- Les ha borrado el recuerdo de su princesa...   
-¿Por qué querría eso?- Aísha sonrió malévolamente.   
-Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. - Sin contestar a la pregunta la chica se alejó del lugar. Una vez en su habitación se sentó en la cama suspirando. - Buena jugada Idionés... si ahora ellas no recuerdan que Láctea es en realidad la Princesa de la Luna y mueren antes de volver a ver su rostro... Akasha jamás podrá sacar de sus mentes la verdadera identidad de Serena. Has borrado el rastro hacia la princesa... pero... encontrarán otro modo de descubrirla... lo harán...   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Todas las guerreras se habían reunido en el templo Hikawa. La triste noticia de la muerte de Hotaru las había conmocionado a todas. Haruka fue quién descubrió su pálido cadáver. Había sido un vampiro. Además... por alguna razón todas sentían un vacío, como si faltara algo en sus corazones.   
  
-No puedo creer que hayan podido matar a Hotaru... era la guerrera más fuerte de todas nosotras.   
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. No había signos de lucha, es como si ni le hubiera dado tiempo a resistirse, tan siquiera debió sudar al matarla.- Todas agacharon la cabeza mirándose. Algo no estaba bien.   
-La respuesta es simple mis guerreras.- Una voz fría y cruel se oyó en el lugar. Una mujer de pálida piel y ojos fieros apareció ante ellas. Todas se alzaron en posición de ataque mirando al oponente.   
-¿Quién eres tú?   
-Yo soy Akasha, la reina de los condenados y también soy quien mató a vuestra compañera.   
-Maldita!- Haruka se abalanzó en su contra sin pensarlo dos veces. Akasha sonrió y con movimientos ágiles y rápidos esquivó el ataque de la guerrera agarrando su cuello y mordiéndolo velozmente. La fuerza de la guerrera no sirvió de mucho.   
-¡Haruka!- La vampira separó sus labios del cuello de la chica. Sin esperar a alimentarse más y observando los ojos de la desfallecida guerrera agarró con fuerza la cabeza de esta y de un movimiento seco le rompió el cuello. Todas las guerreras lo observaron con horror, completamente incapaces de reaccionar. Haruka había muerto ante ellas y sus ojos apenas habían podido seguir los rápidos acontecimientos.   
-¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUKA!!!!!!- Michiru cayó al suelo desconsolada mientras las demás retrocedían alteradas.   
-Es imposible... esto no puede...no puede estar ocurriendo.   
-Pues es la dura realidad guerrero Marte.   
  
La pálida mujer empezó a reírse entre sádicas carajadas. Impotentes las chicas decidieron hacer lo único que podían.   
  
-Planeta Marte, dame el poder!  
-Planeta Mercurio, dame el poder!  
-Planeta Venus, dame el poder!  
-Planeta Júpiter, dame el poder!  
-Planeta Plutón, dame el poder!  
  
Nada, no ocurrió nada. Sus transformaciones no aparecieron. Las chicas se miraban entre sí confundidas y alteradas mientras la carcajada de aquella mujer crecía más y más.   
  
-Necias. Morirán igual que vuestras dos compañeras.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Darien espera un segundo  
  
La luz de la luna brillaba en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Las aguas del lago se mecían tranquilas seguidas por la dulzura de una cálida brisa. Desde la orilla se podía ver la belleza de la casa. Iluminada por una leve luz de color amarillo tenue se mostraba hermosa y sencilla. Ayies estaba en la entrada, bajando los escalones en dirección hasta dónde yo me encontraba. Sentí su voz llamarme por mi nombre de pila y cómo sus pasos estaban cada vez más próximos a mí. Tenía el rostro completamente serio y un deje de preocupación parecía cruzar sus ojos. No hay que decir que me temía algo malo.   
  
-Dime Ayies. ¿Qué quieres?  
-En primer lugar llámame Seiya, ahora no tienes que ocultar nada a nadie. - Asentí con la cabeza sin comprender muy bien a que venía aquello. - ¿Por qué lo haces?- Parpadeé confuso. No entendía el significado de la pregunta.   
-¿Por qué hago qué?- Mi respuesta pareció no ser la que esperaba pues se acercó hasta mí furioso y me gritó a la cara.   
-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad de una vez eh? Lo estas deseando! No entiendo por qué no le cuentas la verdad, todo te sería muy fácil. Seguramente ella recordaría y volvería a tus brazos. ¿Por qué no lo haces eh? Tú ya estas acostumbrado a jugar sucio, no has hecho otra cosa desde que te conozco.- Toda aquella cascada de acusaciones me cayó encima de improviso. ¿Me estaba acusando por ser justo?  
-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto.   
-¡Ni yo tampoco!- Sus ojos mostraban la ira que sentía por mi presencia. Parecía confuso y alterado y todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que se había estado guardando salieron a la superficie. - Sé que algo ocurre entre vosotros, no estoy ciego. Sé que intentas seducirla y últimamente creo que te estas empezando a pasar de la ralla, incluso diría que la persigues y la acosas! Y claro... por el respeto que ella tiene hacía su príncipe jamás te podría ofender con un desprecio.   
-Sí, intento seducirla, atraerla, que me ame de nuevo, pero no la acoso.- Fije mi mirada más fría en sus ojos y crucé mis brazos con serenidad. - Ya te dije que lucharía por conseguir su amor.   
-¡Eres un maldito egoísta!- Sus puños estaban apretados y sus dientes firmemente prietos. No podía controlar sus emociones.   
-¿Ahora me acusas de egoísta por querer que ella descubra la verdad de sus sentimientos? ¿Por querer que recuerde su pasado? ¿O sólo me acusas por qué si lo consigo tú quedaras excluido de su vida? No sé quién es el egoísta!- No tuve tiempo de reaccionar que ya sentí como sus nudillos golpeaban mi mejilla. Un golpe seco y preciso que me hizo caer desplomado al suelo. Sentí una punzada increíble y me incorporé levemente en la arena, sentándome con torpeza y acariciando mi mejilla dañada. El golpe había sido certero y me ardía la piel. Levanté la vista encontrándome con los ojos de Seiya cargados de desprecio.   
-¡Sí, te acuso de egoísta! ¿Qué le diste tú eh? ¿Qué ganará ella con estar a tu lado? Jamás te ha importado los suficiente.- Parpadeé ligeramente ante la respuesta.- Ella no ha hecho más que sufrir por tu culpa! Eres un hombre despreciable que sólo piensa en sus intereses... jamás te perdonaré que la dejaras sola... por un... por un sueño... maldita sea... ella ha sufrido demasiado por tu culpa!- Seiya bajó la mirada a la arena y pareció coger aire para seguir hablando, esta vez con más melancolía y tristeza que no rabia. - Eres tan necio y egoísta que ni cuenta te das del daño que le has hecho... ojalá pudiera mostrarte sus ojos melancólicos cuando hablaba de ti... el dolor de sus palabras al decirme que no estabas... cuando luchaba sólo podía pensar en que tú no estabas y que la habías abandonado... pero aún así ella era fuerte... por qué sabía que estabas cumpliendo tu sueño. ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte a su lado maldita sea? Ojalá pudiera darte a entender el sufrimiento que me transmitió aquella tarde de lluvia en que fue atacada... lo mucho que ella sufría por ti.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
FLASH-BACK   
  
La lluvia caía del cielo como lágrimas saladas y amargas mojando su rostro. El enemigo acababa de desaparecer y sólo el viento y el llanto del cielo habían quedado para acompañar su pena. Un chico se arrodilló a su lado. La figura de un hombre que había hecho que volviera a recordar. El enemigo había atacado y una rosa lanzada por Seiya había parado el golpe dejándola a salvo. Sin embargo no había servido de nada, pues ahora era su corazón el que sufría.   
  
-Ya no pensaba en ello... pero de hecho... no soy muy constante ¿sabes?- El chico parecía confundido ante sus palabras. Serena estaba frente a él con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras las frías gotas de lluvia mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. - Incluso cuando me propongo no salir y estudiar me lleno el estomago de dulces y me duermo leyendo una historieta sin haber estudiado nada... soy un desastre... Aún así, pensaba que debía resistir sola y combatir... pero... al ver la rosa... LO HE RECORDADO!- Dos lagrimas gruesas asomaron por sus hermosos ojos seguidas por un llanto sordo que rompía el alma. - Aunque sólo puedo oír su voz en un contestador... aunque no recibo cartas suyas... tengo que aprender a ser fuerte ahora que él no está, es lo que me digo a mi misma... pero... PERO SIN ÉL NO PUEDO! NO PUEDO!- El alma de Seiya se rompía en mil pedazos al verla llorar y se sentía tan impotente y furioso a la vez por la situación que no podía reaccionar.   
-Bombón...  
-Como te echo de menos Darien... como te echo de menos...- La chica cayó al suelo mientras lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente. Seiya no podía sentirse más impotente y en un ataque de ira y celos se acercó hasta ella agachándose a su lado.   
-¿Y no puedo ayudarte?  
-¿Eh?- La muchacha dejó de llorar por unos momentos para fijar su mirada llorosa en los ojos de él.   
-¿No puedo ayudarte yo?   
  
FIN FLASH-BACK  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Ella lloraba... lloraba desconsoladamente por tu culpa, y a pesar de todo seguía confiando ciegamente en ti. No podía pensar más que en ti y en tu salud. Estaba preocupada por como estarías, si te encontrarías bien y si habrías hecho nuevos amigos. Miles de batallas, miles de problemas, y sólo tú estabas en su cabeza. ¡Eres el culpable de todos sus sufrimientos! ¡No voy a permitir que te quedes con ella! ¿Por qué te elige siempre a ti? ¿Por qué elige a alguien tan egoísta y mimado como tú? ¿NO LO PERMITIRÉ ME OYES? ¡SERENA SE MERECE MUCHO MÁS QUE UN PRINCIPITO CON HUMOS! - Seiya cayó a mi lado mientras apretaba los puños contra la arena. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y sus palabras habían calado hondo en mi corazón. Yo era consciente de que por mi culpa Serena había sufrido. En la época del ataque de Galaxia, luego en Madrid, y ahora... no... mucho antes ya sufría por mi culpa... lo sabía pero... ¡LA AMO! Y ella me ama a mí, estoy seguro de ello. Algún día podremos dejar de luchar y al fin podré darle todo cuanto ella soñó. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida a su lado y ver su sonrisa. Su felicidad es mi felicidad. Sin embargo Seiya también la ama, y lo daría todo por ella al igual que yo. Para él también su sonrisa es lo único que le da ánimos para seguir adelante. No hay duda que uno de los dos esta destinado a sufrir. Así que tomé una decisión. Me alcé rápidamente y me quedé frente a él. Seiya levantó el rostro y me observó con una cara decepcionada y consternada. Yo sonreí levemente alterando sus nervios. Y sin pensármelo dos veces le devolví el golpe con fuerza.   
-Somos dos hombres luchando por lo mismo: Ser felices. Tú ansías su felicidad porque ver su sonrisa te hace feliz a ti. Yo siento lo mismo y quiero que su sonrisa sea lo primero que vea en la mañana y lo último en ver por la noche. Ambos la amamos y por lo tanto somos rivales en esta lucha. No voy a tener piedad. Si ella te escoge a ti y es feliz me resignaré y sufriré sólo mi desgracia, pero si me elige a mí tú deberás hacer lo mismo. - Él me observó con perplejidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla dolida.   
-¿Por qué no le has confesado el pasado Darien?- Esta vez su voz sonó mucho más suave y calmada.   
-Por qué podría dañarla muy seriamente. No la puedo hacer recordar bruscamente y correr el riesgo de que le ocurra algo.   
-¿Entonces lo haces por ella?  
-Por supuesto. - Seiya sonrió sarcásticamente para luego dejar escapar una carcajada.   
-Mierda... por mucho que ago siempre tengo tu sombra detrás... eres insufrible.- Ahora fui yo el que sonreí dándole mi mano para que se incorporara.   
-Tú también estas siempre en mí camino. - Por primera vez nos sonreímos con sinceridad comprendiendo que ambos nos jugábamos la vida en ello, pues una vida sin Serena no sería una vida.   
-¡Ayies! ¡Alteza!- Láctea salió a toda velocidad de la casa dirigiéndose hasta nosotros. Su respiración era agitada y su mirada muy alterada. - Las chicas... no notamos sus energías... han desaparecido de repente...  
-.....- En ese momento supe que el fin de nuestro mundo había empezado. Era el momento del cambio.   
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la autora: En fin... pues aquí va otro capítulo más. No sé cuanto más va a durar esto... pero supongo que aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos más... aún hay muchas cosas por descubrir. Primero de todo y por si no ha quedado claro me gustaría remarcar el hecho de que en el capitulo anterior las chicas hablaran de Serena y Láctea como si fueran dos personas distintas. Cómo se ha dicho en este capítulo en el momento del ataque Idionés hizo que sus cuerpos se debilitaran causando además una perdida concreta de memoria. Así pues, las guerreras olvidaron que Serena era Láctea y así Idionés evitaba que al morir en manos de un vampiro (que pueden leer la mente si se lo proponen) descubran que la guerrera dorada (es decir la princesa de la luna) aún sigue viva, pues hay mucho en juego. Eso ya lo descubrirán más adelante. Sé que es un poco lioso pero no sé de que otro modo contarlo.   
También me gustaría decir que el Flash-Back que se ve en la discusión entre Seiya y Darien es de los capítulos de la temporada de Sailor super Star. (concretamente cuando la guerrera que parece un gato la ataca en la azotea del instituto). Como yo lo he visto en catalán puede que la traducción no sea exacta. Disculpen.   
Eso es todo, espero verles en el próximo capítulo. 


	17. La rendición de los sentimientos

Nota importante: Ojo... en este capítulo hay Hentai. Sí, sí, hentai, no muy exagerado ni mucho menos... pero hay... quería informar a los lectores que están en contra de este género y pedir perdón a todos aquellos que lean mi serie y a los cuales no les guste que haya introducido en mi historia un capitulo con dicho contenido. Informo también de que no haré una versión alternativa para aquellos que no quieran leerlo pues para mí es muy importante esta rendición de sentimientos tan profundos y cálidos. Pido perdón nuevamente y les pido que por favor lo lean. De verdad que no es exagerado ni insultante, sino cálido y tierno, un momento digno de recordar para ellos.   
  
La rendición de los sentimientos  
  
Idionés estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón tapizado color cobrizo. Sus preciosos ojos estaban cerrados mientras su mente navegaba por el basto universo. Miles de estrellas se dibujaban en su mente, miles de imágenes y de planetas acariciaban sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se adentró en uno concreto, buscando un recuerdo, una mente determinada. Sonrió gustosa al ver como sus planes habían salido tal y como los planeó. Un vasallo de confianza la observaba arrodillado a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro dando a entender que la unión mental había concluido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió mi señora?   
  
-Todo ha salido bien, Akasha no ha podido encontrar ningún recuerdo de la princesa de la Luna en las cabezas de las chicas más que las épocas anteriores a su aparición.   
  
-¿Entonces Láctea esta fuera de peligro?  
  
-Por ahora... sin embargo temo que la muerte de las chicas le cause una gran frustración.   
  
-¿Y el príncipe?   
  
-Él tiene cosas más importantes por las que luchar.   
  
-¿La princesa?   
  
-Entre ellas, quizá la más fuerte... pero aún así sabe que el universo depende de él...esperemos que sea suficiente motivación- Idionés se alzó con elegancia observando a su querido vasallo. Él la observaba dudoso y con sumo respeto. - Láctea querrá hablar conmigo después de esto... seguramente me vendrá a pedir explicaciones...  
  
-¿Por qué lo haría? Vuestras ordenes son incuestionables y vuestros deseos ordenes. Un ser inferior a vuestro rango jamás debe cuestionar vuestras decisiones ni mucho menos desobedecer alguna. Láctea sabe perfectamente cual es su situación y tiene que obedecer.   
  
-Leopold... tu me estas cuestionando... - El chico se sonrojó notoriamente y se agachó a gran velocidad disculpándose.- No tienes por qué disculparte... yo no quiero dar ordenes... simplemente hago peticiones... que espero se cumplan... pero es normal que algunas de ellas puedan parecer crueles, insensatas o... sin razón aparente.   
  
-Vos jamás haríais nada en contra de vuestro pueblo sin razón!- Idionés miró reprobadoramente al muchacho, que dándose cuenta que volvía a inmiscuirse en temas que no eran de su incumbencia guardó silencio.   
  
-En realidad tengo ganas de hablar con ella... nuestro principal objetivo ya se ha cumplido...  
  
-¿Mi señora?- Ella sonrió misteriosamente y volvió a sentarse en el trono aumentando su satisfacción.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La imagen no había podido ser más dolorosa para Darien. Las chicas restaban muertas ante sus ojos. La sala en la que siempre se reunían estaba cubierta por sus cuerpos sin vida. Ray estaba a sus pies, justo en la entrada, su cuerpo permanecía tumbado de lado, de forma completamente antinatural y con los ojos abiertos heladamente. Amy estaba a su lado, la habían dejado sentada contra la pared mientras su cabello azulado caía fúnebremente sobre su pálido rostro. Una de las imágenes más impactantes era la de Setsuna. Su báculo del tiempo estaba clavado entre su vientre y la pared sujetando su lánguido cuerpo contra esta y recargado encima del báculo. El cabello llegaba hasta el suelo empapándose de su propia sangre que formaba un terrible charco a sus pies. Mina estaba encima de la mesa, sus ojos sin vida y cargados de terror estaban abiertos y parecían mirarles a ellos. Lita había quedado justo al otro lado de la mesa junto a Michiru. Ambas habían caído después de ser brutalmente mordidas en el cuello. Por último Haruka estaba en el fondo de la habitación con el cuello girado de una forma completamente antinatural, le habían roto el cuello de la forma más brutal posible. Darien cayó pesadamente al suelo ante la escena mientras sus ojos se quedaban parados en el horroroso espectáculo. Láctea sintió sus piernas desfallecer y se abrazó a Aiyes que, al igual que ella, estaba consternado por los hechos. Shin y Aísha se acercaron hasta los cuerpos comprobando uno a uno y dando por seguro que habían muerto.   
  
-Esto no es obra de un aficionado... ni de un vampiro de segunda clase... las han eliminado a todas... y por el rigor mortis fue en un tiempo escueto, es decir, que en menos de un minuto las han matado a todas a la vez. Dejando claro que eran guerreras y, por lo tanto sabían defenderse, esto ha sido obra de un vampiro inmortal, uno de puro. Incluso me atrevería a decir que era... Akasha...  
  
-¿Akasha? ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de matarlas personalmente?  
  
-Es evidente Shin, por qué así podría estudiar sus mentes en busca de información, sólo ella es capaz de rememorar el pasado de las personas.   
  
-Entonces... ya conoce su historia...   
  
-El recuerdo de la princesa esta a salvo, no te quepa la menor duda. - Aísha y Shin observaron a Láctea. Esta les miraba con algo de rencor e ira.   
  
-¿Ha sido ella verdad?  
  
-Láctea deberías calmar tu ira...   
  
-¡No me da la gana!- Todos observaron a la muchacha, incluso Darien.- Por eso noté la energía de Idionés... por eso las chicas parecían confusas tras el ataque de aquel día... les borró recuerdos... y no sólo eso... les robó la energía! Noté un conjuro de debilitación esa noche... pero... pero... ¿Cómo ha osado entregarlas al enemigo?   
  
-Idionés no haría nada sin tener una razón de peso.   
  
-¿Están diciendo que la misma diosa que les dio vida las ha entregado al enemigo? ¿Me están diciendo que el príncipe ha perdido a todas sus amigas y ha sido por culpa de la persona por la cual lucharemos?  
  
-Insisto en este punto, ella sabe perfectamente que se hace.   
  
-¡Pero aún no era el momento! Esa... esa... era...   
  
-Ya no puedes hacer nada Láctea, hubiera pasado de todas formas. Era algo que debía ocurrir, tarde o temprano.   
  
Láctea agachó la cabeza. Sabía que realmente eso debía ocurrir, pero no de esa forma... no de una manera tan cruel. Miró por última vez a Aísha y Shin con recelo y salió del lugar seguida de Ayies. Darien no sabía que pensar ni que decir, sus ojos se habían perdido en la monstruosidad que tenían delante.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Láctea! ¡Láctea para de una vez mujer! ¡Bombón!- Ayies corría tras una muy dolida Láctea. La chica andaba a paso ligero y sin escuchar a nadie. Al fin la alcanzó y tomó su brazo con delicadeza parándola. - Amor ya basta, no te sigas maltratando de esa forma... no fue tu culpa y además debía ocurrir. Deberías estar agradecida que haya pasado así, de esta manera tú...   
  
-¡Cállate!- Láctea giró su rostro al fin observando con lágrimas al chico. Ayies se quedó helado por la fría y tajante contestación. - Jamás hubiera imaginado un movimiento así por parte de ella... yo... yo... yo era quién debía matar a las chicas! ¿Por qué envió a esos... esos demonios a hacer mi trabajo?   
  
-Entonces es eso... estás dolida por qué te ha robado una misión. ¿Temes que no confié en tus dotes?  
  
-¡Claro que no es eso!- la chica soltó su brazo de la mano de él. Sus ojos seguían llorando de la ira.- ¿Cómo iba a preocuparme por algo así? Dios... ¡las han matado! Y de la peor forma... era mi misión... yo debía acabar con ellas... y...y... aunque el fin hubiera sido el mismo... no habrían sufrido... ni tan siquiera habrían sido conscientes de su muerte... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué entonces Idionés permitió que Akasha acabara con ellas..? ¿Por qué las dejó sufrir? ¡Ellas no se merecían una muerte tan cruel e indigna para un guerrero! - Ahora sí que la muchacha no pudo reprimir un llanto desgarrador mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. - ¿Por qué debo confiar en alguien que mueve los hilos sin consultar a nadie...? Que clase de mensajero recibe ordenes sin saber que traerán al mundo... - Ayies entrecerró el ceño.  
  
-Un buen mensajero. - Ella alzó la vista desconcertada. - Shin tiene razón en muchas cosas... nosotros estamos aquí para obedecer sin rechistar... y aunque por tu amor yo traiciono dichas ordenes no he dejado de pensar que debemos acatar cualquier otra. Ella sabe que hace y por qué lo hace, es más, estoy seguro de que es conciente de que te amo y no le importa. No me ha castigado por qué mis sentimientos son puros... y tampoco te castiga a ti por qué también eres sincera. Por ello debemos acatar sus ordenes, sabemos que es buena y misericordiosa, que quiere salvar el mundo que creó. ¿En quién más podemos confiar que en ella?.- Láctea le observó incrédula y bajó la mirada.  
  
-No voy a escuchar a alguien que desconoce sus verdaderas intenciones. - Ayies pareció sorprendido y dolido.- Tú jamás sabrás nada de ella, jamás sabrás como piensa ni a que responde... al igual que yo supongo... pero no voy a escucharte, no eres digno de juzgar a alguien que te guarda tantos secretos, algunos de ellos, crueles e infames. No me importan los fines si hay que maltratar a gente para conseguirlos. Así que no me hables de algo que desconoces más que yo misma pues sé de esto mil veces más que tú. - Láctea se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar. Ayies se quedó allí, atorado por sus palabras. Herido por la frialdad en ellas. Cada vez la notaba más distante. Parecía que cada vez estaba más y más confusa, como si su cabeza y sus sentimientos estuvieran al borde de un abismo y no dejaran de luchar contra el cruel destino que ya las estrellas le habían indicado. Ayies miró el horizonte con impaciencia y respiró hondo. Las perspectivas de la batalla son cada vez más y más oscuras.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La última semana fue de lo más extraña e incómoda para todos. Shin permanecía en sus entrenamientos, intentaba pasar desapercibido y no inmiscuirse en nada, el asunto estaba demasiado cargado. Así que se dedicaba a fondo en todo aquello que hacía no sin antes dejar la oreja bien parada por si ocurría algo. Aísha estaba muy entregada a sus trabajos. Había organizado todo el funeral de las chicas con la ayuda de Darien, sin embargo este parecía demasiado consternado, así que tubo que asumir casi toda la responsabilidad ella. Además de que parecía dolida al ver cada día el sufrimiento en los ojos de Láctea. Ayies no se había acercado a Láctea en toda la semana. No quería tan siquiera pensar en ella, pero le era imposible. No podía más que maltratarse con las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de su boca. La veía pasar indiferente por su lado y sentía el dolor de su ignorancia. Ella se veía demacrada y cansada y él no se atrevía a decirle ni media palabra. Se sentía pequeño e innecesario en su vida, cómo si todo el amor que antes sentía en sus ojos se hubiera convertido en rencor y confusión. Darien había estado ausente todos y cada uno de los días, no hacía preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, no se hacía notar y se entregaba a sus entrenamientos más que antes. Parecía haber adquirido cierta conciencia de su responsabilidad y a pesar de estar cómo en otro mundo no olvidaba que parte le tocaba en este. Por las noches salía a dar paseos por la playa y no volvía hasta pasadas unas horas. Una semana de lo más extraña, y esta no daba señales de ser diferente.   
  
-¿Dónde está el príncipe?  
  
-Supongo que paseando... parece que se ha vuelto costumbre.   
  
-Estoy harta de esta situación. ¿No crees?   
  
-Láctea no parece querer entrar en razón. Apenas come, ni habla, ni tan siquiera nos mira, parece como si viviera sola en esta casa. Esto no puede ser bueno.   
  
-¿Crees que habrá hablado con Idionés de lo ocurrido?  
  
-Seguro... ya sabes cómo es ella.   
  
-Sí... lo sé Shin... lo sé.   
  
Láctea había salido a nadar un rato, como muchas noches. Se sentía cansada y cada vez notaba más los constantes movimientos del enemigo. En esa extraña semana habían matado cientos de vampiros no puros y el príncipe parecía haber perdido el miedo a matar, ahora casi parecía que disfrutaba con ver muertas a esas criaturas. Es natural, ellas han acabado con su vida. Lo alejaron de su princesa, mataron a sus amigas y seguían con el plan de destruir el mundo y a los seres que viven en él. Láctea salió del agua con elegancia, su cabello caía hermosamente por su espalda rozando sus piernas. Ella lo cogió entre sus manos y escurrió el agua que caía de él. Lo observó con una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había crecido desde la última vez que pisó la tierra. Suspiró cansada y pensativa, cada vez le dolía más el corazón y parecía que nada podría parar el dolor. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos vio al príncipe adentrarse en el bosque. Él no la había visto y había entrado como un fantasma en la oscuridad de la noche. Ignorando los movimientos de su alteza Láctea entró sigilosamente a la casa para que los demás no la oyeran y fue a su habitación. Se veía tan diferente ahora en el espejo. Su pelo era demasiado largo y tan sedoso que caía en hilos dorados por sus hombros y espalda. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más femeninas y los labios más sonrojados. Sus ojos parecían mucho más maduros y su mirar más penetrante. Cogió un vestido de color azul pálido y lo dejó caer sobre su fina piel. Marcaba todas sus curvas y dulcificaba su figura. Con sus suaves manos recogió el largo cabello y lo dividió en dos mechones iguales los cuales trenzó formando dos moños en su cabeza. Con unas agujas sujetó firmemente su cabello dejando caer algunos mechones por entre el nuevo peinado. Se arregló el flequillo y se miró en el espejo. Sintió cierta nostalgia al contemplar su reflejo y quiso salir a dar una vuelta. Iría a hacerles una visita a sus conejos.   
  
Se adentró en el bosque sin ser vista y caminó cautelosa para no asustar a los animales que tan cómodamente vivían allí. Sus pies acariciaban la hierva acoplándose perfectamente a la naturaleza, sus brazos acariciaban las hojas de los arbustos meciéndose con el viento. Su pelo seguía el compás de la brisa y bailaba junto las lianas del bosque. Era la sensación más cercana a la paz que su corazón podía interpretar. Al fin divisó el claro y aceleró sus pasos. Aún los fuertes troncos cubrían su vista, pero pudo oír algo que la desconcertó. Una melodiosa y cálida voz cantaba a unos metros de ella. Una voz varonil y suave que entonaba una canción misteriosa. Se perdió en la sensación de esa voz encandilada y la siguió por inercia llegando al claro. El príncipe estaba ante ella. A sus pies estaba Pini jugueteando y en sus manos, mansa como nunca, dormía plácidamente Dana bajo las caricias de las fuertes manos de él. Su voz era apaciguadora y serena. Darien permanecía con los ojos mirando a la conejita y sonreía nostálgicamente. Láctea se dejó caer con suavidad al suelo sentándose para escuchar la hermosa melodía. Las notas la envolvían con dulzura levantando miles de sensaciones indescriptibles en su corazón. Se sentía perdida ante su presencia, como una niña que pierde las palabras ante su príncipe azul. Pini estaba entre las hiervas dando vueltas cuando notó la presencia de ella. El pequeño animal corrió juguetón hasta la joven y saltó a sus brazos sacándola del hechizo en el que se había sumido. Darien levantó la vista y la vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la imagen. Su pelo estaba recogido como antaño, en dos hermosos moños de dorados hilos y de ellos escapaban traviesos mechones de cabello rubio que jugueteaban con la brisa. Su boca se abrió sin emitir sonido y se perdió en la mirada profunda de la muchacha. Ella sonrió levemente con el conejo en sus brazos mientras sus dedos acariciaban melosos la naricita del animal.   
  
-Pini eres un bicho...¿lo sabias? No puedes estar quieto ni dos minutos... malo...- La chica sonrió con dulzura y besó la frente peludita del conejo. Al fin levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos alterando aún más las constantes cardíacas del príncipe. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí príncipe? - Él se sobresaltó con sus palabras y evitó su mirada para posar la suya en la conejita.   
  
-Sólo pensaba...   
  
-Lo lamento mucho. - Darien la miró confuso. Ella le miraba muy sería y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió arder su corazón al verla llorar. - Lamento mucho lo de las guerreras... no debería haber ocurrido... no así... lo lamento tanto... - Láctea se llevó las manos al rostro dejando escapar un llanto sordo y apagado muestra del profundo dolor que sentía. Darien se acercó hasta ella tomando sus hombros con dulzura y agachándose para quedar a su altura. La chica seguía con la faz escondida tras sus manos y bajo el tacto el príncipe pudo notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba por la agonía. No lo resistió más y la abrazó contra su pecho. Ella sólo se dejó llevar hasta poder sentir su cálido corazón en sus oídos.   
  
-Deja de llorar por favor... no soporto ver una sola lágrima en tu rostro.- Haciendo caso omiso de la petición Láctea siguió llorando con más fuerza en su pecho dejando escapar entre sollozos las palabras "Lo siento...". Darien se sentía desfallecer con cada lágrima que perdían sus ojos y agachó la cabeza hasta sentir el aroma de su pelo. - ¿Por qué te culpas de lo sucedido?- La voz del príncipe sonó dulce y cariñosa sin embargo provocó escalofríos en los oídos de ella. La muchacha se separó levemente sin abandonar los brazos de él y fijó su mirada azul en los profundos ojos del hombre.   
  
-No lo sé... no lo sé... pero... pero me siento responsable... algo en mi pecho me dice que ha sido culpa de mi incompetencia. - Su voz quebrada y dolida se clavó en la memoria de Darien.- No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que debieron sufrir bajo las manos de esa... esa... no puedo ni nombrarlo... - El chico tomó su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos y lo levantó con dulzura.  
  
-Un ángel no debe llorar... ni lamentarse... esto ha pasado por qué así tenía que pasar... no te culpo en lo absoluto por el triste final de mis amigas... sé que ellas tampoco lo hacen... al contrario... estén donde estén nos apoyan y confían en que juntos logremos que vuelvan a la vida. Confían en ti Láctea, lo sé.- Dos lágrimas más descendieron de sus ojos azul cielo y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó al fin en su bella faz.- Mucho mejor... así estas mucho más hermosa.   
  
-Sois tan amable, tan bueno... ¿por qué me tratáis siempre con esa dulzura?   
  
-¿De qué otra forma se puede tratar a un ángel?  
  
Láctea le observó pasmada y dudosa. El rostro del joven estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella y sus brazos sujetaban aún entre sus manos la cara de la guerrera. La mirada de Darien la desconcertaba y la dejaba aún más confusa e intranquila de lo que antes estaba. Sin embargo no era una sensación de vació ni desolación... no... todo lo contrario... un calor inundaba todos y cada uno de sus poros acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Mariposas que jugueteaban en su estomago desbordando sus sentimientos y provocando ligeros vértigos en su desbordada cabeza. No entendía cómo pero la sola presencia del príncipe tentaba sus deseos más primitivos hasta el punto de que la sola idea de controlarlos se volvía irrisoria. Se sentía como una niña bajo su tacto, temblaba como una hoja por sus caricias y sus labios palpitaban deseosos de un encuentro. Pero él seguía parado, sin hacer ni decir nada, sólo con una mirada cariñosa y dulce ante ella. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Cómo se puede explicar que su cuerpo buscara impaciente un roce con el de él?   
  
-Será mejor que descanses... últimamente estas muy alterada y pareces confundida... Vamos... te acompañaré hasta la casa.- Darien se levantó ante ella marcando distancias entre ambos. Un sentimiento de decepción inundó a la muchacha. Él tendió su mano para ayudar a la joven y esta la cogió temerosa. Otra vez aquel sentimiento bajo el contacto de su piel. Sólo sus manos se habían rozado y parecía que miles de choques eléctricos recorrieran sus venas. Se alzó lentamente y se quedó mirando al chico.   
  
-Darien...  
  
-¿Si preciosa?- Él sonrió al notar que lo que había escapado de los labios de ella no había sido un "alteza" o un "príncipe" sino su nombre de pila, el que tanto anhelaba oír salir de sus labios.  
  
-No quiero irme... - Ella se sonrojó lentamente y agachó la cabeza.- Prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo.- Darien se quedó petrificado ante ella. La hermosa chica no había soltado su mano, la apretaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que él la soltara y la dejara sola en el bosque. Su hermoso cuerpo estaba temblando y se mordía intranquila el labio inferior bajo el sonrojo de sus mejillas. - Quédate conmigo...   
  
Láctea soltó su mano repentinamente y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del joven. Rodeó con sus brazos la nuca de él hundiendo la cabeza una vez más en su masculino pecho. Darien no supo como reaccionar y se quedó parado con la chica entre sus brazos. Ella sentía el apresurado latir del corazón contra su oreja y sonrió levemente al notar los nervios de él. Al fin reaccionó y posó sus fuertes brazos en la espalda de la chica abrazando con delicadeza el fino talle de ella. Láctea se apretó más contra su pecho contagiándose de su aroma. Las cálidas manos acariciaban su espalda con sutileza y su respiración le hacía cosquillas en los oídos. Sin saber por qué alzó un poco su rostro encontrándose con el cuello de él. Un cuello firme y terso, bronceado por los cálidos rayos del sol. Sintió perderse en la imagen y embriagada por su perfume acercó sus labios hasta él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Darien al notar los dulces labios de la muchacha en su cuello. Ella jugueteaba con su piel besando delicadamente las partes más sensibles de su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos sin creer que realmente ella estuviera a su lado, jugando con sus sentimientos y acariciando con sus labios su fina piel. Las manos de Láctea se entrelazaron entre el pelo negro acercando más el cuello del muchacho a su boca. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba por momentos y lo que antes habían sido besos fugaces pasaban a ser profundos y sensuales, casi hasta el punto de parecer eróticas caricias de deseo. Las grandes manos del príncipe le traicionar al coger entre ellas la cintura de la muchacha acariciando sensualmente sus caderas. Ella pareció responder ardientemente bajo el sutil tacto pues empinó sus pies hasta quedar a la altura del pómulo de sus orejas. Ahora ya sí que sus fuerzas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Empezó a sentirse débil y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de placer. Sus piernas al fin perdieron la fuerza dejándose caer contra un árbol situado tras él. A Láctea no pareció importarle, es más, acomodó el cuerpo contra el suyo sensualmente haciendo encajar perfectamente cada parte opuesta con la de él. Al fin abandonó el ya delicado pómulo de Darien para fijar su mirada en los ojos desconcertados de él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un ligero color rojo apareció en las mejillas del príncipe que contempló el rostro acalorado de Láctea. La chica tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y se acercó peligrosamente hasta él besando su frente con cariño y dulzura. El corazón de él ya no daba para más, estaba a punto de batir el record de velocidad. Uno de los dedos de ella acarició sus labios mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el rostro del chico.   
  
-Bésame Darien... por favor... bésame... - Ella dejó de acariciar su rostro dejando las manos recostadas en el árbol pero sin separarse del sorprendido y acalorado príncipe.   
  
Los ojos pasionales y seductores de ella contemplaban al muchacho con deseo y sus labios palpitaban esperando una respuesta de él. La poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía Darien para que sus deseos no se desbordaran desapareció rápidamente y en un movimiento brusco y pasional tomó el rostro de la muchacha y besó ardientemente sus labios. Ella jadeó levemente y volvió a aprisionar el cuello de él entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo se arqueaba ante él y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza contra los del joven. Darien besaba con deseo su boca adentrando su lengua y jugueteando con sus labios. Los jadeos de ella cada vez aumentaban incitándole más y provocando que sus caricias fueran cada vez más atrevidas. Ella no se quedaba atrás y empezaba a acariciar entre sus manos los fuertes glúteos de él. Darien no lo soportó más y giró bruscamente a la mujer hasta tenerla aprisionada contra el árbol. Con una de sus manos levantó la pierna de la muchacha que se deslizó lentamente bajo su vestido azulado. Ella respondió con la misma lujuria rodeando con la pierna la cintura de él y apretando con más furia sus labios contra los de él. Mordía incansablemente y con erotismo el labio inferior del príncipe mientras su mano seguía entrelazada en el cabello de Darien. La muchacha empezó a subir su otra mano, antes apoderada del trasero del joven y con maña despojó al príncipe del fino suéter que cubría su torso. Láctea fijó su excitada mirada en el torso desnudo bajando sus dos manos para poder acariciarlo sensualmente. Él respiraba agitado bajo su tacto y lentamente agarró las manos de ella. La chica alzó la vista contemplando sus ojos. Darien recostó el cuerpo de la joven en la hierba acomodando el suyo propio encima. Láctea se soltó de sus manos con delicadeza y en un movimiento rápido zafó nuevamente el rostro de él volviendo a besar sus labios. Ambos se perdían en las caricias del otro y ya no respondían a razones. Darien porqué al fin la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos, Láctea porqué se sentía más mujer que nunca ante su varonil figura. Las manos del príncipe bajaron hasta los muslos de la muchacha acariciando sus caderas con descaro y levantando la fina tela. La parte baja de la muchacha estaba al descubierto y solo la delgada tela de su ropa interior impedía al príncipe viajar al paraíso. Las manos de él se introdujeron savias bajo la ropa y buscaron con cautela la parte más íntima y sensible de Láctea que dejó escapar un fuerte jadeo ante la atrevida caricia. Una vez encontrado el objetivo Darien ya no podía parar y empezó a acariciarla con erotismo. El cuerpo de ella se arqueaba bajo el tacto y sus labios dejaban escapar jadeos cada vez más elevados. Repentinamente la mujer paró a Darien y le miró el rostro.   
  
-Para... para o no respondo de mí... - La respiración acalorada de él resonó en sus oídos.  
  
-No... esta noche te aré mía... mía...- Los labios del príncipe encontraron nuevamente los de ella que sin rechistar más bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones del chico.  
  
-Entonces hazme llegar al cielo a tu lado... los dos... los dos...  
  
Ante la sola idea el corazón de Darien se paró en seco y se dejó llevar por las caricias de ella. Ahora era Láctea quien jugueteaba con él y dejaba paso a sus deseos más eróticos. Se sentó encima del joven observando su rostro con lujuria. Darien lo entendió y vio el momento más cerca que nunca... Ella lo deseaba, y el también. Al fin sus miembros se unieron en la más bella de las danzas y juntos alcanzaron el cielo de lo pasional. Las caderas de la muchacha bailaban sensualmente entre las manos de él y el sudor de ambos resbalaba entre la fina piel. Ambos llegaban a la cumbre del amor. El momento al fin había llegado, había sido suya una vez más.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
-Serena...  
  
-Mmmm....  
  
-¿Estas... estas bien?  
  
-Mejor que nunca.- La hermosa chica se aferró al cuerpo de su novio con una sonrisa. Darien sonrió con dulzura y acarició una vez más sus cabellos.   
  
-Siempre tengo miedo a dañarte de alguna forma...  
  
-Créeme, no lo haces, tus caricias son tan dulces y cuidadosas que jamás podrían dañar mi piel. - Ella sonrió bajo un sonrojo y besó fugazmente los labios de su novio. - Eres tan dulce y bueno... ¿cómo te lo haces para tratarme siempre con esa dulzura?  
  
-¿De qué otra forma se puede tratar a un ángel?   
  
Serena sonrió con cariño y se acomodó contra su pecho dejando que sus labios se apoderaran de los de su amado. Se sentía en una nube, sólo junto a él. Era el único hombre en el mundo que podía jamás complacer sus sueños. Darien era el único que despertaba esas emociones en ella.   
  
FIN FLASH-BACK  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora: Sí, sí, lo sé... muy sensual y erótico... pero es que ya tocaba no? A veces para que los sentimientos puedan despertar hay que llegar a los extremos! Siento si este cambio de "Sensual" a "Hentai" les ha parecido brusco... prometo que ya no habrá más algo tan exagerado... sé que me he salido de mi forma habitual de redactar.. pero en verdad quería describir perfectamente las sensaciones que sentían sus corazones... y en mi opinión, en el momento en que más se desbordan los sentimientos, es justo en los más íntimos.   
  
Espero sus comentarios y que no sean muy duras conmigo... 


	18. Secretos tras una verdad escondida

Secretos tras una verdad escondida  
  
La presencia de la hermosa mujer se extendía por todos los rincones del misterioso planeta. Una estrella tan cálida y suave que iluminaba los corazones de todos aquellos que la rodeaban. Sin embargo no todo lo maligno nos muestra siempre un aspecto desagradable. Bajo la más hermosa de las bellezas se puede encontrar el más terrible de los poderes, para bien o para mal. La diosa Idionés contemplaba con una impertinente sonrisa a su esperada visitante.   
  
-Te has retrasado mucho mi querida Láctea...¿puedo preguntar que cosa tan importante ha podido retrasar tu ansiada visita?- El ceño de la guerrera estaba fruncido y sus azulados ojos cargados de desprecio e ira.- ¿Y bien?.- Láctea se alzó tras una desganada reverencia.   
  
-¿Acaso debo responder una pregunta tan nimia y de la cual estoy segura tu perversa cabeza ya tiene la respuesta?- Idionés amplió su hiriente sonrisa para cruzar sus brazos con interés. - no... en vez de eso te formularé otra. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios permitiste... no... provocaste la muerte de las guerreras? ¿No era mi misión, mi deber? ¿Es que no era yo quién debía acabar con sus vidas?- Láctea apretó los puños conteniendo su rabia e intensificó su penetrante mirar.   
  
Una ráfaga de viento golpeó rápidamente el cuerpo de la guerrera que cayó desplomada en el suelo. Láctea se alzó rápidamente sintiendo como una nueva ráfaga la envolvía y la llevaba frente a la poderosa diosa. Idionés arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa de superioridad. La chica permanecía frente a ella sujeta por sus poderes. Agarró suavemente el mentón de la muchacha y le devolvió fijamente la mirada.   
  
-No es propio de ti el cuestionarme. Ah, ah, ah... no señor... - Apretó con fuerza la barbilla de la mujer.- Recuerda cual es tu autentica misión Láctea... matar a las guerreras es un detalle sin importancia que te encomendé... pero cambié de idea... y tu sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice. Me decepcionas Láctea... te estas volviendo blanda. Incluso me atrevería a decir que estas empezando a tener corazón nuevamente... ¿O te has acostado con el príncipe por mero capricho?- Una carcajada escapó de los labios de la mujer.- No... te estas enamorando... ¡estúpida!  
  
-¿Qué pretendes cambiando tus planes Idionés?- La mujer soltó a la guerrera que cayó rendida a sus pies. - Creí que era tu mano derecha... tu guerrera más preciada... de verdad creí que me considerabas igual a ti.   
  
-No iba a destrozar tu estúpida ilusión.- La mujer se sentó en su trono nuevamente sin dejar de observar el rostro serio de su subordinada.  
  
-Me engañaste con tus vanas mentiras al decirme que yo era especial.   
  
-La culpa de todo la tienes tú por dejarte engañar. Pero sabes que no todo es mentira, tu misión final no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Debes matarle y lo sabes, no me importa que te duela... debes acabar con su vida, y con la de todos. El cuento que les soltaste al principio suena muy hermoso, pero la dura realidad es que debes acabar con toda vida en este miserable planeta. Solo los guerreros más fuertes deben sobrevivir.   
  
-La ley del más fuerte...- Láctea sonrió con cinismo.- ¿Me estas diciendo entonces que tu serás la única que sobreviva? Que repugnante manera de pensar... digna de un ser egoísta, sin escrúpulos ni consideración... Digna de alguien como tú. - La mirada de la mujer se volvió fría y por un momento ofendida. Idionés borró rápidamente su expresión de enfado por una despreocupada sonrisa.   
  
-Quizá sea así, pero tu tampoco eres trigo limpio... ¿ O debo recordarte todo lo que omitiste al relatar el origen de la vida o de la misión?- Láctea frunció aún más el entrecejo. - ¿Por qué debo escuchar las estúpidas palabras de una guerrera manchada de sangre como tú? ¿Ya sabe tu príncipe las miles de vidas que has arrebatado? ¿Son conocedores de las galaxias que hemos destruido juntas, tu y yo?   
  
-Lo hice para el bien de la misión... esa es nuestra meta... destruir un mundo que no funciona para crear otro nuevo.- Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la guerrera.- ¡Pero yo jamás causé dolor! Todos mis asesinatos han sido limpios... nada crueles... mis víctimas ni tan sólo notaron que iban a morir.   
  
-Procederes distintos... es cierto... pero con el mismo fin. ¡Ahora sal de mi vista! Has cumplido con una de las partes de la misión, una de muy importante, pero aún te queda la principal.   
  
-¿Cómo sé que una vez acabada mi misión todo podrá volver a nacer? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no me matarás a mí también y utilizarás tu poder para sembrar un reino en el cual gobiernes a tu voluntad sin tener en cuenta a nadie ni a nada?- Idionés sonrió con dulzura por primera vez.   
  
-Por qué a pesar de todo confías en mí. Aunque tu corazón te advierta del peligro, sabes que soy quién mueve los hilos de todo y que sin obedecer mis ordenes el mundo no sobreviviría. Ahora vete ya. No quiero oír tu aniñada voz una vez más. - Láctea apretó los puños con indignación pero se dio por vencida. Se inclinó levemente y se encaminó hacia la salida.- Y Láctea...- la mencionada se giró nuevamente.- Cuida tu cuerpo... es muy importante que no te pase nada.   
  
Un interrogante se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir del lugar. Idionés suspiró tranquila y miró un rincón de la sala.   
  
-ya puedes acercarte mi querido Leopold.   
  
-¿Señora?   
  
-Esto ya esta a punto... creo que el momento que tanto esperábamos ocurrirá muy pronto. Pero debo decir que su corazón es demasiado fuerte... cada vez me cuesta más dominarla... temo que al final se revele en mi contra y pueda acabar con mis planes.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un atractivo joven de ojos azules contemplaba la hermosura de las calmadas aguas en todo su esplendor. Un precioso amanecer se vislumbraba ante sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un amanecer sin fin, un amanecer provocado por magia. El día había sido agotador. Primero había tenido que afrontar las clases de concentración de un inagotable e impecable Seyia que por alguna razón esa mañana había estado más duro aún que de costumbre. Sin embargo al fin había logrado una rápida concentración con resultados más que notables, por mucho que Seiya intentará negarlo. Sin embargo sus progresos se vieron frustrados ante el nuevo reto que su sonriente maestro le había propuesto. Levitar él mismo sin el uso de sus alas... ¿cómo se hacía eso? En fin... luego siguieron las agotadoras clases de hechizos con Aísha... una hermosa mujer de atributos destacables y sabiduría sin fin. Se había visto turbado ante la idea del nuevo hechizo que ella le había propuesto, sin embargo la satisfacción fue enorme al lograr tan complicada hazaña y la chica le había sonreído orgullosa aumentando sus ganas de seguir. Por último las clases de vuelo. Shin era un excelente volador, audaz, preciso y por lo demás, veloz. Las piruetas, los giros y el tiempo escaso que él le había dado para hacerlo habían hecho de la tarde una interminable clase de vuelo. A pesar de todo, se sentía realizado y, por mucho tiempo esperado, feliz. Una sonrisa anonada se dibujó en su rostro mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver nuevamente la imagen de ese recuerdo en su mente. Con sólo cerrar los ojos y encontrar su rostro se le iba todo el cansancio y el dolor sustituyendo sus preocupaciones por un paraíso de sensaciones hermosas. Se sonrió a sí mismo ante tales pensamientos pensando que había perdido la cabeza y que quizá el nivel de cursilería y romanticismo que había adquirido con el paso de los años era extremadamente ridículo. Aún así el corazón desbordaba felicidad y a su vez preocupación. Era demasiado para él asimilar que al fin la había tenido de nuevo entre sus brazos y había temblado nuevamente bajo su ferviente abrazo, pero aún era más difícil asimilar que tan bello espectáculo tenía un paisaje de incertidumbre y desolación tras de sí. Recordó entonces a las chicas, sus amigas y confidentes. Las guerreras que protegían a Serena y que reían a su lado. Pero sobretodo bellísimas personas que por culpa de un oscuro enemigo se veían obligadas a perecer sin haber disfrutado de su juventud. La tristeza lo invadió por unos instantes formando un nudo en su varonil garganta, pero la sensación se fue tal cual llegó. Sabía que las vería nuevamente, que lo lograrían, lo sabía... lo sabía ahora más que nunca al ver que tiene a su princesa nuevamente, a su lado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si todo no hubiera ocurrido, como si todo el dolor vivido hubiera servido solamente para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba. Cerró sus ojos en un suspiro dejando que el sueño se apoderará de él.   
  
-Veo que os sobra tiempo para descansar alteza. - El joven alzó la vista sobresaltado encontrando una bella mujer ante su presencia. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.   
  
-En realidad estoy descansado ya que mi maestra ha salido olvidando a su asombroso alumno.- La chica arqueó los labios levemente dando a entender una ligera sonrisa.- Me dijeron que estabas en Miríada...   
  
-Sí.- La mujer se puso fría y seria de golpe.- Sin embargo no hablaré de eso, quitaos la camisa alteza.- Darien parpadeo levemente y sonrió juguetón.   
  
-¿Cree la señora que este es un buen momento para eso?- Láctea lo observó sarcástica agarrando su espada en la mano.   
  
-Como gustéis, luchad con ella entonces.  
  
Sin dar tiempo a Darien para reaccionar se alzó en vuelo y atacó con fiereza la espada de su contrincante. Él la recibió triunfante y esquivó con pericia el inesperado ataque. La mujer esbozó una confiada sonrisa para luego atacar nuevamente esta vez con mucha más ferocidad y agresividad. El sudor del atardecer caía por sus rostros mientras ambos se enzarzaban en una danza de espadas. La vieja arma de plata relucía ante el atardecer rosáceo ansiando la victoria. Su dorado contrincante brillaba como el oro más puro a su lado, reluciendo hermoso pero sin opacar la belleza de su feroz compañera. Finalmente las armas chocaron fuertemente provocando que una de ellas se deslizara lejos del amo que la había empuñado. Láctea sonrió triunfante al ver desarmado a su príncipe. Iba a dar por terminada la pelea cuando sintió que su fiel espada crecía en peso hasta serle del todo insostenible y bajando la guardia de la guerrera que no tubo tiempo de reaccionar antes de notar una puntada de pie en su estomago. Soltó su espada, ya demasiado pesada para ella y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Darien sonrió triunfante mientras se inclinaba ante un público imaginario como si fuera el dios de la creación.   
  
-Y así perecéis ante mí, hermosa dama. Quizá el calor de un beso os devuelva la vida...- Láctea sonrió orgullosa.   
  
-Buen hechizo, no lo esperaba... has convertido el ligero peso de mi espada y lo has multiplicado hasta hacerlo insostenible... un buen golpe sin duda... aún así...ha sido un golpe bajo, sin elegancia.- Darien sonrió levemente.   
  
-Como digas, pero he ganado a mi maestra.   
  
-Utilizando un conjuro... si llego a saber que se podían utilizar conjuros en MI clase... talvez la cosa habría sido distinta.- El chico se agachó a su lado sonriendo cariñosamente.   
  
-¿Por ejemplo?- Láctea sonrió también, sin embargo era una sonrisa picara.   
  
-Con un conjuro simple de parálisis... con uno de fuego... o por ejemplo con un conjuro oscuro... no sé... sería fácil, demasiado fácil.- Darien la miró reprobador.  
  
-Eso sí serían golpes bajos...  
  
-Típicos y completamente usuales en los combates contra los malintencionados vampiros... quizá debamos empezar a aplicarlos... al fin y al cabo será eso y no otra cosa lo que os encontréis ante Akasha...   
  
-La batalla será dura... sin duda...- Darien suspiró levemente al imaginar cuan dura sería la lucha. Sin embargo sonrió lleno de confianza al contemplar la seguridad que tenía la muchacha en sí misma. - Pero estando del mismo lado que tú no tengo absolutamente nada que temer.- Láctea abrió los ojos sorprendida y halagada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. El príncipe permanecía arrodillado frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de distancia y con las manos posadas en sus hombros. La chica enrojeció de golpe y se levantó nerviosa.  
  
-De... debo irme... debo hablar con los chicos... y... y...- Darien sonrió ante su reacción y se acercó aún más hasta ella cogiendo ahora la fina cintura entre sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Láctea que rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Se alzó firme y clavó una mirada fría en los ojos del muchacho. - Debo irme.   
  
-No creo que a los chicos les importe esperar unos cuantos minutos más.- Darien se acercó sensualmente pegando su cuerpo al de ella y sintiendo como temblaba bajo el simple contacto de la piel. Láctea estaba realmente afectada y no podía hacer otra cosa que tartamudear. El príncipe amplió su sonrisa y dejando que una mano abandonase la cintura de la chica abordó con dulzura una de sus mejillas. Ahora sí que no podía pensar, el hombre tenía la varonil mano acariciando su rostro en delicados círculos mientras observaba con ojos cariñosos su sonrojada faz. La mente no le respondía y el cuerpo parecía simplemente esperar acontecimientos de forma ansiosa.   
  
-¡¿Láctea?!   
  
Ambos jóvenes se separaron abruptamente al oír la voz de Ayies. Láctea sentía su rostro arder y su respiración era un tanto agitada. Se sentía muy nerviosa por la situación en la que había sido encontrada, y nada más y nada menos que por su amante, Ayies. Aún así, últimamente había estado muy molesta con él, y la verdad es que en realidad no sabía por qué. El siempre había sido un chico muy atento, dulce y cariñoso, cuidaba de ella y de todos los de la casa. Siempre se había sentido especial cuando la abrazaba, la acariciaba o la besaba. Pero no cómo cuando estaba en brazos del príncipe. Era una sensación tan extraña, tan curiosamente familiar y ambigua. Miró apenada el rostro sorprendido del guerrero para luego salir disparada en dirección a la casa, casi rozando el hombro del joven y sin decir nada. Ayies estaba paralizado. Darien observó comprensivo la reacción del muchacho y se acercó a él sumamente apenado. Sin embargo el gesto que hizo el joven no se lo hubiera esperado nunca. Ayies puso una sonrisa nostálgica y contempló su alrededor en la dirección por la cual la joven había desaparecido.   
  
-Aún ahora sigo perdiendo ante ti.- Darien le observó confuso y apretó los puños con impotencia.   
  
-Yo...  
  
-No hace falta que digas nada... no puedo estar enfadado contigo, y... por supuesto no puedo estar enfadado con ella. El amor es el amor, y por mucho que quiera hacer que ella se enamore de mí en cuanto su corazón ha vuelto a ser libre te ha escogido nuevamente.   
  
-¿Libre?- Ayies miró al príncipe y forzó una sonrisa que no le convenció en absoluto.   
  
-Sí... estoy completamente seguro de que el hechizo que actuaba sobre ella se ha roto. Ahora es libre de amar. - Seiya se giró sin ante un sorprendido Darien y se adentró en el bosque despidiéndose levemente con la mano.   
  
Darien se quedó unos momentos allí, pensando en las palabras de Seiya. Era cierto que las reacciones de Láctea habían cambiado hasta el punto de poder reconocer en ella a la autentica Serena, también era cada vez más notorio que empezaba a sentir algo por él nuevamente, es más, ella le había demostrado una pasión y acumulación de sentimientos muy fuerte la noche anterior. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en él "te ha escogido nuevamente". Sí, era verdad, había tenido a su hermosa princesa nuevamente entre sus brazos, pero ¿hasta dónde había llegado con Seiya?. La simple imagen mental que se formó en su cabeza fue suficiente para que se le formará un nudo en la garganta y se le acelerara el corazón. No había pensado en ello hasta ahora, pero realmente era probable que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos. Darien levantó la vista observando la ventana que daba a la habitación de ella. La luz se encendió indicando al príncipe que su doncella se había adentrado en el lugar. No lo dudó dos veces y entró a la casa con toda la intención de preguntarle a ella.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La hermosa chica peinaba su sedosa cabellera en dos moños cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Pensando que sería Ayies se levantó algo cohibida e intentando buscar una explicación lógica a su comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que por más vueltas que le diera le resultaba del todo imposible encontrar una explicación a lo que sentía en el fondo del corazón. Aquel sentimiento puro y limpio que había nacido en su interior de manera tan fortuita. La joven dejó entrar al visitante con un dulce e inseguro "adelante" que se escapó de sus labios temeroso. La puerta de madera empezó a ceder abriéndose ante ella. Un joven de negra cabellera y ojos azul mar entró en la habitación con la cabeza altiva. Láctea se sorprendió al reconocer en el muchacho al príncipe de la tierra y su corazón dio un salto.   
  
-¡¿Alteza?!- Una expresión de confusión se dibujó en su rostro dubitativo. - ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?- Era la primera vez que el príncipe ingresaba en sus aposentos y no podía parar de pensar en la noche anterior. Tal pensamiento la hizo enrojecer furiosamente.   
  
-Eso espero Láctea...  
  
Darien se acercó decidido hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos velozmente. La chica se sorprendió pero sin embargo no rechazó el gesto del muchacho. El príncipe se separó delicadamente y sin darle tiempo a nada besó sus labios con suavidad pero a la vez con urgencia. Láctea abrió los ojos violentamente sintiendo el calor de aquel beso arder en sus mejillas. Los labios del joven apretaban los suyos sensualmente entreabriéndose en pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Darien notó como el beso no era correspondido al principio, más lentamente la mujer se fue entregando a él. Ahora podía sentir los brazos de ella en su cuello y la urgencia palpitando en sus labios. La estrechó posesivamente contra su cuerpo haciendo de la boca de ella su fuente de respiración. Los labios danzaban entre cálidas caricias, sus lenguas exploraban el rincón placentero que guardaban sus bocas, sus brazos exploraban la figura de su compañero y sus cuerpos se apretaban buscando el placer de la cercanía. El joven príncipe no pudo contenerse más y separándose bruscamente de ella la cogió entre sus brazos llevándola veloz hasta la cama dónde la recostó secamente tumbándose luego encima. Sus labios se perdieron en el terso cuello de Láctea saboreando el delicado placer de su fina piel. Los débiles gemidos de ella le incitaban a seguir con las caricias dando rienda suelta a su deseo de explorar sus partes más intimas. Sus dedos juguetearon con el cuerpo extremadamente sensible de ella acariciando cada palmo de su sedosa y blanca piel. Su boca se resistía a abandonar el cuello de la muchacha, aún así fue deslizando los labios por la delicada clavícula y la parte superior de los pechos. Láctea estaba cada vez más excitada ante las sutiles y a la vez provocadoras caricias de él y dejó escapar inconscientemente el nombre del chico. Darien sonrió. Sus labios abandonaron por un momento el cuerpo de ella y subió al mismo nivel hasta tener sus ojos a la altura de la muchacha. El rostro de Láctea estaba sofocado y sonrojado, el de él también.   
  
-Me siento en la cima del mundo en estos momentos... al hacerte mía... al sentir que me correspondes de forma tan viva... al ser el único que puede saborear el sabor de tus besos y el placer de tu sensual figura...- Darien besó cortadamente los labios de la sofocada chica.- Dime que jamás otro hombre a ocupado este lugar... dime que nadie te ha hecho nunca tan suya como yo te aré ahora o como lo hice ayer noche...- La mujer le miró confusa y seria.- Dime que me amas... por favor... - Láctea miró sus ojos con seriedad y todo el calor y el sonrojo de los anteriores minutos desapareció dejando simplemente una fría mirada que sorprendió al príncipe. Láctea quiso despojarse de él pero las firmes manos del príncipe tomaron las suyas apresándola bajo su cuerpo. Darien agarró las muñecas de la sorprendida joven y las subió sobre su cabeza sujetándolas con una sola mano mientras la otra buscaba la cadera de la muchacha y levantaba sensualmente su camisón de seda blanco. Sus manos buscaron el placer de ella provocando que la faz de la chica se tornara nuevamente en el reflejo de la lujuria. Darien se acercó más hasta el rostro de ella tapando sus gemidos con besos urgentes.- Dímelo...- Sus palabras entrecortadas hicieron efecto en la muchacha que forcejeó nuevamente aún renunciando al placer de sus caricias. El príncipe aumentó su fuerza y besó salvajemente los labios de ella. Láctea luchaba cada vez más por salir pero el deseo de continuar era insoportable y el placer de sus caricias la desbordaban.   
  
-Suéltame... por favor...- La voz de la muchacha no sonó para nada a suplica, parecía más bien algo pronunciado en contra de su voluntad. Darien pensó en detenerse unos instantes pero el hecho de que ella siguiera respondiendo a sus besos aún después de pronunciar esas palabras hizo que cambiara de idea e hiciera todo lo contrario. Sujetando con fuerza a la mujer volvió a satisfacer sus más profundos deseos, la hizo suya, esta vez de forma casi salvaje. El deseo de sentirla suya y la total entrega del cuerpo de ella hicieron que por primera vez en su vida se permitiera satisfacer sus más íntimos deseos sexuales con su cuerpo. Jugueteando con sus partes más sensibles, saboreando sus partes más íntimas, penetrando en su cuerpo de manera insultante y voraz. Fue a su vez una sensación placentera, liberadora y exquisitamente única.   
  
Láctea permanecía agotada a su lado, completamente embriagada por la situación vivida en esos últimos minutos. El cuerpo de su amante reposaba encima del suyo absolutamente descansado. El peso del chico caía sensualmente sobre su figura casi cortando la respiración de la muchacha, que aún permanecía algo acelerada por el acalorado momento.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Vamos Serena llegamos tarde...  
  
-¡Ya voy!- Un torbellino rubio descendió por las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a la planta baja donde la esperaba un joven de cabellera negra. Él esbozó una sonrisa al verla corriendo apurada en dirección a su persona.- Lo lamento, es que Luna no llegaba y no sabía a quien pedir consejo para mi vestimenta.   
  
-¿Le pides consejo a Luna?- La chica sonrió inocentemente  
  
-En casos importantes sí. ¿Crees que voy bien?- Serena volteó coqueta para que su novio pudiera contemplar el atuendo que vestía.  
  
Un hermoso vestido de color amarillo pálido cubría su cuerpo. De tiras muy finas y escote sensual bajaba caprichosamente por su figura. El vestido parecía atraído por el torso de la muchacha aferrándose dulcemente hasta la cintura, luego se destensaba dulcemente acabando en un precioso vuelo que ella lució al girar su cuerpo en una vuelta entera. Su media melena estaba levemente adornada con dos orquillas a cada lado del mismo color que el vestido y en forma de una estrella de cinco puntas. Los ojos azules de Serena resaltaban aún más bajo el natural maquillaje y sus finos labios brillaban bajo el efecto de un nuevo pintalabios. La muchacha le miró expectante.   
  
-Te ves hermosa, como siempre. - Serena sonrió ampliamente.   
  
-Tú también luces de ensueño.   
  
-¿Pues a que estamos esperando?- Darien tomó cariñosamente la mano de la chica y besó sus labios con dulzura.- La noche aguarda.- La muchacha le abrazó efusivamente.   
  
-Te amo.   
  
-Y yo a ti.   
  
Los dos jóvenes abordaron el deportivo rojo y salieron en dirección a un restaurante en la ciudad. La música sonaba en la radio y el viento acariciaba las mejillas de ambos. Serena se sentía en una nube. Aún así su rostro se ensombreció levemente y miró disimuladamente a su acompañante. El corazón le decía que el momento estaba cercano y que dentro de unos días tendría que irse. Contempló entonces su mano. Un anillo relucía brillante en su dedo provocando una melancólica sonrisa en la muchacha. Hacía un par de noches Darien le había pedido matrimonio y ella asintió al instante, es más, casi se desmaya de la emoción. Tras un sí, besó a su ahora prometido y acarició su melena con cariño. Él había sido muy atento y romántico y aún en la mañana le hizo repetir una vez más si realmente la quería como su esposa. Serena devolvió la vista a su amado y contempló sus bellas facciones iluminadas por la tenue luz de la carretera.   
  
-¿Ocurre algo amor?- Darien mencionó esas dulces palabras sin dejar de contemplar la carretera. Serena se sobresaltó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.   
  
-En realidad no... Darien...  
  
-¿Umm...?   
  
-Esta noche quiero que sea especial... muy especial... quiero recordarla el resto de mi vida. - Darien dejó de contemplar la carretera unos momentos para observar el rostro entristecido de ella y por alguna razón se sintió inseguro de las palabras de su amada. Aún así quiso borrar sus miedos y contempló con una sonrisa a la muchacha.   
  
-Todas las noches a tu lado son inolvidables para mí.- Serena sonrió dulcemente borrando por un instante sus preocupaciones. Esa noche se olvidaría del destino que la esperaba, de los secretos que aquel sueño le habían revelado. Esa noche simplemente sería Serena Tsukino, y Darien sería simplemente Darien Chiva. Serían una pareja normal celebrando un día muy especial.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Láctea se levantó sudorosa y alterada. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y que miles de agujas cruzaban sus pensamientos dañando cada uno de los tejidos cerebrales. Llevó sus manos hasta la altura del pecho y estrechó la sabana con fuerza conteniendo los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón. Al fin logró calmar un poco el dolor y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Miró al lado opuesto de la cama y se sonrojó furiosamente.   
  
-¿Qué he soñado? ¿Por qué nunca me acuerdo de estos sueños?- Láctea apartó un poco los mechones que caían por el rostro de su alteza. - Algo me dice que tu tienes la respuesta.   
  
Un fuerte mareo se apoderó de la mujer que tuvo que salir corriendo en dirección al baño. La muchacha acabó apoyada en la tapa del lavabo sofocada y expulsando, hablando lo más educadamente posible, todo lo que había comido en el día. Láctea se separo tras varios minutos y miró asqueada el lavabo. Unas fuertes nauseas volvieron a ella. ¿Qué había comido? Fuera lo que fuera no tenía muy buen aspecto ahora. Se incorporó suavemente y se mojó los labios y el rostro con suavidad. "¿Qué me está pasando?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El día se había puesto complicado y rayos y truenos surcaban los cielos de todo Tokio. Aísha observaba atónita los extraños hechos e intentaba analizar de donde provenía tanta energía negativa. Una presencia a su espalda la distrajo un momento.   
  
-¿Este es el cielo que hay en Tokio?   
  
-No sólo en Tokio Shin... me temo que en todo el mundo. A partir de ahora el cielo de la tierra debe reproducirse aquí... para nosotros es de noche, pero para los terrestres son apenas las cuatro de la tarde.   
  
-Tenemos que avisar a Láctea.- Aísha le contempló agresiva.   
  
-Láctea esta acostada al lado de su alteza, es mejor no molestar. - Una expresión dura e irritada se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho.   
  
-Maldita sea, al final lo ha conseguid. Maldito principito de tres al cuarto.   
  
-A ti lo que te molesta es que ella no este en tu cama Shin. - El chico aumentó su mirada de desprecio.   
  
-¿Que sabrás tu? No tienes idea de quién soy ni que quiero de Láctea. - Aísha sonrió perversamente.  
  
-En eso me temo que tienes razón, eres el único de todos nosotros del cual desconozco su pasado.   
  
-Mis motivos tengo Aísha, al igual que tú tienes los tuyos por permitir que ahora el príncipe pueda acercarse a ella.   
  
-Láctea ya ha cumplido parte de la misión. Ahora puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.   
  
-¿Y que pasa con Ayies?  
  
-Él tendrá que sufrir su perdida, y ella también.   
  
-Su amor ha sido un plan perverso por parte de Idionés, siempre ha jugado con nosotros.   
  
-No del todo, Ayies ama a Láctea, y ella siente un cariño enorme hacia él. Idionés simplemente ha forzado acontecimientos. - Aísha sonrió cínicamente.- Y gracias a ello quizá el mundo tenga un final digno. - Shin quiso abandonar el tema y se lo hizo ver a ella con un gesto.  
  
-¿Crees que este cielo tiene alguna razón de ser?  
  
-Oscuridad... me temo que con este tiempo los rayos del sol no penetran y por lo tanto las criaturas de la oscuridad pueden salir... al menos las más fuertes.   
  
-¿Pero que aremos entonces?  
  
-Me temo que sólo podemos esperar.   
  
-Eso no nos lo podemos permitir.  
  
Una voz desconocida por ambos sonó en el lugar y los dos guerreros se pusieron rápidamente a la defensiva. Una figura oscura apareció ante ellos haciéndose cada vez más clara. Un hombre de alta estatura, ojos verdes de un fiero salvaje y atractivo, una cabellera castaña larga y sedosa, piel tersa y morena, fina como la porcelana. Un hombre joven, sin duda, pero sumamente atractivo.   
  
-¿Quién eres tú y por qué noto en ti tanto poder oscuro humano?   
  
-Por qué una vez no lo fui.   
  
Continuará...  
  
Comentarios de la autora: primero de todo quería pedir perdón por el retraso y lo corto del capitulo, pero es que se me murió el ordenador y no me lo han arreglado hasta hace un par de días. Tenía el fic ya comenzado pero era imposible continuarlo por qué la placa base de mi ordenador estaba muerta. Hasta que no me han devuelto el ordenador que no he podido recuperar mis datos. Siento la tardanza, de verdad. Un beso y espero ansiosa sus reviews. 


	19. Tu contradictoria forma de actuar

Tu contradictoria forma de actuar  
  
La hermosa chica de ojos tan claros como un cielo de primavera contemplaba su sudoroso rostro en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Se había levantado alterada y desconcertada para luego salir corriendo en dirección al lavabo sintiendo unas fuertes nauseas recorriendo todo su estomago. Vio el reflejo de su propio rostro sumamente alterado y la confusión reflejada en su mirar. Desde que había pisado la tierra que nada parecía estar bajo su control, todo parecía escaparse de sus manos. Primero fue el control sobre los sentimientos, luego fue la total entrega a Ayies, también la atracción que sentía por el príncipe, la actual desconfianza hacia su soberana Idionés y la discusión que pareció terminar con todo lo que la unía a Ayies... era todo demasiado confuso y a la vez incontrolable. Y ahora estaba allí, mirándose al espejo cautiva de su miseria, contemplando un rostro que minutos antes había sido el puro reflejo de la lujuria. Anduvo hacia su cuarto y contemplo el hombre que reposaba exhausto en su lecho. El príncipe dormía plácidamente y sereno entre las blancas sabanas de su intimidad y ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para impedirlo. Se había dejado dominar y seducir por las malas artes de ese ser. La mujer agachó la cabeza con fiereza mientras cerraba el puño indignada. "He perdido todo aquello que me convertía en guerrera, me he dejado vencer por la debilidad y por mis miedos... me he convertido en una persona mediocre, en alguien simple y débil... ¿cómo voy a vencer así a la diosa Akasha? ¿Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas de esta forma en tan poco tiempo?. Maldita sea... si no he podido renunciar a la tentación de un cuerpo humano... si he dejado que el hijo se haya apoderado de mi ser sin poder poner la más mínima resistencia, si he derramado lágrimas de dolor por criaturas que debían morir... si he demostrado mi debilidad al enemigo... Akasha...¿qué debes pensar ahora de tu contrincante?" Láctea se acercó hasta el hombre y se agachó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Sus dedos se acercaron inconscientemente hacia su rostro y en un movimiento suave desvió un mechón rebelde que tapaba parte de su hermoso rostro. "¿Qué tienes tú que me hace indefensa?". Un poder oscuro se hizo presente en ese mismo instante alterando a la joven mujer que sin pensárselo dos veces salió veloz hacia el exterior rompiendo el cristal de su ventana. El hombre en su cama despertó alterado para ver ante sus adormilados ojos el cristal roto y las cortinas meciéndose ante la brisa temprana. Darien se levantó y renunciando a posar sus pies descalzos bajo la rota ventana salió a toda prisa por la puerta interior hacia la entrada de la casa. Sus ojos no podrían haberse dilatado más al contemplar el rostro amigo que permanecía ante él.   
  
-¿Louis?- El joven nombrado giró su rostro alterado por la presencia de Láctea para posarlos en el príncipe. Más calmado por su presencia sonrió levemente.   
  
-Me alegro de veros de nuevo príncipe. - Louis sonrió sinceramente para contemplar luego el rostro confuso de Láctea.   
  
-¿Lo conocéis alteza?  
  
-Sí... salvó la vida de mi princesa en una ocasión. - Láctea no dejó su posición defensiva mientras contemplaba desconfiada al humano ante sus ojos.   
  
-Tu energía es oscura... casi diría que es la energía de un ángel oscuro... ¿por qué?- Louis la contempló nostálgicamente y suspiró abatido.   
  
-Veo que mis temores eran ciertos y que vos, guerrera, ya no recordáis vuestro pasado. - Láctea dejó su postura para sentirse sumamente confusa. El joven ante ella suspiró y contempló sus ojos con dulzura.- Mi nombre es Louis mi señora y la razón por la que notáis en mí una fuerza oscura es por qué no hace muchos años yo fui un vampiro. - Los ojos de la guerrera se ensancharon incrédulos.   
  
-Pero... eso es imposible... jamás había oído que un vampiro pudiera volver a ser humano... eso es irrisorio...   
  
-Ignoro los motivos y como se produjo exactamente el milagro mi señora, pero la princesa de la Luna, Serenity, con la ayuda del cristal de plata y su bondad logró hacer de mi dañada alma oscura una nueva alma humana. - Láctea contempló al príncipe atónita.   
  
-Me temo que es cierto, yo mismo contemplé el milagro. Serena unió el cristal de plata con el poder oscuro de este hombre con el único propósito de salvar su alma, y lo logró, no sé como, pero lo logró.   
  
-Increíble... completamente increíble. - Aísha sonrió irónica contemplando el muchacho.- Ese detalle se me pasó por alto... sin duda.   
  
-¿Aísha?- Láctea contempló desconfiada a su amiga. Ella le devolvió la mirada con complejidad. El príncipe se acercó hasta ellos.  
  
-Me alegro de verte Louis... pero si estas aquí es que tu misión ha concluido.- El antiguo vampiro lo contempló sonriente.   
  
-Así es, vuestra princesa sabía que debía cumplir con una misión, yo mismo sabía que tenía que cumplir con ella aún sin saber de que se trataba exactamente... pero al fin la he descubierto y ya estoy listo para daros mis conocimientos.   
  
-¿Y cual es tu misión Louis?- Láctea se irguió segura contemplando el bello rostro del humano.   
  
-Deciros la buena nueva de los vampiros. Mi conexión mental con el mundo oscuro sigue intacta, puedo saber que ocurre en sus dominios aún siendo humano.   
  
-Vayamos a comentarlo dentro, la noche esta fría.- Darien dijo sin pensar.   
  
-Es que vos, príncipe vais muy ligero de ropa.- Sonrió Louis contemplando al muchacho con solo unos bóxer. Ni que decir que el príncipe enrojeció ferozmente y salió corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse ante la inusual sonrisa de Láctea. Ante este gesto Aísha y Shin se miraron sospechosos.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A pesar de toda la información que esa criatura les había proporcionado aún no podía evitar sentir desconfianza ante su presencia. Sus ojos verdes cual esmeralda aún conservaban fiereza y una profundidad inhumana. Llenos de madurez y conocimiento adquiridos sin duda en sus largos años como inmortal. Su piel, por lo contrario a la de un vampiro, estaba bellamente bronceada y sus labios rojos cual carmín. Láctea no podía despegar la mirada de él. Se sentía violenta y a la vez atraída por esas sabias pupilas. El ex vampiro conversaba animadamente con Darien ignorando la profunda mirada de desconfianza de la joven mujer, aún así de vez en cuando no podía evitar desviar sus ojos hacía la femenina belleza que poseía. Un leve mareo hizo regresar a Láctea a la tierra reaccionando bruscamente.   
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Láctea?- El siempre atento de Shin posó su mano en un hombro de la joven pero esta lo rechazó violentamente. Desde hacía días que apenas se hablaban por lo ocurrido con las chicas y no iba a retroceder ahora, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.   
  
-Estoy bien. - Todos los presentes se giraron ante su descortés comportamiento, la chica irguió la cabeza orgullosamente clavando una de sus frías miradas. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se estremecieron. Darien la contempló confundido. ¿Cómo podía ser una mujer tan contradictoria? A veces tan fría y dura, y otras tan cálida como una brisa de verano. El chico la contempló analizánte intentando descubrir la naturaleza de la que fue su princesa.   
  
-Mi señora, me gustaría compartir unas palabras con usted, si no es molestia. - La fuerte voz de Louis volvió a resonar en el cuarto acaparando la atención de todos los presentes. Láctea le miró desconfiada pero no tardó en aceptar. Se alzó elegantemente e indicó con una mirada al visitante que la siguiera.   
  
Láctea llevó a Louis hasta el porche dónde se acomodaron en una de las sillas de madera. La mano de la mujer se posó en su barbilla mientras esperaba en silencio que Louis, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, diera el primer paso. Pero este no parecía muy decidido a empezar la conversación. Minutos de un silencio pesado se hicieron presentes en el lugar, y ella seguía allí parada, esperando, sin decir nada, simplemente analizando con la mirada todos y cada uno de los rasgos del hombre. Al fin este se decidió y alzándose de la cómoda silla pronunció con su grave voz las palabras que tanto tiempo se había guardado para sí.   
  
-Mi querida señora os pido que confías en mi. Sé que os resulta complicado, que dudáis hasta de vos misma, pero aún así tengo que pediros ese gran favor. Confiad en mi.   
  
-¿Por qué?- La mirada de la mujer analizó los ojos intensamente verdes del muchacho. Su mirar era extremadamente complejo y aguardaba miles de sensaciones contradictorias tras él.   
  
-No busquéis un porqué mi señora, simplemente sentid que es lo correcto.- El joven se arrodilló frente a ella, fijando sus profundos ojos en los de la mujer.- ¿Qué sentís al mirarme?   
  
-Confusión. - Louis tomó en sus manos las de ella.- ¿Por qué me miráis de esa forma?  
  
-¿De que forma os miro?  
  
-Me miráis como si me conocierais, como si fuera alguien con el que ya habéis compartido una larga experiencia. Me atrevería a decir que en vuestros ojos hay aprecio, nostalgia.   
  
-Más que eso mi señora, mucho más. - Láctea temió preguntar, aún así sus ansias de saber más la traicionaron.   
  
-¿Me... me conocisteis? Tengo la sensación de que fue así... en mi otra vida... Lo siento en vuestros ojos... en vuestro mirar... en cada uno de vuestros ademanes. Decidme señor Louis... ¿coincidimos en otra vida?  
  
-Sois audaz... si... nos conocimos. - La chica cerró los ojos en un suspiro.   
  
-¿Y éramos cercanos... ¿no es así?- El chico sonrió fugazmente para luego volver a poner su semblante serio.   
  
-En realidad solo coincidimos en una pequeña.... aventura... pero lo recuerdo intensamente. - Ella lo miró confundida, anhelando saber más.- Vos pasasteis vuestra anterior vida aquí, en la tierra. ¿Lo sabías no es así?  
  
-Algo sospechaba, sí, lo sabía. Aún así no sé dónde ni por qué.   
  
-Puedo responder al donde, pero no debo. Mi señora, sólo pensad en que ahora lo que cuenta es el presente, no el pasado que una vez junto nuestros caminos para separarlos velozmente. Señora Láctea... sois conciente del poder de Akasha... sabéis que el poder del príncipe no...  
  
-Shhhhhhh.... mi misión esta claramente escrita y nada cambiará mis planes. Todos los puntos han sido analizados y todos los contras contrarrestados. Mi cometido solo puede acabar en éxito.   
  
-Habláis con presteza, más no os lo creéis... se puede ver en vuestros ojos, ojos que puedo leer sin ningún impedimento, vos misma sois la culpable de ello.   
  
-No os entiendo.   
  
-Pero algún día lo haréis. - Láctea contempló el rostro ahora amable del joven. Era tan atractivo que casi sentía la tentación de besar sus labios. Tenía una cálida energía a su alrededor, una energía con restos de una magia oscura, negra como las tinieblas del fin del mundo. Aún así familiar, incluso parecía tener un pulso mágico similar al suyo, un poder que repetía el mismo patrón que el suyo propio, como si algo les uniera... un vínculo talvez... algo creado en el pasado.- He notado que desconfiáis de vuestros propios compañeros, no hay unión entre ustedes, como si temierais que una amistad demasiado profunda fuera perjudicial para ustedes.- La mujer lo miró sabia pero tímidamente. Esos ojos leían su mente.- Dudo que ellos desearan la muerte de las guerreros y además, ¿en qué os debería afectar a vos? No tenéis sentimientos, al menos no reales. ¿Me equivoco?- La chica se alzó voraz y aturdida. Su mirada por unos instantes amable y perdida volvía a ser fría como el mismo hielo.   
  
-No os atreváis a leer en mí, sabéis demasiadas cosas, demasiados detalles que jamás os han podido ser rebelados. ¿Cómo lo hacéis? ¿ Cómo podéis saber lo que pasa en cada momento por mi mente?   
  
-Puedo leer vuestro pasado, al igual que vos podrías ver el mío si recordarais quien soy.   
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
-Ya os he dicho que algún día lo entenderéis.   
  
-Quiero entenderlo ahora.   
  
-Más no debéis.- El chico se alzó también y la contempló con fijeza. - Seguid tras vuestro muro si creéis que de ese modo evitareis remordimientos a la hora de ejecutar vuestra misión, más no lo lograréis, ya es demasiado tarde para evitar sufrimientos. - Louis se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto y tras una última y fugaz mirada abandonó el lugar adentrándose nuevamente en la casa. Láctea se quedó allí, quieta, con la mirada tras sus pasos. Sus puños se contraían de impotencia y la desconfianza en Idionés aumentaba por momentos. Una vez más aquel mareo, nacido en su estomago, creciendo día a día... sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien en ella, pero... pero... no podía ser cierto. ¿O sí? ¿Podría ser tan descuidada como para...? Se alzó decidida y fue tras Louis atrapándolo justo antes de que este llegara a la sala junto a los demás.   
  
-¡Louis! Aguardad por favor, hay algo más que deseo preguntaros antes de que nos retiremos todos a la cama.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien estaba de nuevo en su habitación, contemplado su cama perfectamente hecha, o tal vez solo dirigiendo su mirada a ella pues sus pensamientos se alejaban mucho de la realidad. Volaban a un pasado en el que su vida tenía una lógica, tal vez no mucha, pero al menos era un destino marcado, un camino a seguir. Ahora se veía perdido en el caos y el desorden. Estaba ante un futuro incierto y sin garantías, completamente abandonado a la mala o buena fortuna que el mundo quisiera otorgarle. Sentía más que nunca su fragilidad como ser humano y la sola posibilidad de perderla le revolvía el estomago provocando miles de sensaciones nefastas.   
  
Podía oír el murmullo del viento, podía oír el murmullo del agua, podía oír el cantar de las hojas y las alondras de la mañana. ¿Un momento... alondras... viento... agua? El príncipe asomó la cabeza al exterior contemplando un paisaje extraordinario. El cielo antes oscuro, gris y lleno de tormentas producto de la más perversa magia había sido substituido por una hermoso amanecer con brillos dorados. Contempló su reloj, eran las siete de la mañana hora exterior. Iba a abrir las ventanas y a respirar aire fresco cuando unos golpes en la puerta retrasaron sus intenciones.   
  
-Adelante.  
  
Láctea entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta muy delicadamente tras de sí. Su cabello estaba recogido como antiguamente, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos centelleaban en miles de estrellas azuladas. Llevaba un simple camisón de seda turquesa y caminaba silenciosamente con los pies desnudos. Darien aguantó la respiración por un momento, esa era Serena, únicamente Serena. Tan inocente, delicada y sencilla. Una flor rubia de profundas pupilas celestes. La chica se acercó hasta dónde estaba él quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Iba a abrir la boca cuando el joven atrapó sus labios entre los propios agarrando con sus dedos la fina nuca de la muchacha. Ambos se adentraron en las maravillosas profundidades de las emociones más sinceras, por un instante sólo estuvieron ellos, ellos y ese sentimiento. Se separaron lentamente y por la falta de aire mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el otro.   
  
-Lo sé. - Darien pestañeó confuso.  
  
-¿Qué sabes mi niña?  
  
-No te hagas... sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Louis me lo ha contado. - El corazón de Darien dio un brinco.   
  
-¿Qué... que te ha... que te ha contado?- Láctea hizo rodar sus ojos en señal de impaciencia.   
  
-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¡Es imperdonable!- La preocupación del príncipe crecía por momentos.   
  
-No sé de que estas hablando.- Louis no podía haberle dicho la verdad ¿no? Ella no podía saber que era Serena, su serena. ¿Cierto?   
  
-Que... que... tu... la princesa... yo.... ¡dios!- Darien agarró a la ahora nerviosa muchacha y la obligó a que lo mirara.   
  
-Lo siento... no quería que te enterarás así... es solo... solo...  
  
-¡NO! Yo he sido la ingenua.... como pude pensar que podías ser sincero, era evidente que algo pasaba... tu solo amas a tu princesa... como pensé en algún momento que me amabas... soy una ingenua, es más, no sé ni porqué me enfado.- Láctea se separó de él entre palabras rápidas y nerviosas mientras estrujaba su frente con sus delicados dedos- ¡Tu no eres nada para mi! No estoy enamorada, ni tan siquiera siento más que una mera atracción- Hablaba tan veloz que Darien aún no podía asimilar la información.- No tengo motivos de enfadarme.- La chica parecía desconcertada y Darien ya ni que decirlo.   
  
-Un momento, un momento. ¿De que estas hablando?   
  
-¿De que va a ser? De la princesa de la Luna, de ella y tu futuro a su lado. De una niña de cabellos sonrosados que esta predestinada a ser vuestra hija. De un futuro que yo desconocía y que a ti parece no importarte en absoluto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No amas a tu prometida o que?- Darien se había quedado de piedra.   
  
-A ver... aclaremos.. ¿Todo esto viene a que conoces mi futuro?- La chica se sentó un momento consternada.   
  
-¿Te parece que no tengo suficientes motivos? Que no quisieras a tu princesa me importa muy poco, que no le seas fiel y que te acuestes conmigo cuando te plazca y me apetezca vale, pero sabiendo que tendrás a una hija... un futuro a su lado... y coqueteas con otras? A eso se le llama desvergüenza. - Darien se sentó a su lado suspirando.   
  
-No has entendido nada.- ella giró su rostro lanzando una mirada que intentaba decir algo como "Si... claro...".- Yo amo a Serena.   
  
-Ya lo veo ya, darías tu vida por ella.   
  
-Sin dudarlo un instante.   
  
-Canalla.   
  
-Es más, jamás amaré a una mujer tan intensamente, tan apasionadamente y tan desinteresadamente como la amo a ella.   
  
-Pues si esta viva le deben pitar los oídos.  
  
-Esta viva, deseando volver, solo que no puede.   
  
-Y tú mientras no pierdes el tiempo, o sí... yo a eso lo llamo amor... sin duda. No me lo puedo creer.   
  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Si hubieras sabido lo de Chibiusa ya no te habrías acostado conmigo? Tú eres la que esta conmigo por conveniencia, solo por sexo, ¿me equivoco?- Darien se acercó a ella pícaramente entrando en un juego muy peligroso.   
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Si llego a saber que tu futuro estaba planeado y que yo no estaría jamás en el no...- Láctea se llevó las manos a la boca maldiciendo lo que acababa de decir. Darien sonrió satisfactoriamente. Las palabras en ella habían desvelado al fin la gran verdad que él esperaba. Ella le amaba, ella empezaba a amarle de nuevo.   
  
-Así que es eso... simplemente estas desilusionada... celosa... pues no estas en mi futuro como mi reina. ¿Es eso?   
  
-¿Cómo crees? Simplemente no entiendo que alguien como tu pueda ser el hijo, el elegido, la bondad personificada.... menuda esperanza para el planeta.   
  
-¡Jaja!- Darien tocó su nariz juguetón y atrajo la muchacha hacia él con delicadeza. - Créeme... después de todo esto dudo que mi futuro siga siendo el mismo... (creo que ahora te amaré mucho más... serena...).   
  
Láctea se dejó besar dulcemente desfalleciendo ante sus caricias. Odiaba no poder luchar contra él, el muchacho lograba de ella lo que quería y aún siendo quién era... no podía ni retroceder un milímetro de esos dulces labios. No quería pensar en nada, ni en la princesa de la luna, ni en Ayies, ni en nada, solo en ellos dos y ese beso. Pero un golpe exterior la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Eran Shin y Ayies que entrenaban ferozmente a fuera. Casi dándose cuenta de su infantil arrebato Láctea se levantó fríamente.   
  
-Ya estoy cansada de sus juegos alteza. ¿Amáis a la princesa de la Luna?  
  
-La amo.- Los ojos de Darien eran más que sinceros.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué hacéis esto?- El joven intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para solucionar la encrucijada, pero no veía otra solución más que la verdad. Sin embargo no podía confesársela. Lo sabía. ¿Qué hacer entonces?- ¿No contestáis?   
  
-Lo único que puedo decirte es que la amo de igual forma que te amo a ti.- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par.   
  
-No acepto vuestro amor ni vuestras palabras.   
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por muchas razones.- Darien notó el cambio en ella una vez más. Ahora no tenía a Serena ante él sino a la orgullosa Láctea, atenta y perspicaz, libre de sentimientos, calculadora y fría. - Un amor compartido no es un amor, una pasión dividida no es pasión y un sentimiento contradictorio no es sentimiento. Siento deciros que no amáis a vuestra princesa, ni tampoco a mí. Sois un ser vacío que se aprovecha de las dos. - El príncipe se alzó tomando la mano de ella y acercándose peligrosamente.   
  
-Eso me dice tu boca, eso me dice tu voz, pero no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo cuando siente mi cercanía. - Láctea sonrió satisfecha y contra todo pronóstico agarró ferozmente el cuello del hombre acercando su rostro y arrastrándolo a un beso lleno de pasión, deseo y excitación. Darien quedó petrificado ante el voraz movimiento pero sintió arder sus labios ante el largo contacto. Sus manos se arrastraron hasta su cuerpo despertando sus más bajos deseos. Fue en el momento justo, cuando él se sentía más deseoso, más febril, que ella lo apartó bruscamente y con una sonrisa.   
  
-No creáis poder leer mi corazón príncipe, recordad que no lo tengo. - Con una última sonrisa y un adiós de su mano provocativo la muchacha salió dejando a un agitado y confuso Darien tras ella. El joven se dejó caer encima de la cama y cerró sus ojos mientras calmaba su respiración. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.   
  
-Maldita sea, ahora juega conmigo... ¿cuándo volverá todo a la normalidad? No creo aguantar mucho más este vaivén de sentimientos.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Láctea salió al exterior ocultando tras su mascara todo el remolino de sentimientos que pasaba por su cabeza. Había vomitado nuevamente esa mañana, sentía su estomago con vida propia y una extraña energía nacer en su interior. Ante ella estaban sus tres guerreros practicando el arte de la lucha. Ayies levantó la vista al verla llegar y fingió una sonrisa ocultando todo el dolor y pasiones reprimidas.   
  
-¿Entrenas con nosotros Láctea?- La mujer lo contempló seriamente pero algo en sus ojos le indicó a Ayies que sentía culpa. Eso lo inquietó y a la vez lo reconfortó un poco pues eso le demostraba que algún rincón de su corazón pensaba en él.   
  
-Me temo que no puedo.- La chica alzó la vista fríamente observando el paisaje.- Creí que el cielo mostraría el exterior.   
  
-Nos deprimía, y no es bueno estar deprimidos.- La mujer contempló a Shin con suspicacia.   
  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no entrenas con nosotros amiga?  
  
-Debo ir a ver a alguien Aísha.   
  
-¿A Idionés talvez?- Láctea levantó la vista  
  
-Talvez...   
  
-Akasha aparecerá pronto, ¿me equivoco?  
  
-No Shin, no te equivocas. Debemos estar preparados.   
  
-El príncipe ha mejorado mucho pero no creo...  
  
-Sólo yo decidiré cuando el príncipe esta listo.- Su voz sonó autoritaria y fría y dejó a los tres guerreros nuevamente impresionados.- Entrenen con dureza a su real alteza, no tengan compasión.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La diosa Idionés aguardaba en su trono con una media sonrisa. Sus preocupaciones ya habían desaparecido, su plan era perfecto y sus intenciones las correctas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que nuevamente llegaban etapas de profunda paz. Su ser se lo decía, el sufrimiento causado en estos años había dado sus frutos, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ella llegaría con la pregunta.   
  
Los pasos inconfundibles de la muchacha empezaron a resonar en la sala, acercando cada vez más el momento de su encuentro, dulce encuentro que tanto había estado anhelando. Idionés dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera y con su mayor esfuerzo volvió a poner su habitual cara de póquer. Láctea se adentró segura y firme sin hacer una reverencia, sin inclinar tan siquiera levemente la cabeza. Simplemente se paró ante ella con una mirada decidida y cargada de ira.   
  
-Dime la verdad, sé que lo sabes, sé que de algún modo tú lo habías planeado. Sé que lo has calculado fríamente y que lo has hecho con algún propósito. Dime tu entonces... ¿quién de los dos es el padre del niño que llevo dentro?  
  
Continuará....   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de la autora: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No me maten porfa! Sé que he sido una niña muy mala, que les he dejado en ascuas, que me quieren matar no solo por como acaba el capítulo, sino también por mi tardanza y sobretodo por lo corto del capítulo. Pero en verdad que no estoy pasando para nada un buen momento! Les prometo que jamás me tardaré tanto de nuevo en un capitulo y que al menos una vez al mes tendrán actualización (si puedo dos al mes) pero es que en verdad que estoy muy atareada, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y la inspiración me escasea últimamente. Pido perdón a todos aquellos que leen mis fics y prometo actualizar en breve el de Sakura y Marlmalade Boy. Les pido disculpas de nuevo y ruego su paciencia y sus comentarios.   
  
Agradecimientos:   
  
A SEREKINO: Por darme fuerza con tu fic y tus palabras. En verdad que no sé que haría sin tu maravilloso fic y los momentos que paso con él.   
  
A KALINA: No sé ni si lees mi fic pero quiero felicitarte por tu maravilloso trabajo y en especial por UFELO. Es mi fic favorito.   
  
A SERENA LI: Por tu agradecimiento en tu último capítulo y por tu paciencia al esperar mi fic. Tú para mí eres una gran escritora también. Un beso.   
  
A TODO EL MUNDO: Por apretarme las tuercas y dejarme sus reviews, no saben lo que me animan. Espero recibir muchos también por este capítulo y no se preocupen que estoy preparada para sus regaños. Un beso a todos y confío en su fidelidad.   
  
Carrie, con muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho cariño! 


End file.
